The Last Year
by KittyThomas
Summary: Set immediately after the penultimate chapter of book 7: the lost book 8. Harry, Ron and Hermione have to repeat their last year to obtain their N.E.W.Ts. Yay with the Quidditch and lessons! Usual pairings, plus one more...C O M P L E T E R&R still!
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Year**

**A/N: This takes place immediately after the penultimate chapter, before the epilogue. Obviously, spoilers for the last book. Watch out, they bite!**

**Chapter One: The Morning After**

After the defeat of Voldemort and his discussion with Dumbledore's portrait, there was a part of Harry that didn't want to rest until every last body was buried. Equally though, however, there was a part of him that wanted to sleep, and sleep forever. Exhaustion won. Harry figured, having at last truly defeated the most powerful wizard of all time, he was entitled to go to bed before he collapsed. He excused himself from Ron and Hermione, who were heading back down to the Great Hall in spirits so gloomy they could have been standing under a rain cloud, and tottered up to the Gryffindor common room, which was of course completely empty. Harry didn't know where all the remaining students were congregating, likely under the supervision of Professor McGonagall, but he couldn't quite find the strength to care. They were safe, and that was enough. When he at last reached his old, familiar bed, and flung off his cloak, the thought that filled his mind was not of the losses, but of the victory.

_"The battle is won. It's finally over." _

And then Ginny's face, that ecstatic smile on her face when she saw him back in the Room of Requirement after all that time, filled his mind. _"Then again," _he thought, beaming dreamily, _"maybe not."_

Harry slept like a log, better than he could ever remember doing. His bed was soft and comfortable, exactly as he remembered it, even though it hadn't been slept in for nearly a year. When he finally woke, it was well into midday, and the dormitory was still empty apart from Ron's bed, where a tuft of red hair poked out from the covers.

Forgetting that Ron had just lost a brother and savouring the warmth of reminiscence, Harry fumbled for his pillow and threw it at him.

"Wakey-wakey, sleepy head!" He yelled. It was like their Christmases together, when they were the only ones in the dorm.

"Muuhhhh…"

Harry gulped. That wasn't Ron's voice, that was-

"Ginny?" He asked gingerly, leaping out of bed.

"Whaaat?"

Harry hurried round to the bed and stammered as he saw her facing peering back at him, tired and red, probably from crying. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Sleeping..."

"B-but… in Ron's bed! In a boy's dorm!"

She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes of sleep. "I was tired," she explained, "So I came up to my dorm- but no one was there so I thought I come here instead."

"I'm the only one here?" Harry suddenly felt a wave of guilt. "Where'd everyone else sleep?"

"Classrooms, mainly. Nobody wanted to be alone and be separated from their surviving friends and family- I told Mum I was leaving, don't worry."

Harry frowned. "But why this room, _this room."_

Ginny grinned. "Because you were in it." she said. "Anyway. Just be glad I wasn't in your bed!"

As Ginny lifted herself out of the covers, Harry mumbled beneath his breath, "That wouldn't have been too bad." and hoped she couldn't hear him. He tried not look as she pulled on her jeans and jacket, but it was hard.

"'Spose we better go back down and see what's happening, then." she said, going for the door.

"Wait!" Harry caught up to her, throwing the invisibility cloak over her shoulders. "Wear this- if anyone saw us…"

Ginny leaned up and Harry felt a light kiss on his cheek. "Whatever, Harry." she said, and took his hand down the stairs.

The common room was empty except for two figures curled up in a single armchair, covered by a blanket. Ron's arms were wrapped around Hermione's, hers around his neck. Her head rested on his chest, while his leaned to the side with a typical open-mouthed Ron face. It would had been a nice image had it not been for the fact it was like finding your brother and your sister kissing. Then he nervously thought back to him and Ginny and decided he better get used to it.

He felt Ginny's hand drop away from his to cover her giggles.

"Morning, sleepyheads." he said, trying not to laugh.

Instantly, the two of them were roused. Rather than jumping apart like every other time they were caught doing something that even remotely implied that they liked each other, the two simply raised their heads and acknowledged Harry's presence.

"Yeah, good morning too, Boy-who-lived-again." Ron yawned sleepily, taking his arm back from Hermione. "And isn't it just? Smell that? That's the scent of freedom."

Hermione and Harry looked at reach other; neither saw fit to remind Ron of everything that had been lost in the process.

"Where's Ginny, by the way?" Ron frowned. "I thought she came up here?"

The door to the girls' dormitories opened slowly. Ginny slipped in invisibly, dumped the cloak behind the door, and stepped out again.

"Here," –yawn- "Sorry, must have slept in."

"You're not the only one!" Ron checked his watch. "Blimey, 2 o'clock! Where is everyone?"

"Maybe we should go down to the Great Hall?" Harry suggested, forgetting what was down there.

Ron shivered, thinking of Fred, Lupin and Tonks, and all the other countless bodies.

"How about we go to the Room of Requirement then?" Hermione cut in cleverly, "Someone in the DA is bound to be come up there sooner or later- it's probably the best option."

Ron, Harry and Ginny all nodded their heads, and made there way there. Life was creeping out of the classrooms, some students were cleaning the hallways, wands spraying foam over the floors, shouts of _'Repairo!' _echoing down the corridors. Others were crying, in more private locations or in the arms of friends, and a great deal of noise came from the Great Hall. They elected to take a back route, lest anyone try and talk to them.

Near the end of their journey, Ron spotted a couple of students hugging their friends goodbye with tears in their eyes, trailing their trunks behind them. He pointed them out to the rest of them.

"They are going home." explained a soft ghostly voice from behind them, "Many students are- those that are left."

The group spun around. "Nick." nodded Harry.

Nearly headless Nick, his head not dropping comically to the side, bobbed down in greeting. "Glad to see you four all well." he said. "And I suppose congratulations are in order! Well done, all- it should be a happy day, yet somehow I don't feel much like smiling." he pointed to one of the girls who was leaving, Harry recognised her as a Hufflepuff in his year. "Her little sister died last night," he told them, "I was with her when it happened, trying to get them out. Little sister wouldn't leave her behind to fight, wasn't of age of course... so she's going home along and probably won't be back- muggle parents see, can't understand. So sad, so sad that I, an old but undead creature, should see such small things die."

This was not the sort of thing Harry wanted to hear right now. He felt Ron and Ginny cringe beside him, heard Hermione sigh tearfully, and saw the faces of the dead flash in his mind.

"Anyway, Nick," he said, "We've got to be going- stuff to do, you know."

"Of course, of course!" Nick clapped his hands half-heartedly. "So you would, so you would. Well then, be seeing you…" he glided off down the hall.

The Room of Requirement appeared afar unscathed and unburned, despite the magically fire that had raged within into not twenty-four hours previously. However, they braced themselves upon entering, and all drew a private sigh of relief to find it exactly as it was, in it's rich, common room state.

"I guess the magic of this room must be even stronger than the fire." reasoned Hermione wisely, "We don't _require _it to be burnt, so it isn't."

The three of them agreed (they did little else when it came to Hermione) and sat down, two to a sofa. Hermione and Ron sat together, his arm around her, while Harry, feeling awkward, kept to himself, not wanting to upset or offend anyone. Nevertheless, maybe it was the merry atmosphere of the room, or the bright prospects of the future, but the four of them forgot the dead for a moment, forgot the sorrow, and chatted eagerly about what to do next.

"Well, I'm going to find Mum and Dad, first thing I can." said Hermione brightly. "I'll get them to come back to England first, then I'll reverse the spell... I'll have to explain everything to them I suppose, but it doesn't matter- I can't wait to see them again!"

Harry smiled at her, wishing once more that he had family to return to. But it must have been hard for her, he realised, not having seen them in nearly a year- and she'd be worried. The Dursleys were hardly a promising prospect.

Ron looked at Hermione expectantly. "Can I come with you?" he asked.

The look on her face implied that she needed to do it alone, but didn't want to tell him this, but Ginny cut in. "We'll have to go back to the burrow Ron."

"Have to?" moaned Ron irritably, "I'm eighteen, Ginny! I'm more than of age! I don't _have_ to _do_ anything!"

Ginny scowled at him, but all the same understood his anger. Back at the Burrow there would be a constant reminder of loss, while being with Hermione was a much more promising idea. "Mum will need, and _want _us there, Ron. And then there's the funeral…" her voice trailed off, and Harry, who'd been trying to behave himself in front of Ron and their grief, placed an arm around her nonetheless and squeezed her reassuringly.

"Ginny's right, Ron." replied Hermione, "You're needed at home."

"Yeah…" he murmured miserably, "I 'spose…"

"What about you, Harry?" asked Hermione, tactfully changing the subject, "What are you going to do next? With no Voldemort –don't cringe, Ron, we can say his name now!- to defeat? And no anything? What-" she mimicked Rita Skeeter and her all-too-ready quill, "-will you do next?"

At that very moment, the door clicked open.

.o0o.

**A/N Four reviews for the next chapter, if it's any good, of course. Not sure how long it'll be, depends on demand. Hopefully, it'll cover the next year at Hogwarts (the threesome are forced to return to obtain their N.E.W.T.s- come on, it'd happen- nobody's even mentioned the fact they've missed their whole last year!) But where will Harry go next? When will he get together with Ginny? Are there any other couples on the horizon? Review to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The Second Quest**

**A/N: This is the quickest ever I have done a second chapter- I'd never got such good response! Keep the reviews coming, please! Bit hard to get started this one, but am I the only one who wanted a little bit more to the ending? Please submit plot twist ideas and thoughts with a review!**

**.o0o.**

It was Neville. Tired, singed, and walking with a slight limp, but alive and appearing pleased to see them.

"Figured you guys would be here when I found the common room empty." he said, looking around. "Luna not here yet?"

They all shook their heads. "Why'd you ask?" Said Harry.

"We're holding a meeting here at five," he said, "Last DA meeting- no reason for it now. Anyone who's not gone home or…" he swallowed, "_died_, will be coming to talk it over, say goodbye you know…" he looked over at Ron and Ginny. "I'm really very sorry about Fred, Ron, Ginny."

Ron nodded grimly. "Yeah well… we couldn't all make it, could we? Family our size was asking for trouble." he laughed hollowly, "Fred would have wanted us to laugh…

"You were great last night Neville, by the way." Harry cut in swiftly. "Amazing. Yelling 'Dumbledore's Army' in the very face of Voldemort- killing the snake…"

"Yeah," agreed Hermione, "You'll go down in history, Neville!"

Neville did not laugh. And he did not smile. "Along with the list of the dead."

For a moment nobody could think of anything to say, no topic they could change to, no condolence. Even though in the long run, the victory outweighed the losses, it did not seem like that. All five of them held their heads in silence.

"So," said Harry eventually, "What's happening now?"

"The term's ended." Neville informed them. "McGonagall is sending everyone home- shame we've already done exams!" Neville tried to joke. "Those who are of age have elected to stay behind to help repair it with the house elves and teachers, though some will go, of course. Some students won't be coming back- even though the danger is over. Some people from the Ministry arrived this morning to clear away the… the bodies. They're taking them back to their families. Your mother was looking for you too." He gestured at Ron and Ginny. "I think she wants to go home."

Judging by the looks on Ron and Ginny's faces, home was the last place they wanted to go, but they shook it off and stood up.

"'Spose we better go find her, then." Ron put his arm around Ginny and the two of them walked out of the room.

Neville held the door open for them. "I'm going to look for Luna," he said. "See you later." not knowing if he would or not.

Harry and Hermione were left in silence. It occurred to him that it was probably the last time in a long while to two of them would be alone together- at least, he hoped it would. It was going to be the four of them from now on.

"They'll be OK, won't they?" asked Hermione quietly from her seat. "They don't… they don't need us, do they?"

Harry looked down at Hermione and smiled. "Go home, Hermione." he said. "Go find your family, go back to your old house… whatever you want to do, do."

"I, I…" Hermione blushed. "I want to be with Ron." she admitted, "But it's not the right time, right now. They need to be together for a while, and then maybe…" she shrugged.

Harry laughed. "I know the feeling."

Then they smiled at each other for what seemed like the first time in ages.

"I'm going home." she told him finally. "I'm desperate to see them. Harry- where are you going? You look like you've got a plan."

"Don't sound so shocked!" he laughed. "I'm- I'm going to make myself a home." He told her secretly. "I'll see you at the funerals, Hermione."

"You're leaving already?"

"Aren't you?"

She nodded, and gave him a kick squeeze. "Good luck, Harry." she said, "Whatever you're going to do."

.o0o.

Harry spent the next fifteen minutes looking for Kreacher, and found him attending a fellow house-elf's wound. The little creature looked delighted.

"Master has done it!" he cried gleefully. "Master has defeated the Dark Lord! Master Regulas would be pleased!"

"Kreacher," Harry bent down towards him, "I need your help."

"Anything for Master!" he declared.

"Er, Harry." he told him, feeling a little uncomfortable. While Kreacher had proven his worth, Harry still didn't like him very much, still blaming him for betraying Sirius.

"Master… Harry?" he said questionably.

"Good enough. Listen, Kreacher, I need you to apparate me somewhere."

"Of course. Where does Master Harry wish to go?"

"Diagon Alley."

Kreacher reached out to touch him. There was a crack, and suddenly Harry found himself standing in a remote corner of the Leaky Cauldron. Making sure no one was watching, Harry bent down and spoke to the house-elf.

"Listen, Kreacher." Harry told him carefully. "I've got business here for a day so. So I want you to go back to Hogwarts and help out as best you can. On- what day is, Kreacher?"

"Monday the 25th June, Master Harry."

"Right, on Wednesday 27th June, go back to Grimmauld place and I'll meet you there. If anyone asks where I am, you don't know, I didn't tell you."

"Yes, Master Harry." the house-elf nodded obediently. There was a click and he was gone.

Harry looked round at the lonely bar; it was nearly empty apart for about five people dotted about, eating late lunches at their tables, and the barman Tom, old and toothless, wiping out mugs at the bar. Harry, happy to see him, parked himself down on a barstool and grinned at him childishly.

"Pint of your best, Tom, and the biggest lunch meal you've got, I'm famished!"

Tom turned round. "Harry P-!" he gasped.

"Sssh!" whispered Harry, "Don't cause attention."

"...Harry Puffskien!" he finished, jamming a hand into his, and speaking in a low whisper. "How excellent to see you, my boy, how simply marvellous! Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but is it true what they say… that You-Know-Who is gone at last?"

Harry beamed. "It's true. Last night."

Tom's happiness seemed beyond words. "I…I heard the ministry had gone to confirm it," he stuttered breathlessly, "It seemed to good to be true! But oh… to think I'd live to see rise and fall… joyous days indeed. Now, what can I get you?"

"Food," said Harry, "and I wasn't kidding about the pint- I'm of age now, you know."

Tom laughed. "Wouldn't have said no anyway." and he handed Harry a foaming pint. "Once you've defeated a dark wizard twice you're an adult no matter how old you are. On the house. I'll go see about lunch."

When he returned with a plate steaming with food, he asked Harry if he wanted to stay the night, ("On the house of course!") and Harry, deciding he'd do his business at the least busy hours, decided to accept his offer. It made little difference to him anyway. Tom was delighted.

"But keep my presence quiet Tom," Harry requested. "I just want a bit of quiet!"

Tom nodded, asked if Harry wanted a paper in the morning and breakfast brought up to him. Harry agreed on both accounts, and slipped out into Diagon Alley under a borrowed cloak, towards Gringotts Bank.

Although it had still not quiet recovered from the incident with the dragon, Gringotts was still able to provide him with all the money he needed (which was a fair bit) in their usual suspicious fashion. His moneybags heavy, Harry walked back down the street that was slowly emptying and slipped into the robes shop, flattening his hair above his scar, which he couldn't even feel. He brought himself a change of clothes and a new bag, and want back to the Inn. Tom brought him up a light supper as Harry sifted through his things on his bed. A wand, an invisibility cloak, the Marauder's Map, clothes and a toothbrush were all he had with him. Using the parchment and quill on his beside table, Harry made himself a list, and, finding himself tired again, feel asleep thinking it all over.

He awoke next morning to the WWN playing on the radio beside his bed.

_"Well, it seems that we can confirm it folks, He-Who-Can-Now be named, AKA Voldemort and Tom Riddle, has at last been defeated by, you've guessed it, He-Who-Lived, also known as Harry Potter!"_

It was Lee Jordan's voice, evidently the passed occupant had been a supporter of _Potterwatch, _though Harry didn't quite realise at the time why it was playing without the password- of course, it wasn't needed anymore. There was no enemy to hide from.

"_That's right folks, Harry's done it- again! There's a lot of celebrating here, but it's our regret to inform you that of course, there have been losses. We cannot yet confirm the names of the deceased," _There was a sniff in Lee's voice, indicating he already knew about at least one of them, _"as their families may not yet have been notified. The battle, which took place at Hogwarts, is said to have lost an unfortunate number of students and staff, including its headmaster, Severus Snape. Students will be returning home early, no doubt to their very worried families._

_"On the bright side, muggle-borns and half-bloods can come out of hiding! The streets should be full of singing people, praying that never again will come a battle like this. Voldemort is dead! As for the man of the hour himself, Harry Potter, he's said to have gone on a bit of a holiday! I think we'll all agree that he's deserved one! Harry, whenever you are, thank you and good luck! This is Lee Jordan folks, not River, on Potterwatch! We'll be back tonight with more info!"_

There was a knock on the door and Tom came in with a full English breakfast and a paper. It was full of stories about the defeat of Voldemort, a memorial promise, and what could have been page 1 news pushed back to page 5- _DAILY PROPHET FIGHTS BACK! –_their own fight for liberation against the Dark Lord. The Battle of Hogwarts was to be made into a national Wizarding holiday. Harry smiled and folded it away.

Due to the definitive announcement of Voldemort's defeat, most of the shops in the Alley were shut, the cobblestone street bare of people. Luckily, one of the shops Harry needed to visit was open- Harry went back to the Inn with a new Firebolt under his arm. Bored and with nothing else to do, he wandered through the muggle crowds, feeling wonderfully unknown but alone at the same time. He brought more muggle supplies; toothpaste, socks, stationary (apparently Gringotts could exchange wizarding money for muggle money) and then trudged back the Leaky Cauldron, eating dinner in his room again, ignoring the huge celebration going on at the bar. The next day, Harry was finally able to complete his shopping, including buying the one thing he dread most; another owl.

Harry missed Hedwig more than he thought it possibly to miss an animal, in the same way he only missed Ron, Hermione and Ginny the more he thought about them. She had been his faithful companion when he was trapped at the Dursleys, only ever angry with him in a subtle way. Still, he needed an owl to deliver his letters, but decided instantly against buying another snowy. He eventually settled for a Greater Sooty Owl so black it didn't look real, which he named unimaginatively Soot. Harry tried not to give him much thought as he checked out of the Inn with his belongings, towards his second destination.

.o0o.

**A/N: Already writing chapter 3- 6 more reviews, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Grimmauld Place**

**A/N: This is a short chapter, I know, but I'm already on chapter four so be nice- I can't believe the response and how quick I have updated this fic! Thanks so much guys, I'm really inspired.**

**By the way, I know there's probably a reason nobody's got rid of Mrs Black's portrait yet, but I couldn't stand her there anymore! She had to go. I'll dish in my creative license points.**

**.o0o.**

As Harry had hoped, Kreacher had not yet joined him. There was just enough time for him to quietly unhook the portrait of Mrs Black (still sleeping) and hide it in the garden under his invisibility cloak before Kreacher turned up. Harry knew his next job was going to be difficult, but he decided there was a way to make it less painful for the both of them. He supposed it helped that Kreacher seemed to have warmed up to the idea of having Harry as his master.

"Kreacher," he told him seriously, "I know you're very attached to the Noble House of Black, but I need you to understand- _this isn't there house anymore. _It's mine, it's a _Potter's." _

Kreacher's huge lamplike eyes wavered. "Y-you want me to get rid of all their possessions?" He whimpered.

"Well, yes and know." Said Harry. "I don't want them around the house anymore, you see, but I know they mean a lot to you, so I was thinking, why don't you move everything down into the cellar and make it your room?"

Kreacher seemed to take this as Harry's noblest ever act. "Y-you would give Kreacher all that belonged to the Blacks?" He sniffed, "Master Harry is so truly noble!"

And he set about doing just that task. While he was busying himself emptying Regalus Black's room, Harry went up to the room he had shared with Ron and, wiping the dust of with his elbow, set about writing his letters.

The first was to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and hopefully back in England, somewhere. How are things with your parents? How are you? I'm still keeping my whereabouts a secret –miracle, really- and a bit of a surprise. The wizarding world seems to believe I've gone on holiday! Can you believe? Who would I go with? I thought if I ever finished this sort of project of mine I'd go on one- but only if you, Ron and Ginny can with me. I don't suppose you've heard from any of the Weasleys, have you? I'm not missing Fred's funeral for the world, and no-one's really sure how to find me. I've also got Lupin and Tonks' to attend- and what about Teddy? What on Earth possessed Lupin to make me a godfather I'll never know! _

_There's really not much else to say, really, nothing has happened. I'm happyish, I suppose, though I really do wish you guys were here to. _

_See you soon, _

_Harry (yeah, the boy-who-lived-again)_

_PS, this is my new owl, Soot. He's a bit picky but he's alright. _

Harry really wasn't sure what to say to Ron or Ginny, so he instead wrote a formal one to Professor McGonagall, who, he remembered, was still a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He told her his whereabouts should she need to contact him, and offered his help should she want it, knowing she wouldn't but would be glad that he had told her where he was.

The next couple of days passed slowly, with him and Kreacher cleaning the house from top to bottom. Kreacher had completely emptied Regalus' room and creating a shrine in the basement; while he was down there, Harry nipped out into the garden, disapparated with Mrs Black's portrait, and apparated on a cliff edge somewhere far away. He chucked it over the side and let her sink into the waves with a shrill, never to be seen again. He felt guilty that he didn't feel guilty.

Upon returning to the house, Harry discovered Soot had returned with a letter from Hermione. Glad of the news, he tore it open and hastily scanned through it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thanks for your letter! Your owl must be quiet clever- it was waiting for me at my grandparents' house where my parents and I stayed while I explained the events of the passed year. I thought they'd be angry, but Mum just cried and Dad hugged me and told me how proud they were to have a daughter like me. Although it's still a little weird around here (Mum's trying to get the house back from the people they seem to have lent it to) it's almost back to normal, although they keep asking me what I'm going to do now- I wish I knew!_

_Fred's funeral is on the __1st__ July, I hope this letter reaches you in time. Apparently, Mrs Weasley is keen to get it over with- to get on with their lives. It's so sad that something so good has to be marred by all these deaths. It's so easy for me in the muggle world to forget all that when I'm out shopping with my mother, I feel so sorry for everyone, not sharing their pain- even though I know you'd tell me that I shouldn't think that._

_I miss you and Ron terribly, having been with you for so long, and I can't believe I'll only be seeing you at the funeral- Mum and Dad are whisking me away after that for a holiday. See what I mean about hating being lucky? _

_Hope you know what you're doing!_

_Love, Hermione_

Harry smiled with affection at the letter and tucked it into the desk. It was now officially his, complete with quills, ink, paper a wireless desk lamp. Feeling he ought to send word of his arrival at the Burrow tomorrow, Harry took out another sheet and began to write.

_Dear Ron,_

_I'll be arriving at the Burrow tomorrow in the morning for the funeral, sorry it's short notice I only just found out. And sorry I left without a goodbye- I really needed to get out. It's no real excuse and I'm sorry, but Hermione was probably (as she is usually) right, and you do need to spend time with your family- like I would if I could. _

_On a lighter note, I've been dying to ask, why on Merlin's arse did it take you so long to realise you liked Hermione? I mean, once you figured it out you were dead straight with the 'charming' mate, but I mean, come on! She'll still had to kiss you! Even I worked out the courage to kiss Ginny by myself._

_I want to cross out that last sentence except it's actually quite funny, so I'm keeping it. Give… give everyone my love, will you? I hope they're holding up._

_See you tomorrow._

_Harry_

_PS, new bird- Soot. Likes worms._

Harry folded it hastily and attached it to Soot. Even if he didn't really like the bird yet, he did his job very well. He had no doubts that it would get to the Weasley's quickly. Just as he was about to send him off when he had a sudden thought and drew out another piece sheet.

_Dear Ginny, _(he wrote quickly)

_I'll be seeing you tomorrow so I'm not really sure why I'm writing this, but I thought you'd appreciate the warning- and the apology. I didn't say goodbye to you, did I? I'm sorry. I wanted to get away and I reasoned that you didn't want or need me. There's a lot I want to say to you but I can't find the words, a lot I want to write but can't- at least now, I think, I'll have time to find my words. Ginny, I think it's now official I'll never be able to use the 'we could have had months, years!' line again. _

_I miss you. I want to see you- at not at the funeral either. _

_And I'm sorry, for everything and anything. _

_Harry_

_PS, This is the probably the worst letter I have ever written and probably the last of its kind. Maybe you can one day sell this as 'Harry Potter's only Love Letter' or nearly._

It seemed to Harry that he had crossed out most of his words and hastily re-wrote it, debating whether or not to cross off his post-mark, particularly the words, 'love letter'. In the end, he decided to keep it, hoping Ginny would find it humorous, and sent it before he change his mind. He watched Soot soar off into the sky, wishing he, Harry Potter, he exactly where he was goin as well.

**.o0o.**

**A/N Short but needed I think- next chapter, the funerals. Sniff-sniff I can't believe she killed off Fred! The comic relief! 6 more reviews, please, for update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The First Funeral**

**A/N: Woot! Bit longer this time too. Sorry for the delay in updating, folks, busy busy days. While it may be the Summer Holidays, I have a job from 9-5:30 most days, and I'm going out tonight, which means I may be able to update again tomorrow afternoon? Fingers crossed.**

**So, this is quite a sad chapter and not as light-hearted as previous ones, in response to the 'Harry seems a bit light-hearted' Well, yes, he did- he's become more of an optimist, trying to forget the bad things, but it really hits him hard these next couple of chapters. What can say? Rowling killed Fred! Meanie.**

**In response to LiOn3ss, I would never get sick of your reviews! And to the constant corrections of grammar and spelling, I'M SO SORRY. I often don't edit properly because I'm rushing to get it online. Hey, this is written so fast it's still warm!**

**.o0o.**

The next morning, Harry fished out some black robes from Sirius room- one of the few places Kreacher had left and which Harry wanted to sort through himself. Dressing slowly, he had a light breakfast of toast and marmalade, and instructed Kreacher to continue with the cleaning and clearing, after reminding him that he was doing a very good job. The house-elf beamed. Harry found himself wondering what the Blacks had treated him like, hopefully not like Sirius.

"Kreacher is pleased to be Master Harry's house-elf, if he cannot serve the Blacks." Squeaked the house-elf, as if reading Harry's mind.

Harry nodded and, deciding it had been way too long since he had ridden a broom properly, Harry gathered up his new Firebolt and set off under the invisibility cloak.

He new roughly were the Burrow was, having flown to it one time before, and recognised local landmarks as he went, particularly the remains of the Lovegood's home, which looked as though it were being rebuilt in the shape of the chess piece of the Queen. Once he saw that, Harry knew he was close; it was only a few minutes later that the topsy-turvey silhouette of the Burrow appeared before him.

Harry landed next to the kitchen door and placed him broom outside the step. As usual, the Weasley table was full, not a chair to be found, but there was still something about the atmosphere that hinted something was missing.

Hermione was already there, sitting on Ron's lap, whether it was for lack of chairs or some other reason Harry didn't really know. Percy was with Mrs Weasley in the kitchen, and Mr Weasley, Charlie, Bill and Fleur sat round the table. Without George and Ginny there, it seemed smaller than ever.

It took Harry a while to realise he was still wearing his invisibility cloak.

"Oh! Sorry!" He announced, making everyone's head snap round to the sound of the voice, apparently coming from nowhere. Harry hung the cloak on the hook. "It's me."

"D-did anyone else know he could do that?" Stammered Ron, trying to look surprised, "Seriously, Harry, how'd you learn to turn invisible?"

Everyone turned to looked at Ron with exasperated expressions.

"I think everyone knows Harry has an invisibility cloak now, Ron."

"Oh," he mouthed dumbly, "but it least I realised they weren't suppose to! That was quick thinking, right?" He looked at Hermione, clearly searching for praise or at least an agreement.

Hermione sighed fondly and ruffled his hair. "Oh, Ronald." She said it with such perfection everyone knew she'd be saying it for many more years to come, but tt was a little comfort to the grieving family at that time.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs Weasley enveloped him in a tight, rib-braking hug. There was such warmth and affection in it that Harry couldn't quite fathom it at the time, and was even more confused when Arthur lifted himself off his chair and wrapped his arms around him like a long-lost son.

"Harry," he said grimly, "Are you alright, son? We didn't see you after the battle. Knew you were OK of course, but..."

"Fine thank you, Mr Weasley. I just needed to get out."

"Pleasant journey? How did you get here?"

"Broom."

"Ah, of course."

"Cup of tea, Harry dear?" Asked Mrs Weasley.

"Er, yes please."

The atmosphere was so tense that Harry was afraid to breathe in the wrong way.

Mr Weasley offered him his seat, but Harry declined it. He shook the hands of the remaining Weasley brothers who offered it, and accepted Hermione's hug when she shifted off Ron's lap to give him one.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked Ron.

"Still in her room, getting ready." He paused. "Same as George."

"Did you get my owl?"

Ron nodded, hiding a grin. "Both of them. Sooty or whatever his name is upstairs with Pig. In my room." He added.

Harry, pretending he wanted to see his owl, excused himself from the table and tip-toed upstairs. On his way, he passed Fred and George's room, and heard George inside, sobbing quietly. Harry twinged guiltily, somehow feeling this was all his fault. He had never heard either twin do anything but laugh. His heart poured out for friend, it was one thing to lose a friend or son, but a twin brother- it must have been like losing half of himself.

He reached Ginny's room quite quickly and knocked on the door. A small voice answered him.

"Yes?"

Harry didn't announce himself, he simply walked in. Ginny stood at the end of the room in black robes, looking out of the window.

"It should be raining." She commented. She wasn't crying, but there was deep sadness etched in her voice. The high summer sun beat down on her from the glass pane, highlighting her long red hair.

"Ginny-" he started.

She spun round. "H-harry!" She gasped, and suddenly Harry found himself with his arms wrapped around her. He wasn't sure if he had run to her, or she to him, but it didn't really matter. It was the first time he had held her properly since his birthday, nearly a full year ago.

"I'm glad you're here." She whispered.

And he answered truthfully, "So am I."

He wasn't sure exactly how long he stood there, holding her, but eventually they heard George's door click open and him hurrying downstairs.

"We should probably go down now." Harry said.

Ginny nodded. "I know."

But they stood there a little longer before braving the others.

The funeral was a million times worse than Dumbledore's, everyone was crying, not for an old man who'd lived a full life, but for a young man who'd had his life ripped untimely from him. Everybody here knew friend personally, as a friend, brother, son or relative. Harry spotted Lee Jordon to the side of him with some other boys from Hogwarts, tears rolling steadily down his cheeks. The family, including himself and Hermione, stood at the front under the harsh glare of the sun, watching Fred Weasley's body being lowered into the ground. Harry held back tears himself, gulping and squeezing Ginny's arm more tightly than was comfortable.

Mrs Weasley was sobbing uncontrollably. "My son, my son!" She wailed. "Eight months, two weeks and three days I carried him! And then when it was finally time for him to come out, he wouldn't come, he didn't want to…"

"No, Mum," said George by her side, tears still streaking down his face, "That was me. Fred came first, remember?"

"No, no he didn't! You think I don't know my own son? Fred… FRED!"

And George, bitterly sad and hurting, wrapped his arms around his mother and cried together, their sobs shaking out of rhythm.

Harry held his arm around Ginny the whole time, and Hermione seemed to be supporting Ron, her arm around his middle. He wanted to get out of here, to get away, but at the same time, he wanted Fred to shoot out of his coffin and start laughing that he was only pretending, he wanted his people –who he realised now he'd always thought of as family- to start laughing again. It just didn't seem right or fair that they couldn't, just like even the weather seemed to be mocking them, showing absolutely no respect for the lost brother. Harry couldn't even laugh at the message, chosen by George, written on his friend's tombstone.

**_"I did die laughing, right?"_**

Harry remained in a trance through the service, thinking of the first time he met Fred and George, of them helping him with training, playing their first game together, of his receiving of the Marauder's Map. He thought of Fred's crazy ideas, his dreams- now gone and dead, along with George's, buried in a coffin deep beneath the Earth. Suddenly, for a long, drawn-out moment, all the prices seemed too great.

Harry stayed for dinner with the Weasley's, depressing as it was, wanting to break the fragile atmosphere but at the same time not daring too. It was so easier at Grimmauld place, fighting to turn it into something nice and usable, to forget the grief and deaths. His friends' solemn faces were empty, nothing like their usual cheerful selves; not that he could blame them at all. Throughout the whole day, Harry felt his own face drooping with weariness and sorrow. He tried to remind himself things wouldn't be this way forever, but suddenly the promise of a brighter future looked a lot further away.

The meal ended with everyone slowly sliding off in different directions. Bill and Fleur were already on their way home, Hermione was expected back at her parents before nightfall. Harry stayed, emptying the table, while the other Weasley children slipped away to bed.

"Er, Mum, Dad, a minute please." Bill stepped into the kitchen with is arm around Fleur and a slight smile nested in his drooping cheeks. "Fleur and I-"

"We 'ave some-sing to tell you." Fleur smile was radiant.

"It may not be the time, but Fleur and I-"

"We are 'aving a baby!"

Mrs Weasley's face lift and fashioned into the first smile of the day as she embraced her daughter-in-law. "Oh, how lovely!" She cried. "Oh, what great news! When's it due?"

"Decembre- I am three months along, as they say."

Mrs Weasley turned to hug Bill. "I'll be a grandma!" She smiled tiredly, "And I'm hardly that old! Well, I'm not complaining… I better get knitting!"

Bill and Fleur took this as a cue to leave. Harry suspected, that had it been any other day, she would have sat them down and talked nineteen-to-the-dozen. But not today.

"That's excellent news, Mrs Weasley."

"Oh, Harry!" She spun around. "Didn't realise you were still here, dear. Are you stopping the night?"

"No thanks, Mrs Weasley, I should be off."

"Oh, alright then dear," she shouldn't disappointed. "And Molly."

"I'm sorry?"

"Arthur and I- we think it's silly you calling us Mrs and Mr all the time, when you practically live here during the holidays, when you're practically… well, you know..." She faltered slightly. "Family." And she wrapped her arms around Harry again. "Say goodbye to the others before you leave, please dear?"

Harry nodded, blushing slightly at Mrs Weasley's confession, and hurried up the stairs.

"I'm going now," He poked his head into Ron's room, where he sat on his bed with Hermione in his arms. Harry wanted to make a comment to do with a permanent sticky charm, but decided against it, giving the things he wanted to do to Ron's sister. "I'll see you guys- er, later."

Ron nodded as Harry left.

"Hey Harry!" He called suddenly.

Harry's face reappeared. "Yeah?"

"The exits thataway-" Ron grinned, pointing down the stairs.

"I know." Harry tried not to smirk back as he hurried in the other direction, towards Ginny's room.

This time, he didn't bother knocking, as though the sound of his knuckles on the door would break the silence into sharp, glassy pieces. "Ginny?" He called.

She was sitting on her bed, book in hands, still staring out of the window. In all the time Harry had known her, he had never seen her so upset, and never wanted to again. Each solution he had to her sorrow, however, he told himself she wouldn't appreciate in the long run.

She turned her head towards him. "You're leaving?" She asked.

He nodded. "I think I should."

Slowly, Ginny etched herself off her bed and slowly came towards him. There was a slight twitch in her eyes and mouth, as though she wanted to say something but couldn't quite find the right words or expression. She put her arms around his back and pulled herself into his arms, resting her head against her chest.

"I… I wish you wouldn't." She breathed. "I wish people wouldn't go away."

Harry squeezed her tightly. "Ginny, Ginny I _promise _you, it's not and never will be that kind of away. I'm coming back soon, VERY SOON. I swear."

Ginny didn't cry like other girls would, she simply questioned blankly, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. It's just… it's not the right time. There's so much I want to say to you, to show you, but if I did it now, it wouldn't mean anything. It just… it wouldn't be right, OK?"

Ginny nodded, but paid no attention. Easing herself back, she looked Harry briefly in the face before leaping up and kissing, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him into the wall. Her kisses were fierce and strong, and although Harry responded at first, it was with wide and open eyes.

"Ginny… Ginny…!" Harry spat a few words between gulps of air.

"Hmm?"

"This isn't…"

"Shut up, Harry." Her fingers worked her way into his hair.

Suddenly, Harry stopped, clasping her arms firmly in his hands. "No," he swallowed, "It's not right, not now."

"Then when!" Ginny screamed fiercely in a low whisper, "When another dark lord is gone? When it's safer? WHEN EVERYONE IN THE WORLD HAS STOPPED DYING?" She was looking at Harry with a look he'd never seen before, angry, upset, and furious. Harry didn't know what to do. He remembered when Sirius had died, and Dumbledore, and how dark the world seem then and how little anything anyone said made any difference, and that there was no way to tell her that things, somehow, would get better eventually.

Ginny turned her back on him, suddenly finding something very interesting about her sleeves.

"Ginny…" Started Harry. "Look, you've lost a brother and there's nothing I know about that, and you're not as used to death as I am… and I hope to God you never have to be, not now. But I've lost people too, people I've loved, as has everyone else- and maybe it won't get better. Maybe that pain will never ease. But some how, some way, we're going to have to get through this… because we really don't have another option."

He heard Ginny sniff ever so lightly and witnessed a hand moving to her face. Swiftly, she turned around and ran back into his arms. A short smile spread across her face.

"You really have a word with words lately, Mr Potter." She grinned. "You ought to be a politician."

Harry shivered. "A thought scarier than Voldemort."

And she giggled. It was small, it was slight, but it was there, and they both knew that someday, perhaps sooner than they knew, they'd all be laughing properly again.

**.o0o.**

**A/N: OK, I sniffed at this, phyiscally nearly cried. Definately less light-hearted yeah? I feel so sorry for Fred... (sniffs again) Anyways, 8 more reviews please, I'll try and update tomorrow! And questions, queries, comments, compliments, ideas, (no complaints, please) please post as a review. Lol, you can complain if you want... but then I'll be sad!**

**Btw, anyone know where Crookshanks has been hanging this passed year? I miss him. And what happened to Madam Maxime? I may be making Hagrid a very happy half-giant.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- A Godfather's First Present**

**A/N: Bit of a short one, this one, but I had to write it quickly- might get another one up before the day is finished! Bit boring, but it's needed for the story to progress. Groan with the funerals- I want them back at Hogwarts, where the real romance can finally begin!**

**I don't like this chapter at all... I kind of came up with a solution to the removal of Mrs Black's portrait though, sorry if it doesn't work. **

**.o0o.**

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place in spirits darker that the walls- evidently, Kreacher hadn't started stripping yet. Throwing his broomstick down by the door and tossing his cloak on the other bed in his room, Harry threw himself into bed, pulled the covers over his head, and slept until high sun was streaming through the curtains.

Somebody was rapping loudly at the door.

"Harry!" Shouted a sharp, clear voice. "Harry Potter!"

Rubbing his eyes and fishing about for his glasses, Harry stumbled downstairs to let his visitor in, who was still hammering at the door when he opened it.

It was McGonagall. Tried, weary, yet dressed in exactly the same fashion and brandishing her wand as though she were just debating trying to break in, she stood on Harry's doorstep looking something like a worried aunt, a look he'd never seen Aunt Petunia give him in his life.

"Oh, thank heavens!" McGonagall bustled in.

"Er, professor…?" Harry mumbled, wondering if he was still dreaming. "What are you doing here? And how did you know where I was?"

"Process of elimination, dear. You were hardly going to return to that terrible muggle house, were you? Besides, I wasn't quite sure, tried the reputable pubs first, but Tom refused to say whether you'd been there or not."

Harry started to laugh and then McGonagall cut him off with an icy stare, and marched towards the kitchen. "You've been busy." She commented stiffly, sitting down on a chair and noticing the lack house-elves heads and similar grotesque items. "Managed to get rid of the sticky charms?"

Harry shook his head. "They weren't active any more- Hermione reckons that as they were done by a Black, for a Black, they stopped functioning when Sirius… well, when the house was transferred into my age."

"She could be right, that Miss Granger." She said formally. "Anyway, to business. First of all, HOW DARE YOU LEAVE HOGWARTS WITHOUT NOTIFYING ANYONE OF YOUR ABSENSE? DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW WORRIED WE'D BE? Clearly not."

Harry leapt back in surprise, McGonagall's voice sounded magically amplified and beyond her usual anger. Then, as sudden as it had changed, it stopped. McGonagall smoothed back her hair smiled. "Well, at least that's off my chest."

"Sorry, professor." Said Harry apologetically. "I didn't think… I mean, I wasn't even attending Hogwarts at the time. I didn't think I need to, er, sign out or anything."

"Which brings us to business." McGonagall waved her wand and yellowish, parchment files fell to the table. "You've missed your last year at Hogwarts," she said briskly, pointing to some record as if she needed to prove it to him. "And therefore, have automatically failed all your N.E.W.Ts."

"So?" Retorted Harry, "So did the Weasley Twins." Fred's face flashed in his mind.

"Yes, but, as I understand, they pursued their own business, without any need for qualifications at all. You, as I understand, sought to become an Auror? Is that still your wish? Because you've had a rather impressive start, I must say."

Harry shrugged. "Well, maybe. I'm not quite sure anymore."

"Well, regardless, almost any wizarding profession will require you to have N.E.W.Ts- I daresay you, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley all strive to become shop keepers, do you?"

Harry privately agreed. "Then what would you suggest?"

McGonagall flashed Harry with a genuine smile. It was most uncharacteristic. "I would suggest -and this is completely optional, of course, you three all being of age- but it would be most advisable for you to repeat your last year at Hogwarts."

Harry stared at her, not quite sure whether or not to trust his ears. "You serious?"

"Absolutely."

It took Harry no more than a second to make up his mind. "All right."

Now it was McGonagall's turn to stare at him in disbelief. "Really? I must say, Mr Potter, this demonstrates your above average level of-"

"Professor, you're completely right. I _haven't _got any N.E.W.Ts and I'm certainly going to need them- it's just really not something you think about when you're trying to defeat the most feared wizard of all time." He paused. "And I miss Hogwarts. It really was my home."

McGonagall smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder affectionately. "Well, if that's the case, I can always offer you the Defence Against the Dark Arts position in a few years' time, providing that curse has worn off…"

Harry chuckled.

"Anyway, Mr Potter. That was my main cause of being here. I'll send you the usual Hogwarts letter later on in the holidays once everything has been sorted out."

"Have you contacted Ron or Hermione yet?"

"Not yet, no. Miss Granger is apparently going on holiday with her parents, and things being as they are I didn't want to ruin anything for them. And with the Weasleys…" She gave a stiff sigh. "Well, there's time for that later."

"Professor," asked Harry, "Who's the new headmaster?"

"Me, Harry. There really wasn't anybody else."

"Oh. OK then, just curious."

"Right then, Harry. I must be getting back to the school. I've had my rant, I've told you my plan… I have to be off. You wouldn't believe the mess I've still got to clear up, it's almost lucky I had to end term early…" She stood up, "I'll show myself out."

"Professor, wait-"

She paused, halfway out the door. "Yes?"

"Do you know when Tonks and Lupin's funerals are?"

She nodded grimly. "Two days from now, at the Tonks' residence. 12 o'clock. " She told him. "Together, of course. I myself will be there."

"Right."

"Oh, and Mr Potter?" she said formally, halfway out of door.

"Yes?"

"I don't suppose you're interesting in being Head Boy this year, are you?"

Harry thought about it for barely a second. "No thanks, Professor," he said, "I think I'll settle for being Quidditch captain. I'm not sure I could handle the, er, pressure."

McGonagall smiled. "Very well then, that can be arranged. One more name to cross off my list… it isn't easy you know, being headmaster. So many eligle people this year, so many perfect for the role… Anyway, Harry, I really must be going! Still lots to do before the new term begins!"

.o0o.

Later that day, Harry went back to Diagon Alley and bought a copy of the daily prophet, subscribing at the same time. It was packed full of obituaries and a story about the remaining death eaters being rounded up and thrown into Azkaban. Dementors were only used with most dangerous prisoners, under the watchful eye of the wizards who now ran it. The fate of the other Dementors was being kept from the public eye. The article which most caught his eye was about Kingsley Shacklebolt, who, it seemed, was likely to be promoted to Minister of Magic permanently any day now. He certainly had Harry's vote, as he could think of no one better for the job.

While in town, Harry decided to purchase some new school robes while the crowds were small, along with a new cauldron, having left his old one behind at Privet Drive. At one brief moment in time, he considered going back just to check, but instantly decided against it knowing the Dursley's would be back. Harry couldn't believe he was going back to Hogwarts after everything that had happened in the past year, but he was thrilled at the thought. The cosy common room, his old bed, the lessons he missed, the teachers he'd liked, the feats in the great hall, Quidditch- and his friends, Ron and Hermione. And of course, he thought with a smile as he picked out his cauldron, they'd be Ginny.

He also picked up a small present for Teddy, a cuddly toy in the shape of a wolf which transformed into a werewolf, apparently the leftover product of Halloween sale. It was clearly not intended for children, but Harry decided in was a suitable present for his godson, and spent the rest of the afternoon bewitching it to change colour.

**.o0o.**

**A/N: I just re-read the _Potterwatch _chapter. Tehe... 'Move faster than Severus Snape confronted with Shampoo...' Sniff... I really miss Fred... was it me or did she make him funnier and give him more lines, just SO WE'D MISS HIM MORE?? The big meanie.**

**Oh yeah, I haven't done a disclaimer. Whatever, I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not J.K Rowling... kind of wish I was though... might one day have to try publishing something of my own... hmm... might work.111111**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Last Funerals**

**A/N: I swear these chapters are getting shorter. (Groan) Mind, at least I update fast. Bit more optimistic at the end of this chapter, there's a bit of a sad part with George in a couple of chapters' time, but other than that I think it's destined to become a bit more light hearted.**

**Ooh, I need some imput from readers. Ginny's birthday is meant to be in August, so Harry obviously needs to get her something... not sure if he'll visit (still a bit too soon for that) but I need a present, something with meaning. Any ideas? Ditto, Ron for Hermione, who's birthday is in September. Nobody ever seems to celebrate her birthday! There wasn't even a 'hey, 'Mione, happy birthday!' while they were on the run, the meanies.**

**.o0o.**

It was a grim day for another funeral, Harry admitted to himself as he woke up that morning. The hot summer sun that had been plaguing them on the day of Fred's funeral had vanished, replaced instead with a dull grey mist and fine shower. Harry immediately abandoned his thoughts of broomstick riding there.

In the hallway, Kreacher was already up, climbing a ladder to continue the stripping of wallpaper he started the day beforehand. He didn't look too pleased.

"Don't work so hard, Kreacher," Harry told him out of politeness, "I'll give you a hand with it when I get back."

"Master Harry is going out again?"

"Yeah, another funeral." Harry responded grimly, "I'll be off now."

Having been to the Tonks' residence before and knowing it wasn't too far away, Harry decided that Apparating wouldn't be a bad idea. Fixing an image in his mind, there was a sharp crack, and Harry found himself looking up at the house of Andromeda Tonks, and now, presumably, Teddy Lupin. Having only crash landed in it the once, Harry had never really looked at the garden, but even in the rain he could imagine it would be a nice place for Lupin's son to grow up, plenty of space to run around in and trees to climb, if, of course, he was that kind of child.

Clutching the bag which held his godson's present in, Harry made his way to the door, and knocked loudly.

After a few moments, Andromeda appeared, her kind eyes heavy with the weight of her loss. Harry's heart sank; how could he ever have thought this sad woman looked like her evil sister, Bellatrix? His heart went out to her, in the passed few months she had gained a grandson, only to lose her husband and only daughter.

"Harry!" she smiled tiredly, "Welcome. Please, come in."

"Thanks, Mrs Tonks, sorry if I'm early."

"Not at all, you're quite welcome. Tea?" she pulled him into the kitchen.

"Er, yes please." Harry answered absent-mindedly, his eyes fixed on the little baby in a high chair with bright pink hair, just like his mother's. Even though he had a face not like either of his parents (it was round and laughing) there was something about Lupin in his eyes.

Andromeda smiled at Harry.

"Yes, that's my Teddy." she beamed. "Beautiful, isn't he?"

"Er, yeah, I guess." muttered Harry, not really sure of what to say. Hastily, he whipped out the gift. "This is for him!"

Andromeda looked warmly at the two of them. "You can give it him himself."

Gingerly, Harry unwrapped it and brought it forth from the folds of the wrapping. Andromeda looked questioning at him as he set it down next to the baby and glanced back up at her.

"I know it looks a little scary," Harry explained, "But look- he doesn't mind." as he spoke, Teddy reached forward and pulled it towards him with an exclaim of, "Ga!" and began poking it excitedly. "I mean," continued Harry, "I know you didn't approve of Remus, but he's still his dad, and he should know what he was, and look… it changes colour like Tonks. I did that myself."

Andromeda poured a cup of tea, set it down on the table, and lifted Teddy out of his chair, toy and all. For a minute, Harry thought she was going to ask him to leave, but then she walked towards him, and placed her grandson in his arms.

Harry immediately sat down, not quite sure what to do with this strange, wriggling bundle. He'd never held a baby before and suddenly wished that Ginny were with him, to tell him what to do. It wasn't the first time since he'd last seen her that he'd wished she were here with him. He was being stupid, he realised, as he adjusted Teddy in his arms, Ginny was the youngest of a large family and probably knew less about babies than Ron. Harry quickly shook away that thought; Ron would probably be more hopeless than him.

"Teddy," said Andromeda softly, "this is your godfather, Harry."

"Ba ga…" Teddy looked up at Harry and tugged his glasses, "Ba koo."

"Thank you for the present, Harry." she smiled, "It was really lovely, and you know you're welcome over any time- he is your godson after all."

But Harry wasn't really listening to her any more, he'd picked up the werewolf toy and was making small roar sounds, running it up Teddy's arms. The little baby squealed and laughed, placing his fat hands on Harry's face and trying to reach up to grab his new favourite toy. Unbeknown to anyone at the time, he would treasure it for the rest of his life.

"He's a good kid," commented Harry, even though he wasn't quite sure what a 'good kid' could be defined as- Teddy hadn't even got teeth yet and might have been a very naughty baby, for all he knew.

Sipping her tea, Andromeda smiled and nodded. _They couldn't have chose someone better, s_he thought.

Although the fine rain continued throughout the funeral and it was, if possible, a gloomier affair than Fred's, Harry felt better when it was over. _Yes,_ he missed Remus and Tonks, _yes_ they were good people who hadn't deserved this, _yes_ it was sad they had left their son orphaned so young, _yes_ he would never forget them, but also, Harry felt as he watched their coffins being lowered into the ground, it would be the last time in a long while (hopefully never, unless his friends died of old age before him) that he would ever have to watch this.

He felt bad for Teddy, who's situation was so startlingly similar to his own- robbed of his parents so young for fighting the same evil that his parents had. But Teddy had a grandmother and other relatives (albeit muggle ones from his granddad's side who looked rather confused at his hair) who clearly cared about him, and, of course, he had Harry.

Harry was happy to see the funeral actually had a very good turnout, with almost all the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix present, apart from the Weasley family, who's absence was easily forgivable, and Hermione, who was on holiday. He was embarrassed at so many people coming to shake his hand when he wasn't directly bereaved, but bore it because he knew that Lupin would want him to, and could almost hear his voice in his ear whispering, _"Bare with it Harry, let them have their moment…"_

One of the few people Harry actually spoke more than a few words to was the grim-looking Kingsley Shacklebolt, who seemed to have a silent sort of understanding for Harry, nodding his thanks from afar rather than bombarding Harry with it.

"How are you doing, Kingsley?" He asked politely.

"Better, once all these funerals are over."

"Been to many?"

"Too many. We lost a lot of people Harry, many of which I knew. I'm trying to pay my respects to all of them."

Harry had a brief recollection of seeing him at Fred's as well. "I'm sorry, Minister."

Kingsley gave a short, deep laugh. "Don't be, Harry. It wouldn't have ended without you, it wouldn't have ended sooner, and it wasn't your fault. Any more mention of it and I'll have you departed."

The two of them laughed. Something about Kingsley's voice soothed Harry, and he felt better after their conversation. "Hey, Minister," he said, nearly jokingly as they departed at the garden gate, "you've got my vote!"

Kingsley smiled. Harry couldn't be certain, but he was sure the skies were clearing as he left, and that the first glimpse of true sunlight peeked out from behind the clouds.

.o0o.

**A/N: I quite liked writing this chapter actually, although I still can't wait to be back at Hogwarts. I'm thinking maybe another five chapters until they are? Hmm... there's Harry's birthday, the return of Weasley Wizards' Weezes, Ginny's birthday, buying stuff for the new year and possibly a coversation with McGonagall about the obvious changes which would have to be made, but that might not happen until they're actually back. Anyone else want to point out any difficulties that would ensue from the corrupt last year? Oh, in response to fellow Neville lovers, although he will not be repeating his last year directly, Neville WILL BE IN THIS FIC A LOT. You'll see.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: To the Stars**

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the end! I've condensed two chapters together to make one decently-sized one, in which both Harry and Ginny have their birthdays (they're actually quite close... the birthdays, that is!). Shouldn't be long till we're back at Hogwarts. To which end, readers, I ask:**

**1) Who is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Let's presume the curse had broken now, what with Voldemort's defeat. I want it to be someone we already know...**

**2) Who is the new deputy head? It should really be a teacher there. What about Gryffindor's head? Will McGonagall still be their head of house? I hope so, I like her.**

**3) ZOMG what about the Sorting Hat?**

**.o0o.**

With the funerals out of the way and nothing else to do, Harry busied himself with Grimmauld Place. All the grotesque paintings and objects had been 'saved' by Kreacher and now lived in the basement, where Harry suspected they'd stay until Kreacher himself died of old age, and all the walls stripped bare. The only one left was Sirius', which Harry still hadn't emptied and was beginning to wonder if he ever would. He didn't feel like dwelling in sad things just now.

He and the house-elf had been plastering the walls- Harry had attempted to do it the muggle way until Kreacher brought forth a book, _A Hundred Greatest Domestic Spells, _where Harry was able to master a spell which allowed them to do it in half the time. Soon, the walls were smooth, the stairways bare, and the furniture scrubbed so hard it gleamed. Then came the part Harry dreaded most; painting.

Harry could paint a wall as well as any other slave who'd been forced to live with the Dursley's for sixteen years, but he didn't have much taste when it came to colour. He didn't really care. However, as he intended to have many of his friends practically living here he did want them to like it an awful lot more than they used to, so he sent a lot of letters to anyone he could think of with taste or style, slightly worried that he sounded a little gay and deciding it would be wise not to ask Luna. Sudden images of radishes and snorkacks filled his mind.

_'Hermione, hope this doesn't sound too weird, but what's a good colour that 'welcomes people into a home'? It's a hall, by the way, I've heard they're meant to be light...'_

_'Ron, what's your favourite colour? I know it's not maroon so don't worry...'_

_'Ginny, what do you think of kitchens? What should a good kitchen look like? What should it have in it? What colours look good in a bedroom?'_

He was aware his letter to Ginny was much longer than the others and full of rambling how he valued her opinion and how her tastes would be much better than anyone else's. Harry was ashamed to find himself referring to _Twelve Fail Safe Ways to Charm Witches, _which he'd left at the Burrow some time ago and had only just received, along with the rest of last year's birthday presents. He figured if it worked for Ron, it would work for anyone, although if Ron had simply used a bit of common sense years ago he wouldn't have had any need for it in the first place.

The letters he received back (courtesy of a disgruntled Soot who didn't like all this flying back and forth all the time) where full of more queries than answers, although he did manage to wriggle a few colours out of them and promptly went and bought several pots of _paint-itself-paint, _which irritably also required a _paint-itself-brush. _By the end of July, Harry and Kreacher had made four fully-functional bedrooms (not including Sirius') in colours that Harry hoped were appropriate and suitable for his friends (There wasn't really much difference between midnight blue and sky blue, was there?). Not to mention re-done the kitchen (_'Does-It-Itself installation'_) as well as the dining room, sitting room, hall and landings. There were only a few extra rooms in the house that Harry felt he had no real use for yet, with just the one of him leaving there.

On Harry's birthday, half a dozen owls made their way to his house, most of them from the Weasley's. Mrs Weasley had sent him another large cake, while George (just George) sent another box of selected Weasley Wizard Wheezes, addressed to,_ Our Noble Patron. _Hermione sent him a wizard's snow globe with moving figures inside _('We're in Alaska, can you believe it!') _and Harry was also surprised to find several from people he hadn't thought about on his birthday before. Luna had sent him a box of oddly assorted jewellery, while McGonagall and Neville and had both sent him a couple of books they insisted he'd need for the next year. Xeno Lovegood sent an apology and a copy of the Quibbler with a glorified Harry Potter story, which he immediately put aside. The one that caught his eye the most was a small parcel from Ginny, attached to a letter.

_Happy Birthday Harry! _(He read)

_I was going to give you this last year but we ended up, er, somewhat distracted and I never got around to it… unless you'd prefer kissing instead? It's nothing special and I daresay you won't really need it now, especially when we'll being seeing so much of each other next year- Ron told me you three we're coming back- Looking forward to it! But I wanted to give it to you anyway._

_See you on the Hogwarts Express,_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Hastily, Harry tore open the parcel and smiled. It was a small photograph in a silver frame of him and Ginny. He wasn't sure who had taken it or even if he'd been looking at the time, but there he was, caught on film, smiling and happy. They were sitting on the grounds of Hogwarts beneath a tree, the castle shining behind them. Currently, he was stroking Ginny's hair, then he was holding her hand… On the back of the photo, Ginny had written in permanent ink, _Remember, and Good Luck. _Suddenly, he found himself wishing he'd had this the past year for when he was feeling that he couldn't go on, something to remind him of the good times worth fighting for- of the people worth fighting for.

Harry gave her gift pride of place next to his bedside table and filed the other ones away.

.o0o.

With Ginny's birthday less than two weeks away, Harry started to panic about what to get her. He wanted something meaningful rather than big, and spent long hours trailing around Diagon Alley searching for the perfect thing. He even searched his attics in the hope of finding some old relic she'd enjoy, but to no avail. Indeed, if it hadn't been for the Market Day in Diagon Alley on the very day before her birthday, Harry didn't know what he would have done.

It was the Jewellery stall that caught his eye. Ordinarily, Harry wouldn't have pegged Ginny for a jewellery kind of girl, but this time it was different. The witch minding the stall boasted that each item had a different magical property, and after conversing with her for some time, Harry found the perfect piece.

The next day, as he was wrapping it up, Harry had a better idea. He was originally planning on sending it by owl, but he suddenly decided it might be better to deliver it in person. Ginny, he argued while trying to kid himself about his urge to see her, would like that.

Harry waited until it was dark when he could fly there under the guise of night, and be sure none of the other Weasleys would see him arriving. He figured the last thing he needed for Ron to find him in his little sister's room at night. He could imagine the talk now, _"Taking complete advantage of her in her bereaved state, completely and totally-!" _he then imagined a little Hermione popping up and calming him down. It was an amusing visual, but one Harry nonetheless wanted to avoid experiencing.

It was a pleasant night for a flight. It was warm, but not hot, and zooming through the air on his broomstick generated a comfortable breeze. London looked amazing from this night time view, a glistening pool of lights, marred only by the never-ending swelling of traffic and the beep of horns. Not stopping to admire it for long, Harry swayed away from the city to the countryside, following the twist of roads he'd learnt to recognise, until he reached a house so familiar to him, it was like home.

Ginny's was the only light still on. She was standing by the window, clear as day, a halo of light forming behind her dark silhouette. She had just finished brushing her hair and it hung like sheet of red silk down one shoulder. Fighting the urge to reach out and touch her, Harry held back, admiring her for a moment until her back was turned.

Slowly, he pulled in next to her window and rapped on the pane. Ginny spun round, her hair billowing about her face, and erupted into a huge smile. _"Harry!" _she gasped happily, running to her window as if she hadn't seen him in years and hastily opening it. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

Harry put one foot down on her windowsill and swung off his broomstick, propping it up against the wall. He brought out her carefully wrapped present and presented it to her. "Happy birthday!" he grinned. Then, ever so lightly, he bent down and kissed her on the lips, so soft and carefully so as not to give her the wrong idea. Ginny drew back momentarily, then pulled him in with surprising force and wrapped her arms around him.

"I was hoping you'd come." she smiled. She was genuinely smiling too, radiating warmth and affection. It wasn't forced, it wasn't pretence, it was a true and pure smile of happiness.

"Yeah, me too." Harry laughed, giving her a slight squeeze.

Ginny rolled her eyes and took the little parcel from his hand, unwrapping it so slowly Harry thought he would explode with nervousness. Would she like it? Would she love it? Would she _hate _it?

"Oh, _Harry_!" Ginny gave an unusually girlish gasp.

It was a gold locket on thin spun chain, with the initial _'G'_ carved in red. The colours were changeable, but Harry had chosen those because they were the Gryffindor colours, and the memory of Ginny's red hair with gold bridesmaid dress still remained one of the most lovely images Harry had ever seen.

Ginny inquisitively prised open the locket. A little foggy grey ball hovered inside. "What is it?" she frowned.

"It's, it's a…" Harry scratched the back on his head uncomfortably. "I, er, got the idea from your present." he admitted. "It's a memory locket. It keeps any memories you want inside, and you can re-experience them in full any time you wish. Kind of like a mini pensieve, I suppose."

Ginny shot Harry a glittering smile. "I'll put this one in first then." she slid her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him, kissed him like she had last year of his birthday, as hot and fiery as her hair, and in that moment that became an everlasting memory, the rest of the world simply drifted away.

Rudely, Harry's Firebolt decided that it no longer liked standing up, and promptly fell to the floor with crack, causing the two of them to startle.

"It's OK." Ginny said. "Just the broom."

Suddenly, Harry had an idea. He leant down slowly, pick up his Firebolt and brandished it at Ginny. "Want to go for a ride, Gin?"

She smiled and nodded, indicating she'd like nothing better. Harry climbed back onto the windowsill and onto the firebolt, holding his hand out for Ginny to join him. She took it, held it for a little longer than necessary, and leapt over the ledge, positioning herself behind Harry and holding his waist. Harry blushed, glad the of the darkness.

"Ready?" he asked.

He felt Ginny's hot breath against his cheek. "Yes," she whispered.

Harry took off, Ginny's arms tightening around his waist. He sped off into the night, winding down narrow country lanes, looping around trees, testing and teasing and wondering if he'd forgotten how to have fun on a broom in all this time. All the while, Ginny's head nuzzled his back.

It wasn't a fair experiment, he decided, because while Ginny was here with him, even the dullest of things were made fun. Harry wasn't quite sure if the feeling in his stomach was due to the recent unfamiliarity of fast broomstick riding, or the company. Either way, he felt fantastic; as free as a bird and for the first time in this life, completely indestructible, as if nothing in the world could ever harm him again.

"FASTER!" called Ginny. "Come on, Harry!"

Both laughing, Harry pushed his broomstick further, zipping round a lamppost and pulling up above a lane, narrowly missing a muggle car. The danger did nothing but excite them. He manoeuvred the Firebolt over a hedge, and spotting a river nearby, dived down so suddenly that Ginny squealed, then freed her hand and bent down to let her fingers skim the surface of the water.

Harry turned, making the firebolt dart backwards across the water like a firework, then pulled suddenly up, flying as high and far as he dared, so close he felt he could touch the moon.

"Where are we going?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"To the stars!" He replied. Then somehow he was kissing Ginny Weasley.

.o0o.

**A/N: Eh, eh? I was actually going to leave Harry-Ginny stuff until a bit later, but I got impatient. And I figured if I was, then they definitely were! I thought Ron and Hermione could have be the 'unstable/unsure' relationship, but because they're hilarious and I can see lots of humourous arguments between the two- I missed those!**

** Did anyone note any other dead teachers, btw? Need to know! Was it me, or did only people we _liked _and _knew _die? None of the can't-really-be-bothered-knowing teachers died! I'd have swapped a centaur or Professor Sprout (sorry, Professor) for Lupin and Tonks any day!**

**Eight more reviews, s'il vous plait, or Fleur will get mad. And believe me, you don't want to aggravate a pregnant woman. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: A Rough Night **

**A/N: Sorry it's so short folks, came to a bit I wasn't sure if I wanted to do so I thought I'd ask you. Next bit is REALLY sad, Harry talking to a bereaved George about his loss and what he's trying to do now. Does anyone want it? It's sad, I warn you! **

**Really, REALLY need a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!**

**.o0o.**

Harry woke knowing something was wrong. Where was his bed? Why was he lying on the carpet? Slowly, afraid of what he might see, Harry slowly opened his eyes and immediately sat up, swearing under his breath.

He was sleeping on the floor of Ginny's Weasley's room, a light blanket twisted around him. What was worse, he appeared to be wearing no shirt, and no trousers either. The only thing that offered him any relief was that fact that thankfully, he was still wearing his boxers.

He looked up at Ginny, fast asleep on her bed, her hair covering most of her face. She was wearing a large T-shirt, but that gave Harry little comfort. If anyone walked in on the two of them right now… Harry rattled his brain, trying to remember what happened after he and Ginny went out riding together.

He remembered kissing her (and paused for a long time at the thought) and then he remembered slipping off his broom. Twisting around to kiss somebody, he'd discovered, was not a good way to keep your balance. He recalled plunging through the air, and then both Ginny and broomstick hurtling after him- to no avail. Both boy, broomstick and girl had plummeted into the river.

They laughed, of course, but that didn't change the fact that all three of them were very wet and Harry had bumped his head on the shallow riverbed below. Ginny was insist he wasn't riding back wet and possibly delirious. Clearly, the bump had knocked all sense out of Harry, and he'd allowed himself to ridden back to the Burrow and possibly undressed by Ginny Weasley.

It was madness, Harry thought, utter madness.

Ginny's bedside clock read eight o'clock. What time did the others get up? Harry wondered. Slowly, rubbing his head, Harry uncurled himself from his make-shift bed and went in search of his clothes, which hung on Ginny's radiator beneath the window. They were still a little damp.

As he dressed, Ginny stirred behind him.

"Going so soon, Gallant Knight?"

Harry turned and smiled at her. Ginny looked beautiful in the morning, even with her hair all tousled and sticking up in places. Her red curtains let an orange glow into the room which warmed her pale skin, making her hair more fiery than ever. Harry was starting to wonder if there would ever come a time when Ginny _wasn't _beautiful in some way.

"Morning," he said, "Gallant?"

Ginny chuckled quietly. "Last night? I offered you the bed and you refused. And you came to my window last night on a broomstick, just like knights out of old fairy-tales."

Harry didn't know anything about knights and broomsticks and he sincerely hoped that was all Ginny had offered him, although he couldn't help the visuals that kept flashing into mind. Hastily, he picked up his broomstick.

"You're leaving?" Ginny cocked her head.

Harry gulped nervously. "If anyone finds me here… I mean, with your brothers… overkill." Harry shuddered.

Ginny laughed. "Ron wouldn't care."

Harry had the distinct feeling Ron definitely would, but decided not to take the matter up further, or test out Ginny's theory. His face just made her laugh more.

"Honestly, Harry, you just defeated Voldemort, for Christ's sake. And you're afraid of your best friend?"

"Well, Ron can be quite scary at times…"

"Ha! I could best Ron in a fight any day."

"I've no doubt you could," Harry muttered.

Ginny slunk over to Harry had he has the distinct feeling she was going to kiss him again, but before her arms even reached his neck, there was a thundering across the hall and a sharp wrap on the door.

"Ginny!" came Mrs Weasley's voice.

"Yes mum?" Ginny answered casually, thrusting a hand over Harry's mouth.

"If you're up, I'm doing bacon. Do you want any?"

"Er, yes please, two slices."

"OK, be down shortly!"

"Will be!"

The footsteps moved away. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Ginny removed her hand, and placed her lips over his mouth instead. "You better go." she advised.

Harry nodded. Although the urge to stay was overwhelming, the desire to live won. Getting on his broomstick halfway out the window, Harry leant back in and kissed her.

"I'll see you soon." he told her.

Ginny responded to his kiss. "You better." she told him, and let him spiral off into the sky.

.o0o.

Not long after, the Hogwarts letter found his way into Grimmauld Place, complete with his list of new books, two of which he already had. Harry was surprised to find that while it was printed in the standard way, the contents were far more personal than they had been before.

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_As usual, I have enclosed a list of the required schoolbooks and the date of the new school year. However, most notably due to the fact you will be starting an 'eighth' year at Hogwarts school, there are several changes that will have to be made in order to accommodate you. I will speak over these changes with you, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger when you return, as well as highlighting the others to the rest of the school during the opening feast. Enjoy the rest of your holiday as please arrive, as instructed, by the Hogwarts Express rather then any other method that might cause attention._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor M.G McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

Harry smiled, remembering the time he and Ron had driven to school in their second year in an enchanted Ford Anglia. He and Ron had caught the train every other time, and Harry thought it was amusing she sought to remind him of that fact now.

Deciding that no one would be doing their shopping on the day the letters were issued, Harry grabbed his moneybags and set of for Diagon Alley again. As he suspected, it was reasonably empty and he had no trouble getting his books without being recognised too much. Briefly, Mr Ollivander invited him into his shop and shook his hand, telling him that if ever he needed any wand repairing, he'd do it free of charge.

"Thanks, Mr Ollivander," said Harry, freeing his hand. "But I'm hoping I'll never have to have my wand repairing."

"In that case, I'll give your first born a wand for free when they enter Hogwarts!" he declared. "Absolutely I will! I swear it on my life."

Harry thought it was a little dramatic and also a little weird to offer an eighteen-year-old boy a wand for his first born, but it suddenly occurred to Harry that his parents weren't that much older than that when they had him- Harry exited the shop in the daze. It suddenly occurred to him that he didn't know all that much about what his parents did after school, or their last year together.

Sirius and Lupin had told him that was when they started going out, but they hadn't mentioned what made Lily change her mind, or where they went after they finished, or what they did for a living, or how old they'd been when they married. Harry had noticed that most of the Wizarding Community married young (probably due to the high mortality rate and the lack of further education), but he hadn't really given it much thought. Most people he knew married people they'd known at school- Mr and Mrs Weasley, his parents, the Malfoys…

The most disturbing thing, Harry decided, was that it wasn't disturbing.

.o0o.

**A/N: Short, I know, sorry! I've been kind of busy. Once more, really need that teacher or I'll be forced to make someone up! **

**Here's another weird question: If the guys were animals, what would they be?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: All Aboard the Hogwarts Express!**

**A/N: Yay! They're going back to Hogwarts, they're going back to Hogwarts... (sings) Finally! Sorry I was a bit slow with the update, busy-busy work-work. Going off to Ireland on Friday, will try and squeeze in a couple of chapters beforehand though. Hopefully they'll be in lessons by the time I have to go! Ooh, lessons...**

**.o0o.**

Harry could not believe after everything that had happened in the past year, he was still on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on the 1st of September, waiting to board the train to take him back to Hogwarts. It was unbelievable- but at the same time Harry had no objection. It felt like decades since he'd been here, anticipating the next school year, but at the same time, it was like no time at all had passed. He was just another student, returning to Hogwarts for his last year. Harry had rarely felt happier, knowing this year at was going to be considerably uneventful compared to the last six.

"- Can't _believe _we've got to go back to school again. I mean, please, we just saved the world and-"

"Oh, be quiet Ron. I think it's good-"

"That's only because you get to do your last year with Harry! Honestly, you're worse than that summer after my first year-"

"Hey! You were the one who said, 'well at least I get to be with Hermione for another year...'!"

"I did n-! Yeah, yeah I did."

Harry turned round and saw Ron and Ginny, complete with owl, school trunks and Mrs Weasley, marching across the platform, bickering in an oddly comforting way. He smiled at them.

"Harry!" the two of them hurried towards him, their mother not far behind.

Ginny paused, searching for something to say, "I missed you." she said eventually, hoping her mother couldn't overhear her.

Before Harry could reply, Ron burst into conversation. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, save the snogging for later. Have a good holiday mate? What was with the letter about colours? Have you heard from Hermione, by the way? Hear her holiday was good. Have you seen her at all? Lately? Today? Now?"

"Er…" Harry wound the gabble back in his head. "Yes, never mind, no, no, no, no- no."

Ron frowned, taking it all in.

"He hasn't seen Hermione, Ron." chipped in Ginny, as if it were the clearest thing in the world.

"I knew that!" Ron shot back, as evidence that he clearly didn't. "I er… better go… er, speak to someone then…" he wandered off, clearly searching for Hermione.

Mrs Weasley, pushing the two trolleys left behind by her children, finally reached them. "Hello, Harry dear." she beamed. "Did you have a nice holiday? Staying at Grimmauld Place, were you? You should have stopped by."

"I was busy," Harry said truthfully. "Cleaning and painting and such- it actually looks quite nice now- and Mrs Black's gone. You'll all have to come over some time."

She smiled even more. "We'd love to, dear." she stopped and frowned. "Where's Ron gone?"

"To find Hermione." said Harry and Ginny together, smiling.

Mrs Weasley's mouth widened into an 'O'. "Ah, are they now-"

"Yep."

Mrs Weasley laughed like a little schoolgirl again. "Well, eventually!" she rolled her eyes. "Seven years beating round the bush, and finally! This is going to be a good few years for Arthur and me…" she added secretly, then glanced hurriedly at her watch. "Oh dear, look at the time!" she exclaimed. "I best be off! Ginny, give my love to Ron, and I'll see you all at Christmas. Bye-bye, dears!" she kissed the two of them goodbye and promptly departed.

"'Bye Mum!" called Ginny.

"Goodbye, Mrs- I mean, Molly!"

The redheaded woman smiled, waved at him, and left the platform. Ginny turned to Harry grinning. "She asked you to call her Molly?"

"Er, yeah." Harry replied uncomfortably. "Feels kind of weird though."

"You'll get used to it."

Harry moved his trunk onto Ron's trolley along with his broomstick and Soot, and parked the empty one elsewhere. Together, he and Ginny towed their possessions along to the luggage cart.

"Er, Ginny? What did your mum mean when she said 'this is going to be a good few years'?"

Ginny smiled as Harry helped her onto the train. "I suppose she means with Bill and Fleur's baby on the way, and Percy getting married and all… there's a lot for her to look forward to I suppose."

"Percy's getting married?" this was news to Harry.

"Yes- to Penelope Clearwater, if you remember her. Apparently they both ended up working for the ministry, only she managed to get out before Voldemort took control. Percy's been boasting the details all summer- it's almost unbearable. Anyway, they're getting married at Easter."

Harry wasn't sure if he could describe marriage to Percy Weasley as 'nice' so he nodded his head and said, "Oh, really?" sliding open a compartment door. It was empty apart from a certain girl with long, dishwater blonde hair looking up at them with a small smile on her face.

"Hello, Harry." she said in her usual docile tone.

"Hey, Luna!" said Harry, sitting down opposite here. "Thanks for the birthday present, by the way. Good Summer?"

"Oh yes," she replied slowly, "the weather was quite lovely. Our home has finally been finished, it looks quite nice now. Was your summer good, too?"

"Yeah, busy."

"How nice." Luna seemed a bit more distant than usual, she eyes a little more ghostly. She quickly buried herself in another copy of _the Quibbler_, ignoring her friends' presence. "It is a shame our group will be more empty, this year." she commented.

Ginny frowned at Harry as the train sped off towards Hogwarts, parents waving from the station.

"Is she all right?" she mouthed.

Harry shrugged.

After about half an hour in which Harry and Ginny had been playing excessive amounts of exploding snap in, Luna looked up.

"I was wondering," she frowned slightly, "where Ron and Hermione were? Are they not coming back?"

"Er, no, they should be." Explained Harry. "They're just-"

There was a noise louder than the train tracks hurtling along the corridor, followed by the appearance of a flushed Ron and Hermione. Ron looked particularly pleased, and Hermione was biting her lip and giggling uncontrollably.

"Yeah, hi guys!" Ron spluttered. "Did anyone pick up my st-?"

"Yes." said Ginny bluntly. "We put it in the storage compartment. I'm surprised you didn't see it, Ronald."

Ron scowled at her, even though his lips were still smiling.

"Yeah, well, thanks." he muttered, "We might just-"

Hermione cut across him as he tried to head back down the way they came. Her look read: 'The game's up, Ron. Don't push it.'

"So," said Harry deviously, already having a fair inkling of the answer. "Where've you been?"

"Er, other compartment!" said Ron quickly, saying the first thing that came into his head. "Having a nice chat with, um, Dean Thomas! And Seamus, yeah! Good times."

"Ron?"

"Yes Harry?"

"They left last year."

"Oh." Ron's face went purple. "Well, they looked mighty similar!"

Trying to disguise her laugh but not doing a very good job, Hermione sighed and directed Ron into a seat. In her other arm, she held Crookshanks' basket. Harry was oddly pleased to see the big orange hairball.

"There, there, good Crookshanks." she cooed. "Misses Ron's gnomes." she explained, as she let the cat out and he promptly turned away from her as if she'd just taken him away from his most favourite place in the world. It turned out he'd spent the last year with the Weasleys, chasing gnomes and eating Mrs Weasley's excellent leftovers. Harry felt he could sympathise.

"Nice owl, by the way." Hermione pointed to Soot.

"He is indeed, rather good-looking." commented Luna.

"Oh, hello Luna!" exclaimed Hermione cheerily. "Did you have a good-"

"I did. Thank you." She finished. "Is there an echo charm here? That question seems to be repeating itself. I don't know, maybe it is some other previously unknown Nargle power…"

Several small laughs broke out in the compartment. Harry held up his cards. "Exploding snap, anyone?"

Even Luna temporarily put down her magazine and joined in the game, which noisily continued until the lady with the trolley arrived at the door. "Anything to eat, dears?"

Ron groaned something about corned beef sandwiches, which jolted Harry back to their first journey together on the Hogwarts Express and he promptly stood up and ordered several of almost everything (he left out Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans). Happily eating more Chocolate Frogs than was probably healthy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna sped on through the countryside.

"Well, I think it's great that we're going back." Hermione interrupted the resumed argument of Ron and Ginny's. "We'll be able to complete our last year! Get our N.E.W.Ts!"

Ron groaned. "Just because _you _love exams, Hermione-"

"I don't like exams and I still think it's a good idea." put in Harry.

Ron groaned again, louder. "I am the only one who can't see the benefits?"

Everybody laughed.

"Hey Ron, I'm Quidditch Captain again."

"And?"

"Want to be keeper?"

Ron nodded. "You bet."

Harry turned to Ginny. "Chaser?"

"Sure thing."

"Hermione-"

"Not in a million years."

This caused everyone to laugh even more. While Hermione supported all her Quidditch playing friends and could even be an extremely involved spectator on occasion, she was not one for playing it. It was a very good thing, she'd commented before, that there was no O.W.L examination in it.

"OH MY GOD!" Ron's voice shook the walls. His mouth was dangling open in an expression merged with fear and surprise, his half-eaten Chocolate Frog fell to the floor. Instinctively, fearing the worst, the other four occupants drew their wands.

"What is?" asked Harry anxiously, looking around.

"Harry, look..." Ron held out his hand. Resting on his palm was a brand-new, limited edition Chocolate Frog card housing a young man uncommonly similar to...

Himself.

"Harry!" gasped Hermione, and then, probably for one of the first real times in her life, pointed out the obvious. "You're on a Chocolate Frog card!"

.o0o.

**A/N: I actually laughed myself at the ending- come on, it would happen! He's defeated the most feared dark wizard of all time... TWICE! Years later, his kids will ask, 'Daddy, does everyone else's daddy appear on a Chocolate Frog card?' (Que another fanfiction) **

**Hmm... I wonder if any of Harry's friends would also end up on them? They've had pretty eventful starts to their Wizarding Careers!**

**Eight reviews, please- needing inspiration. Can I really be bothered with a new Sorting Hat Song?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: the Return**

**A/N: I AM LOVED! Loved and appreciated! Seriously, that's how your reviews make me feel! (OK, I'm so going to become this sad, fan-mad old author living in a tumbling-down castle with thirty cats) But who cares! I leave my computer alone for a day, ONE DAY, and I get 40 REVIEWS! I'm so happy… (insert happy-crying smilie) **

**By the way, a slight change has been made to Chapter Five, where McGonagall asks Harry if we fancies being Head Boy. It was needed for the next chapter, which was going to be in this one but it kind of got overlong. Never mind, enjoy!**

.o0o.

"I still can't believe you're on a Chocolate Frog card…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just because _you _want to be on a card, Ron."

"I don't! It's just well… we helped defeat Voldemort too…"

"So did the teachers." said Harry shortly. "So did Tonks and Lupin, underage students and the dozens of others who died. None of them will ever be on cards." There was a bitter, angry tone in Harry's voice as he disembarked the train with Soot in one arm and the card in the other. He handed it to Ron. "Take it." he said. "I don't want it."

Ron took it, but biting his lip, half tempted to throw it away. "Nah," he said, pocketing it. "I'll keep it till you want it back- limited edition, mate!"

"I'll never want it back."

"Yeah, but one day, many years from now, your kids might. Not to mention it might be worth a fortune by then, if I can get you to sign it!"

Harry laughed, so much so that he nearly bumped into Hagrid, who was rounding up the first years in front of him. He smiled at the four of them, but then straightened up, trying to look more professional in front of the new students.

"Right then, everyone 'ere? I am the Professor of Care of Magical Creature, Professor Hagrid, and also the Groundskeeper, and I'll be yeh guide up to the Castle -that is to say, Hogwarts, tonight- Group together, now, we've gotta cross the lake on these 'ere boats…"

"Hey look! It's Harry Potter!" a little hand shot towards Harry's face. Suddenly, forty odd kids were staring at him.

"See his scar… did you see it?"

"I wonder if he'd sign my Chocolate Frog card…"

Harry groaned. Was he never going to escape this treatment?

"Not unless you cast some very potent _obliviate _charm," Luna seemed to read his thoughts. "And I wouldn't really recommend it. They can be… messy, at times."

Ron chuckled, clearly remembering Gilderoy Lockhart, their old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, as Hagrid gestured for them to move on quickly. Obeying all too readily, the five of them climbed into a waiting carriage.

"Yes, as you can see, Harry Potter is attending Hogwarts for another year. However –settle down now, he's had enough of this for the last eight years- he probably wants a bitter peace so if you could just…"

Hagrid's voice trailed off, but there followed a sudden short gasp of forty frightened students which made Harry laugh. Something told him they wouldn't be as bothersome as he'd first imagined.

The journey to the castle was short and enjoyable; Harry couldn't believe how good it felt to be back at Hogwarts for real- the bright, cheery atmosphere and glowing lights created an infectious exciting mood. He almost felt like he was eleven years old again, coming to Hogwarts for the first time. But, on second thought, it was better than that. There wasn't a hint of Voldemort, his dark destiny was finished, and he was here among friends he knew he'd got for life.

Before he knew it, he was sitting down at the Gryffindor table waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to begin. McGonagall sat in Dumbledore's old chair, wearing unusually formal sparkling robes in her usual emerald green. She looked at them as they came in and smiled, nodding her affection.

"I wonder who is going to be Head of Gryffindor now?" asked Hermione from two seats' down, sitting next to Ron.

This news startled everyone. It hadn't occurred to any of them that they'd need a new one with McGonagall now officially headmaster.

"I dunno." replied Ron. "Maybe the new DADA teacher?"

"They wouldn't give charge of a house to anyone they didn't know…"

"See anyone new, Harry?"

Harry craned his neck. "All the same. But there's still a spare couple of seats… not including Hagrid's. I think the other one is Flitwick's."

"He's the new deputy." remarked Ginny.

Just as she said that, Flitwick came floating along the hall, the first years trailing behind him. He had a very frayed, very burnt, but nevertheless, still alive (or alive as an object could be) Sorting Hat. There was something extremely comforting about the familiarity of the tattered old thing, of the excited air, the bright floating candles of the hall. Harry nearly cheered, and he wasn't the only one. Others who had heard or seen the plight of the Sorting Hat seemed on the verge of clapping. So it was, that when Flitwick set it down the stool, the Sorting Hat received its first ever round of applause.

The hat positively grinned, and burst into song before Flitwick could even explain to the rather confused looking first years what was going to happen.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_Even though I'm old and burnt-_

_There's no smarter hat than me!_

_And so let's applaud, another year,_

_Of which we can be certain,_

_Will be comparatively less full of fear-_

_Now that You-Know-Who has pulled the curtain!_

_So say his name, don't be afraid,_

_For dust really cannot hurt you,_

_For you're a fool, if you do think,_

_Dishonesty's a virtue._

_And those of you I've seen before, _

_I can positively say,_

_I have never ever sorted wrong, _

_And I won't do it today!_

_You heard my words, you took my warning, _

_They'll be no more Voldemorts,_

_So put me on, and eat this feast-_

_AND WELCOME BACK TO HOGWARTS! _

The Great Hall erupted into cheers, laughter, and applause. This time, everyone from the youngest unsorted student to the oldest teacher was clapping, Harry and his friends among them. He was among the many repeating the last line, welcoming himself back as well as everyone else. The Hat grinned further as the lights seemed to hum with appreciation. It seemed as if the castle itself were roaring with happiness.

Eventually, it quietened down.

"Well, what can I add to that?" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Positively perfect- no better opening ever seen before! Thank you, Sorting Hat. Now, if you wait until I call out your name…" Professor Flitwick brought out a long scroll, so long it nearly reached his feet, although, Ron said later, that wasn't exactly hard.

"Alworthy, Richard."

A nervous, but nevertheless determined boy strode forward. Harry couldn't believe he was once that small, once that nervous to be sorted into his house. As it turned out, Richard had not the slightest reason to worry, the hat was barely on his head two seconds before it declared him Gryffindor.

Due to various meetings, lost years and missing the train, Harry hadn't actually seen that many Sortings. It was actually quite enjoyable to see the new faces get sorted into their suitable houses, although it disappointed him every time somebody went into Slytherin. Then he reminded himself of Snape, and how the name of the house you were in did not make you in any way, evil.

The ceremony continued.

"Bone, Charles"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cooper, Jack."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Hewitt, Minerva."

A small and nervous looking girl holding a timid smile sat on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She clenched her fists in glee and glanced up at the teachers' table, before hurrying towards the other Gryffindors as if this were the best thing that had ever happened to her. Harry remembered the feeling.

"Hurstwright, Amanda."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Peace, Ava."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Rees, Dave."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Yang, Christopher."

"RAVENCLAW!"

In no time at all, the group of students had sat down into their separate houses, each wearing a smile on their face. Harry grinned at them all.

"Good turnout, this year." commented Ron. "Eleven Gryffindors in all. Bodes well."

Then McGonagall stood up and began her opening speech.

"Welcome, one and all," she started, "to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, newly appointed but no less capable Headmistress- I have recently received permission from the Ministry to turn any disobedient students into ferrets or pincushions." It was a joke, but one few people seemed able to take. She glanced across to Harry at the mention of a ferret, who laughed enough to remind people it was only her humour. The first years looked nervously on. "Whether this is your last year or first, we hope it will be fulfilling, and considerably more amiable than the last. There are, however, going to be many changes from the way Hogwarts was traditionally run in years prior to the last."

"What's she talking about?" Ron hissed.

Harry shrugged. He had no idea.

"First of all, while restoring the castle to its' proper order, we happened open a previously possibly unknown room on the second floor between two of the classrooms. In consideration with previous suggestions-" she looked down at the Sorting Hat,"-Which was roughly translated as 'get chummy with the other houses' the staff and I decided to fashion in it an inter-house common room, open throughout the day, where students may _relax," _–she uttered the word as though it were teenage slang- "with friends and classmates from other houses. Furthermore, except on special occasions, such as feasts like this one, it is now permissible to sit at the table of another house."

Luna looked up from her seat right at the end of the Ravenclaw table (where she sat as an outcast) towards Harry and the others with a gleeful look on her face. A few others did the same, grinning at friends from other houses.

"There are also reforms to the school council." she continued, "Meetings will take place on the instructions of the Head Boy and Head Girl, and the attending are to include at least one prefect from each house for each year, plus a representatives from the last, should the prefect from that house be taken by Head Boy or Girl obligations. More information will be discussed at a later date."

"What's going on here, eh?" grinned Ron, "She's practically handing over the school to us."

"Which will make a change from Death Eaters." shuddered someone from a lower year.

Then, in a grim and solemn tone, McGonagall said, "It is high time the school was returned to the hands of its extremely capable students. At the end of last year, the students of this school demonstrated with indescribable courage and bravery their commitment and loyalty to a school and a cause they did not have to fight for. Some are still among us. Some are not. Many students who had left this school years ago even returned to fight for it, for freedom- and for this. A school still standing despite a war fought within its walls, still full of new students about to begin their new lives here, without fear, and with futures. Let us remember those who died, those that will never again grace these walls- and let us always, _always,_" she said her last word with a hard, forceful tone, so built up that Harry thought she could cry at any minute if she let herself. "Remember what they have done for us."

A silence washed over the hall, broken by the occasional sniff or sob. At moments, it felt so quiet Harry was sure he could hear each tear and each thought. He lowered his head in respect, wishing and hoping that all those who had fallen could hear these words, and know how appreciated, thanked, and missed they were.

"But we won't get anywhere by starving ourselves." McGonagall said eventually, "So without further ado- let's eat!"

Suddenly, the plates and bowls in front of them were filled with food, and everyone felt famished. Harry lent forward and helped himself, and soon everyone in the room was laughing and chatting like they had done every other year.

"Is it me, or does this taste better than before?"

"Probably because it's just been so long…"

"Hey Mike, how was your holiday?"

"Not bad thanks. Seen Emma yet?"

"Excellent pudding!"

The aimless banter continued until the plates were nearly empty, and McGonagall rose once more.

"Just a few more notices before I send you on your way," she said clearly, "lessons begin at 11 tomorrow, in order to give our newcomers the chance to settle in. And, to our Gryffindors, I would like to introduce your new head of house… only he hasn't arrived yet. If he does not do so by tomorrow, all…" her voice trailed off. She was staring straight ahead, towards the open doors, where the candles seemed to sparkling rather than glowing, making odd, hissing sounds.

Suddenly, one of them exploded, followed by another, and another, until the whole entrance hall was full of exploding, noisy fireworks. An eruption of colour.

"What on-" Ron started.

Out of the volcano of sparks and coloured lights a broom came zooming, darting over the tables and speeding towards the teachers' chairs, laughing as everybody cheered.

"That's not-"

"It can't be!"

"It is!"

The broom came to an abrupt halt and its rider slid off into the remaining empty seat. McGonagall looked positively distraught. "Sorry I'm late, Professor." he grinned, glancing over at Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, who were staring at him with open mouths. "I missed the train." and he winked at them.

There were several claps at his impressive entrance, but not from Harry and the others, whose jaws were still sliding about the ground.

McGonagall, scowling at his outrageousness and clearly wanting to say something else, bit her lip. "Students, this is the Head of Gryffindor House and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor George Weasley."

.o0o.

**A/N: Dum-dum-dum! Yeah, I know, eh? Popular suggestion. I was against it at first because George (I so nearly wrote Fred then...) doesn't actually have any N.E.W.Ts so he's not strictly eligible, but I decided new times called for new measures! And he's Head of Gryffindor too, how cool is that? This is going to be a fun year...**

**Packing for Ireland now, not back until the 12th, so no more updates I'm afraid... I need a laptop! Or a portable internet Cafe... dash it all! Do you have any idea how hard it is to pack while uploading turning off the screen every time your folks walk in?? My dear mamma had no idea I have the internet in here... hehehe.**

**Hope this is enough to keep you going! Would like to come home to many reviews, please! You guys are the greatest.**

**Still need a meaningful birthday present for Hermione!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Great, Terrible and Excellent Beginning**

**A/N: At least, I think it's chapter 11… I'm losing count! Anyway, I'm back! Thanks to all those who reviewed while I was away, sorry I can't reply to you all, but I shan't keep you waiting any longer. **

**Dedications and general thanks to- **

**pau0072- thanks so much for that review, it was both thoughtful and complimentary. I'm glad you liked the song! (Lol, it was the product of about 2 seconds inspiration!) Happy that the speech inspired tears, when I re-read it I came close my self, when I performed it as she would.**

**(Yeah, I read out parts in characters voices… I like acting and it actually helps make sure they stay in character. Whatever weird writing techniques suit. Ooh, the alliteration…)**

**Mikee- sorry you weren't happy about George being a teacher and all, but I can't make everyone happy. I wanted him in the story, (couldn't imagine him doing Weasley Wizard Weezes by his lonesome, sadly…) and I was rapidly short of characters eligible and alive!**

**Lexi02- Great minds think alike! That was totally going to be something that happened! Yep, there's going to be a big memorial, it'll be a dollop of sadness on what will actually be a very good yeah, but it's needed. I'm thinking of the anniversary.**

**Anyone know the actual date? Anyone want Draco and how do they want him? Control yourself, girls and er, gays? I don't mean like that!**

**Emily B. Starr- am loving that idea for Hermione's present! Will have to use it- both sweet and very significant. Excellent!**

**Kates Master- I really like the song too. It actually had exactly the right effect that I wanted it to. If I was at Hogwarts, I'd be one of the first to start clapping!**

**And Vanessa- my first self-acclaimed fan!**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! Especially those that commented on my Sorting Hat song! Once more guys, really sorry for spelling errors. Need to borrow a spell-checking quill because I don't even see them…**

**Finally! The Story! **

**.o0o.**

"The sly thing, he never dropped a word…"

"Can you believe he wouldn't tell us..."

Harry turned to Ron and Ginny. "Wait, you guys didn't know about this?"

Ron gave Harry a disbelieving look and pointed at his jaw, which was practically touching the table, clearly gesturing that this was proof enough that he didn't.

"I mean, George, _our _George, as the DADA teacher. _Our _teacher. It's not possible!"

"What possessed McGonagall to ask him?"

"What possessed him to apply?"

"What about the shop?!"

Questions spun around the four of them, revealing no answers. It suddenly occurred to Harry that McGonagall was still talking, and hastily turned their attention back to her.

"- and so with that, I bid you all goodnight. Prefects, if you'd escort the first years to their common rooms, please…"

There was a great amount of noise and movement as students scrambled to their feet and towards the doors, some chatting loudly, others practically asleep on their feet.

"I think I miss being a Prefect." said Ron with an indescribable smug glance at Hermione.

"Haha, very funny Ron." said Ginny coldly, quickly attaching a badge to her robes and hurrying after the herd of children. Harry barely had time to recognise what it was before she had disappeared into the throng.

"Wait, Gin-" but she was gone. Harry turned to Ron. All three of them were dawdling. "She's a prefect?"

"What?" Ron seemed distracted. "Yeah. The girl prefect in her year was killed in the battle. So McGonagall appointed her. Mum's dead proud, what with all the prefects and head boys in our family." He beamed. "I think she's a little disappointed in Fred and-" his voice suddenly stopped as he caught George's eye and looked down in shame and grief. He couldn't seem to bare to say his name. "I can't believe he didn't tell us…"

"Tell you what, little brother?" George appeared an his side, and Harry couldn't quite help but wonder if he'd some how managed to break the anti-apparation charms placed inside the castle.

"Ahh!" Ron jumped back. "Bloody hell, give me a heart attack, will you? I was talking about this job, George."

George smiled gleefully. "What can I say? Old McGonagall needed me. Begged, she did-"

"- I happened to be remarkably short of potential applicants." Professor McGonagall marched passed him. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to speak to these three. Kindly depart to your common room- I mean, your office... _George._" she said the last word with great indignation, as though she simply could not bring herself to call him 'professor' but wanted to avoid the backchat of calling him Mr Weasley.

George simply beamed. "Hear that, Ron?" He said, strutting passed him, "I've got an office! And I'm on first name basis with the Head. Minerva, I bid you goodnight!" he gave her a comical bow which might have once lost him points for Gryffindor for cheek, and then turned on his heel slowly, knowing she couldn't say anything, muttering something under his breath something which sounded suspiciously like, "This is going to be a great year!"

"This is going to be a terrible year…" murmured Ron dismally, and Hermione patted him unconvincingly on the shoulder, clearly unworried and aware it could be much, much worse.

McGonagall sighed tersely. "Come along, you three. This shan't take long. Just a few things to go over before I let you go to your beds, you must be tired."

The three of them shrugged and trudged after her, all the way up to the headmaster's office. It looked little different from Dumbledore's days, with a few obvious differences. The absence of Fawkes, the presence of a few of McGonagall's personal things, tartan covered seats, and of course, Dumbledore's portrait.

"Oh, hello there, you three!" he waved cheerily. "Good holidays?"

While Hermione and Ron seemed a bit taken aback at having their dead headmaster wave at them, Harry thought nothing of it.

"Quite good, thanks, yeah. First I've never had to see the Dursley's in! Yours?"

"Dismal, Harry, I'm afraid. While I do quite like what Minerva's done with the place, Hogwarts is not quite Hogwarts without the students. And I would so like an acid pop…" Harry noticed an empty jar behind him and chuckled.

"I can see."

McGonagall coughed. "Please, Harry, take a seat."

Harry did. Although Hermione and Ron sat down too, they couldn't seem to take their eyes off the portrait, waving nervously back.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger!" there was a slight snap in her tone.

"Sorry, professor."

"Anyway, as you may have realised, you are actually acting as a year 8, meaning, we are sadly short of dormitories."

None of them seemed to have thought of this, and felt a sinking feeling at the thought of the new first years settling into their old beds.

"Are you… going to fit us in with the lower years?" Ron asked miserably.

"No, Mr Weasley, I am not. While Miss Granger might well have fitted, you two wouldn't, and I think, given the fact you are all now more than of age and have had a certain degree of independence over the passed year, that in would actually be unfair."

Harry's heart leapt. "Then what-"

"What exactly, Potter." she smiled stiffly. "Giving these facts –the lack of dormitories and the deserved independence- we have added an extra room onto the Gryffindor common room to serve as bedrooms for you three."

"Together?" Ron glanced at Hermione with an almost hopeful look in his eye, marred by his pretence of shock.

"Of course not, Mr Weasley! There are in fact four new bedrooms, one for yourself and Mr Potter, one for Miss Granger and two for any Gryffindor students that will be returning throughout the year to retake exams and lessons."

It had briefly occurred to Harry that students that had missed a vast percentage of their last year (such as muggle-borns and Dean Thomas, or students whose parents took them out early) might be required to return to take further lessons.

Ron was nothing short of ecstatic. "Nice!"

"Furthermore," McGonagall continued, "I have made the decision to allow you three –as well as any others that may be returning- the independence to roam freely throughout the grounds and castle. You may visit Hogsmeade whenever you wish, though I ask you to inform a teacher of your departure before you do so. I have also –perhaps against my better judgement- arranged with Madam Prince that you have full access to the library, including the restricted section, though you are not to give books to any other student, of course. I did also think of lifting the midnight curfew, but that resulted in a rather grumpy response from the Fat Lady and it occurred to me you'll only find someway to break it somehow anyway. Finally, you are permitted to leave the grounds on occasions that don't mark Christmas or Easter, should you wish, although I wish you to clear it with me firsthand."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at her as though they couldn't quite believe what they were hearing. It was one thing giving the control over to the students via a school council, it was another treating them like guests in their own school. Harry knew why though, and as if reading his mind, McGonagall said, "Please don't misplace my trust. I know many a rule has been broken with good reason, but we are now happily lacking in such reason. I know you three are quite possibly the most trustworthy students in this school, it would be a shame to prove otherwise."

Harry nodded slowly. The other two hastily followed.

"You may leave now." she told them. "Oh, wait- your badges!" she hurriedly handed Ron and Hermione two gleaming badges with they attached to the front of their robes.

"You're Head Boy and Girl?" Harry's face was a mixture of surprise and understanding. Who else would make a better Head Girl than Hermione? And Ron was actually quite an obvious choice too, after Harry himself. Harry made a promise there and then that he would never, ever tell anyone that McGonagall had offered him the role first.

"I know, eh? Third in the family!" said Ron proudly. "Mum's beside herself with glee."

Hermione simply beamed.

"Excellent- well done!" said Harry with genuine pleasure.

"I'll see you in Transfiguration." McGonagall smiled slightly as the door opened, not quite disguising the quiet note of pride in her voice.

He, Ron and Hermione, made their way towards the Gryffindor Common Room, the Fat Lady's portrait beaming down at them. "So nice to have you back!" she exclaimed, "and Head Boy and Girl, too! Well, well, then, what's the password?"

_"Good day,_" Ron chuckled.

"It is indeed!" said the Fat Lady, swinging open.

Inside, they found the common room mostly deserted apart from a few of the older students chattering in hushed voices, and Ginny reading a copy the _Quibbler _by the fireplace. She looked up as the three came in.

"Where have you been?" she hissed.

Hastily, they filled her in on what McGonagall had told them. "Really?" her face branded with disbelief. "No way! She's no Dumbledore but I'm certainly going to like her being Head. Seriously?"

"New there had to be some benefits to repeating a year with you." Ron joked, looking around for the new door. He located it squeezed in beside two tapestries. "Coming to have a look, Gin?"

The door revealed a square room, smaller but not at all dissimilar to the rest of the common room, with two red sofas, a couple of armchairs, a fireplace and heavily covered walls draped in warm tapestries. There were two doors on either side, and Hermione was thrilled to discover that they had shiny golden plates with their names on. "It's even got me down as Head Girl!" She squeaked.

Harry laughed. "As long as it hasn't got me as The Boy Who Lived Twice, I'm happy."

"Look at this!" exclaimed Ron, sitting down one of the sofas and admiring his surroundings. "This is nice, this is. They know how to treat their heroes…"

Everyone else in the room groaned.

Suddenly, the door next to Harry and Ron's room clicked open, and a familiar round face peered round the corner.

There was a quadruple gasp. "Neville!"

"Hey guys!" he beamed, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Wha- what are you-?" Harry started, "You didn't miss your last year."

But Hermione's keen eyes had discovered Neville's plaque. "You're the Herbology Assistant?" it was more of a polite exclamation than a question.

"Yeah, I stayed around after you guys all left, see, helped clear up and set the changes for next year… McGonagall even asked my opinion on some of the new rules! My Gran's so proud… Anyway, Professor Sprout damaged her hand in the battle, so she needed for my help setting things up, we thought it might where off, but... Well, she's thinking about retiring in a few years anyway, so she eventually asked if I wanted to stay on permenantly, as her assistant- so I can pick up the job, if I still want it, when she leaves!"

"That's excellent, Neville." Harry smiled, genuinely pleased to have him back for another year.

"Yeah, it is. I was offered a room outside Gryffindor, since I don't technically belong to a house anymore, but McGonagall told me, 'if you want it to be your house, it will always be your house!' and told me you guys were coming back this year, so I could share a… whatever this is…with you. Get to go to Hogsmeade whenever I want to, though, trips home…"

"Well," said Ginny cheerfully, "I daresay Luna will be happy to have us all back."

"Yeah, Dumbledore's Army!" Cheered Neville.

"DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" the four of them echoed, laughing as if they'd just been hit by a very powerful Cheering Charm.

Harry's smile could not quite display quite how happy he was at that moment in time, surrounded by friends, in a school that was his home, in a safe and blissfully happy environment. Something told him that with members like Neville, Dumbledore's Army would live on forever, passed time and age. It was already noted on Harry's _Chocolate Frog Card, _'Co-founder of Dumbledore's army' so he hoped it had already been entered into a history book somewhere. If it hadn't, he figured Hermione would probably write the whole book one day, along with _A Revised History of Hogwarts, _and _Liberty for House Elves. _

Chuckling to himself, Harry yawned. "Well, I'm beat." He announced. "Coming to bed, Ron?"

"Yeah, in a bit…" he looked at Hermione.

"Yeah, me too…" Harry looked at Ginny.

Neville, understanding what was going on, tottered back into his room. Harry and Ron caught each other looking at Ginny and Hermione, and suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment.

"Er…" they both turned their backs on one another, causing Hermione and Ginny to shake their heads, and kissed them quickly goodnight, although Ginny's lips lingered on Harry's a while longer.

"I'll see you in the morning," she whispered, and slowly closed the door on her way out.

"Harry!"

"What?"

Ron shook his head, fighting the urge to say something. "Never mind…"

Hermione suppressed a giggle. "There-there Ron." She whispered, and then, too close for Harry to hear, "better get used to it."

It took Ron five minutes to join Harry in his room, which Harry thought was a bit excessive giving the time they'd spent on the train and worried slightly (but only slightly) about the shared rooms. Ron joined him with a silly grin on his face, and threw himself down on the spare four-poster bed.

"This," he said triumphantly, "is going to be an excellent school year!"

.o0o.

**A/N: AND- CUT!! I'll hurry with the next chapter as soon as I can- which includes George's first DADA lesson… I think we all know it will be unforgettable- any ideas what topic he'll be teaching though? Still got to make one up. He might do a rather humorous lesson on the 'difference between a wolf and a werewolf, and when not to be scared' I love George! **

**Those HP nuts or those who have re-read the epilogue too many times to be called healthy (no, I'm not one of them…) may note Ron's line, "**George, _our _George, as the DADA teacher. _Our _teacher" **is very similar to James' line '**_Our _Teddy…'** because Ginny mentions he's a lot like Ron. I think it's so cute Harry has a son the miniature of his best friend!**

**Ten reviews please… I think that's going to be a standard amount from now on. They make me so happy! Arigato Xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Lesson Against the Dark Arts**

**A/N: Whooo! Chapter 12… getting on, getting on… **

**In response to a few queries about how long it's going to be, I'm NOT going to write everything up to the point of the epilogue… that's a bit ambitious not to mention very, very long. I'm going to write the complete last year and that will be a single, large fanfiction. After that, I think I'm going to do another, about what happens after, and the start of their wizarding careers. This will either include, or be followed by, proposals, many weddings, and equally many kids. I may, if I am bored, also do a series of oneshots on the kids exploits at Hogwarts.**

**By the way, what does anyone want to happen this year? Although there's no danger it's going to be eventful- balls, memorials, entertaining DADA classes and (a kind of plot line thing involving the DA which I want to keep a secret… you can guess, if you like).**

**And are there any couples, hinted or non-hinted, people are interested in? Is there anyone you want me to create an OC for? I want more OCs!! (Never thought I'd hear me say that).**

**.o0o.**

Harry woke the next morning with the sun on his pillow, evidently he'd forgotten to draw the curtains last night. Ron was already up, decanting his trunk into wardrobe that stood near the furthest wall. It was a smaller room that their old dorm, but there was more space between the two of them, seeing as it only had two beds. Harry discovered that these beds were just as comfortable as their old ones, and happily accepted it as their new room.

"You're up early." he remarked, falling back against the pillows. "We don't have lessons until 11."

Ron groaned. "I realised that halfway through unpacking." he admitted. "But I'm up now. Anyway, we don't want to miss breakfast."

Neville appeared in the open doorway, dressed in causal clothes. It suddenly occurred to Harry that Neville wasn't actually, like them, returning as a student, and would never wear his school robes again.

"We can have a House Elf bring it up, if you'd prefer- special treatment."

"Hermione would do her nut."

"Hermione wouldn't." hair stinking out all over the place and wrapped in a pink dressing gown, Hermione appeared at the door. "At least, not this once. I'm still tired out."

Harry laughed. "I'll go get Ginny then."

"No you won't!" said Ron quickly, causing everyone's eyes to leap onto him. "I mean, er, stairs… you won't be able to get up the stairs!"

"I suppose I'll go then," said Hermione, heading back to her bedroom to change.

"That's silly. I'll just go wait at the stairs-"

Thankfully, this discussion ended when Ginny appeared at their door, holding five timetables in her hand. "Timetables!" she announced, smiling unconditionally at Harry, "Looks like we've got most of the same lessons, too- and guess what we have first!"

"Er-"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

Ron hissed something rather loudly under his breath. "This is going to be a nightmare!" he exclaimed, "I mean, this is _George _we're talking about. Didn't he fail just about everything?"

"Actually, DADA is only of the few things he _didn't _fail- George is actually really good at that sort of stuff. I mean, you saw the joke shop, those defense charms on those hats- they were a brilliant idea! He might not take things too seriously, but he can aim a good hex or two when he wants to."

"Don't I remember…"

Harry chuckled.

"Breakfast is here!"

They spun round to see Neville helping a couple of House Elves (much to the House Elves' distaste) arranging several plates of steaming food on the coffee table between the sofas. Suddenly, last night's feast seemed ages away. The five of them sat down quickly and began munching through piles of bacon, toast, sausages, egg and fried tomato.

"Feels 'ike I 'avn't had a 'Ogwarts bekfast in ages." said Ron with his mouth full.

"Ron, you haven't had a Hogwarts breakfast in ages."

"Oh." he said, halfway through his third piece of toast, "Right."

"Pretty Luna can't join up here." remarked Neville.

"Yeah, but at least there's that new common room now."

"Cool, eh?"

The aimless chatter went on through breakfast until the plates were empty and their stomachs full. Hermione went back to her room to change, as did Harry, who'd only half realised he was still wearing his pajamas. When he came back out, the plates had been cleared away and Ginny was helping Neville do something (Harry didn't want to know quite what) his _Mimbulus Mimbletonia _in preparation for his first class.

"We've got third years first," explained Neville, quite professionally, "Professor Sprout thought it would make an interesting lesson. You guys are still taking Herbology, right?"

All three nodded. Neville beamed.

"This is going to be great! It'll be like old times."

"Hopefully minus the death and the near-fatal accidents and the increasing number of dark times…" Ron reeled off a list.

"Yeah, without that." Neville checked his watch. "It's nearly ten- I promised I'd be there early to help set up. I'll see you guys at lunch." picking up his plant, Neville hurried out of the room.

"We've still got an hour to kill," Harry said, "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Hermione wanted to go to the library, didn't you Hermione?" said Ron quickly, trying to conceal a badly-disguised nudge.

"What? Oh yes, yes, of course. Books for the new term." She was already hurrying across the room with Ron trailing behind her.

"So I thought, being the gentleman-" said Ron in hurried explanation, "that I should help her. I mean, the amount of books she gets…" He disappeared behind the looming door frame, Hermione's hand in his.

Harry and Ginny laughed. "Those two," he chuckled, "are unbelievable. I mean, after all this time… do they honestly think we don't know what they're doing?"

"I don't know-" Ginny moved away to close the door, but Harry's hand fastened around her wrist. Without really knowing what he was doing, he pulled her back and kissed her fiercely. Ginny's body froze a brief second with the sudden gesture, and then seemed to melt, her arms falling around his neck, her body softening into his. Then, with the fiery passion he'd come to expect from Ginny Weasley, she pushed him back against the nearby sofa and-

"-forgot my…" Ron's face reappeared in the doorway, his voice instantly trailing away. He looked like he was about to explode, and then seemed to simmer down, remembering, _'Harry is your friend. You like Harry. Killing someone you like is not a good idea, especially if they're more likely to kill you… and Ginny too. Likely by an overdose of Bat Bogey Hexes…' _He seemed to shudder with the thought. "Honestly," he forced his mouth into a grin, "we leave you alone for five seconds- you're as bad as-"

"You and Lavender?" only Ginny could get away with that kind of cheek.

Ron scowled.

"Why, you-" it seemed to be the last of very many straws and a simple sibling thing, he explained later, as he charged at Ginny with his wand drawn. He only shot off a few minor hexes, but before anyone new quite what was going on, their new common room had been turned into a war zone of flying cushions, burning feathers, multi-coloured sparks and fireworks.

There seemed to be no sides. Harry wasn't sure if he or Ginny had fired the next spell, but they both only missed Ron because Hermione jumped on his back and knocked him to the floor, whether she was trying to stop him or save him, none of them ever knew. The next moment, it was Harry and Hermione against the Weasleys, then him and Ron against the girls… it was chaos, but they laughed all the way through. Harry and Ron summoned their broomsticks, but Hermione knocked them both off with a carefully placed stunning spell. Then Ginny snatched one off the ground, and succeeded in turning both Hermione and Ron's hair bright blue before Harry jumped behind her and knocked her off.

It was a rather amusing start to the term.

.o0o.

They had just managed to turn Ron and Hermione's hair back to normal and charm the place back into some form of order when somebody pointed out that it was nearly eleven, and they raced around hastily snatching up their equipment and shot down to the classroom. It was very different from Snape's day, the stone walls covered in posters sporting dangerous creatures and spells of defense. It was probably more colourful that the group had ever seen it.

"Wow, George looks like he's really put some thought into this." remarked Ron, choosing a seat near the front. Harry sat down next to him.

"Of course he has!" argued Ginny, seating next to Harry, "He's probably been trying to keep busy." She did not need to explain why, but everybody was silent for a moment as the rest of the class filed in.

George had still not arrived. "Where is he?" hissed Ron.

At the back of the room, somebody had charmed a paper bird that was now fluttering high and low over the tables. With nothing better to do, half the class became transfixed by it. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, George Weasley (wearing extremely casual robes for a teacher) entered the room. Pointing his wand at the bird, it instantly turned a flashing series of bright colours, whizzing from side to side, smashing into the walls leaving a trail of sparks behind it, before diving into the centre and exploding into a hundred lights. George lent down near the creator's ear.

"If you're going to make a paper bird, mate," he whispered loudly, "do it with style."

Most of the class laughed. It was clear he'd won them over. Ron groaned as George reached the front of the class.

"For those who missed my little opening yesterday, my name is Professor George Weasley, although I'm hoping you all remember me… I'm sure I've battered a couple of faces in here with a bludger…"

More laughs, some of them worried giggles.

"Anyway-" George waved his wand at the blackboard, "-Dementors. Previous guardians of Azkaban. You all will have been here three years ago when they were guarding the school, so I trust everyone knows what they do?"

More nods.

"The school board instructs," said George, sitting casually on his desk, "that whenever learning about some dark creature, I get you to write out what you already know about them, or at least write down what they do. But I never really liked the school board."

More laughs.

"When you're facing, say, a dark wizard, or likewise, a Dementor, you're hardly going to be able to whip out your school book, say, 'hang on, I've just got to look something up' are you? By the time you've even summoned your book, you're probably going to be dead." he added humorously, "Or half-dead or very. It doesn't really matter. Anyway, what I'm basically trying to say is, I don't believe in writing things down, that's no way to learn- not even a decent way to remember. Believe me, that's all my teachers ever asked me to do," he put his hand on heart and mimicked tears in his eyes. "If it weren't for that, there was a teeny-eeny chance I may have actually passed most of my O.W.Ls…"

"Yeah, right George." scoffed Ron.

George clicked in his direction."Professor!" he reminded him.

Ron sank further into his stool, muttering to himself.

"So, in these classes, we're going to learn and rarely ever write… unless I'm in a bad mood or the school says I have to or they'll chuck me out… I might actually come back next year… no gasping, please, yes, I know it's ambitious…"

Harry could not stop himself from laughing, and he wasn't the only one. Aside from Ron, the whole class hadn't laughed heartily at some point.

"So, er, _class. _This, if I haven't already mentioned, is a Dementor. Nasty thing. Recently, for those who don't know, was classed officially as a dangerous creature- having sided with You-Know-Who in the last war. Has now been replaced by humans as the main guards of Azkaban, although the odd few have been kept for more dangerous prisoners. Many, however, escaped, and are now roaming freely around the world… hunted, of course, my half the Ministry. But they won't get them all, and who knows, there could be one lurking in your very house." he sent a chill across the room. "To my sheer disbelief and complete astonishment, Hogwarts had never seen fit you teach you how defend yourself against these creatures. But, now times have changed. Luckily, you have the benefit of at least four students who are already accomplished at Patronuses." he winked at Harry, who had actually, in George's last year, taught him. His decision not to tell the class this, Harry knew, was to cause him embarrassment and attention. "So, does anyone –preferably not Hermione-" (who already had her hand in the air and now took it down, slightly hurt) "know what a Patronus is, and what it does?"

A girl at the back with dark skin and long dark hair raised her hand, a little timidly, into the air. Harry recognised her from the battle last year, and wondered if she might have been a member of the DA, her face looked so familiar.

"Yes?"

" A **Patronus** is an insubstantial animal form protector created by the advanced Patronus Charm spell, and one way to defend against Dementors and certain other dark creatures." she recited, "Futhermore, when the caster has become more advanced in their use of their Patronus, they can also be used for relaying messages and as guides."

"Excellent!" said George enthusiastically, "I think that warrants what… five points, ten? I'll say ten. To Ravenclaw, correct?"

She nodded.

"That's Rachel Carmicheal," explained Ginny quietly, "smartest girl in my year… but she's a bit shy."

"Hmph!" Hermione huffed, clearly reacting in jealously.

It was weird, Harry thought, having Ron and Hermione with him but still in a class with Ginny, and a number of people he didn't really know, with George as a teacher. It felt more like a causal meeting than a lesson.

"-takes the form of your inner –how would you put it?- animal. Which is why mine is a fox. Tells you a lot about me, dunnit?" he raised his wand as if he were about to show them, but then stopped. The class looked mildly disappointed. "Harry." he said quickly. "Why don't you give us a show, will you?"

Harry, looking shiftily about him, stood up and wondered why George saw fit to put all the attention on him. Grudgingly, he pulled out his wand, yelled, '_Expecto Patronum!' _and watched as the class gasped at the stag erupting from the end of his wand. It circled round the room, hooves blazing on the floor, and then jumped back inside.

The class was in awe.

"Thanks for the demonstration Harry." George thanked him. "Five points to Gryffindor for not complaining. Right, people, by the end of today's lesson, I want to see form or at very least, mist! Harry learnt this when he was thirteen, for God's sake. Come on, up, up!"

The class scrambled to their feet. The next forty-five minutes involved Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny helping the rest of the class form their Patronuses. "Happy thoughts, remember," Harry could hear Ginny saying, "that's it, really yell…"

George walking around, observing them and helping out where he could. His good mood seemed to be regressing as the lesson wore on, nobody had yet made more than a slightly forceful mist. "Don't let me go find a Dementor for you to practice on!" he threatened.

Suddenly, a lynx erupted into the classroom, dived towards George and promptly disappeared. Everyone turned round to see a slightly bewildered looking Rachel holding out her wand. "Eric…" she murmured, and then promptly collapsed.

Mild chaos issued.

"Oh my God, is she alright…!"

"Was that meant to happen…?"

"Is this normal!"

"She OK?"

"Quiet! QUIET!" George Weasley yelled over the noise, running towards the unconcious girl. "She just fainted… no, that's not meant to happen, Peakes. Hold on…there we go..."

She seemed to be coming to. Slowly, George helped her to her feet with Harry, who'd been standing nearby. "Take her to the Hospital Wing, Harry. I better stay here."

Rachel shook her head quickly. "No, no, I'm fine, really…"

"'Fine' doesn't usually meaning fainting without reason."

"Come on," said Harry gently, holding her arm, "don't make a fuss."

This time, she didn't resist. Harry collected her bag, and, aware every eye in the room was on them, led her out of the room and towards the Hospital Wing, somewhat amused he wasn't the one going for a change. Halfway along the corridor, she stopped.

"I really don't want to go to the Hospital Wing." she told him.

"Er, OK." Harry said, not knowing what else to say. "Maybe if we just sat down…" he gestured to a nearby bench. "You need a drink or something?"

"No, no I'm fine." she lied, her dark face now resembling the colour of chocolate milk, "I just… I'm sorry."

Harry sat down next to her. "Don't worry." he said, and then, "Who's Eric?"

Rachel's face grew paler, her knuckles grew white where she was clenching her seat. "He's, he's…" her voice trailed off. Harry was expecting this. Why should a girl he'd never even met before open up to him?

"My brother." she finished.

"Sorry?"

"Eric, he was my brother. He died."

Harry felt an all-too-familiar rush of sympathy for her. "I'm sorry."

"I honestly believe you are." she told him, looking down at her feet. "He was my older brother, you know? Just turned twenty-two. He died when the Ministry was taken over, trying to get people out, they said. It's been over a year now, but…" she took a deep breath. "He'd just been registered as an animagus. A lynx. Big cats run in our family, you know… my uncle's Patronus is a lynx, my mother's a leopard, Dad's a tiger… I just wasn't expecting to see a lynx come out of my wand. You know," she paused, "it was like… my own brother was there, coming out of my wand."

"I know what that's like." Harry said firmly, and when she looked at him for the first time, continued. "My dad was stag, and my Patronus too. The first time it came out…"

"What does it mean?" Rachel asked with genuine intrigue.

"Well, it's kinda of like… a part of them still lives inside you. At least, that's what I was told."

"Do you believe that?"

"Yes," said Harry, "I do."

By this time, colour was returning to Rachel's face. "Thanks, Harry." she smiled weakly. "Seriously, that really helps." slowly, she climbed to her feet. "Only a few minutes left- I might as well go to my next lesson. You don't take Care of Magical Creatures anymore, do you?"

Harry shook his head, a tug of guilt pulling in his stomach. _Well, _he reminded himself, _at least Hagrid's got some students this year. _

"I suppose I'll see you later." she took her bag and set off along the corridor.

"Wait-" Harry stopped her. "Your uncle's Patronus… is a lynx?"

"Uh-huh." She frowned. "What of it?"

"Your uncle… is he Kingsley Shacklebolt?"

"Yeah, he is." She said, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world, and left him sitting on the bench.

.o0o.

**A/N: I don't know if George's Patronus is a fox, I couldn't find it anywhere. I just had an inkling. He's rather fox-like, not to mention with the red hair and all. **

**Yay! My first OC. I quite like her but I have another, way cooler one up my sleeve. By the way, what would anyone say to Harry and the gang becoming animagus? I think he'd want to, his dad being one and all. What animals would they be?**

**George, in short, rocks… there's going to be quite a lot of him, too. He's going to wage war on another teacher. How and who, you ask? Well, you'll just have to review to see!**

**Ten reviews, please! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Chess Club

**A/N: Unlucky 13… let's see how it goes. I'm kind of dawdling now. Thanks for the reviews!**

**In answer to some of your queries about Patronuses and the Animagus forms, I don't think they are exactly the same. McGonagall's Patronus is two tabby cats rather than one, although this is really the only example we can use. Patronuses have been known to take the form of magical creatures, such as dragons and unicorns, but Animagus can't, due to the whole Muggles-can-see-them thing. Furthermore, Hermione is distinctly un-otterish and Snape cannot turn into a doe (it being female and all) and likewise, Tonks a werewolf. I conclude that although they can be the same, they aren't always. It depends on the nature of the person and the nature of their Patronus.**

**So, I ask again, what should the guys be? That's Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Hermione and Ginny. I want Harry and Ginny to be two compatible creatures, while Ron and Hermione are still total opposites (thinking dog and bird?). This is not because I don't really like them, (I squealed like a fangirl when they EVENTUALLY kissed, they promptly ran around the house telling everyone) but because, as much as they are absolutely perfect for each other, they are very different personalities!**

**.o0o.**

Charms followed, then Transfiguration, with a particularly harassed-looking McGonagall who was having trouble trying to get the students, finally, to turn their desks into pigs. It was something the class had been looking forward to since their first ever lesson, but it was clear little would be learnt during the first day back. Luna was in both, and lightened the mood by commenting that although McGonagall said hers was a pig, it was actually a Nargle in disguise.

"She's brilliant!" Ron cracked, "Mad, but brilliant all the same."

"Mr Weasley, pay attention!" McGonagall barked, "Your half-made pig is eating that paper!"

"Sorry," said Ron, and without any other ideas promptly stunned his pig, so the rest of the table collapsed in front of them.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson, and everyone began to depart. "Coming, Harry?" asked Ron, "We're all free now so we thought we'd go check out that new common room… maybe have a Mini Chess Tournament."

"In a minute," Harry replied, "I need to speak to McGonagall."

Thinking it was something to do with the homework, Ron didn't ask any more questions, and set off with the three girls. Harry lingered behind as the other students filed out of the room until he and McGonagall were the only ones left in the room.

"Professor?"

McGonagall, who had been previously occupied in transfiguring back the desks, startled. "Oh, Mr Potter!" she relaxed. "You gave me quite a fright! What are you doing here?"

"Um, are you all right, Professor?"

"Yes," she said quickly, "why do you ask?"

"You just seem a bit… I don't know… hassled? Tired?"

"Ah," McGonagall sank into a nearby chair. "Well, I shan't deny that I am a little tired, yes. I haven't really stopped working all holiday and let's be honest here, Harry, I'm not as young as I was."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

McGonagall smiled at him warmly. "Sadly, your Transfiguration skills are not quite as good as your Defense Against the Dark Arts ones," she said honestly. "I need a new teacher to cover this lesson –I can't do all this and the headmaster duties too- but I'm sadly out of luck. I had one in mind, but…" McGonagall's voice trailed off. Harry had an inkling this was all he was going to get out of her. "Anyway Mr Potter, why am I bothering you with this? Don't you have a lesson to be getting to?"

"Er, it's the end of the day?"

"Oh?" she sounded surprised, "Is it? My, my… oh yes!"

"What is it?" Harry looked around anxiously.

"I wanted to know if who would represent Gryffindor in the student council? Not as a prefect, but still… what with Miss Weasley also being on it as well, I thought you might be left out. Not to mention, there isn't much of a better student imput we could have on top of yours." she smiled at Harry warmly, and Harry felt a rush of affection for her in that smile. He wished he knew what was on her mind.

"Sure." he accepted readily, perhaps more for her sake than his own, "Gladly."

"Thank you, Mr Potter. And you can expect a list of potential Quidditch players from me within the week- I've already had four since breakfast!"

Harry hid his groan with a smile, turning to leave, before he remembered another question that had been plaguing him. "Professor," he started, "why on Earth did you employ George Weasley as a teacher? I mean, he didn't even take his N.E.W.Ts…"

"Is he not a good teacher?"

"No, he's actually really good, but-"

"I had George do his tests during the holidays. He didn't do well, but he passed... enough. I would think, however, my decision to employ him was quite obvious?"

Harry already dreaded the answer.

"Firstly, he happens to be practically good at that sort of thing, or so my granddaughter, frequent customer of _Weasley Wizard Wheezes, _tells me, as do his Defense Against the Dark Arts results. And secondly, I rather thought he might need something to keep him busy." she said the last part very grimly.

Harry changed the subject. "You have a granddaughter?" it had never occured to him that McGonagall was, or had been married, but he supposed at her age that wasn't really all that surprising.

Harry wondered if it were the jokes alone or the love potions that interested them, if McGonagall and her offspring had married at the usual wizarding age, her granddaughters would probably be about that age now. "I don't suppose you know anything about the shop, do you, Professor? I know they were still selling by Owl when… when Fred died." there was a pull in Harry's chest when he said it, but afterward it felt lighter somehow.

"I believe that he intends to re-open the shop in due time, he mentioned about extending into Hogsmeade… in any case, he has expressed his wish to stay on only short-time."

"Think the job's still cursed, Professor?"

She laughed. "Who knows? But I doubt it… curses usually wear off after the caster has died, though it can take time. Some are bewitched through a line, like Grimmauld Place."

Still wishing he could do more, Harry bid McGonagall goodbye and went to join Ron and the others in the second floor common room, which was surprisingly busy. The house banners streamed along the wall, the sofas and chairs in neutral colours. The Hogwarts coat of arms stood above the furthest wall, uniting the houses, and underneath it several tidy Wizard's Chess tables, usually full of first years.

"Hey Harry!" Ron called from one of the chess tables. It appeared he was trying to teach two young students how to play.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione appeared nearby. "Ron," she beamed, "decided to teach a couple of students who were having trouble how to play properly, then somebody else asked him, then-" she swelled with pride, "-feeling it his duty as Head Boy, Ron set up a beginners' tournament. They're actually doing extremely well- Ron's really very good teacher."

"Been thinking I might set up a club, actually." Ron tried to look modest at Hermione's praise. "I mean, it might be a bit demanding on my timetable, what with the work load, the school council, the prefect duty and –not holding my breath mate- the Quidditch? But I think I can juggle it."

"It's he amazing?" said Hermione most uncharacteristically.

Ron's face now resembled a tomato. Harry sincerely hoped she wasn't going to be like this all the time, it was almost unbearable. He changed the subject. "I told you you're on and you're on, no question! You've proved your worth on more than one occasion, and it saves me having keeper tryouts, so all I need is two beaters, two chasers and- where's Ginny?" He'd be scanning the room for her for some time, but to no avail.

"Gone to write a letter to Mum," he answered. "Or to post it. Not sure."

Harry nodded. Suddenly, Luna, who'd previously been playing a noisy chess game with a third year, suddenly looked up and said, in a rather loud whisper, "_Neville,_" and leapt to her feet, leaving her opponent to demolish her rook. Hermione looked rather suspicious.

"Oh, hey Luna." Neville, plant in arms, came towards the others, clearly just having finished his Herbology duties.

"I did not realise you would be returning, this year, Neville. Are you here all year?"

"Er, well, I'm Herbology Assistant now, so hopefully." he replied, somewhat stunned.

"I'm glad you have returned, Neville. Who else would come see the Thestrals with me?"

"Are they OK? I mean, after the battle and all?"

"A few casualties, but otherwise they are fine. Happy to be back in the forest among the Puffanes and the Hangles again."

Hermione, for the first time that anyone could remember, did not disagree or even roll her eyes.

"So, Harry," Ron returned to the game, "Fancy showing them how it's done?"

Harry, who had so far never won a game of Wizard's Chess while playing Ron, did not really like the idea of being slaughtered in front of a bunch of eleven-year-olds, and actually rather felt like going to find Ginny, Ron being otherwise occupied for once.

"Er, I can't mate. I want to get started on this homework and I've got Quidditch tryouts to organise for this weekend. Why don't you slaughter Hermione instead?"

"He has," she laughed, "twice in ten minutes."

"I'll play you, Ron." Neville volunteered, "Though I haven't play in a while…"

Harry reckoned in was likely to be the last game he ever played.

.o0o.

When Harry went back to the Common Room to dump his stuff, he found Ginny writing a letter in one of the armchairs. The common room was surprisingly empty, with only four Gryffindor prefects taking advantage of the quiet.

"Hey," Harry sat down on the arm of the chair, "to your mum?"

"Yep. Wanted to hear from us first thing. Thought she'd be too busy personally- she's on a booty parade."

"A… booty parade?"

"Yeah, it's when she does nothing but knit _constantly- _usually by hand! And debate whether to use blue wool or pink."

Harry laughed, a funny image of Mrs Weasley popping into his head. "Tell her I said hi." he looked around. The prefects were glaring at him as though he were shouting in the library. "Come to our room," he said, "we don't want to, er, disturb the peace."

Ginny picked up her stuff and Harry held the door open. "You could have come in here anyway, you know."

"Well, it's not really a public room…"

"Our room is your room." insisted Harry, without any protest, sitting down next to her.

Ginny continued to write, but kept looking up at Harry as he watched her, as though prompting him to do something. Harry was half-tempted to write a letter to Andromeda Tonks (and Teddy, of course), only at this moment in time, he felt much more inclined to just sit there and watch the girl with flaming red hair and sly smile, write with an odd sort of grace about her.

"Quidditch tryouts this Saturday," Harry said eventually. "If you can make it, that is. I want to make sure the team works well together, you know."

"Sure." she didn't even look up.

"And I was thinking of going to Hogsmeade Friday afternoon. If your free maybe I could ask McGonagall to let you go too?"

"OK."

"And Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I know, -or at least I hope- this is probably an unnecessary question, but…" she looked up expectantly, "Well, would you go out with me, again?"

Ginny responded by saying rather stiffly, "How stupid a question do you want to ask?" and then promptly kissed him.

**.o0o.**

**A/N: Ooh! I found this really cool web site just now, a Patronus quiz… I'm a cat, which makes a lot of sense. We're always saying I was a cat in another nickname, and my friends call me 'Kat' too… meow… I'm like, Professor McGonagall or something (I love her) or, even better, my second OC… she won't be appearing for a few chapters, and it takes a while to discover 'the real her' but she's amazing.**

**Yes, I gave McGonagall kids. I'm nice, and my mother requested them. As far as I know, J.K has never shot down the idea and I didn't want to say neices, since we've already met Kingsley Shacklebolt's neice.**

**OK, so I had a bit of Neville & Luna in there, I'm a bit of a fan. I know J.K shot down this idea, and also said Luna gets married to somebody else, but they'll always have a soft spot in my heart.**

**Ten reviews, pleasie. And double thanks to all the people who review nearly every chapter without fail- I feel really appreciated. I'd write your names down, but there are quite a few… Savetheplanet is one, Saffron Halifax, Dudette, Li0n3ss, BindingFirefly… these are the ones popping instantly into my head! Sorry others.**

**Pau0072: 'Could you do a scene where Ginny's parents find out about her relationship with Harry?' Happily write that scene in, I want one myself. I think they'll be actually really happy, (Mrs Weasley starts knitting the booties already...) and I think the older brothers would be quite pleased too- it's only Ron that seems to mind!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Noble Potions Master

**A/N: Muchos Thankos to Ness-cessity. Yay for fans of fans! I'm so glad somebody said lioness for Ginny, I was thinking that myself, and Ron as a dog (thinking Red Setter, long ears, lanky, red fur and completely lovable!)**

**I'm getting a lot of stag for Harry, but I'm not to keen… I'm keeping his one secret! Harry's patronus is a stag because his dad was, not because of his 'inner nature'- stags may be leaders, but they are also boisterous, territorial bullies, which James undenyingly was what he became an animagus. Harry really isn't. I also have an idea for Neville, but more ideas are welcome.**

**Hermione- bird, probably owl because there're clever. Welcome to others. Cat also a possibility.**

**Luna- so far either cat, zebra or rabbit- leaning towards zebra, lol, it's hilarious! (Or Igauna...)**

**Ginny- it's looking like lioness but I'd like other people's input. **

**BlindingFirefly: united in our now not-so-secret NevilleLunaDom **

Grrrr... Fanfiction won't let me put in links! I was going to put down 2 links for What Animagus and Patronus are you? But it won't let me!! Even with gaps and stuff...The best site I've found is called 'quizzila'- alternately, just go on to google and type in 'which patronus are you?' and it'll come up with a bunch of results.

**.o0o.**

After a week, life in the castle seemed like it had always been to Harry, Ron an Hermione. Their last year away from it seemed like no more than an exhausting dream, one they'd always remember but never dwell on again. Transfiguration's workload was as high as ever, Herbology a subject where Neville shone even more, and even Luna's mad comments in their other lessons had now become something they took for granted, passed into the norm.

The first Saturday back was Quidditch tryouts, and Harry was pleased to see the return of Jimmy Peakes, a Beater from Harry's sixth year. A few years below him, Jimmy was still at Hogwarts, and had teamed up with his sister Martha with excellent results. At tryouts, they out hit all the other potential beaters and definitely worked the best as a team.

All that was left after deciding on those two was a couple of chasers, which proved more difficult. With over twenty people applying for only four positions in total, all the Gryffindors that had failed as Beaters also tried for chasers, many of them very skilled. Eventually, Harry settled for Lina Hacklethorn, -who wasn't the best at scoring, but was extremely fast and made some excellent passes, even when trailed- and Thomas Reed, who scored nearly as many goals as Ginny and commanded expectionally control of his rather battered old broomstick. After consulting with Ginny and Ron on his decisions, Harry published the new team on the Common Room board the very afternoon, as well as a couple of reserves who performed very well, but without any preferable skill. Derek Lightwood and Selena Davies, both in year six, were standby Keeper and Seeker respectively, and also agreed to serve as back-up Chasers or beaters if need be. Gryffindor had lost all too many times in the past for lack of replacement players, and Harry was confident this year that wouldn't be the case.

"Got a good feeling about this year's team," said Ron eagerly, "I'm mean, the Beaters worked really well together, and there's no denying you've got an excellent keeper…"

"Oh, haha Ron." Ginny scowled.

"Oh, and superb Chasers as well."

When they had all changed out of their Quidditch robes and Ron suddenly became very interested in helping Hermione with her Ancient Runes homework, Harry turned to Ginny.

"Fancy trying to get dinner in Hogsmeade?" he asked.

Ginny beamed. "I'll go get ready."

"I'll go ask McGonagall." Harry set off down to her office, hoping she wouldn't refuse him and wondering what he'd tell Ginny if she did. He supposed he could always sneak her out under the invisibility cloak, but he wasn't sure she'd be to pleased. Immersed in thought, Harry barely noticed where in was going until he reached the entrance to the Headmistess' office.

"Password?" barked the Gargoyle.

"Er…" Harry startled, "Dumbledore?"

The Gargoyle remained as still as ever.

"Um, I'm Harry Potter and I need to speak to Professor McGonagall?"

Harry was just about to return to his room to check the Marauder's Map when the statue began to move and Professor McGonagall hurried down the staircase, a letter curled in her hand, looking slightly excited or relieved.

"Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed, only noticing him as their eyes met, "Go on up, I shouldn't be long, I just need to post this letter…" she hurried away down the corridor and Harry, frowning slightly at her behavior, climbed up into her office and sat down on the chair.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry looked up at the sound of Dumbledore's voice and smiled. His old headmaster appeared to be playing Chess with himself, an acid pop in his hand.

"Found some more then?"

"Yes, I discovered a charming portrait of a witch in one of the towers who delighted in showering me with an assortment of both interesting and mundane sweets. It appears she was once the owner of Honeydukes, you know? Absolutely charming woman…" Harry chuckled. "I would offer you one, my dear man, were it not for the unfortunate prevention of them being trapped inside a canvas."

Harry noticed Dumbledore's use of the word 'man' for first time and felt slightly please; he _was _now a man, even by Muggle terms. Old enough to get a job, to vote, to- his last thought trailed off with Ginny's face in his mind.

"Enjoying the new term, sir?"

"It has hardly started yet, Harry, but yes, it seems hopeful. I was lucky enough get a glimpse of your Quidditch tryouts this morning –lovely witch on the third floor kindly loaned me use of her frame- very promising, very promising. I look forward to your first match!"

Dumbledore's face turned into profile as he looked away from Harry to another figure stumbling into the frame with a large jar in hand. His face was hidden outside the painting, but his voice was extremely dark and familiar.

"…found her Albus, but I'm not entirely sure what was so delightful about her, she seemed rather disagreeable to me…"

"Oh, goodie, sherbet lemon! Haven't had one in years… Sit down, help yourself, and let's continue this little game of ours."

"SNAPE!"

With rather unnecessary stiffness, Harry's old hated Potions Master stared at him with a frown. Harry wasn't quite sure if he were glaring at him, or if Snape's eyes had been fixed in that position permanently. "Hello, Potter." he said tonelessly.

"Oh, come on now, Severus!" laughed Albus, "You might as well call him Harry now."

Snape nodded curtly as hissed his name as though it were the hardest thing in the world. Harry nearly laughed- it seemed like things would never change.

"Professor." he said in return. Suddenly, Harry fell serious. Snape had died with Harry still hating him, and Harry had neither had, (nor particulary longed for) a time to apologise for all that had happened, and now an opportunity had arisen. Grudgingly and slightly guiltily, Harry said to his face, "Thank you." and quickly looked away.

"What?" Snape startled.

"I said, 'thank you'. Unusual thing for someone to say to you, bu-"

"Harry." said Dumbledore warningly, like a parent trying to stop two children from fighting.

Snape retained the face of someone who'd just been hit in the face by a Bludger. "For… for what?"

"For stuff. I mean, for not killing me, for not having me expelled, for actually being one of the good guys… you know. Everything." he added briskly, not daring to look at him. _For trying to save my parents, for trying to save me countless times, for dying for the cause... for everything I never knew you were doing._

A piecing silence passed through the room. It seemed like an age before anyone spoke again, and when they did, Harry was quite sure he was dreaming.

"You're welcome, Harry." said Professor Snape, a faint flicker of a smile twitching in his lips.

Harry couldn't quite believe it. He had just about got over his shock when he heard McGonagall coming back up the stairs. "And I'm sorry." he adding quickly, not troubling to look back at him.

Harry would never know what Snape thought about these last few words, or what his reaction was, but after that day, whenever Harry spoke to his portrait again, the contempt between them seemed to have vanished, replaced by a silent kind of understanding. After seven long years, the mutual hate was gone.

"Ah, Harry!" McGonagall appeared at the door, a slight spring in her step as she moved round to her desk and offered him a biscuit out of her blue tartan tin.

Harry politely declined. "You're in a good mood, Professor. What's up?"

"I have finally found a replacement for Transfiguration."

Harry's heart sank slightly. He couldn't quite imagine Transfiguration without McGonagall. "You'll be handing us over to someone else, then?"

McGonagall smiled warmly at him. "I'm afraid the hopelessness of half that class will now be someone else's burden. I shouldn't complain, really, there're some exceptionally gifted students, still… I'm sure Professor Teatrina will be a more than capable teacher, Harry." Harry shrugged it off as though it didn't really matter. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could go into Hogsmeade."

"Certainly."

"With Ginny Weasley."

McGonagall's smile vanished, replaced instead by a tight-lipped and stiff face, as though he'd just admitted to breaking one of the most important rules in the school. Harry hastily explained himself.

"I mean, I know she isn't entitled to our er, benefits, but she's of age and everything and it's a bit unfair if all her friends can go but she can't, just because she didn't miss her last year- I mean, she even fought against the Death Eaters too!" Harry knew his reasoning was useless. Either McGonagall would let him, or she wouldn't. She had probably made up her mind within a second of him asking.

"Don't," she said stiffly, "tell anyone in the lower years where you two are going."

Smiling and resisting the urge to hug McGonagall, who usually viewed bending the rules as the eight cardinal sin, Harry thanked her quickly and raced back to tell Ginny. Ten minutes later, they gathered their brooms and rode full speed to Hogsmeade, the last few rays of summer beating down on them.

.o0o.

**A/N: Short, I know, I'll hurry up with the second. I'm going to have one more chapter of aimless 'new life at Hogwarts' with a bit of George and Hagrid, a dashing of Quidditch practice, before either: introduction of new Transfiguration teacher or Harry's great idea. What do you guys want?**

**I'm not running out of ideas, but I am kind of stalling… Ooh, I found a way to put Draco in it, too, Draco-lovers. Won't be for a few chapters, but he's there!**

**J.K Rowling usually has meanings behind her characters' names, so I created 'Teatrina' out of two Greek words. 'Tea' means 'gift of God', and 'Trina' means 'pure'… I'm not adding anything to that explanation- you'll have to wait and see.**

**Ten reviews, please.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: ****SantaFeDreamer- Great minds indeed! I can't wait until she's introduced… the story should get a lot funnier then!**

**So, here we are. Due to popular demand, a date chapter. **

.o0o.

There was some debate between the couple as to whether they should go to Madam Puddifoot's for tea and cake or the Three Broomsticks, which did pub dinners. Both Ginny and Harry, who had heard Madam Puddifoot was hiring Cherubs for a trial basis, were happy when the decision was made for them. Upon arriving at Hogsmeade and parking their brooms, they were instantly drawn to the sound of music emanating from the Three Broomsticks. A local band was playing.

Grabbing each other by the hand, Harry and Ginny raced inside and grabbed themselves a table near the small stage that had been magicked up for the occasion.

"Hello there!" Madam Rosmerta appeared by their side, "It's been a while, Harry. Minerva said you were back at Hogwarts, didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon though- oh!" her eyes wandered across o Ginny. It was clear she'd seen her the whole time but wanted the chance to ask the inevitable question. But, instead of saying what Harry had thought she would say, ('So who's this then? Your girlfriend?') she erupted into a smile. "Ron Weasley's sister? Ginny isn't it?"

"Er, yeah." Ginny frowned. She'd been in the bar a few times before, but somehow she doubt she'd ever caught Rosmerta's eye. They hadn't really spoken before accept to order drinks.

"My, my, my. And you're here… together?"

Ginny had never been the girl to blush very much, so she just nodded.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed, "Well, you've come to the right place. What can I get you, on the house?" she flipped out her order pad.

Harry didn't bother asking why Madam Rosmerta was offering them a free meal, the shopkeepers in Diagon Alley who'd recognised him had kept giving him discounts, adding a free item to his shopping bags. Embarrassingly, one had even seen fit to say, rather loudly, "Oh, no, Mr Potter, it's the _least _I can do. Without you I probably wouldn't even be alive, let alone have a shop!" thankfully, there had been very few customers at the time.

Ginny ordered a 'flaming peppered steak' and Harry the chef's special, as well as a couple of Butterbeers with refills. Rosmerta waved her wand and wordlessly summoned two glasses from the bar, which appeared on the table, magically filling with foaming Butterbeer. It felt like an age since Harry had tasted it.

"Careful now, don't drown yourself." teased Ginny.

Harry laughed. "Not likely."

The two of them chatted aimlessly about school, Quidditch and Ron and Hermione, who had become a reason source of gossip for girls and boys alike and about the only gossip Harry found amusing to listen too. Ironically, Ginny revealed, Ron had become something of a hero for swooning girls in the lower years, due to the fact that Harry was obviously taken, and Ron was well-known Quidditch player and quite popular through his little Chess Tournament and reputation for creating a game out of nowhere, not to mention everyone knew he had help defeat Voldemort. These same fans were yet to discover that he was (obviously, in Harry's opinion) dating the Head Girl, who was now officially, 'the smartest girl in school' according to one besotted pupil. Ginny suspected half the female population would be very disappointed

"I mean, they might as well be wearing a sign! 'I'm going to help her with her Runes homework', honestly…"

"Well, I thought the most obvious one was when she dropped her books, and said, 'Ron, help! I can't pick them all up!' and he told us he, could, handle… the situation!" Harry's words were distorted by his roars of laughter.

"They've had it going on for ages." continued Ginny, a little more seriously. "I mean, I could tell he liked her before I even started Hogwarts- he wrote about fifty letters to her over the holidays but only sent three. Ron doesn't even like writing!"

"I didn't know he liked her back then," Harry admitted offhandedly. "But I knew for definite in our forth year, when he got so jealous over Krum."

"Seriously, Harry, how long to you want to take?"

"Hey, it took them longer!"

They both starting chuckling again.

"Food's up!" two plates of steaming food materialised in front of them. Ginny's steak was indeed flaming (although she assured him this was normal and the flames didn't actually burn) and Harry's meal had a couple of long-lasting, no-burn sparklers popped inside his fillet which he removed because he found too distracting. The food was delicious, and they took their time, eating and chatting, moving through to desert. It was a giant gooey chocolate, with strawberries and a tangy orange sauce on the side. Harry wondered dimly if Mrs Weasley had met her match.

By the time they had finished, night had fallen thick and black, upon the village of Hogsmeade. They could see Hogwarts from the window, a glittering dark silhouette, like the first time they had set foot off the train. They remained in their seats, hands clasped under the table, talking about old times- about the Yule ball and the series of teachers they had, hated, loved and lost, and wondering what Gilderoy Lockheart was doing right now- and if he'd learnt to write more than his name.

Suddenly, the local band, which had been playing soft and rather melodramatic tunes for the past hour or two (Harry suspected Rosmerta may have had something to do with it), struck up a loud, fast song, and overcome with the heat of the moment and slightly under the influence of large amounts of alcohol, Harry seized Ginny's hand and laughing, pulled her onto the tiny dance floor cleared for the occasion. Harry, who'd never been much of dancer, surprised himself by pulling Ginny into his arms and spinning her around with surprising skill and zeal.

Harry said later it was one of the best moments in his life. It was the first time that his mind was completely empty of grief and sadness, free to stare wondrously into the future or immerse himself completely in the glorious present, in the eyes of the person in front of him. Like the ending of beautiful play, when the song slowed, Harry knew, at that very moment the music stopped, that she was his everything. His light in the dark that had been, his present, and his long and full future. Like they had done that time in the common room and that day last summer at The Burrow, Harry forgot the people all around him, the audience, the atmosphere, and let the rest of the world just melt away.

Ginny's body was drawn close to his, her lips inches from Harry's. One arm resting on his shoulder, the other in his hand. Harry wasn't aware how tightly he was holding her, as if he would never let go. Harry had never quite understood about wanting a moment to go on forever until then, the creature in his chest pounding like never before.

"Ginny…" he started, pausing for words, waiting for his breath to return, for his pulse to slow, "I-"

"W- HAAAYYYY!"

Suddenly, the audience that had melted away became solid, real and load again. The moment was shattered as the pub erupted into cheers and applause. It felt louder than the Sorting Hat's welcome.

"Three cheers for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley!"

"Hip, hip HOORAY! Hip, hip, HOORAY!"

"HIP, HIP HOORAY!"

The clapping went on as the crowd dived upon the couple, shaking their hands and clapping them on the back, offering them discounts, free items, favours and thanks. It was as though everyone in the room new them personally.

"If you are ever in need of a spare quill, Mr Potter, it'll be my pleasure to supply you with a box, free of charge of course…"

"You'll always have a discount at my store, Harry."

"Nothing to offer I'm afraid, I just thought I says thank you…"

"Ginny Weasley, wasn't it? Well, if you ever want a dress, Miss Weasley, don't hesitate to visit Gladrags-"

"Well done, well done! Thank you, thank you!"

"If you ever want a good word put in at the Ministry Harry, I'd be glad to assist…"

"Firewhiskey, Harry?"

Harry took Rosmerta's Firewhiskey, knocked it back in a single gulp, waved his farewell and thanks, and exited the pub, holding Ginny's hand. The burst out into the cool night air, laughing, the rosy loud atmosphere of the Three Broomsticks already miles away.

"Well," said Harry, steadying himself, "That was fun. What do you want to do next?"

Ginny, laughing, seized Harry's face and kissed him. It might have gone on for longer if it hadn't been for the rude thumping and cursing that interrupted them. Turning their heads towards the noise, they saw a dark shape banging on the boarded up Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Come on, COME ON! You stupid bloody thing… You're ours, you know… mine rather. Ours, mine, same thing, same difference…COME ON! Alo… Alo- ALOMORA! Open up, dammit!"

As they drew closer, Harry and Ginny noticed the perpetrator ramming his wand into the lock, trying to turn it like a key. Such incorrect wand procedure would have revoked Hermione to her 'death-would-be-better-than-breaking-rules' days.

"OPEN UP, DAMMIT!"

"George?" Ginny's voice was quick and worried as she left Harry's side and ran towards her brother. "George, what are you doing?"

Harry hurried after her. George reeked of beer and goat. He tried to stab the door again, but Harry held his arm back. "Have you been at the Hog's Head?"

"Why, yes!" he said pompously, "Had a rather find time, actually. Why, hello Harry, Ginny- would you like to see our shop?" George walked into the door and bounced back into the street, staring at the building as if couldn't quite understand where the door had gone. "Looks like someone's placed a Repellent Charm on this building, Fred."

That name fell like a knife in Harry's chest, cutting him to the core. He saw Ginny look away towards the shadows, as if someone had just slapped her. Her pretty face paled.

"Fred? Where are you?" It was like George was hearing the news for the very first time. His face first turned that of shock, then crumpled like an empty sack. He stiffened. "But it's ours!" he yelled at the doors, "It's not mine! Ours, OURS!" he began to hit the door.

"George…" Ginny's hand hovered on his shoulder, "I can't-"

"We're all so sorry George."

"What would you know!" spat George, with an anger that stung like Basilisk venom, with such a contorted look on his face that Harry felt sick. He had never seen either of the twins ever look like that before. "You're alive, aren't you? You're still here! He's not, and we're… I mean, I'm, not either." George sunk to his knees. "It's 'we' not 'I'…" he whispered, tears falling thick down his face. "We, we, ours, ours… this was our dream, not mine. Ours. We were going to do it together. We did do it together. I… I can't do it without him…"

Ginny was on her knees to, tears riding down her cheeks. She pressed her face into George's back and cried. "I know, George." she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I miss him too, so much…"

"There never was an 'I', Gin." came George's muffled voice. "It was always a 'we'… always."

"I know, George, I know."

Harry slowly pulled out his wand and caught Ginny's eye. She wordlessly asked him to wait a moment and drew back. "You can't stay here, you know."

"Yes I can. I need too. If I stay here, maybe it'll be we again…"

Then she nodded at Harry.

Getting George's stunned body back to the castle was difficult, but made slightly easier with the use of brooms. Ginny and Harry both agreed not to take him to the Hospital Wing, so careful to avoid detection, took him up to his room, rolled him into bed, and let him sleep it off.

Neither of them trusted themselves to speak. Stray tears kept running out of Ginny's eyes and Harry's throat felt tight and uncomfortable. He put his arm around Ginny as they walked back to the Common Room, where they said a silent goodnight and went to bed, plagued by memories Harry had thought buried.

**.o0o.**

**A/N: For once, I don't have anything to say. Weird. I'll let you do the talking- ten reviews, please.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A Birthday Charm

**A/N: Had a couple of queries about Demelza Robbins not returning to the Quidditch team. Simple reason, I wasn't sure what year she was in. (Hell, for all I knew she could have been one of the missing Gryffindor girls from Hermione's year) I didn't want to be inconsistent, so I just created a few more. Maybe Demelza'a left, maybe she's lost interest. She was never given a lot of purpose in the books, so I didn't think it would matter.**

**Yes, poor George. Last chapter was sad. I felt it needed to become apparent that he was still grieving, but not trying to let anyone know. I mean, his twin DIED. That's something you never really get over. Another hint is the fact he can't summon his Patronus at the moment (every happy memory for him reminds him of Fred) but George, although I don't think he'll ever quite 'get over' Fred, will get on with his life… cue stage right! **

**.o0o.**

The next morning, when Ron and Hermione were still asleep (they still hadn't returned when he went to bed last night) Harry found Ginny in the common room, wide awake though still in her dressing gown. She looked like she hadn't got much sleep.

"Please don't tell the others about George last night." she asked.

"I won't." said Harry quickly.

"It's just that, they're so happy right now. I don't want to ruin it for them." Ginny's face was still as white as a sheet. Harry doubted he'd ever seen her so sad, and he hated it, and felt he would do anything to stop it. He sat down gingerly and put his arm around her. "And Mum's so happy right now, I wouldn't want to remind her."

"It's… it's OK, Gin." Harry squeezed her reassuringly. "I mean, it will be."

"I hope you're right." She whispered.

George carried on teaching as though nothing at all had happened that night, and neither he, Harry or Ginny even spoke about what happened. Harry knew that George was still grieving, and he and Ginny had taken to watching him carefully on the Marauder's map, often walking by his office just to check that he was OK. Harry hadn't realised that night they brought him back how dismal his room was. There were no hangings on the wall, just plain stone and bare floors, with a few simple pieces of furniture. There were no personal items hanging about, no Quidditch posters, no half-finished products. It was a place for existing, not for living.

Several times, they had attempted to draw him out of his room down to a Quidditch practice, or Ron's chess club, or even to join them on a trip down to Hogsmeade. George claimed too much work every time, even though he had yet to set them a single piece of homework and his desk remained bare. Slowly, Ginny and Harry were forced to let it slide, buried under their workload and Quidditch practice.

They also had something else to worry about near the end of September, with Hermione's birthday only a few days away and Ron insistent on a huge birthday party for her. "I mean, we barely celebrated her birthday last year while we were on the run, it's the least we can do." he reasoned, adding sausage rolls to his list next to pumpkin juice. "And what do you think I should get her? I mean, it should be really special. I want her to know I care."

"Ron, she knows that you care." said Harry tiredly.

"Yeah, but I want her to know-it-know-it. What did you get Ginny for her birthday?"

"A memory-keeping necklace in the Gryffindor colours with her initial on it."

"Nice. I always wondered why she kept wearing that." Ron nodded appreciatively, then frowned. "When did you give it her? You didn't come round on her birthday."

"Er…" Harry suddenly became remarkably interested in twiddling his thumbs. "I, er…"

"W-WHAT!" Ron stammered, seeing right through Harry, his face blowing up. "You did come round! _WHEN_?" he bellowed.

"Er, late…?"

"HOW LATE?"

"Around night-time- we didn't do anything!" he added hastily, Ron lunging at him. "Ron, don't make me-"

Before either could draw their wands or throw a cushion, the two girls came back from their offical Hogsmeade excusion. Hermione merely sighed, -"Will he ever learn?"- while Ginny rather humorously let out a loud, "Oi!" and jumped on Ron's back, pinning him down on the sofa and forcibly removing his wand. Even though Ron was considerably taller than her, in seemed unable to move due to the uncomfortable position Ginny held his arm in.

"Don't attack Harry, Ron." she whispered tersely in his ear. "He's your best friend, remember? And my boyfriend. And we'll do whatever we want together. OK?"

Ron mumbled something in reply.

"_OK_?" she hissed.

"Yes ma'am! I mean, sure, Ginny."

Both Hermione and Harry started laughing unconditionally. "Wow, Ginny," said Harry, helping her off her brother's back, "I never knew you were so er, forceful."

Ginny beamed. "Ron and I had ten years together where neither of us could do magic." She said in explanation. "I needed to have some way to defend myself."

"Merlin's beard, I'm glad your on our side." said Harry, shivering at the thought of a dark witch-Ginny.

Hermione appeared to be comforting Ron. "There-there, it's not so bad your little sister beat you. But perhaps you'll learn now…"

Harry turned back to Ginny. "Fancy a ride over by the lake?" he suggested. "It's good weather for it."

Ginny readily agreed, collected her broom, and hurried off with Harry. The ride took considerably longer than expected and contained a shocking lack of flying.

.o0o.

The morning of Hermione's birthday dawned. It was a school day, so after lessons were done, Ron took her down to Hogsmeade for a birthday date while Harry, Ginny and Neville, along with several of the other Gryffindor residents, strung up banners, moved away the chairs, set up tables laden with food and put the last finishing touches on the cake.

"How are we doing, Harry?" Thomas Reed asked from one end of the _Happy Birthday Hermione! _Banner, levitating his corner up.

"Finished here- Ginny, how's the cake?"

"Ready!"

"Where's Neville and Luna?" Harry had sent Neville off some time ago with his invisibility cloak to collect Luna and sneak her into the common room under it. The inter-house common room wasn't quite the right place for a party, and it seemed unfair that Luna should miss out, especially after she had snuck Harry into her common room against school rules. Harry knew the situations were very different, but was determined to have Luna present nonetheless.

"They should be back soon, -hey Harry!" one Gryffindor called, "where's the sausage rolls?"

"On the table over there next to the Popping pop."

"We seemed to have arrived." said a dreamy voice from behind them. Harry turned to see Neville and Luna coming towards them holding the invisibility cloak.

"Neville, dump that in my room, will you? We nearly ready?" the coin in Harry's pocket, left over from their DA days, began to heat up, indicating Ron and Hermione were arriving back at the castle. "They're coming! Everyone hide!" Harry pointed his wand at the ceiling, dimming the lights.

Almost the entire Gryffindor house scurried under tables, curtains, behind sofas and chairs and out of sight. A tense minute or two later, the portrait swung open.

"Ron- Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione giggled.

"Ssh! Close your eyes-!"

Harry was the first one to rush out onto the scene, flicking the lights back on so the huge birthday banner burst into colour.

Ron took his hands away from Hermione's eyes. "Happy Birthday, Hermione." he was smiling beyond control.

"_Happy Birthday Hermione!" _came a chorus of fifty people.

Hermione squealed and hugged Ron, then Harry, then Ginny… followed by a load of other people she barely knew, thanking them over and over again. Somebody turned on the music, people started to mingle, and the party really began. Some of the Gryffindors started a dancefloor, while another group broke out a series of party games, both Wizard and Muggle. Harry was amused to see a clash of both (Pin the Tail of the Phoenix) out of the corner of his eye. Somebody had set off the magical decorations, which fizzed and sparkled throughout the evening.

"Blow out the candles on your cake, Hermione." said Luna, struggling forward holding a giant three-tier chocolate cake between herself and Neville. "And don't forget to make a wish. The Can-dul Fairies do actually make them come true, you know, if one is trapped in the flame."

Hermione, ignoring this nonsense, blew out all nineteen in a single breath. There was a loud applause and she was directed towards a mountain of presents containing several rare books, stationary, magical bath salts, a personalised Wizarding Pen Set (from Ginny) and £30 gift voucher from the Muggle store Waterstones (from Harry, who knew Hermione valued Muggle classics just as much as Wizarding ones.

"I can't believe you did all this for me!" Hermione said, wiping tears of appreciation from her eyes.

"Yeah, well," said Ron, blushing, "I kind of wanted to-" Ron's words were cut short as Hermione threw herself on him, kissing him in public for the first time since the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry heard a few disappointed sighs from a couple of girls standing nearby.

"Right," said Ron, when they finally drew breath, "Yeah, so, er… right."

The two of them wandered off, out onto one of the many stone balconies Hogwarts into the cool, night air. Hermione gazed up at the stars as though she'd never seen anything like them, her head leaning against Ron's shoulder.

"This was really nice of you, Ron." she said, a contented gleam spinning across her voice.

Ron seemed too red to reply. "Oh!" he said suddenly, "I got you a present. Well, obviously I got you a present, but…" he quickly produced a thin square box from his pocket. "Here." he handed it over nervously.

Hermione's fingers gently prized open the box. "Oh, _Ron_!" she breathed. Inside was a delicate silver bracelet, containing several tiny, ornate charms. "Is that-"

"A mountain troll, yeah." He grinned sheepishly. "First thing that brought us together."

"And that's-"

"A basilisk, I admit."

"Then- a dog? Oh, Sirius, of course… and a Hungarian Horntail! Ron, where did you-"

"I made it. Took me the best part of several sleepless nights, but, well, you know."

"Oh, Ron, I wondered why you looked so tired!" Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, several times, before slipping the bracelet onto her wrist, admiring the other, rather unusual charms. A phoenix, a book, a cup, a locket, a tiny sword… right up until the last, next to the sign of the Deathly Hallows, which was a little silver heart. Hermione couldn't be sure (it was very tiny) but she thought she could see initials on it.

"It's beautiful." she said. "Seriously, I couldn't think of a nicer present. You're so thoughtful."

"It's been known to happen." said Ron proudly.

Hermione didn't say anything else. She was entirely too busy kissing him.

.o0o.

**This chapter was much more optimistic, I really liked writing Hermione's birthday because I swear no one ever celebrates it- even Ron got a birthday in Half-Blood Prince! Loved her present! Got the idea from… a reviewer. I'm so sorry I can't remember your name! Too many reviews to look through- but don't stop!**

**I also did something without Harry's perspective. Differs from JK's style, but I quite like it. Gave the other characters justice. Let me know what you think.**

**Sorry I'm a bit late updating, my aol account for some reason wasn't sending me any messages! I thought no-one has reviewed:..( But then I got them all this morning… XD**

**Ten more, please. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Loss, Family, and a Griffin

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I don't even have time to edit this, but I might later- got to run now, been at work and now have ten minutes to get ready, EEK! Hope you like, kind of random, has meaning, will update soon.**

**.o0o.**

At the very beginning of October, Hermione decided that there had been time enough for all the students to settle in and promptly called the first school council meeting. She held it in the official room on the sixth floor with the dark wood furniture and the extendable table, made to sit as many people as possible, an arranged it in the shape of a sort of semicircle so they could see everyone. Harry and Ginny sat right in at the top opposite one another, Hermione and Ron heading it. There was an excellent turnout, all the prefects turning up (30, including the foursome) and a few of the representatives from the younger years, including a shy little Gryffindor first year Harry remembered from the Sorting.

"That's it, that's right, sit anywhere you like, doesn't matter what house you're in… anywhere you want." Hermione ushered the students in. Harry found himself sitting next to Lita Hacklethorn from his Quidditch team, a prefect in year 5. A seat down from her was Rachel Carmicheal, followed by an assortment of pupils he knew from sight, but had never spoken to.

Hermione started up the meeting, aided by Ron's odd comment. She began by explaining what the school council aimed to do, what it entailed, and how frequently they'd meet. By the end of the meeting, Harry felt they had achieved a fair bit. There were plans to build a memorial in the grounds, and everyone agreed that more feasts and parties were in order. They all left in considerably better moods.

"You were brilliant, Hermione." Ron said as everyone began to disperse, "Absolutely amazing."

"You weren't to bad yourself, Ron." She replied, beaming.

Harry groaned and turned away, accidentally knocking a small girl as he did so. Her books clattered to the floor.

"Sorry," said Harry, helping her pick then up, "I didn't see you."

The girl's shy demeanour dropped. She flashed him a grin. "That's OK, Harry. That happens a lot!" She took back her books. Harry noticed the cover.

"_Advanced Transfiguration…" _he read, "but you're only a first year!"

She shrugged. "It's my best subject- runs in my family." She added cheekily, as though Harry should know this.

Harry looked at her face, her prematurely pointed features, keen eyes and curled mouse-brown hair. There was something very slightly familiar about her, but Harry couldn't think what.

She looked at him expectedly and then rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand. "I'm Minerva Dité McGongall Hewitt. Professor McGonagall's youngest granddaughter. You can call me Minnie." She shook his hand roughly with surprising strength for an eleven-year-old, and then raced off down the corridor. "See ya, Harry!" she called, without a glance in his direction.

"Who was that squirt?" Asked Ron.

"Minnie Hewitt- McGonagall's granddaughter?"

"McGonagall's got kids? Whoa. Never knew that."

"That's because she doesn't." Hermione joined them.

"What?"

"Have kids anymore."

"Pardon? How does she know this-" he looked at Harry, "She knows everything, she does!"

Hermione scowled. Harry and Ginny looked at her seriously.

"It's mentioned in a book somewhere," she explained. "McGonagall was married once, but her husband died early on in the First War. Over the years, two of her daughters and her son followed. Then her youngest daughter some time after the War ended. It's really sad…" her voice trailed off.

"Then Minnie…" Harry's something clenched with sympathy at the thought of another child orphaned by the war.

"Her dad's still alive, as far as I know."

Sometimes, Harry thought, it didn't pay to have a walking encyclopaedia as a friend.

"Harry? Don't we have Quidditch practice?" Ginny cut the long silence.

"What? Yeah, we do. The team might be waiting."

As they made their way down to the Quidditch pitch, Harry couldn't quite shake Minnie or McGonagall from his mind- all those tragedies. For Harry, who'd never known any family, it wasn't quite as difficult, but for McGonagall to loose all her children, her husband, and only have a granddaughter to show for it? He felt his heart go out for and women like Andromeda Tonks, who had lost everything so very quickly. He counted his blessings, hoping that his children could never grow up in a world where loss was normal.

"_My children won't grow up in a world like that_," Harry whispered under his breath.

Ginny looked at him. "Did you say something, Harry?"

"My kids," said Harry fiercely, forgetting temporarily he was talking to his girlfriend, "will not grow up in a world like that! No one's kids will. No one should have to get used to losing everything, to worry about their own children dying before they do."

Ginny simply smiled. "And they'll have you to thank for that."

"And you and Ron and Hermione- and all your family, and all the students and teachers who stayed and fought. And the DA, and the Order-"

"Don't be so modest, Harry."

"I'm not." he objected, "It's the truth. Sure, I defeated Voldemort, but how would I have done that if it weren't Ron and her Hermione? Without the people protecting me, fighting for the cause- without Neville, pulling the sword from the hat and killing the snake, or even Narcissa Malfoy for telling Voldemort I was dead." Harry who had explained all the missing gaps in his story to her before, fell silent at the mention of the name of Narcissa- the Malfoys were some of the few Death Eaters who managed to weasel their way out of Azkaban. Suddenly another thought struck him, one which held great promise and an unusual stroke of genius.

"Harry?" Ginny waved in front of him, "Where'd you go?"

"Sorry." Harry shook away his thoughts. "I was just thinking about something… I'm not really sure how to explain it yet though, it's a sort of hatching idea."

"Another way to save the world?" she suggested.

"Better." Harry grinned, and wouldn't say another word.

Despite the first gloomy weather of Autumn, Quidditch practice went well. Ron was performing with alarming confidence, and it was clear Harry's skill hadn't got rusty. The rest of his team seemed in tip-tip condition, and Harry was only working widening their skills- Lita's aim was improving and Thomas had even managed to get hold of a better broom.

"We're so going to win this year!" Exclaimed Ron as they marched to the changing rooms. "Seriously. This team could not be better."

"Don't get cocky, Ron." Ginny groaned. "The other teams might be really good too. Rachel said Ravenclaw's got an excellent turnout."

"Hey," said Harry, "did you know she was Kingsley's niece?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, everyone does."

"I rather like Rachel," said a dreamy voice. "She is one of the few Ravenclaws who is good to me." Everyone turned to see that Luna had wandered onto the Quidditch pitch with a fluffy, feathery brown cub-like creature in her arms. Immediately, Hermione, (who'd come to watch the practice) along with Ginny, Lita and Martha, rushed towards it squealing.

"How adorable!" exclaimed Lita, stroking its feathered head. Harry recoiled slightly as a sharp beak snapped out playfully at the four girls, but they were nevertheless besotted. Its potentially dangerous act did nothing but amuse them.

The creature flapped its wings eagerly at all the fuss.

"A baby griffin!" Hermione sighed in awe, "Oh, Luna, how did you-? They're really rare!"

"She is not mine," replied Luna, "she is for Hagrid's lessons. Born just last week- Hagrid had to order the parents from abroad. She thinks that he will keep this one if he can. She is very tame, see…"

Luna set the little creature down on the ground. She circled between the crowd like an excited puppy, unsure of who to go to first. She made sounds between purrs and squawks, rubbing her head against everyone's legs. A loud chorus of 'awwww…" followed. Both Harry and Ron groaned.

"What's her name?"

"It better not be 'Roberta'." Ron hissed under his breath.

Harry chuckled. "Aren't those things dangerous?"

Ron shrugged. "Same class as hippogriffs, I think. Similar, really. Both part bird. Hippogriffs are meant to be easier to tame, mind, horse-like, you see."

Harry tried not to gulp.

"Her name is Eagle."

"_Eagle?"_ Ron mouthed in disgust. "He never gets any more creative, does he?"

"Harry, Ron- come say hello!"

"No thanks Martha, we, er, need to get changed!"

Harry and Ron rushed off to the changing rooms, leaving all five girls rolling their eyes in exasperation.

"Men!" said Hermione rather loudly. "Show them anything that's remotely like a baby, and they freeze."

"Wimps, eh?"

"Dunno. Harry's rather fond of baby Teddy."

"Yes, well, Harry's the exception that proves the rule." Hermione said matter-of-factly, Martha, Lita and Luna nodding in agreement. "Ron, on the other hand…"

"Tell me about it," Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically. "Typical male."

There was an excessive amount of giggling when Hermione admitted sheepishly, that Ron definitely wasn't, 'that bad.'

.o0o.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I love Eagle, may have some more of her. Men, eh? Nah, I love those two. New character next chapter- finally!**

**Ten reviews please.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Rock Cakes and Reunions

**A/N: Couple of queries as to why Luna had Eagle with her. Well, I always imagined Luna would take Care of Magical Creatures (she is rather fond of the weird) and see her being quite keen to help out her favourite teachers after lessons. Hagrid probably needs some help with his classes, and Luna's probably his only volunteer. She seems to like Qudditch too, so she wandered up to the practice after she'd finished with the flobberworms.**

**There are also a lot of mind readers among my reviewers who spoke about lack of Hagrid and Teddy- I actually wrote out this chapter ages ago but was waiting to fit it in! Here you go.**

**.o0o.**

The next day after the practice, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were eating breakfast in the Great Hall along with Luna, and Neville, who admitted to feeling rather odd sitting with the teachers when his friends were still at the Gryffindor table. "I live with you and I'll eat with you." he declared proudly, ignoring the stares of the other years, who were looking at his lack of robes.

Of the five of them, it was Luna whose beam was the widest. "Come see to the griffins with me, Neville?" she asked.

Neville nodded, and displaying a considerable more amount of courage than Harry and Ron, grabbed his last piece of toast and followed her down to Hagrid's hut.

"Braver man than me, that's for sure." Ron said.

"Post's here!"

A flock of owls swooping down through the windows towards the waiting students Harry was surprised to see Soot among them, whom he hadn't visited once since arriving at Hogwarts, tackling a large tawny owl as though the contents of its letter were extremely valuable.

"Soot!" hissed Harry as the two owls crashed into the table, upsetting a bowl of bread rolls, "Soot- let go of him!"

Soot obeyed instantly at the sound of Harry's command, but looked at him with a slightly mournful expression, as though he had no idea why his master was reprimanding him. Harry, sighing at his own lenience, reached forward to give him an affectionate stroke.

The other owl glared at him.

"It's OK." Said Harry, prizing the letter from his claws, "You can go now."

With a huff and a flurry of feathers that indicated he would like nothing better, the owl soared off into the sky. Harry hastily opened his letter. Wondering who on Earth could have written to him, he quickly scanned to the bottom and smiled.

_Dear Harry _(he read)

It's been some months now since you visited us, but I know you're no doubt busy with school and the other things that seem to follow you about. I wonder if you're on the Quidditch team again? Dora had mentioned you were very good at it. She was a chaser in her day, excellent too, and myself a self-acclaimed best seeker- I believe that's your position, too? Teddy seemed quite fascinated by his first broom sight the other day, and I can't help but wonder if he will take it up too when he comes to Hogwarts. Perhaps you can teach him when he's a bit older- I'll be too old by then!

_We are both fine, Teddy's a fast crawler now and I can barely keep up with him! He seems to have settled on blue hair for the moment, though sometimes when he's really angry it turns tomato red! Usually though, he's a very happy baby, and simply loves that werewolf toy you got him- he won't let it go for fear he'll lose it. I am very happy that he had such a thoughtful godfather and Dora and Remus really couldn't have chosen better. _

_I think you should know that I didn't disapprove of Remus. While it's true that he was a fair bit older than her, I threw away all wizard prejudice –blood, race, house- when I married Ted and would be dishonoring his memory if disapproved of him because he was a werewolf- or for any other reason. Let's face it, Remus was always a bit pessimistic and paranoid. _

_Maybe you could find some time to visit us in the Christmas holidays? I'm worried Teddy will be getting lonely._

_Andronmeda Tonks_

_PS there's a photo for you in the envelope. _

As Harry was digging in the envelope for the photo, Ron, would previously been trying to get Errol to wake up, suddenly realised that Harry had got a letter.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Letter from Mrs Tonks." He chucked it over. Ron gave a fleeting look and put it down.

"What you looking for?"

Harry brought out the photograph and smiled. Andromeda and baby Teddy stared back, faces beaming. She looked tired but happy, and Teddy waved, holding his favourite toy in his little hand. Ron, interested at the look on Harry's face, leant over his shoulder and cringed in horror.

"Harry, Harry mate, snap out of it!" he called anxiously.

"What?" Harry turned round as if he'd barely noticed him, tearing his eyes away from the photograph.

"Don't say it, mate, don't even think it."

It suddenly dawned on Harry what Ron was saying.

"Oh, come on, Ron!" he laughed, "Don't be so childish."

"Childish, _childish!"_ Ron hissed in disgust, "Did you turn into Hermione or something? Harry, it's a baby. A BABY. It's not all at-"

"But Teddy is kind of cu-"

"Harry, please don't…"

Harry couldn't stop laughing.

"What's going on?" Hermione and Ginny turned round at the two boys, one smiling, one looking as though he'd just been cursed.

"It's my godson!" Harry replied, "Teddy. Don't you think he's really cute?"

Suddenly, there was a loud, mutual 'awww' and half a dozen girls were surrounding Harry, all gazing and clamoring at the photo. Ron felt rather ill.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Hermione asked, trying not to laugh.

"Harry… Harry just said the baby was cute…"

"So? Teddy is cute."

"Yeah, but it's not right for a guy to say that…"

Hermione laughed and kissed Ron on the cheek, warning him that he better get used to it. Ron then had a rather disturbing image of Ginny and Harry and a house full of hundreds of babies, and his face paled even more. He even heard Hermione say to him.

"I'll remember that, Ron Weasley, when you have a baby of your own."

.o0o.

That afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, went round to Hagrid's hut for the first time since the start of term, for tea and the incurably bad rock cakes. Buckbeak –or Witherwings, as they were meant to call him- was fenced outside, eagerly gnawing his way through a ferret. He gave a friendly squawk of greeting as he saw them approach.

"So nice teh see yeh all again!" roared Hagrid when they were happily stationed inside, "I've bin havin' sum excellent classes, yeh know, got the Hippogriffs back, even managed to do a bit on Unicorns last week. Even bin talkin' to Professor Weasley at getting yeh brother Charlie in, Ron, do a bit of stuff on dragons, double lesson with Defence Against the Dark Arts. Couldn't work out which lesson it came under, see? George reckons we'd be better off teachin' 'em how to defend against 'em, but I don't know… they're such pretty little things…"

There was a mutual sigh like a deflating balloon echoing though the cabin, courtesy of the four students. Hagrid appeared not to notice. He continued to talk about dragons and a considerable number of other 'lovable, wonderful' dangerous creatures and they in turn spoke about their new lessons, how good it was to be back, and generally what they were up to. Hagrid suggested that with their new status, they join him at the Three Broomsticks for a pint some time.

"It's getting' dark," he remarked, staring out of the window. "I've got some preparations for next lesson to do in the forest. You lot best be off. Take another rock cake for the journey, go on…"

Two minutes later, the four of them were walking back to the castle with their pockets full of rock cakes, Hagrid and Fang going in the other direction, towards the dark and looming forest. On their way, they saw Neville and Luna in one of the greenhouses, pruning some plant that come only be plucked at midnight. They waved at the two of them, and they waved back, Neville blushing.

"It was nice to see Hagrid again," commented Hermione, "it's a shame we've been so busy this year."

"Buckbeak's lovely," Ginny said, "I wouldn't mind flying him some day."

Ron's face paled. "You're a braver man than me, Gin."

"_You _didn't have to ride him-"

"Harry? What's it like?"

"Uncomfortable." he said quickly, "I prefer brooms."

Ron laughed. "Harry's afraid of a Hippogriff…"

"Oh, be quiet Ron!" threatened Hermione, glaringly.

Ron immediately became very quiet.

As they stepped into the entrance hall, they became aware of two figures standing in a shadowed corner, having a rather heated argument. They recognised them instantly as McGonagall and Minnie, who was waving around an old Nimbus 2000.

"But-but-but-but I wanna…!"

"No 'buts' Minnie!" said McGonagall stiffly. "You're too young!"

"But I'm not asking to join the team- even though you let Harry Potter do that when he was in his first year and I'm _nearly _twelve. I just want to go for a ride!"

"It's nearly dark!"

"I won't be long and you never let me go in the daylight anyway!"

"Minnie- is that even your broom?"

Minnie grudgingly admitted she'd stolen one of the Slytherin's spares.

"_Minnie!_"

"What?"

"You stole it?"

She rolled her eyes in such a relaxed manner if made McGonagall seem stiffer than ever. "I was gonna give it back."

"When, exactly?"

"When I'd finished!"

"That's it, young lady, twenty points from-"

"You can't take points from me when I'm not doing anything wrong! Just because you want to keep me under lock and key-"

"Oh! Believe me, Minerva, everything I do is for your benefit as a student!"

"Exactly!" Minnie whined. "I'm your _student _not your granddaughter. And students are allowed-"

There was a sudden gust of wind which cut her reasoning short. Harry and the others hurried in as though they'd just arrived, not wanting to admit they'd overheard the argument. The wind continued.

"Merlin's beard-"

"What's that?"

A tiny dot in the sky was growing bigger, a mass of brown, black and green tumbling out behind it, streaming towards them with the last embers of the sun burning in the sky. Everyone scuttled out of its path as a person on a broomstick zipped through the open doors straight into the hall, and stopped with expert precision in the centre of the room. An uncommonly pretty but haughty looking witch stepped off.

Her dark chestnut hair hung in immaculate waves, despite her windy ride, and deep green eyes peered out from under the short brim of her stylish curved black hat, in a very similar style to those of Beauxbatons, held in place by a ribbon. She wore a long dark green dress and a black cloak, all with silver fastenings set with emeralds. She was slender and graceful-looking, although she walked with a surprisingly stiff and dominate air. Harry felt Ron's jaw open beside him.

Unlike George, she seemed not to have wanted to make an entrance at all and seem rather annoyed to have everyone staring at her, "What on Earth are you all doing here?" she demanded.

"Andy! ANDY!"

Before even she could understand what was going on, Minnie Hewitt had left her grandmother's side as was rushing towards this newcomer with her arms outstretched.

"_Minnie_!" she barely had time to gasp before she was holding the girl in her arms, spinning her round the hall as though she hadn't seen her in years. "I had no idea you were here! Look at you!" she said with such a warm and radiant smile Harry wondered if Ron was drooling. In the space of a few seconds, this cold and hardened looking witch had melted.

McGonagall walked towards them, her smile matching those of the two girls. "Andromede," she said softly.

Minnie parted and let to two of them look at each other properly. They stared at one another with blank, pale faces, as though they'd both seen ghosts. After what seemed like an age, they stepped gingerly towards each other, their eyes shining. A moment later, they embraced each other tightly, tears running down their cheeks.

"Grandma!" Andromede's voice was muffled in McGonagall's clothes.

"Oh, my dear!" McGonagall drew back, kissed her granddaughter's face and hugged her again, with a passion and warmth Harry had never seen before on any one, let alone McGonagall. "You're safe! And you're here!"

Next to them, Minnie beamed.

"What on Earth is going on here?" asked Ron, rather too loudly.

His voice seemed to have alerted McGonagall to their presence. Drying her tears, she drew away. "Students, this here is my granddaughter, Professor Andromede Alcina Teatrina- your new Transfiguration teacher."

**.o0o.**

**A/N: We have the first Quidditch match (or my attempt at it), more stuff with Professor Teatrina, Harry's great idea and the long-running continuation of it- then possibly Draco shows up, or I might have to make it after Christmas. Irritatingly, the ending of Deathly Hallows seems to indicate they're not exactly the best of chums but that Draco feels a debt to the two of them (Harry and Ron), otherwise, he'd be in it a lot more.**

**Yay! My OCs! I love them. Especially Minnie, she's so cool. You might be thinking 'What? McGonagall suddenly has TWO granddaughters we've never heard of before? That's a stupid coincidence, both turning up at the same time.' HANG ON… Minnie was mentioned being sorted, and McGonagall said she had granddaughters. Minnie is at Hogwarts because she's a student. Andy wouldn't have turned up unless she was asked, she's go a whole back story to why the reunion was such a big deal, too, and why McGonagall's been worried lately. All will be explained!**

**Andromede Alcina, (the weirdest name in history) name meaning: Ruler of men (lol at this one in later chapters) and strong-willed, which she inevitably is. **

**You know the drill! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Luck, Unluckiness and Revenge

**A/N: ...I know JK shot them down, but I see it happening... I mean, they're friends and neither of them particularly liked by the opposite sex… she only shot them down because it would be 'too convenient' –you know, all of the sextet pairing up within the sextet...**

**...so who likes Neville & Luna apart from me?**

**.o0o.**

When McGonagall had finished the introductions and decided to show Professor Teatrina to her room, Harry and the others found themselves walking back to the Gryffindor common room with Minnie in tow, who kept looking up at them expectantly, beaming from ear to ear. Harry suspected, that if she was a little bit younger, she would be skipping while clinging on his hand. He had to admit, he wouldn't really have minded even if she did- Minnie was exceptionally small for her age, only just reaching above Ron's waist, and she had a childish prettiness about her. Harry couldn't help liking her although he got the impression she was probably a lot of trouble.

"So," said Harry eventually, "you like Quidditch?"

Minnie nodded. "Yeah, mostly 'cause of the flying though. But that's not what you wanted to ask."

"Oh, really?" said Harry in an vaguely amused tone, "What did I want to ask?"

"You all want to know about Andy, don't you?"

Ron nodded, Hermione nudged him, and Harry and Ginny simply shrugged. "Is she your sister?" Hermione asked politely.

"No," she shook her head. "She's my cousin. Until Granny heard from her a couple of weeks ago, we were both so worried she might be dead."

"Really?" Harry frowned, suddenly very interested. "Why's that?"

"Because last year when Muggles and Muggle-borns associated with the school were at high risk of death and punishment at the hands of Voldemort, Andy elected to protect them because she was a half-blood and at risk herself. She went into hiding and we hadn't heard from her since."

"And?"

"Well, when Voldemort died, she didn't reappear, so we thought she must have died on the run, or been caught and killed. That wasn't the case obviously- it turns out Andy was in the south of France, having a rather good time, by the sounds of it- but still hiding. Word just hadn't reached her." Minnie added with a giggle. "That's the story."

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Rufflecarp," muttered Ron. "Hang on, was she ever at Hogwarts, your cousin? I mean, she's quite young- can't be much older than us- and she looks a bit familiar…"

"Yeah, she was- in Ravenclaw." Minnie informed them. "She must have been two or three years above you, though."

"Oh."

Harry helped Minnie up through the portrait hole. She grinned her thanks and the five of them appeared in the rather quiet common room.

"Minnie, why won't Professor McGonagall let you ride?" asked Ginny, a sympathetic look spread across her face.

Minnie scowled in annoyance. "She keeps saying it's because I'm too young, because I'm a first year… stuff like that. But we _are _allowed to borrow school brooms to fly on- and she knows I can fly! Besides which," she turned to Harry, grinning. "I know she let you play when you were eleven and I'm twelve next month."

Feeling a bit guilty, Harry asked. "What's your favourite position?"

"Seeker."

Harry grinned. "Sorry, that part's taken. But do try next year."

Minnie giggled. "You know I'm gonna! She won't be able to stop me then. I guess Gran's just worried about me- I suppose you can fall off brooms, though I never have..."

"Then they'll definitely need you on Gryffindor next year. I'll put in a good word for you with the rest of the team, they'll definately be an opening for you when I've gone."

"Thanks Harry!" she said enthusiastically. "Look out for me in the stand on your first match- against Hufflepuff, right? I'll be cheering the loudest!" and with that, she turned on her heels and ran off towards the girls' dormitories. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny watched her leave.

"Can you believe that thing came from McGonagall?" asked Ron in sheer disbelief.

.o0o.

The first lesson of the next day was Transfiguration with the new teacher, Professor Teatrina. She marched in from the back of the room, robes and hair streaming behind her, only to be whistled at by an unfortunate Hufflepuff. With a single flash of her wand and a wordless spell, Mike the Hufflepuff vanished and was replaced with a tiny brown mouse, the desk transfigured into a cage. What amazed the students about this display was not Teatrina's daringness at turning a student into an animal (which was strictly forbidden) but the fact she had managed to do two spells at once without uttering a word. Not to mention, the desk was half-transfigured, strips of wood bending flat top into solid, tight bars.

"Impressed, are we?" Teatrina said commandingly, with all the authority that McGonagall herself had possessed. "Good. That stuff is exceedingly tricky magic and to my knowledge, I am the only student of Hogwarts to ever have accomplished while still at school. Some of you likely have yet to master non-verbal spells at all. Within a week, I promise you, not a single student in this room will be unable to do that. By the end of this year-" she waved her wand behind her with expert precision; a set of aims sponged out of the blackboard, "-you will have accomplished non-verbal transfiguration, self-transfiguration, exact and deliberate half transfiguration- well, why aren't you writing this down?"

Like lightning, as if they were afraid of being turned into mice too, every student reached for their quills and began scribbling down, word for word, the writing on the board.

"I demand obedience, punctuality, and preparation. Fooling around with not be tolerated. You all chose this subject, so I demand you respect it. Anyone who wants to leave, may do so now."

"She's McGonagall's kid, all right." Laughed Ron under his breath.

"Weasley!" Teatrina snapped, causing both Ron and Ginny to look up immediately. "Ronald, correct?"

Ginny relaxed. Ron froze. "Y-yes, Professor?"

"Chat later, work now." She said calmly.

Ron, who'd clearly been worried he'd be transfigured or given detention by this stern, commanding teacher, sighed a breath of relief.

"Alright now, class, an introduction. I am Professor Teatrina, and I do not like to be messed with. That is all. Now, turn to pages 45 to 47 in your textbooks, self-transfiguration. This is an independent task, although if you wish for assistance, you may ask your classmates. Anyone caught talking about something other than the work will spend the next hour as a parrot. Now then…" she walked over to Mike the Hufflepuff's desk, where he sat cowering in the corner of his cage. A flick of her wand, and he reappeared, sitting at his desk, with only an expression of horror to show of what had happened. "Mike, try something like that again and I'll deport you to Egypt as an incubus. Am I clear?"

He nodded fervently.

"Good. Page 45, if you please." Teatrina marched back to the front of the class. "Students, as you may have read, self-transfiguration is an extremely difficult procedure and not for the ill-adapt. I doubt any of you have ever even contemplated it before. It can also be extremely dangerous, and is one of the steps required to become an animagus- one of the many steps." As she pointed her wand at the desk and repeated the word 'steps' stairs began to form out of the wood. As if her movements were delicate works of art, Professor Teatrina glided to the top of her desk, waved away the stairs, and clapped her hands. "However, with practice, one can become so efficient at it, it becomes a second nature. Observe." Too quick to calculate her movements, Professor Teatrina became a swan, soaring through the sky, then a flying lizard, before, finally, a brown tabby cat, her stripes bearing the ripples in her hair.

This cat landed elegantly on the floor and leapt back to the desk, were their teacher reappeared. "Well," she said, positioning her hat, "that seems like enough of a demonstration. Read through those pages and answer the questions- I want to test your knowledge before I let you do anything quite that dangerous."

Ron was not the only person who sighed a breath of relief when the lesson finally ended. Professor Teatrina was the exact opposite of George. She commanded permanent attention, hard work, obedience- and believed firmly in writing precise notes to commit to the memory. George, who despised all things written and calculated, had rebelliously written, 'all work and no play, makes this lesson a very dull day.' Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, could not imagine what George would have done to a teacher like her.

"She's scary, that one." He breathed as they hurried outside the classroom, sucking up the fresh air like he'd been deprived of oxygen for the past hour. "Brilliant, but very, very scary- she's worse than Hermione!"

"Thanks Ron!" Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm. "Well, I thought she was fascinating."

"Strict," agreed Ginny, "but she seems to know her stuff."

"I thought she was rather nice, actually," said Luna softly, "A bit odd, but nice nonetheless."

A few chuckles were contained at the idea on Luna calling somebody else odd.

On their way to the Greenhouses, they took a back route which Ron declared was quicker and discovered George in the grounds, apparently painting a set of thick, stone steps in invisible paint.

"Hey guys! Shoot- has the bell gone already?"

"Went five minutes ago," frowned Harry, trying to work out what on earth he was up to. "Um, George- what are you doing?"

Hermione, sighing as if they clearly didn't have time for this, headed for the stairs.

"Don't use the stairs!" hissed George, running in front of her.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm, er, I'm…"

"George?" Ginny questioned glaringly, a perfect impression of Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, alright then. I was testing out a new product. I was thinking on opening the shop in Hogsmeade and getting someone else to run while I taught- but I figured I'd need some new things before I did."

Slowly, all five of them leaned gingerly over the edge and stared at the steps, peering around for anything slightly suspicious.

"Is it some sort of Wrackspurt invention?" asked Luna eventually.

"No!" he exclaimed, "And what the hell's a wrackspurt? No, it's invisible paint."

"What's the point in that?"

"Ronnie-Ron-Ron-Ron, don't be so naïve! Of course it's not _just _invisible. It comes in too kinds- super-slick and super-sticky. Thinking of creating a few others and having, '_invisible traps- super, sticky, invisible- a different trick in every whip!' _or maybe I better just leave it as it."

"So what's this one?"

"Sticky, extra. Better walk to the side if you want to get down."

"George," Ginny tried not to giggle. Harry alone knew that she was secretly very happy George was thinking about the shop again, testing out new products, but wasn't sure if she should really indulge him. "Why did you decide to test it out here, of all places?"

"Because all the other stairs are used to much- I figured here was the best bet. Hardly anyone uses this stairs."

"Shouldn't you lot be going to your next lesson?" Professor Teatrina appeared in the courtyard, her eyebrows raised stiffly.

"Er, yeah, just going-"

"Well, I suggest you hurry, we don't want to keep Professor Sprout waiting."

"Who on Earth is that?" asked George, staring at her rather strangely.

"New teach-"

"Professor Teatrina, NO!" Hermione screamed.

But before anyone could reach out and stop her, to pull her back or tell her to freeze, Teatrina's feet had reached the stairs. "What on-" she tugged at her feet, willing them to budge, to no avail. "What is this foul magic?" she hissed.

"Er-" George startled, wondering how to explain it.

"You! You, I'll, I'll- what house are you in? Why aren't you in robes? Twenty points from whatever house you're in!"

"HOUSE?" George roared, "I'm the Gryffindor head! I'm a goddamn teacher!"

"Oh, of course," Teatrina scowled. "The Weasley professor- George. What sort of a teacher are you, arranging this ridiculous trick? Let me out of this at once!"

"Well, the thing is…" George tried not to snicker, "I'm not quite sure how to do that…"

"WHAT?" Teatrina's scream echoed, "HOW ON-? _Liberus!_" she pointed her wand at her feet, hot steam funneling out of the end. Nothing happened.

"Yeah, um, it's spell repellant."

"Spell WHAT?"

"Repellant. R E P-"

"I know how it's spelt, you fool- GRR! _Accio broom!_" A broom whizzed through the castle and burst through the doors straight into her hands.

"Believe me, that won't help."

"Oh, it will."

Before George could even wonder what was happening, he had a mouth full of twigs and a rather painful nose. Teatrina raised her broom again, struck him lightly on the back, and pushed him to the floor. It was only when he tried to get up that George realised he'd fallen straight onto the steps. Teatrina, face red with anger and triumph, smiled down at him coyly, undoing her laces and stepping back off the steps.

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to stay there until you figure out a solution," she said primly, climbing onto her broom. "Or you can walk back to castle naked. Preferably the first option, please, I've no desire to see you in any form, especially without your clothes. Good day, Mr Weasley."

A second later she was gone. The entire group burst out laughing.

"Guys, guys this isn't funny!" shouted George, sprawled and still over the stairs.

"No, it really is!" roared Ron. "Got by your own invention- she rules you man."

"Please, give me a hand… the blood's rushing to my head!"

"How?" asked Hermione simply, "You said yourself it's spell repellant."

"And we're already late to Herbology," said Luna, stepping onto the side, "It wouldn't do to keep Neville waiting. He'll think we'll have been eaten by an escaped Venomus Tentactular."

"There's no such thing as- oh wait, yes there is."

"Sorry, George," Harry nodded apologetically, following the girls, "we really can't help."

Ron patted George's flat back as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah, sorry bro."

"Ron- Ginny!" George called helplessly, "please! Gin, you're my favourite sister!"

"I know, George. Sorry."

"Harry- I lost an ear for you!"

"You know I'd give it back if I could."

"Hermione- you've always been my favourite…"

"Oh, be quiet, George."

He opened his mouth to compliment Luna's radish earrings but they were already out of sight. George then proceeded to take advantage of the lack of company, and began to practice his swear word vocabulary rather loudly.

**.o0o.**

**A/N: Even though George is looking down, things are finally looking up for him- sort of. I'm sorry to be mean to him, but it's justified in terms of humour- he really shouldn't have crossed that teacher. Yep, they're both doomed. Next chapter- the Third War!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Third War

**A/N: Hehe, poor George. I do love him though- but will he ever get his revenge? I'm not sure who my money's on. Grab a seat, get popcorn, and get ready- for the ultimate war. Actually, does anyone want to make bets? Why not, just say it! 'Ten Galleons on George!' 'Five Sickles Teatrina whips his ass!' She is a rather kick-ass character.**

**.o0o.**

It took George two hours to cut off his clothes that were stuck to the paint with his wand without burning himself. Instead of thanking his stars that none of his skin was glued to the ground, George marched back up to the castle in a foul mood, hugging the remnants of his clothes around him and swearing to get revenge. He tried to avoid the students by taking the secret passageways, but unfortunately he ran into a couple just outside his room. They were first year Gryffindors, a boy and a girl. While the boy began to laugh, the little girl was displaying a look between shock, amusement and frustration.

"Jesus, Professor George!" she exclaimed, using a combination of his title and what he had told that year to call him. "What happened to you?"

"Teatrina, Minnie." He hissed.

"Who, Andy?"

"Andy?"

"Yeah, my cousin."

"Your- cousin?" George frowned in horror, suddenly very afraid of his next lesson with her, "Listen, Min, you can come in if you like, but I'd really like to put some clothes back on."

"Oh," said Minnie as though she'd only just noticed. "OK." Both she and the boy –Jake- hurried inside after him.

"She got you good then, Professor Teatrina?" Sniggered Jake. "I heard she's turned three kids into animals so far today- and she'd only had three lessons! Looks like you got of lightly."

"Lightly?" screeched George, "LOOK AT ME!" he pointed to the marks on his skin where he'd cut away his clothes, and then hastily pulled on a T-shirt.

"What did you do to annoy her?"

"Annoy her? I didn't do… well, maybe." He repeated the whole story as he got dressed, as truthfully as he could, although placing emphasis on his hitting him with a broom and leaving him on the steps.

"So, really, you cut yourself?" Jake tutted, with the wisdom of someone three times his age.

"And you did _sort _of ask for it."

"Ask for it? ASK FOR IT! I didn't ask her to-"

"Ah, well, she doesn't like to be messed with, our Andy." said Minnie wisely, "I remember her last boyfriend… Someone said she'd make a good Auror but she told them she was better at things that were personal. She was an excellent student, you know- a fantastic Quidditch-"

"I don't care! Just tell me where her room is!" George disappeared into his wardrobe.

Minnie and Jake looked at each other. "Why?"

George reappeared with a large box and a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" the two of them chanted in chorus. "Wow, I loved that shop- are you _that _Weasley, Professor George?"

George's insides seemed to freeze as he slid the box onto his desk. "One of them," he said sadly.

Neither of them seemed to notice the sudden shift in George's personality, they were too eager to see what was inside.

"What you got, what you got?" Minnie clambered up onto the desk and peered over the lid. George, instead of reprimanded her for climbing over the furniture, began to hand out several untested items, chuckling to himself.

Minnie took one look at _'the invisible bucket- your enemies will never see in coming!'_ and her face crumpled into a look of sheer terror. "No Professor George!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "We love you! Don't do it! You're the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher I've ever had!"

"Minnie? Minnie!" George tried to shake her off. "What's up? I'm the only teacher you've ever had!"

"She means," said Jake matter-of-factly, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "'Don't wage war on cousin Andy, she'll probably kill you. And I wouldn't like that.'"

Minnie sniffed away invisible tears and looked up at George with big dark eyes. "What he said."

"Minnie," George sighed exasperatedly, taking her arms of his waist. It was inappropriate, he decided, for a student to behave like that with a teacher when he wasn't even yet old enough to be her father. "Don't be silly. She'd not going to kill me."

"Not on purpose…"

George resisted the urge to gulp and lifted Minnie off his desk. "OK, I promise I won't do anything stupid. Now run along children- you must have somewhere to be."

Minnie scowled at him. "Don't patronise me! You're only about ten years older than I am! I can place a good hex to, you know."

"Really?" George wasn't sure if she was joking. "Well, save it for the next lesson, OK? Now be off- before I put you in detention for loitering."

"Ha ha." Minnie stuck her tongue out cheekily and disappeared along with Jake.

George quietly closed the door behind them and went back to box. "Alright, Teatrina. You asked for it- this is war!"

.o0o.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were in the Entrance Hall when they heard the scream. Immediately forgetting what they were doing, they raced up the stairs towards the sound of the commotion, and met an extremely wet Professor Teatrina streaming out of her office.

"WEASLEY!"

"Yes?" Ron and Ginny answered automatically.

"Not you!" she pointed a straight, manicured finger at them. "Your wretched brother! WHERE IS HE?"

"Er, we don't know."

They was the sound of laughing not far away. Harry should have known; Fred and George had never left before witnessing the result of their jokes, it spoilt the fun. A flash of red hair and a wide grin was spotted, but vanished a second later when the dripping Teatrina raced after him. Harry had never seen George move faster.

"Three sickles on Teatrina." Said Ron after a long pause.

"Well, I dunno, George _was_ running pretty fast-"

"But where can he hide?"

"This is George we're talking about."

"Fair point."

"You know I was only joking about the sickles, right?"

Everybody fell apart laughing, wondering if Teatrina had caught him yet or he'd managed to escape, or whether they'd be scrubbing one of them off the floor.

"He was warned, I'm sure somebody warned him," Ron shook his head at the place his brother had last been. "He should never have made an enemy out of Teatrina!"

Ginny laughed. "This could be amusing."

"Anyway!" Ron clapped his hand, "I've got a chess club meeting. 'Mione?"

"Coming!" Hermione slipped her arm into Ron's and scurried away. Harry turned to Ginny, and the two of them silently agreed to return to the common room, and take advantage of that peace and quiet.

Ten minutes later, they discovered a now dry but nevertheless just as irritated Teatrina standing outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, shouting and cursing at her to let her in.

"Password?"

"PASSWORD? I'm a teacher! I shouldn't need the password! You let _him _in!"

"Who?" The Fat Lady titled the head obliviously.

"Weasley!"

"No, I didn't- look." She pointed at Ginny.

"Not, her- _him!"_

"Ron Weasley hasn't been back since this morning."

"The other one! The teacher, for heavens' sake!"

"Oh, is one of them a teacher now? I didn't know. Fancy that."

"He came this way, I saw him!"

The Fat Lady smiled sympathetically. "I'm afraid you must have been mistaken, dear."

Teatrina made a noise between a roar of frustration and a hunting howl and then marched to the other side of the corridor where the portrait of a lonely knight stood.

"Knight!" she hissed, causing his visor to snap up.

"Y-yes, Professor Teatrina?"

"You know what George Weasley looks like, right?"

"Why, of course."

"When he comes out of that portrait, I want you to notify me immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

In a flash of green cloak, Teatrina stormed off. Harry and Ginny crept into the common room to find George howling with laughter, sprawled over one of the sofas, Minnie with her face in her hands next to him.

"The look on her face!" he roared. "Priceless! I which I could bottle it up and sell it!"

"She's going to get you back, Professor George!" howled Minnie, "And it's not going to be nice! It'll be horrible! I know Andy…"

"Minnie, stop worrying." George ruffled her hair, causing her to flash him a glare that rivalled her cousin's. "It'll be fine. No one's ever beaten us when it comes to pranking."

"Us? Who's us?"

George's face paled, but before he could reply, Ginny and Harry frowned over him.

"Hallo, dear sister," he grinned, "hello, Harry! And how are you this fine day?"

"George," Ginny scowled, "you're going to regret this someday. Professor Teatrina really is not one to be messed with."

"But it's those ones that are the best to mess with!" George reasoned. "Trust me, Gin."

"Trust you- _trust you_?" Ginny shrieked. "You used to put fake spiders in my bed until you realised Ron reacted better! What about that time you were teaching me to ride and you said you wouldn't let me fall? You're so lucky I landed in a tree!"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," George put his arm round his little sister, "don't sweat it, OK? I'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

It was widely agreed between Harry, Ginny and Minnie that it wasn't worth contemplating.

.o0o.

**A/N: Short but sweet. Sort of. I love those two… even if they are going to kill each other… **

**Hmm, wonder what happens next? Thinking, next chapter, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match and (dum-dum-dum!) Harry's great idea! After all this hype, you probably won't think it's that great but yeah, whatever.**

**Ten reviews please- don't forget to place your bets!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**A/N: This is long overdue and badly edited. I apologise but I have to dash off- may edit later!**

**.o0o.**

Harry and Ginny knew Teatrina had got her own back when he saw George stamping around the next day with large monkey ears and a curly tail. "New look, George?" he joked.

"Shut up, Harry, I've got to go kill someone." He barked in reply, storming passed him.

"Alright, but the match starts in half an hour."

"Match?" George spun round. "What match?"

"The Quidditch one, George," Ginny sighed exasperatedly, "You remember Quidditch, don't you? Has brooms."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever- I'll see you then."

"Be careful!"

George scowled and marched off.

Before the match began, there was a hasty exchange in the changing rooms, people swapping around sickles, knuts and galleons and scribbling down on bits of paper.

"Well, I bet two sickles and a knut she gets him again before he gets her." Betted Ron confidentially.

"Your on!" laughed Ginny. "Three sickles says he gets her- then she challenges him to a duel."

"I'm liking those odds," Lita handing over a galleon to Hermione who was doing to takings, propped up on an upturned box with an open money case. "A galleon on, in the event of the duel, her winning."

"You sure?" Jimmy Peakes wasn't convinced, "He was in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but Teatrina is an accomplished duelist." His sister said matter-of-factly. "She's got amazing reflexes- and she's got two school trophies too."

"Seriously?" Thomas Reed gapped.

"Make that three galleons, Hermione."

"Sure-sure." She jotted in down.

"Hermione," Ron frowned, "you don't even approve of gambling, why are you helping?"

"It's betting, not gambling." Said Hermione, as though they were to completely different things, "And the whole thing _is _rather amusing, Ron. Providing they don't _actually_ kill one another." She added a sickle to Teatrina's name.

"You reckon she'll win overall, then eh?" Ron tried not to laugh. "So little faith in George- he's not a lot up his sleeve, you know.

"Well, Teatrina _is _remarkably clever- most amazing set of grades I ever-"

"Grades aren't everything Hermione."

Hermione took in a deep, shuddering breath. "I know," she hissed almost silently, "_but _what I'm trying to say is she's remarkably skilled. She'll probably turned him into a real animal soon!"

"Sounds good to me! Four sickles and a knut on that happening."

"That's pretty much a given, Jim."

"Oh."

"Hey, guys?" Harry appeared at the changing room door. "Are you ready? We're about to go on."

There was a hasty scrambling for boots and brooms as the team ran for the door, Hermione packing up her stall quickly and heading for the stalls.

"I'll see you after the match- good luck!" she said to the whole team, beaming at them. "Oh, and Ron?"

"Yes?"

Hermione pulled Ron a little away from the others and reached up to kiss him. She took her time, and Harry had to fight the urge to whistle impatiently. Ron eventually joined then rather red and breathless. Hermione quickly shot away.

"OK," said Harry, feeling he ought to say something to his team before they faced their first match. "Do your best…and preferably win. We've got a great team and short of you all getting hit by bludgers, there's no way we shouldn't win. No pressure, Martha and Jim. OK, that's about it, let's go."

They marched out onto the pitch to a day fantastic for flying. The Gryffindors (and a fair few of the Ravenclaws, to Harry's surprise) let up a huge cheer as they walked out in a blaze of red robes. Ron went rather pink at the sight of Hermione (standing next to a rather excited Minnie) cheering at the top of her lungs.

"Feeling lucky, Ron?" Harry joked.

"Well, I figured," said Ron, explaining for the first time this year his permanent bout of confidence, "after saving the world and defeating the big bad evil, there wasn't much I _couldn't _do. That and-" his ears now looked more like Luna's radish earrings, "I got the girl and all."

Harry, not even having to suppress a laugh, gave Ron a hearty pack on back and let it rest at that, marching to the centre of the pitch like they'd done times before.

Madam Hooch addressed the crowds. "First match of the year, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Captains- shake hands!"

Harry moved forward and shook the hand of a tall, good-looking boy who reminded him a lot of Cedric Diggory. He had a patient, fair look about him, and didn't try to crush Harry's hand like the Slytherin captain used to do.

"Ready your brooms!"

The teams mounted. Hooch opened the box. There was a whistle, and they were off. Harry quickly darted off, eyes scanning for the snitch, keeping out of the way of Bludgers and high enough to see the rest of his team. Pairing Martha with Jimmy had been an excellent decision, while she wasn't strong enough to deal heavy blows to the opposing team, she was excellent at defending them and so far nothing had come within three metres of their team.

Ten minutes into the match, Ginny scored their first. Harry punched the air happily with his fist, but his excitement was shortly lived as a Bludger came spiralling towards him. Harry swiftly ducked.

"Sorry, Harry!" Martha shot through the air after it, "Missed that one."  
"Never mind," Harry said quickly, "it happens." He turned his attention back to Hufflepuff's seeker, still scoring the air in search of the snitch, apparently till no avail.

"_And that seems to be two to Gryffindor and –was that none?- sorry, none to Hufflepuff." _Luna's voice echoed out of her podium. Harry still couldn't believe the school had brought her back as a commentator, but it was only on the strictest rules that she did actually, this time, give the scores.

"…_which is a shame, because I think the team are all rather nice, don't you? Captain Will Twycross prides himself on fair play, and he's certainly got the team in very nice condition, but apparently, so has Gryffindor Captain Potter. Oh- by the way, Hufflepuff has the Quaffle now… young Ryder I think it is… is it?" _she asked Professor Flitwick, who nodded fervently. _"Yes, it is Ryder- no, sorry, Ginny Weasley has snatched it. She's awfully good, isn't she? I do like her- OH! That's going to hurt in the morning, or maybe now…"_

At the sound of Ginny being hurt, Harry spun round, but she was all right, just a little stunned. One of the chasers from the other team had tackled her rather roughly, and was now even apologising as he handed the Quaffle to his teammate. Ginny seemed not to care- she was already hurtling after her.

As the Hufflepuff chaser streamed towards the goalposts, weaving in and out of her opponents, Thomas dived in front of her, causing her to turn at a bad angle, cornered by Gryffindors, and forced to throw it towards the smallest post. Ron did a terrific save.

"_Looks like it's still two to Gryffindor then. They are such a lovely team! And the girls all really like gryffins but the boys seem rather afraid…The Hufflepuffs are very nice too, of course. One of them leant me his notes in class once… OH- did it go through that time? Two-three to Gryffindor."_

Harry saw Ron curse himself. The Quaffle had been seized instantly by the Hufflepuff chasers and shot through the hoops before anyone could realise who'd got it. Harry had to admit the team were good.

A glint of gold sparked in the corner by Harry's eye. The Snitch! He looked around at the other seeker- but he was facing and entirely different direction. Harry seized his chance, diving at full speed towards the tiny ball. At once, Hufflepuff's seeker saw him move, but Harry was far ahead of him, his eyes fixed on the Snitch. As he raced, fingers outstretched, Harry thought how glorious it was to be back in the game, the wind in his hair, his prize within his grasp…

As Harry's hand closed around the glittering, beating ball, a terrific, deafening roar was let out. It took Harry a while to realise he was right next to the Gryffindor stand.

"Excellent game, Harry!" Hermione beamed from the stand.

"High-five, Harry!" Minnie reached out, near enough to fall, and clapped her tiny hand in his. Hermione, no doubt feeling it her duty, hastily pulled her back.

Harry, in an unusual elated mood, and just to humour his young admirer, did and impressive loop and swooped back down to the ground to his waiting, cheerful team.

Martha, who'd never played before, and Thomas, who'd never won before, had descended upon the rest of the team shaking hands and hugging them. Ron looked simply thrilled as Hermione joined them uncommonly fast and leapt up to kiss him. Ginny too, jumped into Harry as soon as she spotted him, but went off to congratulate everyone else instead of remaining by his side; Hermione and Ron looked like they might be that way all evening.

Harry excused himself to go shake Will's hand. The Hufflepuffs looked slightly miffed, by nevertheless not angry or disappointed. He happily shook Harry's hand.

"Good game that," he said cheerfully.

"Excellent game. Sorry we won and all. You had excellent chasers though- great teamwork."

"Thanks." Said Will, beaming from ear to ear. "Your seeker's damn good too, even he if has got glasses."

Both captains laughed and then went off with their respective teams.

"Harry!" Minnie, who'd joined the team with Hermione, leapt into Harry's arms, nearly knocking him to the floor. Harry, who'd never had a small girl jump into his arms before, reacted rather well and shifted her weight onto one side, patting her back as though this had been happening to him all his life. From the corner of his eye, Ginny smiled, for a reason neither of them really knew at the time.

"Come on, guys, let's go back to the common room."

.o0o.

The Common Room, decked in Gryffindor banners and packed full of food, was a party the instant the team arrived there.

"Who did all this?" said Harry, looking at Hermione.

"Not me!" she said. "How could I? I was there the whole time."

"Professor George!" Minnie squealed, rushing over to her favourite teacher.

"Hey-Harry-Ginny-Ron-Hermione-Minnie-Gryffindors-and-Gryffindor-Team!" he said breathlessly. "Try the mini apple pies. They're delicious!"

"George- this is excellent!" Ron grabbed a plate and began to stack it gleefully, stuffing his mouth full of toffee. "'Hy id 'ou 'o it?"

"Pardon, foolish bad-eating little brother?"

Ron scowled. "Why did you do it?" he asked darkly, scanning everything he ate just in case in were some kind of new product.

"Out of love and devotion for you, Ronnie!" he clapped his hands dramatically. "Nah. I was too busy to get down to the match so I thought I'd whisked this up for you- knew you'd win, Harry." He slapped his back. "Now, if you excuse me…"

George, waddling slightly, tried to squeeze past them.

"George," Ginny stared at him suspiciously, "why have you got a squirrel's tail poking out of your trousers?"

"Yeah!" Ron tried not to laugh, "and why does your hair smell _slightly _singed?"

George shuddered as if recalling a painful memory and nervously turned back to face them. "It's not what you think-"

Hermione grinned slyly. "She got you twice, didn't she?"

"No!" he objected. "I merely went to ask her if she would get rid of my ears and monkey tail- and when I turned round she set my hair on fire! Didn't burn, but still… so I hexed her," he paused dramatically, forcing them to wonder what on earth he'd done to her, and then sighed, "but I missed. She was so annoyed she chased me out of her office with some rather powerful lightening charms."

"And the tail?"

"Ah," said George, ashamedly looking around, "well, it wasn't until a bunch of kids started laughing and pointing that I even realised she replaced it."

Without warning and with huge reason, Harry, Ron Ginny and Hermione burst out into tears of laughter.

"She beat you George- get over it!" Hermione wiped her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" said George with a mischievous glint in his eye. "We'll see."

.o0o.

Later that night when the party had died down and most of the younger years had already gone to bed, the four of them crept downstairs to the joint Common Room to meet Neville and Luna, grossly engaged in a game of chess. Strangely, they were the only ones there.

Harry propped himself down on the sofa and sighed.

"Hello, Harry." Luna looked up. "What's happening? You look thoughtful."

Harry sat up, rubbing his temples with a confused expression on his face.

"Harry?" Hermione looked interested.

"What's up, mate?"

"It's part of the fact that nothing's happening that makes me think." Said Harry eventfully, causing everyone's attention to fixed onto him. "I mean, I've been thinking about it for a while now, but it's hard to explain. I mean, there's always been dark wizards and witches and there's always been people to stop them… but not always enough. I mean, how many people were in the Order of the Phoenix? Thirty? How many of them died? Too many. And even when the threat is defeated, it never seems soon enough. There have always been too many loses."

There was a brief sad pause in remembrance, shared by the whole room, before Harry continued. "Which got me thinking about the DA. The DA was to teach students how to defend themselves –really defend themselves- against dark threats. I'm sure those lessons _must _have helped in the battle, so-"

"You want to bring back the DA?" said Neville excitedly.

Luna beamed. "Oh good, that shall be fun-"

"Not exactly. A few trained students aren't going to be enough for what I want to do."

"Which is?" Clearly, Ginny had been hanging onto his every word.

"I want to create a new order. A larger, tighter, better one. The Order of the Phoenix was too small, many members died in the first battle that weren't replaced, and they weren't ready as soon as they could be. Some of them weren't even trained. So what I want to do-" everyone leant in closer, "-is start it _like_ the DA, but it's more serious than that. I want to train students and anyone who'll join how to fight, what to do, when to move- so that should any other dark wizard rise, there's an army waiting to defeat him."

"Harry- Harry, that's…" Hermione was speechless.

"That's bloody brilliant, that's what it is."

"Oddly enough, you took the words right out of my mouth, Ron." Said Ginny, grinning.

"But Harry," asked Luna dreamily, "apart from the thing with tooth decay, isn't that what Aurors are for?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, but Aurors are_ only _trained to fight- highly trained to fight and catch dark wizards, but only trained nonetheless. And there aren't that many- it's a dangerous job. We need skills that not all Aurors are taught, we need people with knowledge of different fields, different practices- people high up in the ministry, people low down at Hogwarts- even people overseas…" Harry's voice quietened as he began to flesh out, in great detail, his plans. "…we'll start it off at Hogwarts too, there's no better place to learn, to develop skills- it'll be like the DA in that sense. But after we leave, we'll hand it down to somebody else to train, chose and teach."

"So, we start it up as a club?" Hermione questioned, "After school meetings and such?"

"No." said Harry firmly. "We start it off as serious as it is. We need people to know exactly what it's for- and we need people to be serious. It isn't any kind of duelling club, it's an Order."

"Maybe we'll start off with just the older years?"

Again, Harry shook his head. "Being older or younger wouldn't stop them being killed in the event of a Third War."

"Forth," Ron corrected humously, "George and Teatrina are the third."

Everyone chuckled momentarily and turned back to Harry.

"I doubt we'll have many young members anyway, but the wider and more diverse, the better. We need to leave some at Hogwarts all the time, after all."

Hermione smiled. "Then –apart from asking McGonagall- there's only one thing left to do."

"Which is?"

"Think of a name. Historically, all Orders are named after animals."

Harry shrugged. "Hadn't thought of that- but let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't even know who'd want to join- most of the former DA members have left."

"Well, we've got six, it's a start." Remarked Neville.

"And after losing so much in the last war," Hermione sighed sadly, "I think a lot of people will be willing to join the Order led by the person who ended it all."

**.o0o.**

**A/N: There we go! I'll try and be quicker with the next upload, don't really like this chapter much but it was needed- and I suck at Quidditch. **

**Anyone think of a name for the Order?**

**Ten reviews, please.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The New Order

**AN: PremzaWitchOfWeirdos- LMAO at the last one. Will try and fit than in- it's hilarious!**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I got like 20 last time in less than 24-hours- it makes me so happy! Anyway, off to work then party tomorrow, so I may not have time to update- I'll do for Sunday, which is aimless banter and Christmas at the Weasleys! Yay! I feel so festive... mince pies, anyone?**

**.o0o.**

Hermione appealed to Professor McGonagall the following day to start using the Room of Requirement to hold a 'less rebellious form of the DA', not wishing to share Harry's plan with her until they were absolutely sure it was going to work. She agreed readily, and even helped them pin up the notices around the school, telling students to respond directly to the founders. They were amazed when, before the day was over, eleven people had already responded. Some, who seemed to understand the more serious meaning behind the Order, came to inform Harry that they were thinking it over. Others joined up without a second thought. Among the first to join were Minnie and her best friend Jake, most of Harry's Quidditch team, Will Twycross and Richard Corner, captain of the Ravenclaw team, who was apparently very good friends with Will- and the brother of former DA member (and Ginny's ex-boyfriend) Michael Corner.

By the end of the week, the New Order had a total of Twenty-one members including the six founders, which Harry thought was rather good seeing as there was nothing to actually rebel against. They put out word that new members were always welcome, and held their first meeting the following Friday.

"In case anyone hasn't got the idea yet," Harry addressed the group, "this is completely serious. You can laugh and chat as we work and practice, but it needs to be made clear this isn't a social club. We're here to form an order to permanently protect both the Wizarding and the Muggle world from any more dark wizards to rise to fame or move to seek power. Anyone who thought this was something else, can leave."

Nobody did. They all looked up at Harry with hungry expressions, hanging onto his every word.

"Right then, first thing's first. Everybody go to Hermione to sign up, please."

The group trundled over to Hermione and wrote their names down in a thick, leather-bound book Hermione had brought to track all of the Orders' progress. She'd spent the best part of the week enchanting it so it could only be opened by a registered member with no dark intent. Harry often marvelled at his friend's cleverness, managing at the age of nineteen to create a spell many fully qualified adults would have had problems with. Like she had done before, Hermione had added something to the list- and had soaked the page in Veritaeserum. Anyone who did not really want to join would be unable to write their name. No one so far had had problems.

"OK, this is the part where we divide. I know you're probably tried of hearing this, but they'll be extremely important to the running of the Order so we're going to have to conquer them. Patronuses. Anyone that has mastered them, come over to Hermione, Neville and Luna. Those that haven't, follow me."

Harry, Ginny and Ron led a small group over to an alcove off the main room. It consisted of Minnie, Jake, Denis Creevey and two of the chasers from the Hufflepuff team, Jack Ryder and Pip Davies. All the others remained around Hermione's table, registering their skills, and how much they knew of the dark arts.

Denis Creevey was one of the few remaining original DA members, the rest having all been much older and already left Hogwarts. He was also the brother of Colin, one of the few underage deaths that had occurred during the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry looked at him rather uncomfortably.

"Are you really going to teach us Patronuses, Harry?" gasped Jake in awe. "Wow! They've only just learnt those in years six and seven!"

"Well, they are extremely important." Harry explained, "Ward off several dark creatures, can be used as messengers, and –really useful- people efficient in the use of the Dark Arts can't summon them… well, the bad guys can't, anyway." Harry added, thinking of Snape and his Patronus. A conversation with Dumbledore's portrait had revealed that off all the Death Eaters, Snape was the only one who could cast a Patronus.

Although they didn't master much in their first session, Harry felt it had gone rather well. Everyone was extremely interested, and they'd rounded off the hour by hosting a small tournament with lower-level hexes, in order to see how much everyone already knew. Harry was actually pleased to discover that not everyone had joined purely to fight, but had other talents they were willing to expand and use. Celeste Nandera, the remaining Hufflepuff Chaser, admitted she couldn't aim a hex to save her life, but still managed to beat Richard Corner (who was exceptionally good at offensive spells) by immobilising him with a potent Cheering Charm and a very powerful levitation spell.

When everyone had left, Harry turned to Hermione's book, where the twenty-one names, houses and years were scribbled down.

"What did the others have to say?"

"Well, we all agreed that everyone needs to be at the same basic level of defense before we can move on, and that we could do with inserting divisions within the Order."

"Divisions?" Harry and Ron said together.

She nodded. "Yes. For example, Celeste, who is remarkably gifted at Potions, offered to teach a number of people to brew several useful ones- polyjuice, truth potions etc…And Rachel Carmichael is talented at Transfiguration, and would happily teach others how to transform themselves and such- she was the only one to manage it so far in Teatrina's lessons, after all." Added Hermione with a hint of jealously.

"Luna and I opted to raise awareness of plants and creatures beneficial to the Order." Explained Neville. "There's a plant that acts as a living sneakascope, you know. And many are used as ingredients in potions, too. As for the creatures…"

"Well, dark wizards have used them before." Said Luna, "They should learn what to trust and what to not- and how to defend themselves."

"Then we talked about stations." Continued Hermione. "It's extremely future based, of course, but an extremely valid point. As Rachel pointed out, one of the worst things about the last war was that it was split three ways- the Ministry, the Death Eaters, and the Order. It shouldn't have been like that- making enemies out of allies. So she suggested we have strong members stationed in the Ministry _and _at Hogwarts at all times. Neville, of course, has offered to fulfil the latter."

"And then?"

"Derek Lightwood said 'why just at Hogwarts? Supporters should be everywhere!' and it was then agreed that –eventually- trained members should reside in all of the known Wizarding communities, and to possibly, have allies overseas."

"But there are only twenty-one of us!" objected Ron.

Ginny and Hermione both fixed him with a dark stare.

"At the moment, Ron." Sighed Ginny. "And they're aren't, really, are there? There's a bunch of others not at Hogwarts that will want to join- our family, half the teachers, Kingsley Shacklebolt…"

"She's right." Harry nodded. "There's an army out there waiting to join!"

Hermione beamed. "Right then, I think it's about time we wrote a few letters."

In the next month, in-between solid training, Quidditch practice, school council duties, schoolwork and placing bets on Teatrina and George, the Order gained ten more students, and sixteen other allies. Around mid-November, the Order got the surprise of its life when, during a training session, two Slytherins walked in and asked to join. There was extreme skepticism at first, lots of 'Why would _they _want to join?' or 'You reckon their parents are in Azkaban?' but Harry remained open-minded. Fifteen minutes into a heated inter-Order argument, Edward Hardwood slammed his fists down on the table.

"We're Slytherins, we know!" he hissed, "And how hard do you think it was for us to come here, all our friends laughing? But we were _determined- _because that's what Slytherins are. We aren't all pureblood, dark-arts loving _fools_! We are cunning and resourceful- we might have a disregard for the rules, but we've seen one war and have no desire to see another!"

"Just because we're Slytherins," his sister cut in, "It doesn't make us evil! If anything, _you _lot do, by insisting that we are. Aren't you all for equality and allies everywhere? Stop stereotyping us!"

It was such a valid point and heart-felt argument, that many members began to apologise profusely and patted them on the back. A week after that, they were some of the most popular, helpful members of the Order, determined to be in it- and be in it for life. Harry was extremely glad they had joined- it seemed to be finally pulling down all the house barriers. June was right, Harry thought, that by everyone saying Slytherins were evil, they usually turned out that way, but not always. He shared with the twins one evening the stories of Andromeda Tonks and Severus Snape- both of which were anything but bad. He certainly couldn't imagine warm, kind-hearted Andromeda as traditional Slytherin- although the two of them had many of her traits.

By the time the first snow fell upon Hogwarts, Minnie had become the first twelve-year-old anyone had ever heard off to produce a full-bodied Patronus. There wasn't anyone in the last two years who couldn't turn themselves into an animal for a short period of time (greatly confusing Professor Teatrina) and not a member of the Order couldn't produce a perfect Polyjuice. Harry and the others were ecstatic.

George, who joined in name as soon as he heard, was lending Harry use of his classes and giving points to anyone who joined with serious intent. He became considerably more generous in his point-giving to Slytherins too, awarding one twenty points during one lesson. Professor Teatrina, upon learning what was going on, became slightly more lenient with her homework and a little bit less demanding. She even awarded a student ten point for managing to keep herself in animal form for nearly a whole hour.

To make matters even better, almost all of the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix had responded to their letters, throwing their support behind them. For once, Harry felt, everything in his life was going perfectly- we was happier than ever at school, with Ginny and his friends, he was doing something really worthwhile, and he was spending Christmas with the Weasleys.

"Feels like it's gonna be a good holiday, don't it?" Ron grinned as he and Harry packed up their books from the library- probably for the last time that year. "I mean, I'm feeling pretty good about it."

"Yeah," Harry's smile wandered with his thoughts, "Where's Ginny?"

"Up in the Owlery. C'mon, I meant to meet her."

Their journey took considerably longer than usual due to a detour which took them passed a battle site. George, who'd spent the last three hours as a duck, had followed Teatrina until the spell wore off. Then, he raced away, but returned within a few minutes wearing a rather unusual hat.

Teatrina sighed. "Come back for more, Weasley?"

George grinned suspiciously. "Only for you, Andy, only for you."

"Don't call me Andy!"

"What, would you prefer 'Dromedie' or simply 'Medie?' I quite like Medie, actually, it suits you. That's it, from now on I'll call you Medie. Hey, Medie darling, would you like to dance?"

Teatrina, with a look of disbelief merged with horror, turned round to face her rival. Quick as a flash, George shot a badly aimed '_Tarantallegra!' _at her feet. She leapt to the side, waving her wand-

There was a flash. Then, a squeak.

Professor Teatrina had gone. In her place was a tiny, dark brown mouse.

Ron began to laugh. Harry, on the other hand, looked for a place to take cover.

"Ah, bless you!" George bent down until he was nearly eye level. "You're so cute as a mouse, too! You'd never know you were such a horror full-sized."

"George, that's brilliant!" Ron chucked, causing his brother to stand up.

"Thanks." He bowed and tilted his hand. "Had to modify it for slightly stronger spells. Still won't block of anything really harmful but- AHH!" George let out a terrific scream as Teatrina shot up his leg.

"Getheroffme! GETHEROFFME!" George screamed, dancing about like he'd been hit with a Tarantallegra charm himself. "HELP!"

Ron, who couldn't stop laughing, and Harry, who felt he rather deserved it, said nothing. George continued to run around like a demented frog.

Teatrina worked her way up his leg. George bravely dived down and fished her out, grinning at the tiny furball cupped in his hands. He laughed. "Didn't know you liked me that much!"

Never until that moment in his life had Harry ever heard a mouse growl. In a final act of defiance, Teatrina bit down on George's thumb. With a terrific howl, he threw her to the floor. Teatrina scuttled away.

"GEORGE! RON!" It was Ginny. She was running down the corridor, breathless, letter in hand. "You're _UNCLES_!" She squealed in delight.

George appeared not to have registered. "No we're not." He said angrily, shaking his thumb. "Stupid little mouse-teacher…"

"No, seriously!" Ginny couldn't contain herself.

"What-" George paused, his face lighting up, "Fleur had her baby?"

"Yes!" Ginny squealed, hugging Harry, Ron and George in turn. "Born last night, eight and a half pounds, easy delivery…" this was clearly all meant to mean something.

"Well, what is it?" asked Ron impatiently.

"A baby of course!" said Ginny, not making much coherent sense. "A gorgeous tiny little-"

"IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL?" This time, Harry joined in.

"A girl, of course! Didn't I say? Honestly!"

"No!" All of the boys sighed.

"I'm an aunt!" Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry gleefully.

Ron and George slapped each other on the back. "We're uncles!"

Harry had the odd urge to shout 'Me too!' but fought it. He wasn't- yet, at least.

"Harry?" Ginny looked up at him. "What's up? You looked thoughtful?"

"It's just… I'm really happy." He beamed. It was hard not to feel part of the Weasley family, hard not feel as if the new baby wasn't someone related to him, too. Ginny squeezed him.

"Isn't it great?"

Harry looked down at her, wondering if she'd agree to go out and celebrate alone. "It really, really is."

**.o0o.**

**I really like this chapter- especially the end! It's so KAWAII!!! Can't wait for the next one... woot!**

**Ten reviews please (or more- I'm not fussy!), or all the very maternal females will get very angry. Yes, that's Fleur, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Hermione and possibly Penelope- she never really had anything to do in the books so her character should probably be explored a bit more if she'd marrying Percy. I think Mrs Weasley probably likes her more than Fleur (but maybe not as much as Hermione!) what do you think?**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Farewells and Snowballs

**I have hit 400 reviews! Words cannot explain how happy I am! None of them were negative either! (Don't you dare think to spoil it now… grr) I hope this bodes well for my future as a fiction writer, although the one I really, really want to get published is written in 3****rd**** person, so it doesn't read at all like this. Sniff-sniff…**

**Still, I CAN WRITE. Yay, I'm so happy!**

**Sorry it took longer than expected. I had a rather weird weekend which ended in meeting some nice Canadian relatives I never knew I had. Who knew I had second cousins! Anyway, I stayed up through the night, trying to upload it before Monday, but time got the better of me, so after 12 I called it a night.**

**Without further ado! **

**.o0o.**

"Is she cute?"

"Is she Veela?"

"Have you seen her?"

"What's her name?"

Questions and girls swarmed around Ginny the last week of term. It was a good job they were all female, Harry decided, because otherwise he might have been jealous.

"They haven't decided yet." She explained, beaming from ear to ear, "But I've got a photo- look!"

A loud chorus of 'aww' echoed round the common room. Harry had already seen it several times before- a tiny little baby in a pink dress with tufts of strawberry blonde hair and very big, blue eyes. There was no doubt she took after her mother, but there was great pride in the tinge of Weasley-red hair, also shared oddly by Harry and Hermione.

There was disappointment in the fact Hermione would not be joining them for Christmas. Instead, she was spending it once more with her family, having had such a miserable and almost non-existent Christmas the year before. Ron took this blow hardest of all, but understood her decision nonetheless.

"Besides," she smiled at Ron, "It will probably be the last Christmas I spend with them anyway."

It was Harry's last Christmas at Hogwarts he'd ever see. He'd nearly forgotten how glorious it was in the castle that time of year- the snow piled up outside, the giant Christmas tree, the endless fruit puddings and Christmas cheer.

"You're lucky," he remarked somewhat sadly to Neville. "You'll see this again and again."

"Unlikely." Neville shuddered, "Gran's insistant I spend every Christmas with her from now on- want's to see more of her 'hero of a grandson'. Honestly."

"But Neville," frowned Harry, "You're eighteen. She can't stop you."

"Well, not _really_." Neville said uncomfortably, causing Harry's frown to deepen. "Well, you remember those Death Eaters that went after my Gran last year?"

"Er, yeah?"

"Well I don't want to end up like them!"

Harry and Neville both roared out laughing, Harry wondering if Neville was really serious. "So," he said eventually, "Going home this year then?"

"Oddly, no. I told Gran I had extremely important business with the New Order and she believed me. Luna and I are both staying here this year- looking after the plants and animals. Won't be lonely with her and Eagle around."

"And the Wrackspurts."

.o0o.

The last Order meeting (it was still nameless, apart from Luna's suggestion of Order of the Nargle) went well, with a tournament of everything they knew and had learnt so far. With an order composed of exactly thirty plus the six leaders (including one more Slytherin and the rest of the Hufflepuff team) it was easy to split them into fifteen pairs, the winner moving onto to the winner next to him. Even Minnie and Jake, who were the youngest by two full years, took part. Jake actually beat his first opponent, but lost to his second. Minnie, on the other hand, was halfway through and even managed to stun a burly fifth year before Will Twycross nobly defeated her. She accepted her defeat well, although Harry kept watching her suspiciously in case she tried to turn him into a mouse. Thankfully, no such incident occurred, and Minnie was delighted when he actually won overall, boasting that she had only lost to the winner. Eventually, the meeting came to an end. It was the last day of term, and most people were eager to get going.

"Have a great holiday, guys, see you next year."

Slowly, the others shuffled away. Little by little, the room emptied.

"Going to er, pack." Ron nodded in Harry's direction looking back at Hermione.

"OK." Harry rolled his eyes, knowing Ron's trunk had been pack for days. Pretending he was unaware of his friend's obvious intentions, Ron slipped away innocently with Hermione. Ginny laughed.

"Now, I actually am going to pack." She told him. "George says we can use the Floo network in this office whenever we're ready." She kissed Harry quickly. "So I'll see you later."

Only a few people were left now, two of them the Hardwood twins, lazily sprawled over one on of the comfy sofas.

"Not leaving?" Harry frowned.

June made a sound like an irritated horse. "Not likely." She spat.

"Mum and Dad don't approve of us getting in with the New Order and chummy with the other houses." Her brother explain. "So in an act of pure defiance we are staying here- they're pureblood freaks." He added bitterly.

Harry often at to wonder why this two –who seemed to resent most of the things Slytherin prized- had ended up in his house. Yet, despite the fact he actually like them a lot, he couldn't imagine them anywhere else.

"Yeah so, have a good Christmas, Harry."

June looked up. "Where you going?"

"Staying with the family."

She frowned. "I thought you hated your Muggle family?"

Harry cringed. "Not them!" he explain, wondering what the Dursleys would be doing this year and wondering if they were thinking of him at all. "I haven't seen them in over a year- thank Merlin. I mean Ron and Ginny's family- the whole Weasleys."

June smiled radiantly. "I think it's lovely," she said, beaming, "that you can have them as a family even when you're not related. We share more blood than we'd like with ours and frankly can't stand them."

Edward patted her shoulder. "Hence why we're staying here."

Harry wished them a merry Christmas and headed for the Gryffindor Common room, aiming to go get his trunk. On his way, he accidentally bumped into Denis Creevey, who was clearly heading off. His owl cage fell to the floor, the owl inside screeching.

"Sorry, Denis." Harry picked up his startled owl and put it back on top of his luggage. "Going home for Christmas?"

He nodded, but didn't move. He looked up at Harry with an almost nervous expression, as if he were trying to say something.

"First Christmas without him."

Harry felt a deep pang in the pit of his stomach, and found all words had deserted him.

"My parents didn't want me to go back this year," he continued, "but in the end they couldn't stop me. Where else could they have sent me? I convinced them. Still…" his voice trailed off, his eyes hung from Harry's.

Harry was never quite sure what instinct it was that made him put his hand on Denis' shoulder and talk to him the way he did.

"I know this won't mean anything," he said, "but your brother was a good man. He was very brave and very loyal, and it is unfair what happened to him. I'm am truly, very sorry." He added guiltily.

Denis stared at him. "You're wrong." He said. "It does help. And you shouldn't be sorry. Colin died doing what was right- that's why I'm in the Order, you know. For him- and for everything else worth fighting for." Without another word, Denis picked up his trolley and left. Harry, feeling a sudden weightlessness, smiled as he went to find the others.

.o0o.

They didn't leave at the time that was planned, mainly because it took Hermione and Ron half an hour to 'pack' in a different part of the castle. They said their goodbyes (Ron and Hermione's was doubly long), handed in last minute pieces of homework, and finally, pulling their trunks, made their way to George's office.

"Where's George?" asked Ron, as if they'd been waiting for ages.

"Probably just pranking Teatrina one more time." Ginny sighed, half-laughing, "You know what he's like!"

"Ah, Ginny, I do."

Ginny spun round, George stood directly behind her.

"Where did you go?"

George smiled sneakily. "That, my dear sister, is a secret." With that, he brought out the Floo power, collected his own stuff, and three minutes later, he, Harry, Ron and Ginny were all sitting happily round the table in the Burrow, Mrs Weasley offering then endless mince pies.

.o0o.

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Teatrina discovered a tiny little package sitting on her desk. Instantly suspicious, she cast a dozen anti-hex spells before finally prizing it open. A tiny little fluffy creature with brightly coloured wings whizzed around the room, purple sparks erupting behind it. As sudden as it appeared, the creature vanished into thin air. Then she noticed a note sitting in the box.

_Surprise! _

_Bet you didn't see this one coming, did you? Now, you can either decide that I am actually a really nice guy and have gifted you with the world's first ever flying vanishing pygmy puff that took me many months to come up with and several sleepless nights (it reminded me of you in your mouse state. You should look like that more often.) OR you can have a lovely holiday being paranoid that this is my next big trick and it's going to EAT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP. Your choice._

_Merry Paranoid Christmas,_

_Love, George _

Teatrina looked up at the sound of humming. The pygmy puff was hovering near her shoulder, cute as could be. Against her better judgement, Teatrina smiled and scooped it up. It was really very adorable.

"I'm sorry if I hexed you, little thing." She stroked its fur. "And I really hope you aren't a prank! You're very sweet."

_Dammit George Weasley, if this little(and annoyingly sweet idea of a present) thing turns out to be a trick, I'm going to hex you back to the Dark Ages! _

Because, all in all, she knew, George Weasley wasn't really all that bad.

.o0o.

Harry had been at the Weasleys for four days now and it already felt like forever. There was someone new over every day. If it wasn't Percy and Penelope, some member of the old order or even Kingsley Shacklebolt on one occasion, it was Bill and Fleur and their little baby, Victoire –'Named in on'er of your victory against ze Dark Lord, 'Arry!' Fleur would say ecstatically whenever she had the opportunity. 'She 'as been born in ze most wonderful times!'

They were over most days and every time the little baby entered the house, there was such a fuss and commotion that Ron had no trouble sneaking away from chores with Harry, even though he would have probably preferred to stay in the cosy Burrow with Ginny.

Mr and Mrs Weasley (Harry was still having trouble calling them Molly and Arthur) were still unaware of their relationship and Harry was pondering over how to break it to them. He was sure they wouldn't mind, but on the other hand, she was there only daughter. Ron said, 'Why bother?' but Harry (although he didn't share this thought with Ron) knew they were going to have to know sooner or later, and giving the way things were going between him and Ginny, it would be better, sooner.

Harry still hadn't managed to complete that sentence he'd started on their first date in September, and Ginny hadn't even asked him about it. The shattered moment had sort of shattered Harry's confidence and the right time hadn't presented itself since. Harry wished he had someone to talk to about it, but it was too embarrassing to talk to Hermione and Harry would sooner have died than ask Ron. So, Harry had left it slide, waiting for a second perfect moment. If it had been difficult at school with all the people rushing into their meetings and Ron and Hermione popping up out of nowhere, it was even more difficult at the Burrow, with the endless stream of visitors and the extreme lack of privacy.

"Something on your mind, mate?" Ron asked, taking another Christmas biscuit from Mrs Weasley's heaped plate.

Harry quickly tore his eyes away from Ginny's direction. "Not really." He lied.

Two days before Christmas, the grass steeped in snow, Harry found himself having a snowball fight; him and Ginny against Ron and Charlie, who was home for the holidays.

It was not quiet clear whether there was and logic or rules, but it basically consisted of running, hiding, and throwing snowballs at the other team as hard as you could. Several times in this game Harry had not Ginny out of the way or bravely taken a snowball for her. Ginny, who hated to be defended. Hadn't hesitated to throw another one at him or forcefully wrestle him to the ground. Harry wasn't sure he could have stopped her even if he didn't actually really like having her on top of him. Charlie, who had figured their relationship after he saw Ginny kissing him under the stairs, didn't mind, and Ron seemed to be growing used to the idea.

Another snowball hit Harry squarely in the chest, but Ginny was ready behind him, throwing two snowballs at a time at his attacker.

Harry clambered to his feet. "Thanks for watching by back, Gin."

"That's not all I'm watching."

Before Harry could think of a suitable reply, the snowball flew out of his hand, along with Ginny's and the others, and hovered in mid-air. For a moment, Harry was sure it was Mrs Weasley, until the snowballs promptly shot back and hit them in the face. George laughed.

"The looks on your faces!"

"Yeah, yeah, George." Said Ron grumpily, as if his snowball were a personal insult. "What do you want?"

"You, actually. Surprising, unusually, oddly enough-"

"Skip to the point, George."

"Yeah, well, I've some business in Diagon Alley and I need your help."

Everyone frowned. "My-?" Ron started.

George cut him off, tapping his nose. "I'll tell you on the way."

Ron, annoyed but curious, grudgingly agreed to comply, and followed George into the house. At the same time, Charlie stood up and shook the excess snow from his clothes.

"It's not as fun with three," he admitted glumly, "I'll go help Mum with lunch."

Harry nodded, sercretly glad of the privacy. "Well," he said to Ginny, "That was fun."

Another snowball, the biggest yet, smashed into Harry's face. He might have been slightly annoyed if it weren't for Ginny wiping it off a moment later.

"You said that last time." She grinned.

"Wha-"

Harry's voice was cut short by Ginny's lips on his, her hands round his neck. Relishing the moment, Harry placed his arms around her waist, their surroundings freezing further. Suddenly, Harry slipped, and with Ginny's weight on him they both tumbled to the ground, laughing.

Ginny was on top of him again. "Always seems to end up this way, doesn't it?" she grinned.

Harry, sides splitting shifted his weight, gripping her arms, and pulled himself on top of her- but Ginny reacted quickly, forcing him to roll over again and putting all her weight into keeping him glued to the floor.

Her shiny, snow-capped hair fell out from under her hat, framing her face above his. Taking off a glove, Ginny ran her hands through Harry's hair, shaking off the snow, and then lowered her face down to his.

While they were kissing, Harry suddenly realised they were properly alone for the first time in what felt like ages. When she drew away, he was smiling ridiculously, beaming from to ear to ear.

"What's up?" she asked, helplessly mimicking his infectious smile.

"You should know Ginny," he started, "That I really, really-"

A shrill voice darted through the air. "LUNCH IS- Harry?" Mrs Weasley's voice reached him a waver of confusion, shock, and perhaps a little… joy? "W-what…? Ginny, what are you doing on top of Harry? And er, why are your lips so red?"

Harry rather thought it was obvious and that Mrs Weasley already knew, but a wave of embarrassment was sweeping over him. This wasn't how he'd planned her to find out.

"Mum-" started Ginny, helping Harry off the floor. "We're kind of…"

Harry put an arm round her waist. "We're going out." He finished.

Mrs Weasley's confusion and shock seemed to melt. Only a smile remained. "Ah," she beamed, "How long for-?"

"Well, last year Harry was on the run, so…"

"Well, the year before that, then-"

"When he got back, you know- Voldemort's defeat and all- well, yeah."

"Oh!" Mrs Weasley looked positively thrilled, "So that's really two years then? Together or not that's how long you two have er… had a thing?"

"_It's a bit more than a thing_…" said Harry under his breath, causing Ginny to look up.

Her odd smile was still present as she said, "Yeah, Mum. That's about right."

.o0o.

When Mrs Weasley told her husband later that night (who has happy but currently largely uninterested) she proceeded to spend the next our knitting furiously. Eventually, Arthur turned round and said exasperatedly, "Molly, I rather think little Vicky has enough clothes now, dear!"

"Oh, but these aren't for Victoire." She explained.

"Oh?" Suddenly, he became interested, "Then who are they for?"

"Well, the others of course."

"Others?" Mr Weasley was very confused.

"Of course. What with Percy getting married and Harry and Ginny-"

"Molly, dear." He sighed. "Please, no more."

"We've three of our children in very promising relationships right now, Arthur!" she argued. "That's a lot of trees to bare a lot of fruit! And I doubt little Victoire will be Bill's only! I mean, if they have two a year, and Harry and Ginny –then of course there's Ron and Hermione- and I hear George has himself a witch as well, or something like that. Ginny said they 'can't get enough of each other' but I had the most horrid idea she was talking about flesh wounds. But whichever way you put it… and Charlie is twenty-six now, don't even get me started on the children we had by the time we were twenty-six. It's about time he settled down too! Besides which-"

Mr Weasley fell asleep sighing, his wife continuing to babble about all the grandchildren she'd have in the next ten years and wasn't everything so terribly quiet now, that they'd be so glad to get a bit of noise back in the house?

And on this one particular occasion, Mr Weasley couldn't agree less.

.o0o.

Yes, I know, we haven't hit Christmas. But there were so many things I wanted to put in it I just couldn't find the space! So they'll be another chapter shortly.

Review, review, review please.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Godparents

**A/N: Somebody put in a rather long review a complaint about chapter 22- about the fact it progressed months, polyjuice potion takes ages to brew, and the fact that Minnie could do a Patronus. (They also said Denis Creevey shouldn't have been in the DA in book 5, his second year, because he was too young.) SO WHAT? I was only progressing a week or so at the time- it was going way to slowly and JKR often used to do just what I did. Harry's already said you're never too young to learn, and what's so bad about Minnie learning a Patronus? She comes from a long line of very powerful witches- she probably even did magic before Hogwarts because she's that kind of rule-breaker. Harry managed it in his third year and it didn't take him all that long- why can't anyone else? What's so special about him? (Lol, I know that, be quiet I'm ranting.) And if the chapter takes months, then they could certainly brew polyjuice.**

**I rest my case. I wasn't even a constructive review! The meanie.**

**Nevertheless, he's the long-awaited second part of the Christmas chapter.**

.o0o.

Christmas day dawned a crisp, white morning with a ray of light sunshine peeping threw the clouds. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Charlie and George had time for another snowball fight before lunch, which was Mrs Weasley's usual splendid affair. Despite the obvious whole in the family that year, Harry was happy- and so was everyone else. George was in unusually high spirits too, and when he questioned Ron about it, he explained to him what happened in Diagon Alley yesterday.

"George went to get his shop back," he explained.

"Really? That's great! Wait, is he leaving Hogwarts then?"

"Nah, he's going to get some of his old staff to run it for him for a while, see where things go from that."

"Why'd he take you then?"

"Said he wanted my help running it- mad, I know."

"Seriously?"

"I've already told you yes. He also said he wanted to get me out your way, but I'm not quite sure what he meant."

Frowning, Harry peered over at George, who had clearly been listening to the two of them Instead of explaining, he just winked and nodded over to Ginny. Harry, feeling his cheeks light up, quickly looked away.

Presents were shared under the tree, many smiles and goodwill were exchanged. Mr Weasley was delighted in Harry's gift of a simple Muggle screwdriver set, and equally Mrs Weasley loved her changeable-tea-cosy. This year, Harry had gone out of his way to get every Weasley a present- even little Victoire had a tiny rag doll waiting for her. Against his better judgement, Harry had even brought George a toilet seat.

"Ah, Harry, you remembered!" George clapped his back gleefully, and, after several helpings of wine, proposed an embarrassing toast. "Firstly, to Ron and Hermione- even though both seem to have vanished. It took you seven years to get together, so we better have more than seven years out of you! Secondly, to Harry – the only person in the world good enough for my little sister."

"Here-here!" said Mr Weasley, causing both Molly and Ginny to hit him affectionately.

"Harry, may you always be part of this family!"

The sitting room erupted into cheers of agreement. Ginny kissed Harry and everyone clamored round to clap his back.

"Well said!" Beamed Charlie.

Harry appeared to be the only person who'd noticed Ron slip out after the presents were finished. He'd gone, of course, to visit Hermione, but hadn't wanted the obvious attention that would come with it. Harry secretly thought it was a rather nice gesture and was sure Hermione would appreciate it.

Harry also had somewhere he needed to be, but he accused himself with words.

It was too windy for flying, so Harry chanced Apperating again, appearing once more a short distance from the Tonks' residence. Crunching across the snow, Harry rapped twice on the door. There was the sound of giggling followed by running feet, and an exasperated sigh. Shortly afterwards, the door opened.

At the feet of his grandmother, Teddy Tonks now with a full head of bright blue hair, stood on sturdy little legs, clinging onto her skirt.

"Harry!" Andromeda smiled, wrapping her arms tightly and unexpected around him. "I was hoping I would see you- but on Christmas day! Well, I never! Come in, come in, you must be freezing!"

She scoped a wriggling Teddy into her arms and went back into the kitchen, putting a kettle on the stove. "Tea, dear?"

"Yes please."

Teddy wriggled out of her arms and waddled over to Harry while she busied herself with the tea. He put his small round hands on Harry's leg and tapped him twice.

"You want to come up, Ted?" Harry asked.

Teddy said nothing but tilted his head, so Harry, not really sure why, bent down, put his hands under the baby's armpits, and lifted him onto his lap.

"Why, look at you!" Andromeda smiled. "A natural! You look better than Ted did when Dora was fist born. You'll make a great dad, Harry."

Suddenly, Harry felt rather hot and looked away from her. Teddy noticing Harry's odd expression, sat up on his legs and put his hands on his cheeks. Harry, although a little surprised, didn't shrink back, but took the boy and re-adjusted him in his lap.

"Ba!" He said in indignation.

Andromeda placed two cups of steaming tea on the table. "Can you believe how advanced he is? Dora was just the same, reckon it's because of the Metaphormagus. Walking at his young age and all, half-talking too…"

Harry sipped his tea. At the same time, Teddy slipped off and came back with his well-worn wolf toy which he deposited on Harry's lap.

Andromeda laughed. "It's mad," she said. "But I think he already knows you."

Harry didn't know why this piece of news made him so happy. He took the toy, and as he had done when he first gave it to him, began to play with him. Andromeda watched the two of them fondly, thinking it was so sad how they were both orphans, both without brothers and sisters that they surely would have loved. She had felt extremely sorry for the both of them until that very moment, when she realised that Harry was happy, and Teddy would always be happy- although he never knew his parents, his life could not be disturbed by horrors such as Harry's, and that he wouldn't go wrong with such a devoted godfather.

"I hear you're building a new order, Harry."

Harry looked up, "You know that?"

She nodded. "Popular word. Now, I may not be as young as I always was, but I fully offer you my support, in an active role should I ever be needed."

"You sure? You don't even know-"

"It aims prevent dark wizards and witches from ever rising to power again, and it's led by you. That's enough for me."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

Andromeda looked up at the kitchen clock. "I'm expecting company soon," she told him. "I tell you what, why don't you take Teddy for an hour or so? It would do him good to get out of the house."

This was more than Harry had bargained for. "Oh, oh I couldn't," he said hurriedly. "I mean, I wouldn't know how to look after him or anything."

"Nonsense! You're a natural," she argued. "And you're staying at the Weasleys, aren't you? There, it'll be fine."

Teddy banged his fists on the chair as if he knew what they were speaking about and heartily agreed.

"See? He even wants to go. Please, Harry, it would be a load off my mind."

Harry, feeling increasingly nervous about having to look after him, grudgingly agreed.

"You can take him back by side-Apparition," Andromeda explained. "I've already taught him- I wasn't going back to Floo powder!"

Harry laughed, and picked up Teddy once more. As if knowing what they were going to do, the child clung to him tightly as Harry walked towards the door. Andromeda handed him a tiny coat, which with some difficult Harry managed to pull on, and thirty seconds out the door he was walking back to the Burrow.

The presence of female 'ah!'s and a French accent meant baby Victoire had arrived with her parents, and Harry suddenly felt a bit unwelcome at bringing a stranger into the house, until he remembered it was Teddy. Mrs Weasley would fuss over him like there was no tomorrow. He slipped into the sitting room wordlessly, but Ginny noticed him in an instant.

"Harry!" She called, rushing towards him, "And… and Teddy! Wow! Oh, Mum, look who Harry's brought!"

Suddenly, all the attention was stripped away from baby Victoire and shifted instead to Teddy.

"Teddy Lupin!" Molly clapped her hands together in joy. "Well I never! Isn't he sweet? Poor little mite."

As Harry swept Teddy onto the floor, he flashed a smile which suggested he was anything but a poor little mite, and climbed onto his feet to pull at her skirt. "Ba-koo-ka." He said.

"Bless him! Walking and taking at his age."

Harry wanted to add that, as far as he knew, 'ba-koo-ka' was not a known word in any language, but decided against it. Mrs Weasley had already swept the child into her motherly embrace. "Arthur! Look! It's Teddy!"

"So it is, Molly. Can't work out who he looks most like though- hasn't got the hair of either of his parents!"

Everyone laughed, although Harry also felt like pointing out that babies didn't look anything like anyone when they were still in nappies with round faces and chubby hands. He wanted to take Teddy outside away from all this commotion, but Mrs Weasley was showing him to everyone in the room – Arthur, George, Charlie, Percy and Penelope (who blushed oddly when presented with a baby) and finally Bill, Fleur, and baby Victoire.

"Look, Vicky, this is little Teddy. He's older than you so you won't be in the same year at Hogwarts, but I'm sure you'll have a friend once you get there."

Teddy, most surprisingly as if genuinely intrigued by the pink bundle, reached his hand over her blanket and touched her tiny pink face. "Pur-tea!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Mrs Weasley gasped. "Did you hear that, everyone! He said 'pretty' I'm sure of it! Quite the little ladykiller, this one! Arthur, did you hear him?"

"Yes, Molly, I did."

Somehow, Harry managed to prize Teddy from her grasp and steer him out of the way. Careful to make sure no one noticed him, Harry slipped away.

"Well, you went down quite well," he chuckled, buttoning up his coat further on the back doorstep. "You really think she's pretty? I think you're both a bit young at the moment. Come on, Ted, let's go out for a moment."

"Oh, Harry," somebody breathed behind him. Harry looked back and saw Ginny smiling at him radiantly.

"What?"

"You and Teddy. You talking to him, you're just so…"

"So what?"

Ginny looked embarrassed. "Cute," she blushed. "And Ron would run a mile if he heard me say that. So would most men."

"Ron's not here. And I don't care what I look like with Teddy." He glanced at the snow outside, "Come for a walk with me?"

Ginny smiled and took Teddy's other hand. As though trying to get the same reaction as he had last time, he repeated his new favourite word, "Pur-tea!"

Ginny giggled. "You're not wrong," said Harry. "But I'm afraid you can't have her, she's mine."

Ginny, beaming from ear to ear, stepped outside. "Come on, Teddy! I'll race you to the snowman!"

Teddy fell over an uncountable number of times that afternoon, but each time he either climbed back up or sat there and giggled until Harry and Ginny scooped him up again. Ginny kept kissing him from behind, laughing every time he turned around to see who it was. The three of them chased each other round a tree, and Harry and Ginny even partook in another snowball fight for Teddy's amusement.

Eventually, exhausted, the two of them flopped to the ground.

"They aren't all as fun as Teddy, are they?" Asked Harry.

Ginny smiled, her fingers tightened in Harry's. "Probably not. Mum said I was a terror."

"Great."

"Yeah, Teddy's really fun."

"Are they all this exhausting?"

Ginny laughed. "Definitely. And why you asking and asking me anyway?"

Harry turned a colour that made radishes look pink. "I don't know," he said truthfully, although his burning cheeks seemed to know.

Teddy, tired of the lack of movement, came and sat on Ginny. "Hey!" She said.

"Oi! Ted, how many times have I got to say it? You can't have Ginny."

He pulled Teddy off her, more gently than it looked, and sat him down beside him, then rolled himself onto Ginny. "Hey," he said, and kissed her.

"Hey, Harry! You going to stay on top of my sister all day?"

"Ron?"

Ron had returned, and best of all, he'd brought Hermione with him. Not caring about how they'd been found, Harry and Ginny pulled themselves to their feet.

"Harry, Ginny!" as if she hadn't seen them for months, Hermione rushed towards them and hugged them ecstatically.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I have a couple of hours to say hello and exchange presents before I'm expected back." She explained, and then glanced oddly at Teddy.

"Something you not telling us?" asked Ron.

"Oh!" Harry picked him up. "This is Teddy, of course."

"Oh, bless him!" Hermione squealed. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing? Harry, it's so cute you brought him here, isn't he adorable! Can I hold him?"

Harry handed him over. At the idea of meeting someone new, Teddy squealed happily, hugged Hermione's face, and once more repeated his favourite word.

"Oh, oh Ron! Did you hear what he said?"

"Yeah, so what?" Ron spat, clearly not utterly impressed. "It's just a baby. It probably doesn't even know what it's saying."

Ron suddenly found himself facing three very angry glares.

"I mean, you _are _pretty. He doesn't need to say it."

Hermione did not seem entirely convinced.

"Ron's never much liked kids." Explained Ginny.

"I don't _dislike _them. It's just, you know… they're a bit, well, boring and needy and clingy and-"

"So far, sounding very much like you, Ronald." Ginny said icily, receiving a glare in return. "Don't worry, Hermione, he's only young after all."

"It's true."

They seemed to be sharing a private joke which Harry quite understood but decided against explaining it to a very confused Ron.

"What?" He asked, "What!?"

Before long, it was time to take Teddy home. Ginny elected to go with him, and with Mrs Weasley staring happily at the couple, Teddy settled in-between them, they set off together. Harry half-wished the journey could be longer. It was nice, he and Ginny and the baby, and he couldn't help but wish Teddy were staying, even though he was growing slightly tired and irritable. It had been the most wonderful Christmas of his life. It was a pity, he thought, that Teddy would remember none of it.

"You're a great godfather, Harry." Ginny smiled, Teddy nearly falling asleep on her shoulder.

"Thanks." He smiled, resisted the urge to say something similar back.

They reached the house and walked up the path to the door. However, something odd caught Harry's eye. A cloaked figure, waiting impatiently outside. He looked up as the three of them approached, and Harry nearly jumped.

Draco Malfoy stared back from the folds of his hood. His surprise at seeing Harry there was only beaten by Harry's surprise at seeing him them. Yet, for the first time he could remember, Malfoy said nothing snide as Harry passed him, no 'playing the babysitter, Potter?' or, 'I suppose you'll do anything for a bit of spare change, Weasley.' Instead, as Harry approached the front door, he merely said, "Merry Christmas, Harry, Ginny." Although it was said as bluntly as possibly.

The two of them stepped inside, brushing the excess snow off their clothes. "Mrs Tonks- Andromeda? Are you here? Why is Draco-" but why Draco was standing outside became obvious the moment Harry stepped into the kitchen. Narcissa Malfoy sat at the table, hands stretched and clasped in her sister's, her face tear-streaked in an act of reconciliation.

"I'm so sorry, 'Dromeda," she cried, clutching her hands fervently. "You'll never know quite how much."

"I think I have an inkling." Andromeda looked up. "Oh, Harry," she said, "You know Cissy –Narcissa- of course. Narcissa, this is my grandson, Teddy Lupin." She took the sleepy child from Ginny and presented him to her sister. She smiled.

"Doesn't look much like you, I'm afraid." Both sisters laughed, chasing away their tears. Suddenly, Narcissa decided it was time to go. "I will write, you know."

They embraced, swallowing pasted pride. "Thank you, Cissy."

Narcissa collected her cloak, Andromeda walked her to the door. Her son, looking curious, peeped round, but then ducked in shame at the sight of Harry and Ginny.

"Goodbye, Andromeda. Mr Potter, Miss Weasley."

She ducked outside. Draco, looking guilty and regretful, looked back once before the two of them faded into the snow. Andromeda, not wanting to look away, watched for what seemed like an age afterwards before finally closing out the cold air.

"Well, you certainly tired him out!" Her face brightened. "Miss Weasley, isn't it?"

"Ginny, please."

"Ginny then, the god-mother-in-standing. Did he behave himself?"

Ginny hid her pleasure at her new title. "Yes, he was absolutely wonderful. My mother simply adored him- she actually tore her eyes away from her new granddaughter."

"Ah, well, Teddy is a lovely child."

Both Ginny and Harry felt a strange surge of pride in her words. "Yes, he is." They replied.

.o0o.

**A/N: Somebody asked if Mrs Weasley knew about Ron and Hermione- yeah, she does. Chapter on platform 9/3/4- their relationship was always the obvious why-don't-they-just-kiss-each-other now! So it was unrealistic that she didn't already have an inkling they liked each other giving the times she's seen them together. Mrs Weasley feels the passion!**

**Oh, and no excuse for not updating sooner. HOWEVER, last night I was going to do some more on it, only to find that ARAGOG WAS SITTING ON MY DESK. Only joking, a normal house spider happened to find it's way there and after my dad failed to catch it, I slept on the sofa. Yes, I am that scared of spiders. How did I upload today, you ask, even when it is still at large? Courage, of course, and want for reviews. That's how much I love you guys!**

**Next chapter is for Ron and Hermione, folks! He's taking her home…**

**10 reviews, please. Or Teddy and Victoire will gang up on you!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Confession

**A/N: The spider is still at large! Honestly, I'd so be in Gryffindor, the amount of courage I've got! (Laughs) Yeah, sure. I actually have go idea what I'd be in- every test I do comes up with a different house!**

**Ooh, OOH! Idea, idea! Based on a question my friend asked me, 'Kat, d'you reckon Voldemort's a virgin?' I came up with the idea for a short-ish fic called, 'the girl who loved Tom riddle?' Anyone interested? Any more ideas? Put it in a review!**

**Anyways, this is short but sweet. Enjoy! Long live Ron and Hermione!**

.o0o.

"No."

"Come on, 'Mione-"

"No."

"Please?"

"Can't we just apparate?"

"What if I splinch? You know I'm prone to it."

"So? Let's go by Floo Powder instead."

"I think I'm asthmatic," he coughed pathetically. "And your home isn't hooked up to the Network."

"Honestly, Ron-"

"Come on! It'll be romantic."

Hermione laughed. "Ron Weasley, you haven't got a romantic bone in your body."

Ron looked slightly annoyed. "I can change!"

Hermione sighed, rubbing her forehead in defeat. "Alright, but if you drop me-"

Ron hit the air in triumph and squeezed Hermione unexpectedly. "I won't! Of course I won't! Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

Judging by Hermione's scowl, there clearly was.

Ron collected his broom. "Front or back?" he asked.

"Er, front. So I can see where we're going!"

Ron groaned. "Whatever. Come on, or it'll be too dark."

Grudgingly, Hermione climbed on in front of Ron and held on for dear life. Suddenly, she wished she'd gone on the back.

"Ready?"

"No."

But Ron had already kicked off. Hermione squealed, tightening her grasp, wishing there were more to hold onto. Ron just laughed as they spiraled above the Burrow, up towards the snowy clouds.

"Honestly Hermione, people would think you'd never flown before!"

"I don't like flying!" she shrieked, "Especially not on a flimsy piece of wood!"

"But isn't it nice? Just look down-"

"I rather not!" she squeaked.

"Look up, then. Look at the clouds."

Hermione, shivering in the cold, looked to her side where huge white clouds flew passed her, glimpses of silver sun peeping through. She could reach out and touch them- even the faint moon seemed within reach.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

But Ron wasn't looking at them when he replied, "Yeah, sure is."

The journey went on, Hermione gazing at the sights around her, starry-eyed. It now seemed completely natural to be miles above the white-capped countryside, passing as a blur beneath her. Best of all were Ron's arms wrapped around her, holding her and the broom. Despite the cold air beating her face, Hermione felt untouchable, safe, for the first time in ages.

The journey ended all too soon; Hermione's bright window swimming into view. She'd left it open in her absence. Snow fluttered through the gap as she eased herself off the broomstick onto her windowsill, pulling Ron in behind her.

"Well, if you insist- ah!" Ron tripped on her curtains, and went flying through the air. Hermione cushioned his fall as he landed awkwardly on top of her. The two of them fell apart laughing, until one of them (they were never saw quite who) starting kissing the other.

The sound of the fall must have alerted the occupants to an intruder- footsteps came running along the corridor. A second later, Mr and Mrs Granger were staring, open-mouthed, at their daughter rolling around on the floor with a young man.

Embarrassingly, neither one of them noticed there presence until Ron accidentally rolled under her desk and hit his head. "Ouch, that- oh, dear…"

"Hermione!" Shrieked Mrs Granger.

Quick as Luna Lovegood trying to catch a Wrackspurt, Hermione and Ron leapt to their feet. Ron looked like a living beetroot.

"Er, Mum, Dad, hi!" Hermione giggled nervously. "You remember Ron, of course…"

"Ron Weasley, eh?" Mr Granger seemed to be subtly punching one hand in the other. Ron swallowed nervously.

"The idiot who made you miserable half your time at Hogwarts?" Mrs Granger looked as if she were searching for the nearest thing to hit him with.

"Er, yes." Hermione flushed a deep shade of pink. "The very same. Not all that much improved, either."

Her parents made a step towards them, Hermione instinctively stepped in front of Ron, as though shielding him from any attack. "B-but I like Ron!" she said hastily. "We're together now, and we don't generally kill only daughter's boyfriends if we can possibly help it."

"And what," growled her father, "is he doing in your room?"

Hermione looked genuinely very angry. "He was taking me home," she said stiffly. "And even if it were something else, it wouldn't matter! I'm nineteen years old, for Christ's sake! I can do whatever I want." Her eyes flashed a dangerous colour, and once more Ron thanked God she was on his side.

"How dare you speak to your father like that!"

"How dare he speak about Ron like that!"

"He's your father-"

"And Ron's my boyfriend!" There was an angry pause. Mrs Granger seemed to fume. "Furthermore, he's one of my best friends, we've been through Hell together, and –with the exception of a few times he's apologised profusely for- he's always been there for me!"

"He'll hurt you." Said her father bitterly.

Hermione looked at Ron. "Maybe," she agreed, "But he won't mean to. Either way, he's worth the risk."

Ron looked at her, blinking. "Am I?" he sounded stunned.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, Ron, you are."

The two of them were looking at each other so deeply now, that they'd become oblivious to their audience. Mr and Mrs Granger looked at each other with wide, dumbfounded stares.

"Well, I-" Started Mr Granger, but Mrs Granger silenced him.

"I think it's best we leave now, dear, we can talk about it later."

Shocked, the two of them crept away, leaving the door open behind them. It took Ron and Hermione a while to realise they were alone again. By that time, the skies were nearly dark, and they had precious little time left.

Ron was still staring at Hermione when she went to close the door.

"I'm really an idiot, aren't I?"

Hermione turned around. "Why do you say that?"

For the first time in his life when placed in such a position, Ron's ears didn't go red, his face didn't turn scarlet, and he didn't, in any shape or form, completely mess it up.

"Seven years- seven years of liking you and I never did anything about it. I hardly ever _realised _it. I mean, I'd never even been friends with a girl before, so you –and the feelings I had for you- were knew to me. You know, unknown and stuff. I didn't even understand them until I'd messed something up."

"Oh, Ron-"

He silenced her, bringing her mouth up to his unexpectedly. Hermione let out a little squeak of surprise before she wrapped her arms around his neck. After several good moments, Ron parted slightly. "Your parents… they don't hate me, do they?"

Hermione laughed. "Even if they did, I wouldn't care. They'll just have to get used to you."

"Oh, I hope so, because I'm not letting you go to any famous Quidditch player ever again!"

"Really, Ronald?"

"Oh yes, really. If he comes near you again, I'll hit him."

"Ron, you don't have to be so jealous-"

"You went to the Yule Ball with him, over me!"

"You never asked!"

Ron nodded grimly. "Hence my saying I was an idiot."

Hermione leapt up and kissed him again. It was a while before they noticed how dark it was.

"I should get going," Ron sighed. "But I'll see you soon."

It took Ron several kisses and a bit of harmless tickling before Hermione finally gave him back his broom. All too soon, thought Hermione, Ron had disappeared off into the night. Still, smiling from ear to ear, Hermione closed her window and flopped onto her bed, beaming.

"Oh, Ron, you're such a loveable idiot!" she sighed characteristically.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her window. Hermione leapt up and ran to open it. Ron hovered there, as breathless as though he'd been running.

She frowned. "I'm sorry, have you forgotten something?"

"Yeah," Ron looked as confused as her, at least until he grabbed her hands with both hands and kissed her, long, deep and hard. It was the kind of kiss that took you a moment to recover from, but Hermione was wide awake, listening to what Ron said next. "I shouldn't need a final battle to kiss you for the first time," he gasped. "Or a near-death experience. I shouldn't need to ask you out, to wait for a moment, to ever have waited to begin with. And I'm not waiting for another moment to tell you I love you when I have for so long already. I mean, who knows when one of those is going to happen? I should just say it, because I need-"

"Ron-"

"-I need you to know that I'm-"

"Ron-"

"I've nearly finished, hang on. Because I-"

"Ron, shut up and kiss me, you stupid, ridiculous, time-wasting, arsehole of a loveable fool!"

"Er-" Ron didn't get the chance to say much else, because Hermione was kissing him wildly.

"You love me?" she gasped.

Ron's ears went red. "Did I say that part already?"

"Yes- why? Didn't you mean it?"

Hermione was teasing him, Ron knew, but he strangely didn't mind, although he knew his face was getting redder.

"Honest to God, Hermione, I don't think I've ever meant anything more."

Hermione made an odd sound between a squeak and an exclamation, and then forced him inside again. His hands were in her hair, her arms round his neck. Ron lifted her off the floor, and she hugged him tightly, whispering into his ear, again and again, words that she'd kept buried for so long.

Ron didn't return back to the Burrow until very late that night.

.o0o.

**A/N: Once more, apologies it's so short, but I wanted it to be a chapter on it's own. I loved writing it, these two BELONG together! So, what did they do? Make up your own mind! **

**Why did these two get their confession before Harry and Ginny, you ask, when Harry's trying so hard? Simple, these two have had it going longer, so I think seven years is long enough to wait! I simply loved Ron's decisiveness. Seeing as we all knew this two were in love since, ooh, I don't know, the fourth book? Possibly the FIRST? I figured this confession was well overdue. I didn't see any inconvenient interruptions happening for them. **

**Hmm… we already know who has kids first, but who gets engaged first, or married? Votes, anyone?**

**I don't think I've got much more left of this fic to do! Quidditch, memorial, bit of George and Teatrina, New Order again, leave school- would anyone object to me creating a random plot twist which ends in another battle? I'm in two minds. I could always save that till a later fic. **

Reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: War, Eagle and Griffin

**A/N: Bit longer than the last one, bit still kind of short. Love it, though! **

**Btw, nobody's yet responded to my idea of 'the Girl Who Loved Tom Riddle' idea yet- no interest at all? Never mind.**

**Carry on, carry on…**

**.o0o.**

Before long, the Christmas holidays had finished and Harry and the Weasleys were preparing to leave again. It had been a fantastic year, although Harry was looking forward to being back in the castle amongst the New Order and friends he hadn't seen in ages. He and Ginny stepped through the Weasley fireplace together and arrived safe and sound in George's office. But there was someone there they hadn't expected to see- Professor Teatrina, perched stiffly on George's desk as if it were the last place in the world she wanted to be.

"Oh!" She startled, clearly not expecting to see the two of them there. "Where's your brother?"

"Which one?"

She hissed, "George," as if the name caused her great pain.

"Oh, he's coming." Ginny stifled a giggle as she collected Arnold's cage in her free hand and walked away with Harry. "I bet he left her some sort of trick!" she exploded when they safely reached the corridor. "That'd be so like George- instead of a Christmas present."

Hermione and Ron quickly caught up with them.

"What was with Teatrina in George's office?"

"Clearly, she's just wild with passion to see him!" Ginny replied, sending all four of them into heaps of laughter, that then ended rather abruptly. "Wait, you don't actually think-"

"Nah!" Ron chuckled, "That wouldn't happen. I mean, who could put up with George?"

"Who could put up with her!" Hermione squealed rather unexpectedly. "I mean, she loves rules and order –and obedience- and he pretty much lives to break all those things. It isn't going to be a case of opposite attract."

"You're right," agreed Ginny. "That wouldn't happen."

As if to reinforce this belief, a fuming Teatrina stormed out of George's office a second later, her smart black-green robes dripping with an explosion of colour.

"_How dare you!" _she screeched, fishing for her wand. "Incendio!_ INCENDIO!"_

"My hair!" George's flaming figure streamed out of his office. "My hair's on fire!"

"Really?" she said tartly. "I fail to notice the difference."

"Ooh," Ron shivered. "That's out of line."

"Yeah, but quite funny though." Laughed Ginny.

George quickly doused the flames with a water spell. His hair looked fine, just a little singed. Evidently, she hadn't set him alight with any harmful intent. Teatrina stared at him with a look of utmost hatred blazing in her eyes.

"I'll get you back, Weasley, just you wait!"

"Not if I get you back first!"

Teatrina marched off down the hall and George returned to his office. Harry fished in his pocket and brought out a shiny gold coin. He handed it to Hermione. "One Galleon on her first."

Hermione took it. "Deal."

.o0o.

They hadn't even reached the common room before being greeted seven times by various different people, two of which were a very delighted Minnie and Jake, eager to know when the next Order meeting would be. The most entertaining reunion by far as a giant roar from behind them; Harry turned to see a bushy mane and beaked face pounded towards him. The others dived out the way, but Harry was less quick to see her. A second later, a half-grown griffin, now the size of a small pony, was licking Harry's face.

"Eagle! Come back!" A breathless Neville and Luna appeared.

"Oh, hello Harry," waved Luna from behind Eagle's tail. "How are you?"

"Er, being mauled by a griffin, apparently."

"Oh, really? And how does that feel?"

Neville sighed amusedly. "Off, Eagle, _off! _Please- stop eating Harry! Luna, could you-?"

"Eagle, SIT!"

Like a well-trained dog, the griffin backed off immediately and sat down, shaking the hall. "See, she's quite tame?"

"Much bigger than last time, though." Ron backed off a few steps.

"Aww, she's lovely!" Hermione and Ginny stepped forward to pat and stroke her; Eagle purred like a cat.

"What's she doing here, though?"

"Escaped- she's really fast now." Sighed Neville, "Hagrid and Luna are the only one's that can control her."

"Nonsense, Neville, you're just too nice to scold her," said Luna matter-of-factly, causing Neville to blush for some unknown reason, and Hermione and Ginny to look at each other curiously.

"Good holiday, then?" said Harry off-handily.

"Oh, yes, thank you. At one point in time I thought I'd discovered a new species, but it just turned out to be a deformed Blast-Ended Skrewt. It was very nice."

Ron groaned. "Mini Hagrid this one, he'll miss you next year."

"Oh, how nice! I've always wanted to be missed."  
Luna has displaying her usual blunt honestly, which caused an uncomfortable pause around the group. Eagle purred and rubbed her head against Luna's leg as if to say 'I'll miss you,' and Neville mumbled something under his breath which made Luna smile and him go bright red.

Luna was just about to say something back when Professor Teatrina appeared out of nowhere, robes back to her usual shade. She walked passed them briskly, as though completely oblivious to their presence, and then quickly did a double take.

"Is- is that… a griffin?" she asked stiffly.

Neville gulped at stepped up. While he was a teaching assistant and held similar authority to teachers, Luna was still a student and could be punished. "Yes," he said, ad firmly as he could muster. "I accidentally let go of the reigns and-"

Teatrina smiled slyly. "Could I borrow it, do you think? I promise I won't need her long."

"Er, sure." Neville said, confused.

"Thanks. What's her name?"

"Eagle."

"Right, come here, Eagle."

The griffin, looking slightly confused herself, bounced over to where Teatrina was pointing. She drew up her wand dramatically, and slowly proceeded to turn Eagle into a half-grown kitten.

"That's rather impressive," muttered Hermione under her breath. "Griffins are magical creatures and have natural repellents against most charms- of course, she can't make her any older or younger, that defies-" but what exactly it did defy, Harry never found out. He was too busy watching Neville approach Teatrina as if she were a dangerous creature and ask her not to harm the young griffin. Teatrina laughed.

"Don't worry, Mr Longbottom, I have a strong affection for animals and I promise you, no harm will come to this one." Her eyes flashed as if to say, _but harm may come to somebody else!_

As she walked off with the little kitten under her arm, Ron turned to Ginny. "Why do I have the feeling she's going to use that to exact some sort of revenge on our most-deserving older brother?"

Ginny laughed, and the six of them walked off in the direction of the common room.

"Griffin," said Harry suddenly.

Ron looked around. "Don't think so- Teatrina took it, remember?"

"No, I mean that's it, _Griffin. _Order of the Griffin. It's perfect. I mean, not only does it symbolise courage, but we have a mascot- and it's made of a creature of land and air- symbolic of bringing things together, of being everywhere."

"Oh," said Luna sadly, "I wanted Order of the Pygmy Puff. Or possibly, 'Blibbering Humdinger'- I didn't mind which."

They fell apart laughing.

"I think Griffin _is _perfect Harry," said Hermione. "I mean, we have to choose something soon- there were so many good names."

"Minnie'll be happy." Agreed Ron.

.o0o.

Later that evening, an unscathed Eagle was returned to Hagrid, and a story about George being attacked by a disguised Griffin was circulating round the school. In the joint common room that same day back, no few than twenty-three bets were placed. Even Minnie, who'd decided never to pick sides, grudgingly put a sickle and three knuts on her cousin beating him eventually when the school council decided to suck up their pride and partake in an innocent bet or two. The ongoing war meant everyone was at home again instantly.

The first Friday back, the first order meeting of the year was held. The new name was announced (as well as the mascot, to everyone's surprise) and Hermione handed out new, re-vamped coins. She'd needed to make more anyway due to the growing popularity, but these had an added feature. As well as heating up and displaying dates, they now indicated venues, because so many members existed outside of Hogwarts. They also bore in secret the symbol of the new order, a magnificent griffin with the flaming wings of a phoenix, to indicate the order it was formed from. All the members walked away proudly.

Harry suddenly found himself incredibly busy, what with being thrown back into lessons, Quidditch practice, more Order meetings and several discussions with the school council, who were planning a memorial to mark the anniversary of the battle. It was months away, but its importance was vital. He seemed to have precious little time to afford an afternoon off in Hogsmeade, yet there was always George and Teatrina for entertainment and a guaranteed show whenever the two them passed each other in the corridor.

"How long can they keep this us?" Ron asked when he saw Teatrina walking down the corridor in a huff, hair quite literally sticking up on end.

"I don't know, but it is extremely funny."

Then something happened that nobody had foreseen, something that turned bets upside and confused most of the population no end. It happened around dinner time one day in early February, in which neither George nor Teatrina was present.

Teatrina had been absent preparing something for her first lesson the next day, and George engaged creating something new and unexpected for his shop. However, upon finishing it, he went down to the Great Hall hoping to catch the end of dinner. His journey was delayed by Peeves, (most likely inspired by George himself) who had stolen George's super-slick-invisible paint and was dousing the hall in it.

"Peeves, please, this is above your usual level of danger," George reasoned. "And if Professor Teatrina hears about this-"

"Ooh, Weasley loves Teatrina- WEASLEY LOVES TEATRINA!"

George sighed, "More like, 'Weasley is slightly afraid of Teatrina', or 'Weasley acknowledges Teatrina's ability to kick your ghostly behind'. Seriously, Peeves, you do not the 'unstable banister- do not lean on' sign, don't you? Kids could slid of the railings and break every bone in their body!"

"Smash-smash, ickle firsties. Peeves may catch them if he feels like it."

"Peeves, please-"

"Ooh, look- first victim!"

"Teatrina!"

Teatrina, eyes engrossed in a book, appeared not to have noticed either of them. This much was certain, or she surely would have hexed George for sneaking into her office and jinxing her broom so it ran after her for ten minutes, hitting her repetitively. Oblivious to the world, she headed for the steps.

George, standing at the other end of the balcony, wasn't quite sure how far or what exactly Peeves had painted yet. Boldly, he rushed towards her, trying to tell her to stop-

Teatrina's foot slid before she reached the stairs, and she began sliding towards the banisters. Any other day, this might have simply stopped her fall, but the banisters were broken due to a sixth-year duel which had happened earlier that day and had yet to be repaired-

"'Trina, watch out!" George began to run.

She screamed, crashing straight into them, book flying into the air. The banister exploded into several pieces; George lost his footing and was sliding towards her as if on unstoppable ice skates, just in time to grab her hand and pull her backwards. Instinctively, Teatrina wrapped her arms around him as they skidded backwards at full force, smashing and landing uncomfortably and hard onto the wall behind.

It was a few moments before Teatrina opened her eyes and eased back. She smiled worriedly, then laughed. "Trina, now, is it?"

"Well," he grinned. "You told me not to call you by your first name."

Teatrina smiled shyly, and George couldn't quite believe how pretty she was when she wasn't trying to be so scary. There was a piece of rubble in her hair, and in picked it out, gently, causing her to blush at the feel of his fingertips.

"Uh-oh…" Peeves darted off along the corridor, screaming at the top of his voice, "Weasley and Teatrina! WEASLEY LOVES TEATRINA! TEATRINA LOVES WEASLEY!"

Teatrina suddenly became very embarrassed and was quickly scrambling to her feet. Peeves racket had alerted the whole of the Great Hall and even now students were hurrying up the steps, desperate to get a glimpse of what was going on. "I suppose you think that was funny, don't you?" She said hotly, cheeks afire. "Bet you set that whole thing up, didn't you- just to embarrass me? That's despicable." She shook the rubble of her robes marched off down the corridor.

George rose to his feet, his head spinning. He felt rather sick and dizzy. "Teatrina, stop! I didn't-" he called, not knowing quite what he was doing. Why didn't he let this rest, let her think he'd got the better of her this once? Money was on him, after all. Yet, somehow, at that very moment, he didn't care about money or pranking, he just wanted Teatrina to stopped running.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were some of the first on the scene. They'd seen the look the two of them had given each other before Teatrina had stormed off. Harry had a little inkling what that meant, Ron remained clueless as ever, and Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with expression merged with shock, horror and complete understanding.

"Bloody Hell." said someone behind them. At the back of the crowd, somebody was fighting their way to Hermione.

"Five Galleons and three Sickles and twelve Knuts on those two getting together." It was Edward Hardwood.

Harry, mouth opened, still managed to add, "I'll take those odds." Before another thing happened that nobody was expecting.

George Weasley collapsed and lay, still and unmoving, on the floor, a trail of blood dripping from the wall.

**.o0o. **

**A/N: Dum-dum-dum! What will happen next? Who knows! I loved writing this chapter too- George and Teatrina equals bloody brilliant. I may have to create a guy similar to George and have a relationship like this is something original- Teatrina's mine so I can do whatever I want with her, mwahhhh! **

**I do not see why JKR had to completely shoot Neville and Luna down. I am usually a strictly canon person, and as a would-be author generally stand by the writer's decisions- however, I never announce an sort of unspoken couple NEVER getting together. I mean, they're so right for each other. They're both outcasts in their own way, both nice to each other, always spending time in each others company- come on, it would so happen! I mean, they left Hogwarts without (presumably) ever having been kissed? It would never happen!**

**Just a short reminder: Reviews, please!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Raven Against Lion

**A/N: I know what you're thinking… whoooo… I'm Professor Trelawny… you're thinking, what did this evil woman to do George? Well, let's have a look, shall we?**

**Just a short one, because every pelted me with 'OMG WHAT HAPPENED?' messages, so I'm putting you out of your misery.**

.o0o.

"This, mate, is why you don't help damsels in distress." Ron peered over George's hospital bed, trying not to laugh at his heavily bandaged head.

"It's not funny, Ron!" Hissed Hermione, "He cracked his skull in three places! He could have died!"

"I'm still wondering how he didn't notice the searing, bloody pulpy mess on the back of his head."

Ron appeared to be one of the only people still wondering.

There was a moan and George opened one eye.

"You've been unconscious for five months." Ron said loudly. "You've missed Percy's wedding. Congrats!"

"Really? Who caught the bouquet?" George asked stupidly.

"He's joking, George." Ginny told him. "Thinks he's funny, is all."

George tried to sit up but was overcome with dizziness and fell back down, rubbing his head.

"Oww…what the Hell happened?"

Ginny and Hermione shot each other secret glances, and let Harry explain.

"When you fell into the wall you smashed your skull in three places. Madame Pomfrey says she's surprised you aren't dead, but she's been saying that for ten years now anyway so it makes little difference."

George looked at Ginny. "Did I really break my head when I slammed into the wall?"

She nodded.

"Hmm. Funny, I didn't notice."

Hermione and Ginny started giggling furiously, causing Ron to look at them sharply. George mimicked his look of confusion. "What's so funny? This hurts, you know!"

"It's, it's just-"

"Hermione! Don't tell him ! The bets!"

"Oh, all right."

"What?" Asked George impatiently, "What is it?"

"Sorry, George, my silence is for the greater good."

"And many people's pockets," added Harry, trying not to laugh.

"At least tell me," Ron looked hurt. Hermione patted him on the back.

"Sorry Ron, but it's more fun to goggle at how clueless you are- must run in your family."

"Missing me," said Ginny.

"Missing her," agreed Hermione.

Ron and George looked at each other and shrugged. "Women," they agreed, causing the girls to laugh more and Harry to let out a yell of indignation, prompting Ron to spend a long time pestering him about what was going on.

Not long after, Madame Pomfrey arrived like a looming spectre hovering over George's bed. "Just because he's a teacher now doesn't mean I'm going to let you run all over him! This man needs rest! Shoo!"

The group groaned and shuffled away, leaving George and the three holes in his head alone. Not long after, they entered the Gryffindor Common Room. It was late, and most students had already retired for the evening, except for the few desperate to know how George was. The four of them had carried him up to the Hospital Wing unconscious and bleeding.

The first to leap up was Minnie, knocking Jake out of his slumber as she did so. "IneedtoaskhowProfessorGeorgeiswithoutseemingatallsuspiciousandwe'reallyreallyworriedsocouldyoutellmeplease?" Minnie gabbled incomprehensibly.

"Whoa, Minnie, slow down! He's fine. A week's rest and he'll right as rain."

She nodded nervously. "OK!" And sped off through the portrait hole without another word.

That answer seemed to be enough for everyone and the remaining students mooched off to bed. Ron looked at the place where Minnie had just been standing. "Where on Earth has she sped off to?"

Harry had a sneaky suspicion that Minnie had just gone to inform a likely very worried Teatrina but had already assured the girls that he wasn't going to tell Ron their suspicions, so he simply shrugged. "Spread the word, probably."

Neville did nearly exactly the same thing, racing off the minute he heard the news, to 'inform Luna' he said, although he was gone for several hours. Slowly, the four of them slipped off to bed.

"Pity George cracking his skull open and all," Ron mumbled into his pillow. "He'll miss the next Quidditch match."

Harry sighed, thinking that wasn't really the point.

.o0o.

A downpour of rain streamed from the clouds the morning of Gryffindor's second match of the year, against Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw, who had flattened Slytherin by 240 points in their first match of the year, would not only prove a difficult win but also needed to be beaten by a certain number of points, if Gryffindor were to take the lead in the points.

"Slytherin are last- _last!_" cackled Ron. "Can you believe? I don't even care if we lose so long as they don't get the cup. This is excellent!"

He said this as Professor Teatrina came gliding along the corridors, gown sweeping across the floor. She looked at him sternly, as if Quidditch were not a thing to be trifling with, but then burst out laughing at the horrified look of Ron's face.

"Good luck in the Quidditch match today- I'm rooting for Ravenclaw, of course, I hope they wipe the pitch with you- but still, all the best of luck."

Ron looked positively gobsmacked.

"What's the matter, little Weasley? Didn't think I liked Quidditch? Ha! I was a Beater in my third year, I was very good, actually."

"What happened?" asked Harry, as Ron seemed suddenly incapable of speech.

"Oh, nothing much," she said Mysteriously. "Except I once aimed a Bludger at a particularly annoying young beater who hit it back- rather hard, actually- and he never once apologised. Lost my liking for the game since then."

"Then- then-" Ron was stuttering.

Teatrina patted his head, which was actually quite hard to go giving that Ron was taller than her. Nevertheless, he felt very small.

"That's right, Weasley," she grinned, "You're brother accidentally broke my head once too."

.o0o.

Students and a few brave teachers huddled in the stands, Neville stood next to Luna in the commentators box. As usual, Hagrid was among the Gryffindors, his great form visible a mile away. Back at the castle, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape squeezed into another portrait to get a decent view.

For somebody who claimed to like Quidditch, Teatrina was not present in the teacher's stand, or anywhere near the pitch, it appeared. Yet, she was watching the match, craning her head out of a window in the Hospital Wing.

"Ravenclaw are in the lead, sixty points to twenty," she reported, leaning back in. "Basically, we're kicking your arse. We always were better as playing in harsh conditions."

"Oh yeah?" George looked amused. "Well, you never had a seeker like ours."

"Poppy Pepper was our seeker for three years and she went on to play for England."

"Whatever."

Teatrina leant back out. "Oh, Gryffindor have scored again but of your chasers seems to be injured- no, they're alright."

George lay back down. "Why don't you go down and watch it properly?"

Teatrina answered all-too quickly. "I don't want to get wet."

"I hear old Dumbledore's got a better view."

"No seats."

"'Trina, you're leaning out of a window."

When Teatrina edged out, George saw her smiling at the renewed use of his name for her. He laughed.

"What?" she demanded.

"You should scowl less often- you look really nice when you smile."

Teatrina quickly stiffened up. "No I don't!"  
"Yes, you do!"

"I don't!"

"When's the last time you even smiled as you looked in the mirror? I bet you don't even know how pretty you are."

Teatrina suddenly looked very hot. She hastily stuck her head out the window.

"Hey! I saw that! You blushed!"

"It's hot," she snapped.

"It's February and your nose is growing."

Teatrina turned round, looking rather irritated. "Right," she stood up. "I should get going. I'm sorry about your head but I simply can't abide your presence any longer. Good day, Mr Weasley."

As she headed for the door, George called out. "Don't go yet- at least stay to the end of the match."

"Do you really like my company that much, Mr Weasley?"

"Yes." George snapped, before he could help himself.

Teatrina froze. She seemed to turn round in slow motion, her breath caught in her throat. "That prank… it wasn't one of yours, was it?"

"Of course not! Like I'd do anything _that _dangerous! I've always known when to toe the line, and that was simply ridiculous-"

"Then, you really did save me." Teatrina's face was a mixture of gratitude and annoyance. "I suppose I ought to thank you then."

"Would be nice."

"Then, thank you, Mr Weasley. I wish you a speedy recovery."

Her hand rested on the door. Confined to his bed yet nevertheless determined to make her stay (and perhaps act a little more human) George did the only thing he could without a wand around. He picked up a piece of melon lying on a plate next to him, and threw it.

It landed magnificently on Teatrina's back. Naturally, it only took her a second to react. With a quick swish of her wand, George's grapes flew of the vine and into her face.

"Hey! Hit the patient, will you?"

"Hit the concerned visitor, will you?"

"Ah, so we _are _concerned."

"Oh, you-"

"Charming, awe-inspiring, war hero?"

"Sly, manipulating, devious, arrogant little-"

"Wow, you say the sweetest things…"

Teatrina's fuming was hidden by the loud cheers erupting outside. Curiously, she poked her head out the window. "Oh," she said miserably, "Gryffindor won, though not by much. The team will probably be up soon to see you. I bid you good day."

"'Trina-"

"GOOD DAY!" She flicked her hair round her face so that George could not see her blushing.

.o0o.

**A/N: God, I wish these guys would just realise they like each other already, they're driving me spare! But I like them so much I don't want it to end… nevertheless, the end is inevitable.**

**Reviews, please. Tell those two to hurry up!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

**A/N: This chapter takes a bit of a leap in time, but it's completely justified as nothing much is happening, and JKR did **_**exactly **_**the same thing many a time. As I said, we've haven't much longer left to go. **

**Oh, keep placing the bets, btw. ****Cmanuk has ten Galleons on George kissing her first, me? I'm not so sure. What I'm I talking about- for once I know exactly what's going to happen, and I'm not telling you till you bet and review! Mwahhh!**

**Longie, this one (longest I've ever done, lol!), because I might not be able to write for a while.**

**.o0o.**

Gryffindor, now in the lead but only by 20 points, knew victory either lay in Ravenclaw losing to Hufflepuff by a considerable amount, or in Gryffindor flattening Slytherin in the last match of the year. With the last seeming more likely, Harry did not let up on Quidditch practice even with the Easter Holidays vastly approaching. The rains and winds slowly died away and gave way to spring, sun glistening through the clouds. Among all the inhabitants of the school, there was only one who seemed to take no pleasure in the weather.

Maybe she was simply bitter about Ravenclaw losing their last match, but Professor Teatrina was even more strict, irritable and slave-driving than before. The number of student-animal transfigurations had rapidly risen, at one point even turning a poor second-year into a worm, and she set them so much homework she made McGonagall look casual and easy-going.

"You have exams shortly after Easter!" she barked nearly very lesson, "And a full holiday to revise in! Anyone failing this subject will be turned into an anteater for the remainder of the school term!"

To make matters worse, her encounters with George weren't even that entertaining any more. If she saw him, she would either turn on her heels and walk in the other direction, or march passed him furiously, occasionally uttering a jinx under her breath. George was beginning to become genuinely annoyed with her after lying on the ground for an hour after being hit with _Petrificus Totalus. _Not that he was making things much easier, mind. Teatrina was rarely seen dry and neat these days, and was constantly opening doors twice before walking though them, and carrying a broomstick around as though for defence.

Bets on their mutual attraction were decreasing, and their increasing (and rather dangerous) hatred at the other made them a lot less amusing than they used to be. It was oddly depressing. If it hadn't been for Teatrina's inspired idea on the last day of term, no one was sure what they would have done.

Story went (and was heard throughout the castle) that George had woken one morning, stood up, and immediately fallen back down. Eventually, he managed to slip out of bed, but hadn't taken a single step before he fell down, drenched in water.

A few students arrived on the scene to see George groping at thin air, dripping, cursing, but laughing all the same. He eventually summoned a pair of scissors and began to cut in random places, eventually finding his way to the door. Then he ran down the hall in nothing but pyjama bottoms yelling, "invisible string! By God, it's genius!" until he arrived at Teatrina's door.

Teatrina (who was immaculate even at that early hour in the day) leapt up in surprise at George Weasley, standing in her room in very little, apparently extremely pleased to see her. "Invisible string!" he shook her hand, "It's genius, inspired! And using my own bucket against me… you're amazing 'Trina, seriously. Couldn't have done it better myself!"

Whereupon, it was reported, Teatrina blushed furiously and turned away, muttering something under her breath which sounded a lot like, "Be angry, dammit!"

Before breakfast, new and old bets were made and renewed. The stakes now favoured some sort of draw, duel or date. Harry and the girls had a sneaky suspicious in was more likely to be all three.

Sooner than it seemed (and all too soon for George) the Easter Holidays dawned, and Harry and the others were back at the Burrow, Percy's wedding merely days away. He had moved back in the preparations, and every day he has repeating like a broken record the same things about being married and how good it was, as if he were some kind of expert. It was nearly unbearable.

It was a tremendous squeeze in the Burrow, with all eight Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione, Fleur and baby Victoire, all there for the wedding. Thankfully, Penelope was staying at her family's house and they didn't have to make room for any extras. Harry had taken to frequently visiting Andromeda and Teddy with Ginny, while Hermione forcefully dragged Ron back to hers.

Teddy was getting bigger and smarter by the day. He started mimicking faces, turning his hair the colour of his subject. He'd could string a couple of words together too, mostly 'gran-ma-ma-mar' and 'Habby en Gibby,' which was supposedly meant to mean, 'Harry and Ginny!' which he cried gleefully every time he saw them.

"We're both so lucky to have you two!" Andromeda beamed, in full Granny-mode, offering them another cake. "I mean, look at the little soul, he positively adores you."

Harry had never felt more proud in his life. Saving the world meant nothing next to Andromeda's praise.

Every time Harry went for a walk with Ginny and Teddy, he felt a warm surge of happiness rising within him, a foreign but likeable feeling. Several times he had tried to tell her what he really felt, but each time he either back out or got interrupted by Teddy, longing for attention. Ginny clearly loved the child as much as Harry did, running after him, rolling him round in the grass, blowing raspberries and kissing him. One afternoon, the day before Percy's wedding, the three of them went on a picnic where several pictures and memories were taken and formed, ones that would never forget and treasure forever. Eventually, as the evening wore on, he lifted a sleepy Teddy onto his shoulders and walked back to his house.

"Well there, you've tired him out!" Andromeda wrestled him off Harry. "Come on, Ted, you need to go bye-byes."

"You're coming to the wedding, aren't you?" asked Harry anxiously.

"Of course! It was so nice of your mother to invite me," she glanced at Ginny. "Be sure to thank her for me."

Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes and started off down the garden path, but stopped rather abruptly. An uncomfortable looking Draco Malfoy was leaning on the garden fence, poised like a cat.

He leapt up the instant that he saw them, and said quickly, "Aunt said you'd be here," and then looked down at his feet.

"Um, yeah?" Harry and Ginny were equally confused.

"I-I er," he stuttered, "I heard about the new order. The order you're leading."

"And?" Harry frowned.

"I want to join!"

Ginny's eyes opened in shook. 'What!' she mouthed. Harry shrugged.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" He spat. "I don't want another Voldemort, I don't want to tricked or manipulated again- and I don't want anyone else to be either," he looked away in shame. "I know I've no right to ask you, but I really want to… if there's another dark wizard like him, I want to be on the-"

"The winning side?" Suggested Ginny scornfully.

"No!" he hissed in objection, and looked back at Harry with pleading eyes. "The right side. I want to be… one of the good guys."

Ginny and Harry looked doubtfully at each other.

"Look, it isn't easy for me to ask you this," he continued. "I was one of the bad guys, I admit it. So was Snape- and he redeemed himself on more than one occasion. My parents don't want me to join –to dangerous, apparently- and usually I'd stick by them, but this is more important. I _want _to join. I don't want to be on the dark side again." He lowered his head.

Harry chewed his lip thoughtfully, Ginny looked at his expectantly, and then gasped in shock when, after a tense minute of waiting, Harry held out his hand.

"You're in." He said finally.

.o0o.

"No way!"

"Yes Ron, way."

"Seriously."

"Extremely."

"Draco Malfoy- _the_ Draco Malfoy, in _our _Order?"

"Ron," Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "How many times do we have to go over it?"

"It's just… weird. And unsettling."

The four of them were piled into Ron's room, late at night, Percy's excited exclamations of, "No, got another glass mother, I'm getting married today after all…must look my best." and, "Just think, tomorrow I'll be a married man!" having finally died down, along with Mrs Weasley's constant giggles and hints at any further grandchildren.

"Just think," groaned Ron, "Tomorrow he'll be gone for good!"

Ginny chuckled. "And back at Christmas with the wife and kids."

This idea caused Ron to shudder. "Little Percies… there is no God…"

"You never know, they might take after Penelope."

"Have you even _met _'darling Penny' Hermione?"

The night drew on and eventually the two girls decided to mooch off to bed, muttering something about catching bouquets which made Harry laugh and Ron freeze, so much so that Harry had to tell him they were only joking before he could lie down to sleep. Harry's head barely seemed to have hit the pillow before light came streaming through a gap in the curtains and he was woken by Percy yelling, "Mother! Have you seen my cravat?"

Ron groaned and rolled over, but Ginny and Hermione had already spilled into the room and were waking them up.

"It's half past nine!" said Hermione shrilly, "The guests are arriving at eleven! Hurry up!"

Tables laden with food were set out in the garden, a ridiculous flower covered archway brought forward for the ceremony. Mrs Weasley charmed a couple of bottles ready, Mr Weasley set up the chairs, and Percy ran about being as unhelpful as possible. As Charlie helped out bringing stuff to and fro and George resisted the urge to sabotage, Bill was the one who complained the most.

"I was never like this I my wedding," he moaned.

"Ah, but zat is 'cus you 'ad me," Fleur smiled silkily. "'Ere, take ze baby for me, I 'ave to go make cake." She swept Victoire into his wide arms and slipped away towards the kitchen, as the guests began to fill in.

"Ah, Harry!" Andromeda, Teddy leading her by the hand, was striding towards him. Teddy left her side and rushed into Harry's waiting arms, his grandmother not far behind. "So this is little Victoire!" she cooed adoringly.

"Purty! Purty bay-bee." Teddy pointed.

Bill beamed, shifted Victoire to his side and shook Andromeda's hand. "Bill Weasley," he said.

"Andromeda Tonks. Pleasure to meet you- and you're little one! Isn't she sweet?"

He nodded. "Teddy's not to bad, either."

"Purty baby!"

"He certainly knows his stuff!"

Suddenly, baby Victoire began hitting her father with an extraordinary amount of strength for such a young baby. Silently, he and Andromeda agreed to put the children down and looked for a safe patch of grass out of the way.

"Watch 'em for me, will Harry? I've got to go help mum."

"And there's Angus!" Andromeda hurried off. Harry, glad of course more entertaining to do, watched as Teddy and Victoire engaged in some sort of giggling game which involved lots of daisy-throwing and was apparently remarkably amusing.

"Oh, aren't they cute? I hope they aren't Nargles in disguise."

"Luna!" Harry turned to see Luna looking oddly pretty in light blue and creamy-white robes. "What are you doing here?"

"I think Percy invited me out of politeness- Father declined though, Percy doesn't like him very much as he seems to think Daddy's mad."

Harry privately agreed, but kept his thoughts to himself.

Luna seemed impatient. "Have you seen Neville?" she asked.

"Neville's coming?"

"Yes, apparently his grandmother is an old family friend of Penelope's- this is the right wedding, isn't it? There seemed to have been so many recently."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, it's the right wedding."

"Harry- and Luna! What are you doing here?"

Hermione and Ginny bounced over, just having changed into their robes. Hermione had her hair pulled back and curled into a stylish bun, and was wearing a nicely cut dress in pale pink that Ron was sure to comment on later. Harry's attention, however, was caught on Ginny, who was positively glowing in her bridesmaid's robes of dark cream.

"Purty, purty Gibby!" Teddy clapped his hands, causing Ginny to beam even more.

"Awfully clever, this one." Remarked Harry, moving into kiss her.

"Purty Mi-nee toooooo!"

"Aw, bless him, he said my name!" Hermione reached down to kiss him, and nobody felt like pointing out that 'Mi-nee' didn't really sound much like 'Hermione' at all.

By this time, most of the guests had filed in. "Ooh, better go Harry, I've got to come in with Penelope, I'll see you later," she hurried off in a twirl of cream.

"Jesus, I'm glad Percy didn't ask me to be a page-boy or whatever it is they're called." Ron appeared, pointing to Penelope's small cousin in black and white robes running about madly. Harry laughed. "Oh, hey Luna. Didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I…" Luna's gaze was wandering over to where the guests were filing into the garden, to Neville and his grandmother. "I'll see you all later." She said, and drifted off.

The music had started to play softly, indicating that the wedding would be beginning shortly. Harry looked at Teddy and Victoire and then for Andromeda or Bill- but neither were around. Pretending he was annoyed, Harry reached out and swung Teddy into his arms, who objected loudly at being torn away from Victoire.

Harry looked at Ron and pointed at the baby. "Get Vicky, will you Ron?"

Apparently, an army of spiders led by Voldemort would have been an easier thing to face, judging by the horrified expression on Ron's face. He seemed to shrink into a tiny ball. Both Hermione and Harry sighed loudly, Hermione dipping down to sweep the tiny pink-clad child into her arms. She groaned in displeasure and stretched out a little hand for Teddy.

"Honestly, Ron!" Laughed Hermione, "She's your niece!"

"Yeah, but still…" Ron took Hermione's arm furthest away from the baby and led her to the front row. Harry joined, which was lucky because Teddy was fighting his way back to his new little friend.

One by one, all the other guests took their seats. He saw Penelope's parents sitting in the opposite aisle, accompanied by several girls Harry vaguely recognised from Hogwarts several years ago- Penelope's friends who all looked as though this wedding was the most exciting thing that ever happened to them. Harry found himself sitting next to Bill and Fleur, who thankfully let Hermione (who looked extremely pleased with her little charge, much to Ron's annoyance) keep hold of baby Victoire. The other Weasley's filed in behind, Andromeda among them, talking about the joys of grandchildren with Mrs Weasley. Other red-haired relatives followed, and Great Aunt Muriel, who was nearly as loud as Neville's grandmother, both women were chatting (and disagreeing) from opposite aisles. Surprisingly (or maybe not) Luna was sitting next to Neville on the bride's side, even though she was technically invited by the groom.

The music got louder and everyone hushed. Pink flower petals began falling from the sky, scattered by cherubs. Harry knew he wasn't the only one who thought this was a bit over the top- there was a moving ice swan on one of the tables and the cake resembled a very snow-covered mountain. About the only thing Harry liked was the bridesmaid dresses, although it appeared Ginny had got of lightly. Penelope's escort of small sisters and cousins had the effect of an army of small yetis. And Teddy didn't call one of them 'purty'.

Penelope's dress looked very much like the cake- over-the-top and not really worth all the effort. Nevertheless, she looked happy, which Harry supposed was really the point, although he wasn't quite that any girl should be that happy at the idea of marrying Percy Weasley. Nevertheless, she reached the alter, the two said their vows, and not long afterwards, he was swinging around to a merry country tune with Ginny. Teddy toddled in between them every now and again, forcing them to dance either with or without them. He was having a splendid time, but grew tired as the evening wore on. Eventually, Andromeda (who had also been having a wonderful time, dancing with Mr Weasley and chatting like she hadn't spoken in ages) decided it was time to take him home. He cried in frustration at being at being torn away from Victoire, which quickly prompted her to tears, and finally both parents decided to put her to bed. Harry and Ginny said goodbye, promising to visit as soon as they could. Teddy put his little arms round the both of them and said (rather too loudly) "Habby lubbs Gibby!" Causing Harry and Ginny both to go very red.

Shyly, Harry and Ginny returned to the party. Ginny went over to chat with Hermione and the other young girls, while Harry strode over to Ron, who was on at least his third glass of firewiskey.

"What's up? You look really nervous."

Ron gulped. "It's her," he breathed, pointing over to the girls.

"You mean Hermione?"

"No, my sister. Yeah, her."

"What about her?" Harry suddenly felt as nervous as Ron looked. Was Ron having problems with their relationship? Harry didn't think he could bare it if the two of them broke up- they'd probably never speak to each other again and Harry couldn't bare to sacrifice either friendship. Due to the fact the two of them were effectively dating each other's sisters, neither one talked much about relationships- what was going on?"

"She's, she's…" he took another sip of his drink, "Everywhere." He finished.

Harry paused. "Just how much have you had to drink, Ron? How many Hermioness can you see?"

"No, not _physically _everywhere," he said as if Harry were mad, "Mentally. She's in my mind… all of the time…"

Harry smiled. Quite the opposite of problems, then.

"Yeah, that can happened."

"And you know what's the scariest thing, Harry? The scariest thing of all?"

Harry could think of a fair few but he was guessing that wasn't what Ron meant.

"I couldn't care if she caught that bloody bouquet. I couldn't care about being with anyone else, ever again. I couldn't care if I have to be with her every sodding moment of the sodding day, just so long as nobody else steals her."

"No one's going to steal her."

"And why wouldn't they?!" Ron hi-cupped, "I mean, sure, she's a bit scary at times, bit of a temper, bit demanding. But she's so clever, Harry, have you ever known someone as clever as her? And caring and quick-thinking, loyal, brave, clever… did I mention clever?"

"Yes, you did." Said Harry trying not to laugh.

"And beautiful, too. Has anyone ever mentioned that? I've always thought that- she's really, really purty…"

With that, Ron fell back into the table and knocked over a glass. Harry sighed.

"Perhaps we should go sit down…"

"Yeah, good idea."

As Ron and he tumbled towards the chairs, Penelope and Percy got ready to leave, and a gaggle of girls got ready to catch the bouquet. They were pushed to the back, the rest of the girls cutting off the exit just in case Penelope should leave without throwing it.

"Penny, Penny! Here!" someone cried.

Penelope laughed and turned her back. Hermione and Ginny whispered something about 'fair chances' and 'don't let the boys see'. Then the bride hurled the bouquet into the air. The heavy and over-the-top array of fresh spring flowers hurtled passed the gaggle of girls, passed Hermione and Ginny, over the gate and straight into the head of an unexpected guest, who didn't even have time to let out of a decent scream of surprise before she was lying sprawled out on the grass, spitting out petals.

"Professor!" Cried Hermione.

"I think I was just knocked down by a bouquet…" she mumbled, "Who has flowers this heavy?!"

Alerted to the sound of a all-too familiar voice, George was ahead of the crowd, wrestling through throngs of people and jumping impressively over the gate. He rushed to her side, throwing the flowers away. In the midst of the action, they lay ignored. As George helped Teatrina to her feet, Percy and Penelope departed.

"Just can't get enough of me, can you?" He teased, picking the petals off her hair.

She smiled, then scowled, then allowed herself to smile again. "Very funny, George."

"Ah, so it is _George_ now. No more 'Weasley' or 'Fool'!"

"Quiet, fool of a Weasley!" she whacked him playfully (and slightly painfully) on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, look-"

"George? Who's this?" Mrs Weasley had arrived on the scene, accompanied by Charlie, Arthur and Harry. One look at the two of them and Mrs Weasley knew in an instant what it had taken half a year for the rest of the students to figure out. She beamed from ear to ear.

"Oh, Mum, this is Andromede Teatrina- a fellow Professor at Hogwarts. 'Trina, this is my mother."

Teatrina gave her a rare smile and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Weasley."

"Oh, Molly, please, Andromede."

"Andy."

"Oh, _sure_," George rolled his eyes. "She can call you Andy."

Mrs Weasley giggled before Teatrina could scowl in reply. "And why are you-" she sounded extremely hopeful.

"Oh, I needed to see George," she explained, causing Mrs Weasley's eyebrows to raise. "On a work matter, of course."

"Oh yes, quite."

When Teatrina took George aside, Arthur had to hold his wife back from following him. "Two is enough, Molly dear, enough for now! Please!"

Charlie let out a cat-call, low enough so that Teatrina couldn't here. "He's struck gold with that one."

Mrs Weasley then seized Harry and demanded to know absolutely everything about her.

"So why are you here?" Asked George in a hushed, slightly hopeful voice.

"I've a message from Professor Flitwick- something about a 'growing bog in the dungeons'. He seems to be having troubling with it- asked me to get you for some reason. Does this make sense?"

George swore and then laughed unexpectedly.

"What- what is it?"

"Never mind. How did you get here?"

"Flew. It was a nice night."

"Right- we'll go back by Floo Powder, if that's OK- quicker. I'll meet you inside, I've just got to grab a few things."

"All right."

"Oh- and use the front entrance, don't for the love of Merlin talk to my mother."

She laughed and crept round to the front door. George hurried off round the back.

"Hey George!" Charlie popped up out of nowhere. "Good catch."

"Very funny, Charlie. She's not interested."

"Not interested, eh?" He grinned. "Sure, she just rode halfway down the country to deliver a message that could have been done by owl. Yeah, sure she's not interested…"

"Whatever," George rolled his eyes, excused himself from the company, and rushed back inside before Mrs Weasley could corner him.

The bouquet still lay on the grass, eyed hungrily by Ginny and Hermione.

"I mean, she didn't _actually _catch it," reasoned Hermione.

"It's true- and you're always right."

"I am, aren't I?"

Suddenly, both girls made a lunge for it. Weakened perhaps by the fall, it only took a single grab from both sides and it split completely in two. Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Does these mean equal chances or no chance at all?"

"Who knows?" Both girls fell apart in peals of laughter.

**A/N: ZOMG. I know, Draco shouldn't have joined the Order of the Griffin if he still wasn't on very good terms with Harry and Ron by the epilogue, but JKR never thought of the Order, and I always viewed Draco as redeeming himself, hence if that actually was an Order, I'm sure he would join. I don't think he'll ever exactly be friends with our heroes, but I think there'll definitely be a strong acceptance.**

**Lol, there'll have to be if I ever write my sequel- what happens to the second generation at Hogwarts! **

**As usual, sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

**I think I won't be updating so soon now, because I just gone back to school and the homework will soon be pounding now on my shoulders! Nevertheless, I will do my best.**

**Ten reviews, please! (More if you like!)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Bogs, Battle Wounds, and Bad News

**A/N: Got a few queries regarding how soon I'll be able to update- somebody worriedly asked 'not once a month, right?' Have no fear! I'm thinking probably about twice a week, and as I keep saying, I'm nearly finished anyway! Mwahh…**

**BUT**

**For those who want to partition: **

**1. Story about the next few years afterwards, careers, marriages, kids etc…**

**2. A collection of stories about the second generation at Hogwarts- what they're like, who they'll date etc…**

**3. AND/OR 'The Girl who loved Tom Riddle' which is so interesting, I think I'll do it anyway. **

**.o0o.**

To everybody's relief, Percy had finally left the building, and with Bill, Fleur and the baby back at the cottage and Charlie back in Romania, things felt like a breath of fresh air in the Burrow, if a little empty. George hadn't come back, so it was just the four of them when Mr and Mrs Weasley weren't around. Harry had never known it so quiet and peaceful.

Not that it was always like that with Hermione around, buried under mountains of homework and revision.

"She doesn't stop, does she?" Ron rubbed his head in frustration, watching her scribble away.

"Nope," Harry grinned. "We're going to see Teddy again Ron, want to join?" He asked it knowing what the answer would be.

Ron scowled. "Funny, Harry, really."

"Well, more so than watching Hermione work."

Ron groaned, but when Harry closed the door, he fetched out his own textbook at began to flick through it, if only to make Hermione happy.

Teddy had learnt a new trick that Andromeda proudly presented to them upon his arrival. "It's Harry, Teddy, _Harry." _She said. "Do 'Harry' Teddy."

"Habby!" Teddy cried, scrunching up his face in amusement. He shook his head from side to side, cheeks wobbling as though he was sneezing, and when he stood still, his eyes had turned bright green and his hair was black and untidy.

"He's turned into you, Harry!" Laughed Ginny ecstatically, "How cute! Look, he's even got your scar…"

"Gibby!" Teddy's face began to wobble again. A second later, he had long red hair and brown eyes. He looked pretty ridiculous, but amusing nonetheless.

Harry and Ginny couldn't contain themselves.

"Clever boy, Ted- well done!" Harry picked him up and swirled him around, "Can you do Teddy now, just Teddy?"

Teddy grinned, and turned back to his usual self.

"There, that's my-" he was going to say 'boy' but stopped, glancing at Ginny briefly, but she wasn't looking."

"Oh, his so clever, Andromeda, really. You must be proud."

She laughed. "I am," she smiled, "and so should you be!"

They had lunch, the four of them together, at Andromeda's house and them took Teddy on another walk. He was getting really fast, a handful to look after, but loveable as ever.

"He was so cute with baby Victoire, wasn't he?" Said Ginny.

"Positively adorable!" Andromeda beamed. "Such a shame about their age, it would be lovely to see them at Hogwarts together!"

"I wonder what house he'll be in?" Harry thought aloud. "Impressive lineage- Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor- Ted was in Hufflepuff, wasn't he?"

"Yes- you can imagine the scandal, me running away with a Muggle-born Hufflepuff, can't you?" She laughed, ruffling Teddy's hair. "You're grandpa was a very brave man… marrying me and all. Perhaps you'll be in Ravenclaw, Teddy love, make us even weirder?"

Teddy looked at her as though she were mad, then grinned at Harry and Ginny cheekily. "Vic-wor!" He laughed suddenly, his hair and eyes changing. "Vic-wor, vic-wor!"

"Molly's invited me over for tea next week, and Fleur's bringing Victoire up to socialise," Andromeda continued, giving her grandson a kiss. "It was so nice of her, really. I do like dear Molly."

Ginny and Harry's hands caught under the table and they smiled, knowing what the other was thinking. Not only had Harry become part of the Weasley family, but it looked like Teddy and Andromeda had too.

.o0o.

"George," Teatrina was balanced on one of the many stone platforms she'd transfigured out of the walls and floors of the flooded dungeon, dotted about like stepping stones. Beneath her, thick, murky green bubbles punctured the muddy surface of the bog, where the stone floor used to be. It was their second day of working on it, still to no avail. Before long, the students would be pouring back to Hogwarts.

George looked over and grinned. "Yes, 'Trina?" Despite her frequent use of his first name, George never called her anything other than 'Trina' now, and he had the faintest suspicion she liked it.

"I wasn't always a good girl, you know."

George frowned. "You're _good_? As far as I know, the school rule is _don't _hex people in the corridors, not _do_."

"Haha, very funny. I mean, I've always been very clever, and being McGonagall's granddaughter, I always got away with a lot. I was quite the prankster in my first year."

"Figures."

"George, please, I'm trying to be open."

"Sorry- go on."

"Anyway- I started to feel guilty because others would get into trouble when I didn't. Some didn't mind… these red-haired boys in my second year, for instance, they were the worst…"

"I get the point."

"So I stopped. Concentrated on my studies and nothing else. _Nothing _else. I was one of the few who went home for Christmas instead of staying for the Yule ball."

"Shame, I was missing a dance partner."

"_George_!"

"Sorry, sorry- go on."

"So, I've never been social. At all. Really. I quit Quidditch after a few years too, and when I left Hogwarts, all that I had were good grades and a prefect badge. And then there's you- you, who left a bloody _swamp _here. I can't help thinking I'd preferred to have done that now."

"You can leave something this time, look-" he waved his wand, sparks darted dark as paint along the stone wall: _Trina & George. _He looked like he wanted to write something else too, but thought the better of it.

Teatrina smiled. "George, we can't do that."

"Why not? Public place, really."

"It's a castle, George, and we're teachers."

"So? Why do we always have to set a good example? It's silly."

"Yeah, you've always had a certain disregard for rules."

"You just said you did too!"

Teatrina rolled her eyes. "I'll find something else."

For a moment, the two of them set back to work, examaning what they could with still no more answers. Teatrina broke the silence again.

"Tell me something about yourself- something I don't know."

"Why?" He grinned curiously.

"To pass time. Just answer the question."

"I hate sprouts."

She groaned. "Who doesn't? Say something else."

"Your turn."

"My turn?" she shrieked, "Fine. I hate peanuts."

"This could take a while if we go like this." He chuckled. "All right then. I… I think you're a lot nicer than most people do." There was a quiver in his voice as he said this, and he quickly looked away.

"And I think you're annoying."

"I am annoying- new fact, please."

She blushed. "In a ridiculously cute way, of course."

"'Trina-"

"I'm an orphan." She said hastily. "I had a sister, but she died. Two years ago."

"I'm sorry," George was silent for a moment. "Older or younger?"

"Older." She said bluntly, "But only a year… we were more than sisters. And I still miss her. That's something not even Gran knows."

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"You, of all people, shouldn't be. I should be saying that to you."

Another mournful silence passed. "What was her name?"

"Aikaterine," she paused. "Aika. Aika and Andy, we were- like... well, never mind. It's hard, isn't it?"

George nodded but did not look at her.

"I mean, maybe not so hard for me… but then, maybe harder. She was all I had left- except my grandma and my cousins, of course, but it's different. I know she wasn't my twin, she was just my sister, but we were so close- and always together, just the two of us. And when she died…" she made a silent, painful expression, "It was like part of me had gone too. Do you… do you ever talk to Fred?"

He nodded slowly, with his name hitting him like a stab in the chest. Everyone had been so careful not to mention his name, not to look at him with pained expressions, so cautious of nearly calling him Fred. Yet, the as the pain began to ease, he felt better. He hadn't spoken about Fred to anyone –_anyone_- since the funeral, yet here he was, opening up to Trina, a stranger- well, hardly, he corrected himself. She'd certainly kept him busy over the past months, mind more focused, and she made him laugh. Not in the same way that Fred had, but in a different way altogether. And George knew that at that moment, just like they'd never be another Fred for him, they'd never be another Trina.

He looked her straight in the eyes and told her, yes. "Habit, really. You can't help it. I turn around, expecting him to be there, and he never is. I say something, expecting him to finish it of. I laugh, and there's no one laughing with me. I felt so empty, everything so quiet. We lost so much in the war, but I –and I know I'm not the only one, but all the same, I _feel_ like I'm the only one- I lost a part of myself. And I'm not talking about an ear, either." He added with a chuckle, as though it were funny.

But Teatrina did not laugh. She pointed her wand at the wall wordlessly, and her platform slid across the hall towards George. She jumped off, landing in a flurry of green, and knelt down next to him. Then, not really sure what she was doing, she moved away the hair near where his ear should have been. You couldn't see anything usually, and she'd barely noticed. Still unaware, she skimmed her hand over the hole, and his other ear, his face in her hands, and whispered something with a slight smile on her face like 'battle wound.'

"Do you worry about it? Missing an ear, I mean?" She squeezed the other one playfully. "Because I barely noticed."

"I'd rather have one that not, but it hardly matters, does it? A mere battle wound." He added dramatically. As a matter of fact, he was more self-conscious than he let on, something he only ever shared with one person who promptly told him it didn't matter. George hadn't believed him at the time, prepared for lots of jests and hushed remarks, but he'd just realised that Fred had been right, and here was one person –one person he desired the opinion of- who didn't care in the slightest.

"I did worry a bit," he continued. "I mean, I'm not shy, but I did care what others would think- every time they looked at me."

Then Teatrina did something that neither of them were expecting, that made George blush more than he ever thought possible. George, who could do the most embarrassing things in the world, pale as ever, never batting an eyelid. Teatrina moved away her hand, and kissed his cheek, her lips remaining there for a second too long. When she drew back, there was a thin smile on her face.

"I was never very outgoing," she told him, as though this were explaining everything. "I never had many friends."

"I was fairly outgoing," he replied, "never very good with the girls, mind."

"George-" Teatrina's face was inches from this, "I think-"

There was a loud noise like a deflating balloon followed by a fast gulping sound. The two of them looked at each other for a moment.

"What on-"

"We're sinking!"

The platform they were standing on begun to reside into the floor. With catlike agility, Teatrina leapt back onto her platform, George diving in the opposite direction. They watched the stone disappear like a sinking ship, then looked back at one another before falling apart laughing.

"So," said Teatrina after she caught her breath, "you made a swamp. Brilliant idea, George."

"Thanks. We thought so too."

"Shame it's gone haywire and destroyed half the dungeon."

"I still maintain that a Death Eater cursed it."

It took them nearly as long to stop laughing at it did to figure out a solution. Whatever the cause, it was a lengthly process involving several shield spells, transfigurations spells, and the aid of many of the other teachers to finally clean the mess up and get it back into working order. Professor Flitwick sadly advised getting rid of the whole thing, just in case it should happen again, but left George alone to dwell on it.

"Is it really that unsafe?" he asked Teatrina for the umpteenth time.

"I'm afraid so. If this happened while the students were around, and worse…"

"It's just, it's _our mark, _you know? I don't want to get rid of it if I don't _have _to. But I don't want it to be dangerous. He wouldn't want it to be dangerous either."

Teatrina placed a hand on his shoulder gingerly and squeezed it, as though she understood. Suddenly, something sparked in her eyes.

"I have an idea!" she said.

With a bit of complicated wand work, Teatrina began to shrink the remainder of the swamp until it was no more than a miniature, small enough to fit on a tray. She froze it, and George watched on as she proceeded to transfigure the stone floor beneath it, making it rise as though on a podium. Eventually, it rested just above waist-height, looking like a slightly deranged sculpture.

"A momento," she explained, "of sorts. It's not quite the same, but-"

Teatrina didn't get the chance to say much more, because George had thrown his arms around her and held her in tight embrace. For a moment, Teatrina stiffened, but quickly melted again, giving him an awkward pat on the back.

"Can we please get back to hexing each other now?" she asked uncomfortably.

George laughed, drawing away. "Not yet, 'Trina. We'll be naughty later if you want."

"Haha."

George drew out his wand and instinctively, Teatrina whipped out hers. George chuckled.

"You're safe, don't your knickers in a twist."

Teatrina scowled at George as he began to trace his wand along the stone, cutting in an engraving. It made a horrible sound, like chalk on backboards. He got extremely frustrated at one point, whereupon she took his hand and tilted his wand.

"It'll cut better like this." She told him.

He nodded, but her hand didn't leave his until he'd finished.

_In Memory of Fred Weasley, brother, son &. The cause many jokes and the source of much trouble. To which we dedicate his own creation, in the hope he may inspire others to misbehave._

When George had finished carving out these words, tears were rolling silently down his cheeks. Teatrina looked up, and then away, wondering if she was supposed to see them.

"Do you… want me to go away?" She asked politely.

"I really, really wish you'd stay. But stop being so polite," he added. "I've just wrestled a giant spider into your room."

.o0o.

The rest of the holidays would have continued seamlessly, were it not for Harry and Ginny returning to the Burrow one evening to find the place screaming with angry French shouting and baby cries. Picking up their pace, the two them ran into the kitchen. Baby Victoire was in Fleur's arms, but she was making no effort to comfort her. She was shouting something at Bill in rapid French, which he may or may not have understood. Either way, he was shouting back.

"-To go check!"

Molly hovered about, pouring endless cups of tea as though this would help. Gently, she prised away the the baby and lifted her onto her shoulder, rocking her quiet. Fleur barely noticed.

"-I want to go with you!"

"You can't!" He shook his wife gently, and pointed towards their daughter. "We're not having another Teddy Lupin." He said. With that, his kissed her quickly, pecked his mother and baby on the cheek, and barged passed Harry and Ginny as though he didn't even notice they were there. Fleur dissolved into tears again.

"Mum? What's going on?" Ginny asked worriedly, stepping slowly inside.

"Oh, Ginny," Mrs Weasley's hand rested on Fleur's shoulder. "I didn't- it's nothing, nothing to trouble your-"

"Seriously, Molly," asked Harry sternly. "What is happening?"

She sighed, clearly holding tears back herself. "There's been a bit of a rumour circulating round France," she said slowly. "About another dark wizard seeking power. Nobody thought anything of it but…"

"But what?" Harry's jaw felt tight.

"Fleur's family seem to have gone missing." With this, Fleur let out a strangled sob. "Along with a few other Wizarding families. Bill's gone over to investigate. I'm sure it's nothing- but it has to be looked at."

Harry felt a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach which told him it definitely was something, and swallowed hard, clenching his fists, fighting the feeling to run after Bill and go with him.

"Don't even think it, Harry!" Snapped Mrs Weasley, reading his mind. "You're going back to school." She glared at him as if to say, 'or else.'

"Sorry," Harry apologised. "Habit."

Ginny managed a weak chuckle. "Come on, Harry." She said glumly. "Let's go find Ron and Hermione."

**.o0o.**

**A/N: Another dum-de-dum ending. What happens next? Well, let's see…**

**Ha! Not telling! Until you review, of course…**

**God, I love George and Teatrina. The more I write them, the more I love them. They weren't originally going to be in my sequel much, but I think they'll have to be. They're so wrong-but-right for each other! JKR never said anything about George's girl, but I swear this is her.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Good and the Bad

**A/N: Finally, I updated! This one had been sitting on my computer, half-finished for days. I came across a REALLY GOOD candybar doll maker and starting making all these Harry Potter characters on it… then the children… I know, I'm bad, but it's sooooooo addictive!**

**For those who care, I uploaded a doll representation of George and Teatrina onto Deviantart. Search 'George and Teatrina' and it should pop up. I did it on paint, so it isn't exactly great, but… yeah, I also did their kids too, but not uploaded them… I'm terrible I know!**

**Anyway, without further ado!**

**.o0o.**

They went back to school after only receiving one letter from Bill to say he'd arrived safely. In just one small incident something seemed to have broken something inside Harry, and he couldn't believe they were just going back to Hogwarts like nothing was happening. It was just meant to be a school year. A normal, uneventful school year. And despite the fact that Harry wanted it to stay that way, he hated to be sitting still, unable to act.

The group got a pleasant surprise waiting for them back at the castle; half of their remaining year had returned to complete tests and lessons they had missed for one reason or another. Dean Thomas had moved into Neville's room (along with many football posters and a broom) as had many others. Draco Malfoy was seen keeping mostly to himself, and many of the Muggle-borns forced to leave school early were back, here to finish up and graduate.

Dean, who had registered as a member of the Order by Owl, promptly started to attend meetings, as did Draco Malfoy, much to everyone's disgust.

"A _Malfoy_!" Screeched June Hardwood, as if Harry were proposing she eat an entire Venomus Tentactula, by herself, in sixty seconds. "I've never-! A pureblood-stinking MALFOY? Have you lost your mind?!"

"Have you?" Harry snapped. "Don't be so prejudiced, June. I think Malfoy actually wants to help."

"Yeah, and Voldemort liked hugs and puppies." She proceeded to spend the next half an hour sulking. Her brother, however, was more reasonable, explaining something about a childhood incident in which Draco Malfoy burnt her hair and for which she had never forgiven him.

Harry just laughed, he could just imagine Malfoy setting fire to June's long, silky locks. June looked simply furious when he walked in, and refused to talk to him, even though he was trying really hard to make ammends, asking Harry if anyone were interesting in learning Occulmency, at which he'd proved extremely good at.

As the weeks wore on, Mrs Weasley frequently pelted them with news of Bill, as though to prove that nothing bad was happening at all. 'Nothing's been confirmed yet dears, but Bill is fine,' and 'Fleur's family still haven't shown up, but there's hope,' were the most regular comments, which had little effect but to remind Harry that something was gravely amiss. Yet, he had to put on a brave face, with the exception of most of the teachers, he and the Weasleys were the only ones knew something was happening.

He had other things to worry about too. Exams were coming up, and the important Memorial plans needed finishing, not to mention the last Quidditch match. Knowing he couldn't do anything at the moment, he busied himself with these things, hoping it would all be over before he knew it.

Hermione had morphed into her annual nightmare, echoing the teachers speeches, 'these results will determine your whole future!' Which made Ron run off to 'dedicate his time to Quidditch' even though Harry thought he secretly ought to spend a little bit more time revising and Hermione a little bit time less. It was guaranteed she was going to pass everything, but nobody trusted themselves enough to tell her this.

However, despite the heavy workload and the dark cloud spanning over them, people still made time to make bets, as George and Teatrina still managed to find time to curse each other, even though this almost exasperated the students now. One morning, George was seen chasing Teatrina down the corridor with sparks flying from his wand, both of them laughing like a student couple about to dive into an empty classroom and skip first period. Another time, she set half the cats of Hogwarts on time, but stopped them before they pounced and wrestled him to the ground instead. Needless to say, she was extremely embarrassed to discover that they had an audience, and the brave but foolish soul who decided to wolf-whistle spent the next hour as a rat.

It was as unbelievable funny as ever, but everyone couldn't help but simply wish they'd get it over and done with already. Even the teachers were getting annoyed, grumbling something about them 'acting more like kids than the kids themselves.' Professor Slughorn was the first member of staff to place a bet- a galleon that they got together after the last Quidditch match. Harry thought, however, if Gryffindor won, Teatrina was more likely to curse him than anything else. Hagrid put a few sickles on them too- last day of term, he said. This seemed to be the most popular choice.

"I dunno," said Ron thoughtfully. "George can actually be quite shy. He's all for fooling around and all, but what if he never makes a move? She's a bit… I dunno? Proud? Stuck up?"

Ginny, Harry and Hermione coughed uncomfortably.

"If that's the case," said Hermione icily, fuelled by a powerful stroke of exam stress. "Then they'll continue at Hogwarts for the next seven years until she has the initiative to do something first!"

Ron nodded, unaware. "Could happen, I suppose. George been the most observant of people."

"Clearly runs in the Weasley male line," sighed Ginny.

"Huh? What?"

"Ron?"

"Yes, Gin?"

"You are an unbelievable idiot!"

And everyone sighed with her.

.o0o.

The exams begun, much to everyone's displeasure, who felt they could not have come any earlier- even those like Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were doing their's a year late. Order meetings had come to a halt, as had Quidditch practice, to be assumed at a more appropriate time. George, confidently saying, 'no one's going to fail my class' allowed anyone who wanted to to leave and revise elsewhere, still holding classes for anyone who needed extra practice. Hermione dutifully attended every one, and was rarely spotted out of the library except at mealtimes. Ron was getting a bit grumpy too, with more and more work and even less time with Hermione. Ginny and Harry, however, raked in all the free time they could, spending a couple of hours every week in Hogsmeade for a drink or two at the Three Broomsticks.

It was the longest and most uneventful month of Harry's life.

One morning when they were all eating breakfast in the Great Hall, Ginny ran in holding an unconscious Errol and clutching a letter fervently. "The Delacours have been found!" She exclaimed, hopping up and down excitedly and trying to keep her voice low.

"Are they OK?" Asked Harry urgently.

She nodded. "They aren't hurt or anything- but they don't remember what happened to them at all. They just remember being out at for a walk one moment, and the next waking up at St.Angelique's- the French equivalent's of St.Mungo's," she explained.

Hermione frowned. "Someone wiped their memories?"

"Looks like it- the question is, who?"

"So is Bill coming home now?"

"No, he's staying over and working with the Ministry, trying to figure what's going on. And they've called in Charlie, too, for some reason. Some of the families are still missing."

"But at least some of them are safe," reasoned Hermione. "It could be a lot worse."

Harry privately agreed, hoping that it wouldn't be.

"I'm going to post an Owl to Andromeda and Teddy." He declared. "I'll be half an hour or so."

Harry excused himself from the table and made his way towards the Gryffindor common room to collect his letter. On the way, he heard arguing from Teatrina's office. This wasn't unusual, when Teatrina and George were in the same office, it usually meant a prank had taken place and one or the other (mostly Teatrina) was yelling at the other one in frustration. Harry would have ignored it completely if it hadn't been for the sudden interruption of Teatrina's loud monologue.

"-have to let me go instead!" It was McGonagall.

Suddenly, Harry froze, then edged closer to the door, wondering if he should pull out his invisibility cloak. He was still in the frequent habit of taking it with him everywhere.

"Grandma, be realistic, you _can't_-"

"What, and you can? I won't let you! You're too-"

"Young?" Teatrina laughed hollowly. "That's ridiculous. I think I've proved on many occasion my suitability- I was the youngest registered Animagus, I helped so many into hiding, risked my life-"

"For which people are grateful, but nevertheless-"

"Gran, this really, isn't about you-"

"You're my granddaughter!" She snapped hoarsely. "Anything to do with you is to do with me…" her voice wavered. "It's too dangerous, please, Andy. Let me go instead."

Teatrina's voice softened. Harry could imagine her hands were on McGonagall's shoulders. "I can't, Grandma. You're needed too much here. Me? I'm just another teacher."

"B-but- you're-"

"I know I am, Grandma, but that doesn't change a thing. It doesn't matter if I'm related to you or not. They asked for me. I'm useful, I know the area."

"Andy, you'll already done so much. _Lost _so much-"

"And others have done and lost more. I can't sit back and do nothing, you know I can't."

McGonagall sniffed. "You're too reckless."

"I bet you were the same, when you were my age."

There was a brief pause, a moment of laughter.

"I can't stop you, can I?"

"No."

"Even if I threaten to fire you and have Mr Weasley hex all your things?"

Teatrina. "Especially not."

"When will you leave?"

There was another pause. "After the Memorial." She said. "I can't miss that."

"Very well. I'll take over your class again until… until you come back."

"I will be back, Grandma." She said fiercely. "I _will._"

McGonagall, maybe with a hug or a smile or a nod in acknowledgement, crept out of the room. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot, and she didn't even see Harry, squeezed behind the door. He waited until she was out of sight and slipped into Teatrina's office.

She looked up. "Harry! What can I do for you? Something wrong?"

"Where are you going?" He asked bluntly.

Teatrina's face fell.. "You heard?"

He nodded.

Teatrina sighed, and slid onto her desk, crossing her legs neatly. "Very well then, I shan't lie- but I ask you to keep this secret, I don't want anyone worrying. _Anyone_." She added forcefully.

"All right."

"You've heard, I suppose, about the rumours in France?"

Harry nodded again.

"Well, it's been confirmed- there's a dark wizard on the move. Ordinarily, a team of Aurors would simply dispatch of him, but unfortunately, he seems untraceable. There's worse, too. Centfray –that's his name- was a very strong Voldemort supporter."

"But I thought all the Death Eaters were-"

"That's the thing," she interrupted. "He wasn't a Death Eater. He was originally at school with Voldemort, a classmate called Malcolm Centfray. He was in Voldemort's close circle, perhaps even what he would have referred to as a 'friend'- whether this had any meaning or not, I don't know. So, this is what we know. After Centfray left Hogwarts, he decided to go travelling, and there's evidence that says he was still keeping in touch with Voldemort, perhaps even working for him secretly. But then, somewhere in France, he disappeared."

"Disappeared? How? Did Voldemort-"

"At the time, everyone thought he'd simply got lost or killed. It happens, occasionally. Ministry officials couldn't find anything to suggest otherwise. Tom Riddle was questioned merely as a witness, and although the Ministry never found any evidence of foul play or even suspected Tom, it was recorded that he 'seemed to have his own suspicions.' It is also known that not long after his friend's death, he did go to France, but what he found there is unknown. At least, it was.

"A couples of months ago, a group of Wizards in France –both local and tourist- went on a spontaneous trek to a known Wizarding site on a lonely mountain. Some of the families still haven't been found."

"The Delacours-"

"Were." She looked around the room. "We suspect that they accidentally stumbled upon Malcolm Centfray- whatever was left of him."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed deeply. "We believe that Centfray fell into a disused basilisk nest in a simple cave-in, and we think –but have no way of telling- that Voldemort discovered this, and left him there."

"Left him-? But why, surely, even as just a powerful supporter…"

Teatrina nodded. "Centfray was powerful- eccentrically so. And perhaps Voldemort left him there because he saw him as a threat, or perhaps -and this may be more likely as Centfray was described as a complete and loyal follower of Voldemort- he thought he could use him later on."

"But- hang on, I'm confused," Harry rubbed his head. "If Centfray fell into a basilisk nest decades ago, how on Earth can he be this new threat? Surely he'd be dead?"

Teatrina suddenly grew very pale. "He should be," she explained. "But he isn't. Harry, I really shouldn't be telling you this. It's classified. Most of the teachers don't know. The students definitely don't know, and neither do their parents. The Weasleys, with the exception of Bill and Charlie, won't know either."

"Charlie knows?"

She nodded. "They needed someone who was an expert in dangerous creatures, and with his brother out there, he volunteered."

"Um, dangerous creatures?" The news simply got worse and worse.

"Harry," in all her lessons, in every hex, even when talking about the importance of exams, Teatrina had never looked more serious. "Close the door, please. Sit down."

Harry did so.

"I've already told you, I shouldn't be telling you this. But I'm going to anyway."

"Why?"

"Well, when you've saved the world, a little respect is in order." She forced a laugh. "It's important that most people don't know. We don't want a panic. But I'm telling you because if the worst happens, if we don't come back from France, then there's got to be someone who'll follow us, someone who knows. I'm not telling you this as a student or even a saviour, I'm telling you this because you founded the new order. You asked to protect. Do you understand me?"

Harry told her he did. Teatrina took another deep breath.

"Centfray fell into that nest over forty years ago. But he did not die. The place must have been inhabited –rats, snakes, bats- and he did whatever he had to do to survive. Piecing together memories from the recovered families has confirmed the suspicion. Centfray turned himself into a basilisk."

"Like- like an animagus?"

"Sort of, but not quite. An animagus is an animal that reflects yourself, you can't choose it. But there is a spell to turn yourself into an animal of your choosing- naturally, this doesn't last forever, no matter how powerful you are. But you're not suppose to be able to morph into any creature of magical ability. Yet, somehow, he did and kept on doing it- until he couldn't change back any more."

"So, he's a full on basilisk now? That's it? But then why wasn't everyone killed, or petrified at least?"

"Because it seems he's become stuck in between the two of them- part basilisk, part man. We don't know to what extent what being imbued with a serpent does to his powers, but he clearly can't petrify. Unfortunately, snakes can't use wands, and we think he's resistant to magic otherwise someone would have escaped to begin with."

"But if he's a giant snake, surely someone would have noticed him slithering about-"

"Did anyone notice the basilisk in school seven years back?"

"Well, no, but that's because it was using the school pipes…"

Teatrina nodded. "Basilisks have a way of getting around undetected- sewers, pipes, underground. They can even-" Her voice trailed off.

"What?" Asked Harry. "What can they do?"

"They can also… travel underwater."

It took a moment for this all to sink in. "Do you think he's still in France?"

She nodded. "For the moment, at least, the Ministry is still on his trail. But we think, yes, he's heading for home."

"But he won't come here, will he?" Asked Harry anxiously. "Will he?"

Teatrina shrugged. "It's unlikely- why on Earth would he come to Hogwarts? There's nothing here for him."

"How do you know that? I mean, what's to stop him trying to kill me for revenge or something? If he's coming, I don't want this to be our battlefield-"

"Harry, stop." Teatrina said sharply. "He probably doesn't even know who you are- you weren't even born at the time he disappeared. Would I really be telling you this if any one even had the slightest suspicion he was after you?"

Harry actually thought that if that was the case, hopefully somebody would be more likely to tell him, give him a chance to escape and get away from the castle, to take the battle elsewhere, but he trusted Teatrina.

"Why do they want you out in France?"

"They want more people there without causing a national panic- and I was the obvious choice. What with knowing the country, being so calm, cool and collected-"

"Unless you're fighting with George." Harry said smugly.

Teatrina looked away very quickly. "Wha- what?"

"Does he know you're leaving?"

She shook her head.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Another shake.

"You should." Said Harry bluntly.

"And why, exactly?" Teatrina feigned indifference. "Professor Weasley and I-"

"Oh, please, call him George." Harry said impatiently. "You do most of the time anyway. Come on, _professor, _you really like him, don't you?"

"Whatever makes you think-?"

"Call it a hunch," Harry tried not to laugh. "But I'm right, so-"

"Mr Potter, this really isn't any of your business!" Teatrina blushed furiously.

"Hey, just wanted to know if-" Harry stopped, resisting the urge to add, 'if we're ever going to be in-lawed into the same family' and said instead, "If we'd be sitting next to each other at the Weasleys' next Christmas."

"_Harry_!" Teatrina looked both appalled and amused. Suddenly, the clock on her wall chimed. "Oh, shoot!" she hissed. "I've got a first lesson. I'll be late." She caught Harry's arm as she rushed to the door. "Not a word," she reminded him. "It might be nothing. Over in a week. Promise me, Harry."

"I promise," he said, wishing he didn't have to, wanting the freedom to share it with others.

"Good. I trust you." She added hastily, and quickly sped away.

_Nothing. Over in a week. _Harry couldn't help but doubt her words.

**.o0o.**

**A/N: This is so implausible but hey, you asked for a plot twist! At least it isn't a typical evil wizard who just wants to murder Harry for revenge or whatever. I'm not that mean.**

**Whatever. I'm going back to doll maker…**

**Sniff-sniff… George, Teatrina, just make out already. The frustration is killing me. Btw, whoever said 'do each other like horny rabbits in heat who have just got out of prison' I laughed my socks off for days. I will remember that!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Memorial

**A/N: Hmm, not much to say about this one. Bit of a sad chapter, meh. Enjoy, if you can.**

**.o0o.**

Memorial day. It was a day Harry had both longed for, and feared. Today, they would finally be able to honour all those who had died fighting Voldemort together, but it also meant a lot of names, and a lot of losses. Harry was longing for the day to present his respect, but he felt like he was going to a funeral. Worse still, Teatrina was leaving that afternoon, and only he and the teachers knew this. He suspected he was one of the few that wondered if she'd ever come back.

True to his word, Harry hadn't told a soul, although he couldn't help looking at Minnie and McGonagall with sad, pitying eyes, and was fighting the urge to tell George every time he saw the two of them together, which was happening increasingly often. How could Teatrina keep that a secret from him, knowing what might happen to her? Harry couldn't imagine just running off without at least saying a proper goodbye to Ginny. Still, he had hope that she would speak to him after the Memorial ceremony.

They were all lined up, in fours, by house and year, Harry and the others at the front next to the teachers. McGonagall was speaking, but he couldn't really hear her. He was staring straight ahead at the specially commissioned sculpture that sat atop tall stone pyramid. It showed four faceless people, two wizards, two witches. They were wearing Hogwarts robes, but were devoid of age. Each pointed a wand down at their side, as though they had magicked the names themselves. Their other hands held up the Hogwarts Emblem, which looked at though it were being pulled into the sky by a stone Phoenix. The pyramid itself was supported by House Elves and Centaurs, the creatures that had helped defend the school. The idea was it combined all those who had been lost, and fought in, the war against Voldemort, all species, all houses, and the Order of the Phoenix.

"-Four sides." Continued McGonagall. "One, for the first people lost who fought against Voldemort, during the first year. Another, for the innocent people whom Voldemort and his supporters killed. A third for the members of the Order of the Phoenix, who died before the last battle. And finally, perhaps most importantly, the fourth for all those we lost, this day last year, at the Battle of Hogwarts." By this time, many people were crying. McGonagall herself looked close to tears, but remained strong. "It was sad and tragic, but we'd be lying to ourselves if we said that battle was worthless. That battle freed us, freed Muggles, freed the world. Saying anything else is an insult to their memories. So cry, be sad, remember the losses, but remember what these souls brought us."

McGonagall continued to explain the procedure. Students were to come forward, two at a time, and write a name using their wand. If they wished to do more, they returned to the back. If not, they were free to go back inside. The teachers stood round the monument in a circle and flashed their wands, adding the names of those who'd died before these children were born, names they did not want to be forgotten. Then they stepped back, allowing Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, all to step forward first. Hermione flashed Tonks' name, and Ron Lupin's next to hers. It only seemed fitting. Ginny, leaving Fred for George, added the name of her Prewitt uncles. Standing away, she asked Harry if he wanted them to stay, but he shook his head; he would join them later when he was ready.

So many names, so many he wanted to write, but which one first? Dumbledore had already been added by a teacher, which left Sirius, and his parents. Which one first? Eventually, he decided on Sirius, his death being the most recent, and slipped round to the back. As he left, he saw Teatrina and George add the names of their departed siblings, together, on opposite sides. Their eyes caught, but they left separately; George for a walk, Teatrina to McGonagall. Harry could hear their hushed voices.

"I'll be leaving shortly."

"Alright. Good luck then."

"Make sure the others are on for me."

"I will. Take care, Andromede."

"I will, Grandma."

They barely looked at one another, but Teatrina's hand lingered on McGonagall's shoulder for a split second longer than was necessary. Then, quietly, she walked back to the castle.

The lines grew shorter. It seemed that everyone had at least one name they could write, that or they were filling them in for friends with greater losses than theirs. Only a few chose to linger, or to return more than once. Hagrid was one of them, and it suddenly occurred to Harry that he'd never asked Hagrid if he'd lost anyone to Voldemort. Harry made a mental note to visit him soon, as the giant patted his shoulder and walked off.

Harry eventually found himself alone, checking every single name, even the ones he knew that had been done.

_Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lily and James Potter, Mad Eye Moody, Ted Tonks, Severus Snape… _He was sure there were more that he couldn't remember. Eventually, Harry wrote the last name, under the innocents, _Dobby the House Elf. _

"Still here, Harry?" It was McGonagall. Harry hadn't noticed her presence, but she had been there the whole time, checking over the names of all her family.

He nodded. McGonagall stared passed him.

"Beautiful sunset."

Harry looked up at the dying embers of sunlight burning on the horizon. "Yes, it is." He agreed.

"It is a very nice spot for the monument Harry, the council chose well."

"Thank you." Harry continued to look over the names. Names he hadn't seen before, or heard before, but somehow wished he had. Among the names of the first war deaths were several Potters, including a Harold and Julia Potter, right at the top.

"Professor," started Harry, "these names- Harold and Julia?"

"Are your grandparents, yes."

Harry stilled for a brief moment, his hands on the engraving. He'd never known anything about his grandparents, apart from the fact they were purebloods. He'd never even known their names, or how they died.

"I never knew what they were called," he admitted. "I had no idea they died fighting."

"And bravely, too!" She added quickly. "And all too soon… yes. You were named after Harold, you know, but your parents felt it was a little odd fashioned as it was. So Harry you were."

"You knew them?"

"A little. They were both younger than I though. Good people, Harry, the very best."

Harry nodded. "Are you done?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "So many names…" Suddenly, she was rummaging around for her handkerchief and blowing her nose loudly. Harry left the monument and came to sit at her side. He took her shaking hand.

"They will be the last." He told her defiantly, squeezing her hand. "They'll no more names."

"Not for Voldemort, perhaps, but for others-"

"_NO!"_ McGonagall startled. "No more names, I promise you. No more."

She wiped her eyes and smiled at Harry wearily. "You've grown up, Harry."

"Well, in eight years, one kind of hopes…"

McGonagall laughed weakly. "Yes, I suppose." She looked back at the final moments of sunlight. "I'd like to be alone now, Harry. I think you should go up to the castle, your future-" she gestured to the monument, "-isn't here."

Harry nodded, and set back up to the castle. At the doors, he saw Rachel sitting on the steps, staring out into the evening. She looked like she'd been crying. Harry was about to pass and leave her in peace, when she suddenly spoke.

"I didn't fight in the Battle of Hogwarts," she said.

"That's understandable, you would have been underage-"

"My birthday's in January," she said quickly. "I was seventeen. I could have stayed, but I didn't. I helped the younger students evacuate, and then went out with them. I just looked at the battle behind me, and I didn't want to be part of it. I didn't want to die- I kept thinking about Eric, about how upset we all were, and I didn't want that to happen to me, to happen to my parents again."

"I can understand that."

"I wasn't a part of the DA, either." She continued. "Even though I 'so smart'. I think maybe… I thought myself to good at the time, to rebel. But this year… I wanted to fight, even without a threat, I wanted to protect something, maybe the something we had lost." She looked up at Harry, as though she knew what he was thinking. "If there's a battle, Harry, I'm in. Whatever it is, I will fight it."

It didn't seem as though she was waiting for a reply, so Harry nodded, and continued towards the Gryffindor tower. Most people had retired to their chambers early, full of memories, and there was only a single occupant.

"Hey, Minnie."

She looked up and waved her hand in acknowledgement, then sank back to the sofa. "Hey," she sniffed.

"What's up?" _Stupid question, _Harry thought.

"Andy's going away," she replied. "And she hasn't even kissed Professor George, yet! She can't leave without doing that!"

Harry laughed, hoping she didn't know where Teatrina was really going. "Well, maybe she'll say goodbye."  
"She won't! She's too stubborn! Hey, maybe we should spy on them! Or, or, we could write love letters from one to the other, make them both admit their undying feelings for one another-"

Harry secretly thought the chances of George sending a love letter were as likely as Snape having ever let them have fun in his class, but kept his suspicions to himself, laughing nonetheless.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" He said, "Wait there!" Harry rushed back to his room and hurried out again with a piece of parchment, muttering the words under his breath. "Consider yourself honoured, Minnie, not many have witnessed this delight." He scrolled out the Marauder's map. "Shows you everything and everyone in Hogwarts- including out two stubborn lovers. See? He's George, in his classroom, and there's Teatrina, in the hall…"

.o0o.

Teatrina walked down the corridor at a quick pace, her broomstick hovering behind her. It carried a lightweight bag stuffed with a few necessities and possessions; she was travelling light. In her hand, she had a tiny box which contained the tiny pygmy puff George had given her.

Teatrina had just passed the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom when she slipped and fell flat on her back. The floor was wet, but it didn't feel it at all. Suddenly, there was sniggering and George appeared in the doorway.

She narrowed her eyes. "This is hardly the time for jokes, Weasley."

"I'm sorry," George tried to stop himself. "It was just so depressing I had to do something."

Much to his surprise, Teatrina's eyes weren't angry, they were welling up with tears.

"Are you all right?" He asked hastily, waving away the paint with his wand so it whizzed back into the tin. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you? It's meant to be a cushioned landing-"

"George," Teatrina pulled herself up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the classroom. It was quite gloomy, a few dusky rays slithering in from the high windows on one side.

George personally felt that being manhandled into an empty classroom by Teatrina was a personal improvement and was somewhat excited, until he realised Teatrina was looking away from him, tears rolling down her cheeks. He had never seen her cry, and suddenly he wanted never to see her cry again.

"Hey," he started, concern etching in his voice. "Hey, Trina, are you OK? What's wrong? Tell me, please." He placed a hand on her arm, tried to get her to turn, but she shook him away. "Trina…"  
"I… I've…I'm…you…" she took a deep shivering breath. "I can't. I can't do it!"

"Do what? Trina, what is it?"

Without another word or explanation, Teatrina spun round and flew into George, burying her face in his chest. She was beating him with her fists, hard at first, then lighter, then not at all. Her hands closed around fistfuls of his shirt, and she began to weep freely, letting George's arms curl around her.

"I can't tell you!" She cried, her voice muffled. "I can't tell you because I'm so afraid."

"Of what?" George couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"I can't say… I really can't. But I… I don't want to… to lose you too."

"Me? What are-? Trina, please, tell me what's going on."

"I can't lose you George! I can't. Not after everything else. That's why I have to go, and that's why you can't follow me."

"Go? Go where?"

"I can't say. But I… I care about you so much, George."

"It's my roguish charm, isn't it?"

Teatrina etched back a little. "I'm serious, George."

He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face to his. "Good," then he lent down, closer and closer until their noses were touching, until-

Suddenly, a sharp and unpleasant feeling flooded George's body. He became limp, his body no more than a rag doll. He was conscious of falling, of two arms steadying him, lowering him to the ground. After that, he felt nothing but hot stray tears splashing across his face. Teatrina appeared above him.

"Not like this," she whispered. "We'll talk about it when we get back."

Something squeaked from the discarded box. Teatrina fetched and placed it on a nearby desk. "Could you look after Eroegg for me, please?"

George wanted to speak but couldn't. All he could do was blink and breathe.

"It'll wear off soon, but not so soon you can catch up with me. I'm going to France, George. To find and defeat a Dark Wizard."

George's eyes widened. They seemed to beg, _'No! Don't go, don't go!'_

"I… I might not be back," she continued. "But if I am- well, we'll see." She bent down and kissed George fiercely on the forehead, on cheek, on his ear, just about every place on his face apart from his lips, as though they were something scared. Then she scrambled to her feet, said, "Later, Weasley!" as cheerfully as she could muster, and ran out the door. The next thing George could hear was her streaming along the corridor, away from Hogwarts, away from him.

An age seemed to pass in which George could do nothing but stare, blink and stare, at the place where he had last seen her. Every muscle in his body ached to strain, to reach out and stop her, to run after her, but he could barely twitch his toe. He was concious of the clock on the wall, of the time running through his fingers. How far away was she? Out of the Castle? Off the grounds? He tried to move but couldn't, struggling inside his own body.

_Damn her!_

Darkness began to descend into the room. All lights flitted away. George couldn't see the clock, but he knew that too much time had passed. She was fast. She had a broom. Teatrina was gone.

Then footsteps came along the hall, shadows under the door. It flew open, and Harry and Minnie rushed in. Harry, seeing the problem, immediately drew his wand and performed the counter-curse. He wore one of the most severe and desolate expressions on his face that it rivaled George's, who's face was so pale and painful he looked like he'd been bitten by a dragon. Harry wanted to say something –anything- but was at a loss of anything he could say. He could barely imagine how he would feel if Ginny had just gone off to battle, and there was nothing he could do to stop her, or save her.

"George-" he started.

Minnie began to cry. "Why'd she go?" She wept, "She's gone to France, hasn't she? To catch that evil wizard. To try and stop him. B-but… but… what if she doesn't come back!" She turned to Harry. "She can't die! She can't! She's my COUSIN. She's like my sister… I can't lose her! I CAN'T LOSE HER!"

"Minnie," George spat harshly from his place on the floor. "We all lose things."

"B-BUT I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER! I… can't…lose…anyone else…"

George picked himself off the floor and started towards her with the most unreadable expression on his face that Harry had ever seen. Was he going to shout? To swear? To hit her? Harry had never seen George looked so furious, so upset.

Yet, when he reached Minnie, he bent down on his knees and prised her hands away. "Minnie," he said softly, "You're not the only one."

At which point, Minnie cried even more and threw her arms around George as though he were her brother, not her teacher. Harry, feeling that there was nothing more he could do, slipped away to tell the others the news.

**.o0o.**

**A/N: Yeah, so, review as usual. Really, have nothing to say. I feel so sorry for George, though. Never mind, I'm sure it'll all come right in the end... or will it? Teatrina could die, and George may never see her again. They may get married, make lots of babies, carry on with their careers. Or, she could die in the battle in George's arms... **

**Hmmm... now, how mean do you think I am? ;D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

**A/N: When I started this fic, I had absolutely no idea I would ever get this far, but here it is, chapter 32. It started off as kinda of a pointless-filler-inner-before-something-happens chapter, but then I had a sudden idea. **

**What is it, you ask? Well, read on!**

**.o0o.**

The Memorial day was followed by a period of mourning, and not merely in remembrance of those who had been killed last year- news of Teatrina's departure spread like wildfire, and soon not a student didn't know that something dangerous, whatever it was, was happening in France. They kept their spirits up by reminding themselves that at least it was away from Hogwarts, but they still felt the loss of their teacher. It was remarkable, though Harry, to see how many people cared so deeply.

"I mean, she _was _a great teacher, even if she did turn me into a slug once…"

"Was? IS! She'll be coming back… won't she?"

"I guess… all bets are off?"

"Oh, poor Professor Weasley!"

"She's going to come back!" That was what Minnie said every time she heard a single comment. "She's going to destroy whatever it is, come home, and then she's going to-" It ranged from 'kiss Professor George' to 'Marry him and live happily ever after'. Despite her heartfelt optimism, however, the school's betting had ceased. They no longer took pleasure in it any more.

Professor McGonagall had retaken the Transfiguration post, 'just for the time being' and her old weariness had returned. She'd cancelled most of the seventh years' lessons to free her timetable, something she'd never dream of doing before, because they only needed to 'wrap up their knowledge before leaving Hogwarts'.

George had becoming so miserable in her absence, so gloomy, that his mood reflected on his lessons. He'd barely given out a single point and although he never unfairly punished his students, DADA looked like he'd copied his lesson plan from Severus Snape.

Strangely enough, one of the other people to suffer strongly from her loss was Hagrid, who sobbed hysterically into a table-cloth sized handkerchief when he heard the news.

"She's such a nice girl, is tha' Andy," he wept. "'Course, wouldn't be 'specting yeh to know 'er personally, but she was a lovely student- lovely. Fantastic with Fang, loved animals- 'course, yeh 'spect it 'n all, 'er being an Animagus so young… an' she certainly did give that brother of yours a run for his money."

"Literally," replied Ron miserably, sinking further into his armchair.

"Ron?" Hermione frowned. "What's wrong?" Ron had never appeared to show any great appreciation of Teatrina and appeared to remain ignorant of her obvious attraction to his brother.

Ron sighed deeply. "Well, they were pretty damn perfect for each other, weren't they? And Mum couldn't stop asking me questions about Teatrina in her letters. It's just…" he tried not to sniff, "...really sad. What if she doesn't come back?"

"She will!" Said Harry forcefully. "She has to! Look, I've nearly finished exams- I'm thinking about going out there myself and-"

"No!" Said Ginny fiercely, causing everyone to jump. "You're not. Especially without us. _All _of us. And it's irresponsible," she argued reasonably. "You're needed here- the Order, the Quidditch."

Harry sighed. He hated sitting still.

.o0o.

Over the next few days, the seventh years began writing out their wizarding CVs, their personal statements and their job applications. There was much chatting and teasing over this, laughing at the idea that all Harry needed to write was his name and he was guaranteed any job he wanted. Ron was stressing over his, even though Harry reminded him he was going to manage Weasley Wizard Wheezes for a year in Diagon Alley like he'd agreed with George.

"So, what if he changes his mind? And I've already told him I'm only doing it for a year, what then? Oh God, I have terrible grades, what am I going to write…?"

Hermione sighed and seized his parchment. "Let's see… active member of both the Order of the Phoenix and co-founder of the Order of the Griffin and Hogwarts rebellion know as the DA…valuable aid in the defeat of Voldemort, destroyed a Horcrux, survivor of the Battle of Hogwarts… prefect, Head Boy, beloved friend of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter…"

"You're _not _writing that last thing in!"

She smiled. "Of course not, but still-"

"I see your point. Grades not exactly crucial."

Harry thought back to Ron in their first year, to Ron's desire as he looked in the Mirror of Erised, and wondered how much it had changed. Ron, although he often failed to register it, far outshone his brothers one way or another. He thought about what he'd see himself now, although looking at Ginny he had a rather good idea.

Later that day, Harry found Professor McGonagall and asked to speak to Dumbledore's portrait. She gave him the password without a second's notice, and allowed him to go up there unaccompanied. Dumbledore was involved in a solemn game of chess with an old bent over wizard (who seemed to be asleep) that Harry had seen around the other castle paintings.

He looked up, his periwinkle eyes grave. "Evening, Harry."

"Professor," Harry nodded in greeting. "I wanted to talk to you about-"

"About Professor Teatrina and Malcolm Centfray?"

Harry nodded.

"Ah, I figured as much. Alas Harry, there is little I can tell you. I might have taught Malcolm, but I never foresaw him as any threat. His disappearance did not rattle me, and as you might have gathered, I know as little as you do about the threat he posts today."

"That's not exactly…" Harry trailed off. Severus Snape had entered the painting.

"Planning to play the hero again, Potter?"

"It's not like that," Harry explained, "I just feel…useless."

"Ah," said Dumbledore wisely. "A feeling you are no doubt unused to. Listen to me, Harry," Harry looked up. "Whatever threat Centfray poses, we remain informed of his whereabouts and the condition of his trackers- they are all fine. To involve yourself would be a useless risk."

"But I can't _stand-_"

"Harry, do you think I could stand to hear of people killed by Voldemort, knowing I could not stop him? Do think the average witch or wizard can stand to lose another? Of course not. Yet, they do. They have no choice."

"But I do-"

"Of course you do. When I say 'choice', of course they have more than one, they could drop everything -homes, families, responsibilities- and rush away, or, they could continue to live 'as they should'."

"I don't have those things." Said Harry stubbornly.

Dumbledore laughed. "You don't mean that, Harry," he told him, and Harry instantly regretted saying it. "Now hear this: Voldemort was, for all we could deny it, your _destiny_. You were _meant _to defeat him. No one else could have done. However, Centfray is not yet your business, and you'd be extremely wise to stay out of it."

"When you say 'not yet'-"

"If, for reasons unknown, he poses some clear threat to _all _that you hold dear, he becomes yours, and everyone else's, business. If you became an Auror, he would also be your business. You of course have a choice; leave everything, and go after him, perhaps pointlessly. Or bide your time. Prepare, if you will. Defence, Harry, even when taught somewhat offensively, has always been our ally."

Harry frowned. "Our-?"

"Light, good, benign, non-evil etc, etc…" Snape rolled his eyes almost tiredly. "The 'bad guys', Potter, traditionally favour power and force- it is always most effective to fight back with the opposite."

"Severus is right- in safety, protection and love, the opposite to all those evil, lies our true defence." Explained Dumbledore. "It has been the ties of many orders before ours."

Harry understood, but Dumbledore seemed to sense there was more reassurance needed. "Teatrina remains safe, Harry. Asking after George every letter she can send. Which reminds me, I'd like to place fifteen virtual galleons on the last day of term, and Severus puts a few sickles on the day after when the students have gone."

"Even if-" _Even if she doesn't come back?_

"Even though we are merely portraits," Dumbledore finished for him, eyes twinkling. "I know, we can't pay up, but it's the thought that counts."

"Only a few sickles sir?" Harry smirked, looking at Snape.

"Why pay you more? It's the thought that counts."

"Oh, very funny."

"Joking!" Laughed Dumbledore, wiping his eye. "I knew you two would overcome your differences in the end!"

He clearly couldn't see the semi-murderous looks on Harry and Snape's faces.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Anyway, Harry, if you wish to go, that is your choice and no one, least of all me, can stop you. But, before you do, I think you should pay a visit to one of the disused classrooms at the very bottom of the dungeons. It's concealed, but the password is 'trustworthy'- it'll be on that ingenious map of yours."

"What's in there?"

"You'll see."

Harry knew he was not going to get anything else out of him. "See you, Professor."

"Yes, quite. Oh, and good luck in your next match, Harry. Hope you flatten Slytherin."

"Oy!" Said Snape.

.o0o.

It took Harry nearly an hour to find the classroom Dumbledore was talking about, mainly because of how deep into the dungeons he had to trek. He could see why the classroom was disused, it took nearly a lesson on its own to find it, even with a map. Harry was just about to give up when he finally hit the dead end that signified the invisible door. Harry drew his wand.

"Trustworthy."

All at once the bricks began to shuffle aside, revealing an old, wooden door. Harry opened it with a creak and slipped inside. Cobwebs thick as wool hung in the dark corners of the room, draping the stone walls. The desks and chairs had been left mostly as they were, a couple flung to the side, all coated in dust which lay across the floor like a carpet. Every time Harry moved, he created a flurry around him. The only light came from a small, oblong window set high in the wall, where a weak, withering light filtered through and struck the surface of a familiar mirror.

Harry edged slowly further. "The Mirror of Erised…" he whispered.

He paused, wondering why Dumbledore had sent him here, and what he would see now. Would it have differed from that time seven years ago? Would it show him Centfray, defeated? Or perhaps himself, defeating him. Knowing his answer was but a step away, Harry centred himself peered through the glass, watching the image unfold ahead of him.

It was neither. While his parents were still there, they stood further away, at the back, faded somehow like an old photograph. They smiled and waved at him, as though from far away. But it was not as if they were welcoming him, it was though they were saying goodbye, yet Harry did not feel at all sad, this was, after all, his desire.

In front of them stood the Weasleys, just as there were now, smiling and beaming, stretching around the frame. Ron stood to the far right, looking up at Harry some of the time, but otherwise at Hermione, who was clinging so tightly to his arm it was though she would never let go. There was a ring on her finger. Bill had Victoire and Fleur with him, and beside them, Mrs Weasley was chatting aimlessly with Andromeda. Teddy was there too, a little older, grinning from ear to ear. There was faint traces of his father's face in his own. He waddled up to the glass and pointed happily to the two figures in the centre.

It was Harry and Ginny. Older now, but not much, still very like themselves. Harry had never seen himself happier, although his smile was hurting his cheeks as he looked up at the image. This Harry had no time to look up at his audience, he was too busy with Ginny. One arm was placed on her shoulder –with a ring on his finger- the other wrapped around her and the tiny bundle in her arms. A tiny hand reached out and grabbed his finger. Teddy giggled.

"I'm… I'm a dad…" Harry murmured absent-mindedly, tracing the baby with his fingertips.

So this, Harry realised, was what he wanted most. In a way, it was just like the first time he had seen it, watching his family for the first time- yet it was different. He no longer desired what he couldn't have, but what he could, the simple life, that family, his parents always behind him, but no longer the subject. As Harry stared at the mirror, thinking about the wonders within, it began to change slightly. George ducked away briefly and returned with a smiling Teatrina, hand in hand. Minnie and McGonagall joined the frame, happier than he had ever seen them. Hermione came on with a stack of books written by one 'Hermione Weasley-Granger' and a baby appeared in Ron's arms too.

Harry could not bear to tear his eyes away. This was the future, not written, but possible nonetheless. A happy future that he wanted so badly, that he could risk by going off to fight. Nothing, Harry decided, was worth that risk.

The door creaked open. "Harry?" It was Ginny.

Harry, not entirely willing, turned away from the mirror, hoping the image would return.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "You'll never guess who was waiting in the Fat Lady's portrait."

"Who? Dumbledore?"

"Snape!"

"Snape?" Harry coughed suddenly. "What was he-"

"He said, and I quote, 'Potter's no doubt lost in the dungeons, why don't you go and fetch him? You might… find something interesting.'"

"Snape sent you down here?"

She nodded. "Harry, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Dumbledore," he said in hasty explanation, somewhat embarrassed she had walked in on him like this, as though she had seen his desire herself. "He told me to look in the Mirror… to help me."

"The Mirror? As in, the Mirror of Erised? The one that shows you your deepest desire?"

Harry nodded.

"And what did you see?"

Harry blushed deeply. "Er, well…" he took her hand, pulled her close. "Us, and the Weasleys. Among other things."

Ginny frowned. "Other things?"

"Well, I apparently really want Teatrina to come back, and for her to get together with George, and for Minnie and McGonagall to be happy, and…"

"And?"

"Er, I want Hermione to publish the books she's always wanted to publish, and for her and Ron to…"

"To what?"

"To get married." He admitted.

Ginny laughed. "Who doesn't?" She stepped forward, taking her turn in the mirror. "Oh, I see…" She smiled, clapped her hand to her mouth and laughed. "Is Teddy in your picture too?"

Harry nodded. "And Andromeda too."

"On the left hand-side?"

Harry gulped. Could Ginny see what he was seeing, or did they both want the same things? He felt his heart begin to race.

"Ron and Hermione… they're married." Ginny smiled. "Thank God. They have a kid, too, and us…" she looked up at Harry, their eyes met, and they both knew that the image in front of them was exactly the same. Needless to say, they both blushed ridiculously.

"Is that what you want, Harry?" Ginny couldn't face him. She did not see him nod.

Harry took her arm, pulled her towards him, and kissed her. "I want you." He said. "I want _you_, I want a future with _you._ I don't… I don't want to risk that. Nothing's worth that risk!"

Ginny's eyes were gleaming. "You won't fight?"

"Never, without you beside me. Or at least without asking your permission."

"You won't leave?"

Harry took her face in his hands. "Why would I ever leave you? Ginny, I-" _no interruptions this time, thought Harry. The castle could collapse around us and I'll still say. Ron and Hermione could rush in, and I wouldn't care. The whole family could be my audience. _"Ginny Weasley, _I love you_."

Something startled in Ginny's face, as though this news was a complete surprise to her. "Seriously?" she beamed.

"Well, yeah. Why you so surprised?"

"I'm…not…" she shook her head, then smiled again. "I mean, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously!"

Suddenly, she was kissing him fiercely, and he was having to lean back on the desk for support. Ginny had wrapped her arms around his neck and was shaking with delight and passion, so much Harry nearly worried himself. She broke away. "I love you, Harry," she said breathlessly. "I always have, really."

Harry stroked back her hair, suddenly feeling like bursting into song. "There's no other, Gin. There never has been, there never will be. It was always only you."

Ginny laughed happily, looking as though she might burst into tears at any moment, and promptly began kissing him again.

**.o0o.**

**So, there we are. Finally. I wanted it to be a bit more dramatic, but the moment was there. Maybe some other couple can have a 'dramatic confession'. It was really sweet, I think, which is odd because I don't usually do corny and if a guy said something like this to me, I'd probably run away or freeze. I am a total guy when it comes to dating. A 'dear caught in the headlights' kind of person, but, that's just me. I'm sure a load of girls would just DIE to hear their boyfriends say this.**

**Hmm, I wonder what I would see if I looked in the Mirror of Erised. It's a totally cool thing, should have been in more than just one book, but I suppose there just wasn't room for it. I did often wonder what happened to it, though. Hogwarts is such a cool place. **

**Ten reviews, please! **

**Next chapter: may be exciting!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**A/N: Several people pointed out that Snape wasn't on the monument. Whoops! My mistake! I've gone back and corrected it now, sorry!**

**Also, was Ted Tonks a muggle or a muggle-born? I used to think he was a muggle, then I was told no, muggle-born (which made more sense) and then someone corrected me when I put him in Hufflepuff. Anyone know for definite?**

**.o0o.**

Exams were over, and the lessons had subsided, as had all their homework. What more was there to do? All the students who were in effect, the 'eighth year' had been given the opportunity to return home and come back for the end of year feast, but Harry, Ron and Hermione elected to stay, seeing nothing else to do, although all took a little time out to go visit friends and relatives, much to the delight of Andromeda and Teddy Tonks.

Harry never strayed long, always coming back for Ginny. They were both spending long evenings together down by the lake, or in Hogsmeade, perhaps broomstick riding around the castle. They had started thinking about them in the future, where they were going to go next. Harry, of course, was going to become an Auror, and Ginny had expressed an interest in playing Quidditch professionally. She said she knew it didn't bring much money, but it was something she enjoyed doing.

"Besides which," she added. "I can always sponge off you or Ron- and George insists I can always come and work in one of his shops. I don't know, I've never been much of a career girl." She laughed.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking of Ron and Hermione, and the arguments they'll have about who has to stay home and look after the kids."

"Ron as a dad," Harry rolled his eyes. "I'd rather not imagine it, please."

"Nah, he'd be fine, once he got over the initial 'oh my God a baby!' phase. I'm sure Ron will make a lovely dad, eventually, if not a lovely uncle."

"I'm sure you're right." said Harry, not entirely convinced.

"Not all men are as perfect as you, Mr Potter."

"Not all women are as optimistic as you, Miss Weasley."

Their scowls were lightly given, and they were moving towards each other when a sudden call came from behind.

"Malfoy!" It was June.

"Hey," Harry called from the bank. "You looking for Draco? What's up?"

"I killed his owl and wanted to apologise," she said, which such seriousness Harry wasn't sure if he was joking or not. "I'm not serious, Harry! Honestly, if I killed his owl I'd be laughing… no, that's not true. It might be a nice owl. It can't help who its owner is."

"Then what do you want him for?" Ginny asked, slightly cross.

"There's a message for him."

"Why you-"

"Never mind!" she said squeakily. "I best be off. If you see him… I wasn't looking for him." She quickly hurried away.

"She's… he's not… there aren't…?" Harry's head began to spin.

Ginny shrugged. "Who knows? We'll curse it if we say 'nah, it'll never happen' because it inevitably will in that case. Come on, lets go find the others."

Harry clambered to his feet and the two of them started up towards the castle. "Last Quidditch match Thursday," he remarked.

"Last Chess club, too."

"And the last Order meeting we'll supervise on Friday. It feels weird, doesn't it? To be leaving?"

She nodded. "Can't stay here forever. Well, maybe George can. And Neville. But as students…"

"I'm going to miss Hogwarts."

Ginny slipped her hand into his. "Are you going to live in Grimmauld Place?"

Harry nodded somewhat sadly. "Waste of my holiday if I don't. Nowhere else, really. And it's close to the ministry, so-"

"It's suitable, I suppose."

He nodded. "Where are you living?"

"I don't know, the Burrow, I guess," she shrugged. "Until I find somewhere else or have to move to be closer to my team, or something. If I get one."

"You will, I've never seen a better chaser."

"Oh, Harry! You're only saying that-"

"Yeah, and Hermione's not very clever and Ron's exceedingly mature."

"Oh, haha." Ginny spun round, facing him, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Harry smiled as they parted.

"I'm going to irritate you more often."

Ginny hit him lightly, and he decided against it. The castle swam into view, but before Harry could reach the steps, a voice called out from behind him.

"Harry!" In two great steps, Hagrid had reached him, panting. He'd clearly ran all the way up to the castle to catch him. "I bin meanin' to talk to yeh fer a while, now. Mind if we jus' nip back to me hut? Jus' the two of us?"

Harry frowned, but followed him nonetheless. "I'll see you later, Gin."

"OK," Ginny said, feeling slightly put out. Nevertheless, she told herself it must be important. "I'll save you a seat."

Hagrid and Harry strode off towards the tiny still hut in the distance. "Sorry 'bout that," Hagrid apologised. "But I needed to see yeh in private- probably be thankin' me fer her absence once I- ah, 'ere we are! Cuppa tea, Harry?"

Harry nodded, even though he didn't feel like a hot drink on such a warm afternoon. He settled him into a seat in Hagrid's stuffy hut. What could be so important that he didn't want Ginny to know about?

"Hagrid, what's-"

Hagrid took a tin off a shelf, a tin Harry had seen countless times before, and slumped down in a chair. He looked rather miserable.

"Hagrid, what's wrong?" asked Harry, suddenly worried. "Has something happened- one of your creatures-?"

Hagrid waved him away. "Sit down, Harry, an' stop worryin'. There's nothin' wrong."

"Then-"

"I've got summit for yeh." Hagrid gestured at the tin. "Summit I think yeh'll like. Maybe even need. I dunno. I was always plannin' on givin' it to yeh, in yeh last year, I told myself. Couldn't risk you misplacing it, eh? Didn't want that… anyway, yeh should've got it last year only you weren't 'ere an' all, so I didn't give it to yeh. Maybe I did wrong, but… well, I kind of wanted to keep it, in my own way, but it's yours by right."

Harry frowned up at his beetle-eyed friend. What on Earth could it possibly be?

"I took yeh from Godric's Hollow, you know? Not sure if I ever told you that. One of the first on the scene, next to Sirius… anyways, Who-Know-Who-"

"Voldemort!" Harry insisted loudly. "Honestly, Hagrid! He's _dead. _There's no taboo on the word- use it, for the sake of Merlin's beard or whatever! V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T."

Hagrid frowned. "So tha's how yeh spell it! I did wonder…"

Harry sighed. "Hagrid…"

"Right, all right! _Voldemort, _then, if it means that much to yeh. Anyhow, he destroyed most of your house, yeh know, many of your possessions. I had strict orders jus' to get you out, not to take anythin' but…" Hagrid open the tin. Inside was a tiny cardboard box. He handed it to Harry. "Yeh mother's engagement ring," he explained. "Ring's- don't belong in coffins. I left their wedding rings, o'course, couldn't let 'em rest without those, but…" at this point, Hagrid reach into one of his many pockets and brought out a dirty old hanky, which he used to wipe always his huge, dripping tears. "Well, I just couldn't let that go with her, you know? You had nothin' of theirs –save that cloak I knew nothin' about- and I just thought, Lily's hand, lying the way it was so's you couldn't notice…" Hagrid's voice trailed off into sobs, but Harry couldn't comfort him. He was staring at the ring in his hand. "Well, it's what mothers give their sons, isn't it? You being their only an' all, I just thought to reach out an' take it. I told myself she'd give it to yeh one day anyhow, and knowing them and knowing yeh, I reckon she would've."

Harry put the ring back inside the box, set it down, and clambered over to his friend's weeping form. "Thanks, Hagrid," he said, and then stretched his arms around him, shutting out tears himself. "And not just for the ring, either. For everything. I'll… put it to good use."

Hagrid let out a hearty laugh. "No doubt yeh will… Ginny… she's a fine girl, Harry, real fine."

"Hagrid!" Harry blushed. "I- I mean, well, er, never mind."

Hagrid laughed again. "Don't be so shy when you're writin' the invitations, I might feel left out."

"Hagrid! Like I wouldn't forget yours! I mean, if there's a call for them, of course, nothing's set in stone…"

But the giant's tears had died away and had been replaced with roaring laughter. "Yeh will write, Harry, won't yeh? Once yeh've left?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "Of course! Of course I will!"

"Good. I look forward to teaching yeh children."

"Hagrid!"

.o0o.

For the rest of the day, Harry walked about nervously with his mother's ring, liking the cool feel of it in his pocket and not wanting to hide it away, at least, not yet. He also knew that he wasn't going to use it for a while, although he was running out of excuses why not to. He had become ever so slightly jumpy around Ginny, but she thankfully hadn't noticed.

"What did Hagrid want you for?" She'd asked.

"Just wanted to remind me to stay in touch… he hasn't seen enough of us this year, really."

"We can always come visit."

"I know. But it's not quite the same living on the same grounds, is it?"

Ginny smiled sadly. "I suppose."

"I'll miss him," said Ron, joining in with the conversation.

"We all will." Said Hermione sadly.

They were interrupted at that moment by the sound of the door opening and closing. A small figure with a tear-stained face slipped in. "H-harry…" she whimpered.

Harry leapt to his feet and rushed towards her. "Minnie- what on Earth is the matter?"

"It's, it's…" Harry felt his own heart begin to race. _Had something happened to Teatrina? _"I was…in Granny's office," she sniffed. "The Wizard Teatrina is trailing… he's crossed the Channel."

"Where's he headed?"

"They don't know! Andy's letter was damp, so we think they're still on the water-"

"Are the trackers all right?" Interrupted Ron urgently.

Minnie shook her head sadly. "They've lost one of them. The remaining five are still chasing."

"Which one? Bill? Charlie?"

Minnie looked at the floor. "I don't know, Ron." she wept. "I'm so sorry! But I simply don't know!"

_No! _Harry clenched his fists in anger. The Weasleys were not losing another brother! He felt like racing off immediately, but he hadn't a clue where they were, what to do. Either way, whoever they'd lost, was dead already. There was nothing he could do for them now.

Hermione found Ron and took hold of his arm. A second later, he had buried himself wordlessly in her shoulder. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny, who tried to look strong but found herself shaking, and then offered the other to Minnie, who flew into Harry and wrapped her small arms around him like a brother. The tears ruined the image.

Harry remained salwart at the centre, a pillar while all around him was crumbling, determined to fight, and at the same time, stay exactly where he was.

.o0o.

Moods dampened further, rebellious to the marvellous weather the rest of the oblivious student population were enjoying. Minnie was skipping her last few classes, usually with teacher's permission, and spent a lot of time in toilets crying her eyes out, which was terrible as the majority of her friends were boys and couldn't go in, although Hermione and Ginny had tried several times to coax her out, to no avail.

George had cancelled half of his lessons, 'You'll never learn anything now anyway', and had taken to spending long hours walking desolately around the grounds accompanied by the pygmy puff. McGonagall was not much better off, and there was a rumour flying about with involved a lot of gin. Hagrid, among the other teachers, was feeling the weight, but they refused to let on.

Then, one day after potions, Draco Malfoy, Rachel Carmichael and her gaggle of friends not far behind, caught up with Harry after Potions class.

"What's going on?" he asked stiffly, sucking up his pride once more.

"Going on?" Harry tried to look surprised.

"Don't be stupid, Potter, I know something's up. The little crying girl, McGonagall, Professor Teatrina's disappearance and you lot moping about like you've been taking lessons from Moaning Myrtle."

"Look, Malfoy-" Ron looked ready to hit him. "There's nothing going on, and even if there were-"

"See, contrary to popular belief, _Weasley, _I'm not that stupid-"

"Speak for yourself."

"I intend to. Look- there's something going on. Something bad, that I want to know about-"

"What, so you can join another dark army?"

"Ron!" Hermione looked almost as furious as Draco. "He's trying to help!"

"Great. He can help himself out of here."

"Ron!" this time it was Harry. "I'm really sorry-"

"No, he's right." Malfoy said bitterly, clenching his hands as if he didn't quite trust himself to do anything with them. "Right in his reasoning, anyway. But I really, really want to help. And I can't stand not knowing!"

His final words hit Harry in the chest, right to the core. Because Harry couldn't stand sitting still, or not knowing either. Harry took a deep breath, ignored Ron's protests, and told Draco everything about Malcolm Centfray, right to where Teatrina was and what they had last heard. "The time may be, Draco, when you'll have to fight for the right side after all."

Malfoy looked up at Harry with a hard, strong expression. "I look forward to it." He ran off down the hall.

"I can't believe you just told him- _everything!_" Ron fumed.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us _anything_." Rachel appeared from nowhere. Ron screamed.

"Where the Devil did you come from?"

"I transfigured myself into a bug and watched from afar." She explained matter-of-factly.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"You're nearly as scary as Hermione." He put his arm round her defensively. "But you're still better," he told her.

Hermione beamed shortly. Then, "Quidditch!"

"You don't like it." said Ron stupidly.

"Yes, but –and I do- your match- forty minutes!"

Harry could have kicked himself. With everything that had been going on, he'd buried it into the back of his mind. Still, forty minutes was plenty of time to collect their broomsticks in and make their way down to the pitch. But Harry, feeling a sudden sense of duty, began to hurry up. They reached the common room in record time, found Ginny and their gear, and began to race towards the grounds.

"I can't _believe _we-"

"Never mind, Ron."

"Lucky we've got Hermione though-"

"I know, Ron."

"Seriously, without her-"

"Ron!" Hissed Hermione. "Compliment me later! Flatten Slytherin now!"

They had reached the entrance hall and were running so quickly that they had to skid to a halt to avoid George who was walking slowly up the steps almost fondly, as if remembered the time he nearly died saving Teatrina from falling off the balcony. He was accompanied by a sad looking Minnie, clutching Teatrina's pygmy puff.

"No running in the halls, five points each from- Oh," he relaxed, "it's you guys. I'll let you off then."

"You bloody well better!" Ron swore breathlessly, "Number of times you've ran in the halls… not coming to the match?"

George shook his head. "I'm busy."

Nobody bothered asking what as George sulked off, Minnie following obediently behind.

Harry turned round, expecting the others to have run on ahead of him, but found them standing still as stone. The doors of the castle burst open in a blaze of sunlight, and a glistening Tiger shaped Patronus leapt into the entrance hall. Teatrina's voice boomed around them. "_He's entered the forest. He's heading for Hogwarts, send the word, quick-"_ her message was cut off brutally in the middle, and a pain like an iced knife hit Harry in the chest. All thoughts of Quidditch were abandoned.

There was a murmur running through the portraits on the walls. Harry had no doubt that word was being spread. They stood there for a moment, stunned, broomsticks loose in their hands. Suddenly, a voice called them. Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore looking down at them from a high painting stuffed with flowers.

"You know what this means, Harry?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "It's suddenly become my business."

"Harry!" Shrieked Hermione, "You can't… Quidditch!" she reasoned feebly.

Harry laughed hollowly. "Peace trumps Quidditch just a bit, Hermione."

"Still, last game though mate-"

As if on cue, the rest of the Gryffindor team appeared on the steps, making their way down to the pitch. "What's going on?" asked Martha. "Harry?"

"Spot of trouble," he replied innocently. "I can't play I'm afraid. Switch in a reserve."

"_Reserves._" said Ron stubbornly. "We'll need three, remember?"  
Harry had almost forgotten that he had Ron and Ginny with him, that they were all on the team together, that they would be coming with him.

"You'll have to play without. 2 chasers-"

"Derek and Selena can't play Seeker!" Argued Jimmy. "And we're mad to go on without- can't your 'trouble' wait?"

"Harry James Potter!" McGonagall's screeching voice was accompanied by her sudden appearance on the stairs. "JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

Harry looked around at the present company, ignorant of the news. "I think you already know that, Professor."

"And just what," she said stiffly, as if it were the most important thing in the world, "about your team? I've already decided my old house is winning this year!" She glared at him as if to say, 'or else.' "They can't play without a Seeker."

"My point exactly." Jimmy added.

"Um, excuse me…" it was Minnie again. "I could-"

"Absolutely not! I expressly forbid it!"

"But Grandma-"

"Hey," said Harry suddenly. "She plays, or she comes with us."

McGonagall fumed. "You wouldn't-"

"Why not? Quidditch must be real dangerous if you'd prefer she-"

"She's too young-"

"She's twelve." Said Harry firmly, and winked at Minnie. "She still wouldn't be the youngest seeker."

McGonagall's silence was taken as permission.

"Quick, give the girl a broom!" said someone.

"Take mine," said Ginny. "I'll double up."

"You can't give her _that _broom…"

"FINE!" Snapped McGonagall loudly. "You can use mine! But only this once! Now-" she addressed Harry and the others, _"Go! _I'll… take care of things here."

Harry suddenly felt like hugging her. It also occurred to him that there was the small (or large) chance of him dying, so he acted on his instincts, wrapped his arms around his very confused teacher, and ran off with Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"Thanks, Minerva!" He called, if only to make her laugh, and swung onto his broom. The last thing he saw was her extremely perplexed face, staring at him from the castle.

They reached the end of the grounds. The Forest swam before them. But Harry wasn't afraid. The four of them spurred their brooms on and flew into darkness.

.**o0o.**

**A/N: Two more chapters to go...dum dum dum! What happens now? The story is drawing to a close...**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Snake

**A/N: The worse thing about a ridiculously long chapter is the edit I'm now about to attempt. Enjoy, because my fingers are hurting. Bloody long thing…**

**Yeah, and sorry for the really late update. Missed three days over the weekend because I was at Lancaster- where I REALLY WANT TO GO for University. Feels like I haven't updated in weeks… Now, without further repetitive strain injury… (joke, I hope)**

**.o0o.**

Harry and others kept close to the trees, above the ground, occasionally dipping up for any sign of movement. They had been searching for over half an hour, which although wasn't a very long time, they had covered a large amount of ground with still no sign of Centfray. They were getting very worried.

"I mean, it's a giant _snake,_" said Ron for the fifth time, "Or something like that- how hard can it be to find?"

Harry drew his broomstick next to Ron's. Hermione looked up. "Are you sure there's no way from here to Hogwarts that we overlooked?"

"For the last time, yes! If there is a giant 'half-basilisk-only' tunnel I don't know about it. It certainly wasn't in _Hogwarts, A History_."

"I'm starting to think you should re-write that book, Hermione." Ron grumbled.

A swish of air and red cloak disrupted him. Harry was worried they stood out too much, but nothing had disturbed them yet. The Forest was quiet for once.

Ginny and reappeared from scouring the skies. "I think I've found something," she whispered. "Stay close- and quiet."

"What is it?" asked Hermione apprehensively.

"I don't know. I didn't want to stray too close in case it was dangerous…or something. Just follow me and you'll see."

Frowning, all three of them formed a line and pressed on silently, slipping through the trees like shadows. Ron, who proved good at knowing which direction they were heading in, estimated they were in the centre of the forest, but Ginny hushed him. Harry flew closer to her as they reached a glade.

The trees here had been parted like grass, so easily they could have been made of rubber. They bent in the middle, making way for a magnificent, moss-covered, structure in the middle.

It looked like some sort of stone tomb, and at the same time, an absurd palace or castle, racked with age and weather. It reached towards the skies but didn't make it, not even grazing the tallest trees. From outside the forest, it was entirely unnoticeable. Harry would have thought it a simple ancient tomb, part of the landscape, if it hadn't been for two things. One, the fact the ground around it looked recently disturbed, and two, there were lights flickering inside. The place was not deserted.

"This wasn't in any book in existence ever," said Hermione in a deathly whisper. "It's like it's been pushed out of the earth."

They lowered their brooms so far their feet grazed the ground beneath them. Quiet as mice, they pressed forward and peered through the window. There was no glass. Inside, despite its comparatively small exterior, the inside boasted a series of grand, gleaming passageways and balconies. A faint noise could be heard from the inside, a low hissing.

"Parseltongue, Harry?"

He shook his head. "Too faint. Come on, let's leave the brooms here and venture inside, we should hurry." He pulled out his invisibility cloak, glad he still carried it everywhere with him. "It won't cover us all, but it'll make us less obvious."

There was a quick nod of heads and Harry threw it over them, leading the way up the steady stone steps, towards the noise. The torches flickered on the walls, but nothing else moved an inch. The four them huddled together, partly in fear, partly to keep hidden, and lowered themselves. They crept under the large, ornate archway and preceded deeper into tomb where the lights grew darker and the walls damper.

They entered a huge room like an open dungeon, with a steady fire spitting in the grate. It should have made the room warmer, but it had the opposite effect, making the shadows colder and creepier. Hermione was holding Ron's arm so tightly her knuckles were white. They crept along the balcony, hardly daring to look over the side until they heard a voice, a deep, slithering voice speak out across the room making the fire rattle.

"Pretty kitty tried to warn them…"

Something fell in the pit of Harry's stomach as he looked over the edge. A great and terrible creature stood before them, twelve feet high, with large, bulky arms and a tail that stretched across the room. His skin was pulled across his torso as though it didn't quite fit him, like some sort of grotesque suit. His flesh was blotched in places, peeling away- he wasn't simply snake then man, but mostly snake. His skin was mottled blue and green, dotted with scales. His face and head were by far the worst. He had half a nose, as if the other half had been snapped away and replaced with a single slit for a nostril. His eyes were like huge black almonds surrounded by yellow markings, protruding out of his hollow, sunken face. He had no lips, just a scaly mouth. The top of his head housed sordid clumps of grey hair, long and tangled and irregular like the rest of his features. He had no ears, only holes, and a long, pointed tongue.

Worse still, in his huge, long arm, he held Teatrina with a single hand, as if she weighed no more than a feather. Harry had never seen her looking so dishevelled, hair all over the places, robes ripped and frayed. There was an anger and fear alight in her eyes he had never witnessed in anyone.

On the floor not far away sat four other people, bound magically by ropes. Even in the dim light Harry could make out the profiles of Charlie and Bill, along with another witch and wizard he didn't recognise.

Despite the danger, Ginny and Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Their brothers were still alive.

"Bad kitty…" Centfray shook her, and stroked her roughly with his other hand. "Bad, bad kitty should be punished-"

The other female captive made a high-pitched squeaking sound. Centfray laughed. "I'll get round to you in a while, don't you worry."

Ron tugged on Harry's arm. "Any ideas?"

"Don't know," Harry shrugged. "Same as always, I guess. Leap in recklessly, hope we aren't killed, save the day…"

"I don't suppose anyone's got any better ideas, do they?" asked Hermione nervously.

Ginny shook her head. "I haven't got any."

"Me neither."

"Right then," said Harry. "If Ginny wants to free the captives, Hermione can sit here and think-"

"Harry!"

"Sorry, not the time for joking, I know. See what you can do about covering us. Ron-" he mimicked Ron's expression when he told them something seven years ago, facing McGonagall's giant chess set, "-let's be knights."

Ron grinned, and drew out his wand. "After you, mate."

They whipped off the invisibility cloak and charged into battle. Instantly Centfray dropped Teatrina, who fell to a heap on the floor. She scrambled back helplessly. "Harry!" she called. "Our wands! He has our wands!"

Harry heard but there was little he could do. Centfray was advancing towards them at surprising speed, racing his own wand and hissing spells under his breath. It was here that Harry learnt that although he had strength and speed, his spells were inaccurate, his wand no more than a twig in his gigantic fist. After his first few pathetic spells missed at a great distance, he grew angry, and charged at Harry and Ron with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

Harry and Ron fired back, but to no avail. The spells kept bouncing off.

"I'm a basilisk, you fool!" he hissed, "Magic can't harm me!"

This was more than Harry had bargained for. "_Accio broom_!" Like lightning Harry's broom shot through the corridors and appeared in his grasp. He leapt onto it, searing high above the reach of Centfray. But Ron was a second behind him. The minute he had raised his wand, the creature had leapt forward, knocking it out of his grasp. Ron stood still against a room.

"He's a snake- fire! Fire!" Hermione's voiced reached out of nowhere. "Use fire! _Incendio!_" Suddenly, a ball of fire streaked passed Centfray's head, followed by another. He did no more than wince.

"Another…" he hissed. "Hiding, are we? But I can see you," his tongue slithered out of his mouth. "I can _smell _you."

In an instant, his fist came crashing down on the balcony where Hermione had been standing. The stone exploded into the room. There was a short cry, then silence.

"HERMIONE!" roared Ron, leaping for the stairs.

Centfray's tale snapped back and slammed him into the wall. There was a low thud, followed by a rallying charge. Ginny and freed the others and now all six of them were charging towards him, pulling flaming sticks from the fire and brandishing them like swords. Harry saw the discarded wands lying in a heap on the floor. He dived, snatched them up before Centfray could blink, and dodged his flailing arm.

"Harry, here!" Teatrina waved, and Harry thrust the wands into her hand. She took her own and held it to the sky, a stream of red bursting open the ceiling, letting the dusk pour in.

Ron was back on his feet, racing up the stairs, feeling around with his hands. "Hermione- HERMIONE!" he saw a hand peeping out of nowhere, and skidded to a halt. "Her-"

"I'm fine," she replied briskly, shaking off the cloak, "just a little stunned. Wha-what's going on?"

"I think we're winning." They ran back to the others, who were beating Centfray back with fire and sticks. They were flying back in every direction, but there were more of them than he, and they kept crawling back, more determined than ever. He seemed to realise the odds were not in his favour.

Ron and Hermione stayed where they were, Ron casting ever-more powerful fire spells and Hermione catching those knocked back. Suddenly, Centfray broke free, snatched up his wand and screamed, "INFERI!" at the top of his voice.

Then something horrible happened. The stones in the walls began to shake and move, long fingers uncurled behind them, followed by arms no more than bones covered by fleshy rags. Parts of the walls began to crumble as released from their rocky tombs came the Inferi, the animated dead.

The female tracker was the first to react, thrusting a brightly coloured spell straight at one. Charlie followed, their enemies crumbling, but it did no good. More came, and each one that fell seemed to rise again, half a body on its own, grasping at someone's feet, snapping at a leg.

Hermione gave a sudden yelp. Ron turned, and paled in horror as he saw her wrestle in the arms of the fleshy monster, kicking and screaming. She'd dropped her wand and Ron didn't dare fire in fear of hitting her.

"Hey!" he said, smashing its skull with his bare fist, causing him to drop Hermione, who quickly wriggled away. "Get…off…my…girlfriend!" He knocked it to the ground in several pieces, but it quickly rearranged itself like a revolting human jigsaw. "Oh, for Merlin's sake- _Confringo!" _

Hermione gasped as it exploded into thousands of fiery fragments. "That was really impressive Ron," she beamed.

Ron felt himself blush. "Yeah, well-"

"Guys! Really the moment?" Harry's voice reached them from below. "Battle! Battle _now. _This is not a 'now or never' situation!"

They didn't bother apologising, but quickly streamed down towards them. "Explode them!" Hermione instructed. "Hurry!"

In the midst of all the chaos, Harry found himself cornered by Centfray, an army of Inferi behind him. "Harry… Potter?" he hissed uncertainly.

"Yeah."

"So it was you who killed Voldemort- it was you who killed my dear friend?"

"Tom Riddle didn't have any friends."

"He had ME!" Centfray roared, "I was his oldest, his nearest-"

"Oh yeah, so why did he leave you in France for over forty years?"

"You LIE! He would never have left me- he has neither the knowledge nor the power to release me."

"Odd, him being so clever and all."

"He knew not where I was!"

"Funny that, I heard that he did."

As expected, Centfray charged at Harry, but this time he was ready. He jumped, falling uncomfortably on the floor and diving for an escape. A huge hand wrapped around him and pulled him to the wall.

"You shall die, Harry Potter!"

Not trusting his wand, Centfray began to grip harder, his thick fingers crushing Harry's neck. He began to choke, his legs writhing beneath him. He couldn't breath. Harry was conscious of Ginny on the floor, fighting her way through the Inferi towards him. She has screaming his name so hard, but he could barely hear her, she seemed miles away…

_"I can't die like this…"_ he thought numbly, _"I can't die… not now! Not now or ever!" _

He fought harder, lashing out, but it was no use, and his eyes were growing tired, the dark creeping in all around him. He could swear that a brown tabby cat had just leapt out of nowhere and was clawing at Centfray's eyes. Suddenly, his hold on Harry loosened. Not much, but enough to allow him to take huge breaths of air and to see, very clearly, the cat on the snake's face holding on for sheer life.

"Harry, _move_!" Hermione was shouting, shooting fire from the back of Ron's broomstick.

Harry struggled, digging his wand into Centfray's scaly fingers, but to no avail. The cat had finally been thrown off, although there were deep gashes in his horrible skin and he seemed to have been blinded in one eye.

"Curse you!" his hold on Harry tightened.

"Harry! We're here!" There was a terrific crash and the thundering of hooves. A second later, two Threstrals and a Griffin and poured into the room. One of the Threstrals came soaring towards him, and on its back was Neville.

He pulled out a blade and hacked deep into Centfray's arm, causing him to scream and withdraw. Harry slid to the ground and out of sight, covered in an instant by slimy, bony hands and crawling flesh.

"Get off him, you filthy things_- Confringo! Flippendo_!" Ginny's arms pulled him out of the disgusting mess. She looked hot and angry and incredible appealing. "Are you alright?" she asked as she steadied him.

"Fine." Harry righted his glasses.

"Hello, Harry," said a dreamy voice above him. It was Luna, atop another Threstral. "Sorry we took a while."

"Less chatter! More fire!" Harry turned to see Rachel on Eagle's back, seated just behind Will Twycross. "Wh- what are you doing here?"

"Defending Hogwarts, of course," she replied matter-of-factly. "I've sent word to the Ministry, and we've got others back at the castle just in case, but these were the only means of transportation we could find."

"And we didn't want any under-ages fighting." explained Neville, drawing up close to Harry. "Thought you could use this," he beamed, brandishing Gryffindor's sword.

"Neville, you're a genius." Harry lifted it up to the sky. "Now hurry!"

Their friends and feathered allies proving a great asset, Harry plunged back into battle, slicing down enemies left and right. More came, of course, but they were now cutting them down faster that Centfray could raise them. "Keep at it!" called Harry, "It won't be long now!"

"Harry!" Charlie appeared at his side, pointing to something urgently in the midst of the mountain of creatures. Harry felt his heart fall as he realised it was the other witch, still and unmoving. "It's Rylia," he said, as if this meant something. "Cover me, I'm going to fetch her."

With Ginny and him beating back the opponents, Charlie raced to her side, lifting her up in his strong arms and pulling her out of harm's way. He took her towards what was left of the steps.

"Is she-"

Charlie shook his head. "Just unconscious, but we can't leave her here, and Teatrina's not good either-"

"I'm _fine_!" she barked irritably, "I was only out for five minutes!"

"I thought all cats were meant to fall on their feet?"

"You're nearly as irritating as your brother- honestly!" she made a short sharp whistle and caught Rachel's attention. She swooped down on Eagle. Harry looked about for Will worriedly, but saw him battling the Inferi not far away, a little worse for the wear but otherwise fine.

"What is it, professor?"

"Get this woman out of here, will you? And hurry!"

Charlie loaded Rylia onto Eagle's back and watched an awkward moment while she sailed off before diving away again. Suddenly, Ginny screamed. From the end of Centfray's wand and from the holes in the walls came hundreds upon hundreds of dark, writhing snakes.

"Snakes," he heard someone say, "why did it have to be snakes?"

Harry ignored them. "Come on!" he ran towards Centfray, but a wall of snakes blocked his path. He began to cut them down, but they seemed to multiply, no matter how many times Harry shouted, "Reducto! Confringo!"

"Incendio!" Shouted Hermione. As usual, it seemed to work to some effect, repelling the snakes for a time, but never too long. "Oh Harry," she sighed, "I think they must have a Gemino curse on them."

"Can you do that to living things?"

She nodded. "Animals and such."

"Any chance of you fixing it?"

"I'll try."

"Guys! Centfray's escaping!" Harry looked up and saw Ginny on a broom, wand drawn, eyes ablaze.

Immediately, Neville, Luna and Rachel dived down in a flurry of feather and bone, but were shot back with so many curses they didn't even managed to scratch him. Luna's Threstral was knocked back with such a terrific force that she bolted off, flying through the air with such a shrill, un-Luna like scream that it chilled Harry to the bone.

"LUNA!" Neville swooped down in an instant and caught her rather impressively in his arms, before losing his balance and falling uncomfortably to the floor, where they rolled twice before hitting a wall with a painful thud.

Luna lifted herself up slightly. "That was terribly brave of you Neville, thank you." she said. "Are you alright?"

Neville's head was bleeding a bit and there was a painful gash in his leg, but he shook his head. "Fine, you?"

"Never better."

And suddenly, worse than Ron and Hermione, in the middle of a chaotic battlefield, Luna and Neville were kissing. A rolling mass of dirty blonde hair, arms and legs, and frayed robes in the corner of the room. It was impossible to tell who had started. Yet, for a brief moment, all eyes in the room turned to them.

Harry looked from Hermione to Ginny, searching for an explanation. They both looked like they'd been hit with a very powerful Confundo spell.

"Wh-what are they doing?" asked Ron, horror-stricken.

"Making out rather passionately on a battlefield, apparently."

"But- why?"

Then, all eyes in the room swivelled to Ron. "You can talk!" laughed Ginny.

"Guys! Little help here!" Hermione called, waving her wand. She'd been muttering every counter-curse known to man, and although she'd finally found the right one, the wall of snakes stood thicker than ever, touching the top of the ceiling with their wriggling bodies.

"Er- right. _EXPULSO!" _a large patch of snakes exploded into several fleshy pieces, bringing a portion of the wall down.

"INCENDIO!" Bill and Charlie combined their spell, creating one so powerful it fried them to pieces. Luna and Neville gingerly got to their feet, a little embarrassed, and began to blast away. Within moments it was down.

"About time!" hissed Teatrina icily from the other side, "Centfray escaped five minutes ago! Hurry!"

"Why didn't you follow him?"

"Something to do with single-handedly fighting an army of Inferi."

Harry mumbled something apologetically and raced in the direction she was pointing, the others quick and their heels. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Rachel, Will, Bill, Charlie, and the other wizard Harry dimly remembered being referred to as 'Wynden' appeared in the second wide hall seconds after them, along with someone else.

"Whoa… whoa… nice Hippogriff! Good Buckbeak- good!" Harry and the others turned to see the familiar Hippogriff grating to a halt on the cold stone floor. His rider couldn't wait to get off. "Er, yes, thanks." he mumbled, as though he didn't mean it but was afraid of what might happen if he said anything else. Harry wasn't surprised to see Draco there, wand at the ready, but he was one of the few who wasn't. Ron had to pick his jaw off the floor in sheer horror and disbelief.

"What's _he _doing here?"

Hermione scowled. "Helping."

Draco turned to Harry. There was a solemn look of guilt and determination in his face. "Hagrid's coming," he explained. "Lent me the stu- er, I mean, the wonderful, smooth Hippogriff. He's following with that… that brother of his."

There was an uncomfortable silence, marred by Centfray's hissing not far off. Suddenly, Draco spoke again.

"What do you want me to do?"

"What we've been trained to do," Harry said. "Fight the bad guy. Destroy evil minions, no offence, of course, but you know… these ones aren't human."

Draco nodded, and charged ahead. Buckbeak stared after him with a snooty look, then waved it away and followed, galloping towards Eagle and the Threstrals, Harry not far behind. He streamed down the staircase to see Centfray at the other end, protected by a reformed army. He seemed to doing something with a symbol on the ornately patterned wall.

Quick as a flash, Charlie had mounted Eagle and his brother Bill saddled a Threstral with a brief, "so _this _is was a Threstral looks like." They raced off above the chaos towards Centfray, cursing their lack of swords. Hermione and Rachel took to the balcony, shooting from afar. The rest plunged into battle.

Harry never thought he'd see the day when he'd be fighting side by side with Draco Malfoy, but as much as it pained him to admit it, he was an extremely useful ally. He seemed to deal with each snake instantly, zapping them away with such speed it had hard to believe they'd existed in the first place. His dealings with the Inferi were nothing short of brave and at one point he even hurled himself into throng of them that were heading towards an unguarded Ginny in order to give her time to react.

He was reckless, somewhat unaware that he was bleeding and scratched to shreds, but Harry understood why he was doing this. It wasn't just his revenge for what Voldemort had done to him, it was his amends for what he had done for Voldemort. It was his apology, and he felt like no amount of fighting in the world could make up for it, but Harry had already forgiven him.

Harry was sure Centfray had grown bigger, certainly, his punches contained more malice than they'd done before. Eagle's front poor was crushed and she had a horrible wound in her muzzle, although she was fairing better than the Threstrals whose wings were so badly battered they could no longer fly. Luna said they were broken and had tried to cure them, but were damaged beyond her repair. Only Eagle and Buckbeak still flew, braver and more valiant than ever.

"Oy, Harry!" Bill came swooping down and hobbled off, evidently something had caught his leg. "Get on Buckbeak, he's better than a broom- put that bloody sword to good use!" he snatched Harry's Firebolt and beat back two of the Inferi with it. "Go on then!"

Harry did. Buckbeak was harder to direct than a Firebolt, but it was impossible to wield a sword properly on broomstick. The Hippogriff acted on his own, weaving in and out of Centfray's grasp, dodging every punch. Harry lashed out where he could but to little avail- he couldn't get close enough.

He saw the cat from earlier- Teatrina, of course- trying to leap up onto Centfray's face. He batted her away like a bug. She gave a horrific screech and tumbled into the mess beneath them, covered instantly by fleshy hands and fingers. It was then Harry heard the voice of a new arrival.

"TRINA!"

How long had George been there, broomstick by his side, wand blazing? How long had any of them been there for that matter, one hour, two, twelve? Harry didn't know, but the faces he could spot displayed just as much confusion as his did.

Heroically, George leapt onto his broom and dived into the sea of Inferi, blasting them away with terrific vigour. Harry had never seen him so desperate and determined in his life. He was so focused on them that he didn't see Centfray's arm come swinging out of nowhere. Buckbeak ducked of course, but not low enough. A giant fist caught Harry squarely in the face.

Harry fell, down, down and out of sight. He felt like his face had just exploded. There was blood in his mouth, gushing out of his nose like a pump, splattering all over the floor. After several dizzy moments, he heard someone screaming his name. "Harry! HAAAAARRRYYY!" he could just about see Ginny's feet coming towards him, battling her way through. Harry's glasses were broken, his eyes blinded by blood. The next thing he knew, two huge arms had wrapped around him and he was being carried away. His first thought was that Centfray had reached down and grabbed him like an ant, but then he realised the hold was two gentle, the smell too familiar.

"H-Hagrid?"

The giant slid him down near the neck of the stairs, out of the way.

"Wouldn't think I'd leave yeh to it, did yeh?" Harry knew he was smiling. "You're a right mess though. Here, let me-" there was a sickening familiar rustle of umbrella.

"Harry!" Ginny's worried arms clasped around him. She managed a nervous laugh. "You look- terrible."

"And I'm sure you look as amazing as ever Ginny, but I can't really see."

"Oh, right. Hagrid, maybe I better-"

"Right. O'course," he muttered, a little put-out but nevertheless understanding. "I'll get clearin' up then. Inferi, really. Like bloody toothpicks. More like them Muggle zombies in this stage anyhow." With a triumphant roar, he charged off. Ginny turned her attention back to Harry.

"_Episkey_." Harry's nose was cured. "_Episkey… episkey."_ Ginny took Harry's glasses. "Can't do much more, I'm afraid. You still look like a walking corpse. _Reparo_."

"Thanks, Gin." She squeezed the glasses back on his nose. "Love you too."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"I'm not bleeding. You?"

"Fine. Take care, Harry." she chanced a very quick kiss and quickly hurried off, almost skipping cheerily. "And don't die! I love you!"

Harry stared after her until a noise from the battlefield distracted him, and he saw George scurrying for safety, the brown cat with the ripple marks tucked gently under his arm. His clothes were torn to shreds, but he seemed relatively unharmed. Teatrina looked as though she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, and was clinging to George for sheer life. He ran up the balcony and out of harm's way.

"Three guesses who you are," he laughed, looking at the little cat in his arms.

Suddenly, Teatrina materialised in front of him. "George!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and knocking him to the floor. "I thought I'd never… oh, George!"

"Glad to see you too, 'Trina." he grinned.

As sudden as it had come, her happiness faded. Anger etched into her face. It did no good – and George made a mental note to tell her this someday- Teatrina looked even better when she scowled.

"Idiot!" she snapped, hitting him squarely in the chest. "You could have died!"

George just pulled her back into his arms and squeezed her more tightly. "I don't care. I'm not living in a world without you, 'Trina. You should know it. That's why you froze me, wasn't it? To stop me coming after you?"

"Why, you pompous, arrogant, ridiculous- how _dare _you assume something like that! I mean, honestly-"

"'Trina…" George etched back. "I'm trying to be serious here. Have some compassion! This is really hard for me-"

"To be serious?"

"Yeah! Anyway-"

They were interrupted as a breathless Charlie Weasley ran passed them. "Steady on, lovebirds," he rolled his eyes quickly. "There's a battle here, yeah? Jesus, what is it with battles and bringing out the-"

"You can talk!" Teatrina hissed. "I saw you with Rylia."

"Yeah whatever. Just hurry up." he literally leapt straight down the stairs.

George turned back to Teatrina. "Yeah, so, being serious here. I totally, completely-"

"LOOK OUT!" Rachel's shrill voice echoed across the room so loudly Harry had to wonder if she'd magically magnified it. Centfray's tale came crashing out of nowhere, and Threstral latched to the end. It swallowed half the balcony, sending chunks of rock flying in every direction. Teatrina and George barely had a second to react. They flew apart like lightning, diving in the opposite directions.

Teatrina landed uncomfortable on a study piece of floor, not far from the poor Threstral. She immediately scrambled to her feet, looking wildly about her. "George, George, GEORGE!"

"I'm here!" George was attached to a small pillar on the other side, a chasm between them.

"George…I… KNOW!" she screamed.

"You know WHAT?"

"About- everything! George, I…" her words were lost to the battlefield.

"SORRY?"

"I…YOU!"

"WHAT?"

"I...YOU!"

"GRRRR!" Teatrina thundered, shaking it off in a sort of, 'I'll tell you later' kind of way, then turned back into a cat and leapt over the edge. George, half laughing, followed her.

"Harry, CATCH!" Will Twycross tossed Harry Gryffindor's sword. "Miss much?"

"Very funny- where's Buckbeak?"

"'Ere!" Hagrid waved him on, crushing two snakes in his free hand and shaking them aside. He let out another thunderous roar and kicked aside three Inferi in a single step, pounding onwards towards Centfray, who now seemed to be getting smaller. Harry leapt onto Buckbeak and went to find Hermione.

Hermione, along with Ginny and Rachel, were combining their powerful Incendio spells on the rough platform where the balcony used to be. Harry drew to a stop in front of them. "Hermione- what's with his size?"

"I don't know!" she answered in a high pitched, oh-my-god-I'm-late-for-an-exam squeak. "When have I been an expert on half-Basilisk dark wizards? Never! That's when!"

"Er… a guess then?"

"He's pulsating!" explained Teatrina angrily from the heat of the battle. "He keeps switching between the different Basilisk sizes- as normal as shedding skin!"

Rachel shuddered. "Glad I'm not his zoo keeper."

It was only then Harry remembered someone should be there who wasn't. "Hagrid!" he called hastily, causing the giant to look up from Centfray's tail. "Hagrid- where's Grawp?"

"Tryin' his best to get in, Harry. Place might be big an' all but the doors are all too narrow feh him."

"Tell him to break down anything he wants to- whatever this place is, I don't care! Just get him to rip it apart!"

"Do my best Harry, but he ain't all that strong, really. Like a little kitten he is at times."

Harry managed a laugh as Hagrid rumbled away, then flew off again, but never made it to Centfray's side. Wynden gave a scream of warning, followed by Luna's, 'Oh, is it raining?' and Nevill's hurried order of, "LOOK OUT! Get up, everyone, UP!"

Harry saw Teatrina swiftly change shape, jumping onto a Threstral. Neville and Luna swooped down to scoop up Bill, and Charlie and George bolted for the stairs. Harry looked around him as darkness descended into the room. The Inferi were being washed away like mud, the snakes writhing away, caught in a sudden current. It took Harry a second to realise what had happened. The wall Centfray had been working on was a giant plug. What had Teatrina said?_ 'They can also…travel underwater.'_ Of course! Centfray wanted to escape. Harry was never sure he had any particular plan, but whatever it was, Harry and the others had disrupted it. Centfray needed to get away. He knew this place- and he knew what lay beyond the wall. He had flooded the chambers and was going to get away.

Harry half wanted to let him- he was happy for him to go anywhere away from Hogwarts. But where to then? Who else would he kill? His friends, his family, an innocent bystander? A whirl of thoughts whizzed around Harry's head. He was going to stop him, somehow, Auror or not. His business or not.

"HARRY! Harry, where are you?" Ginny's anxious voice sounded through the darkness and screams of the waves.

"I'm still on Buckbeak," he called back, "I'm fine!" slowly, the waves grew quieter. "Is everyone alright? Say your name, please- quickly."

"Ginny, Hermione and Rachel here."

"George, damp, Teatrina, damp, but nevertheless, still alive."

"Ron?" Harry felt worry rising in the pit of his stomach.

"Here!" came a spluttering sound, and Harry could just about make Ron's silhouette being helped up the stairs by his brothers. "Soaked, but here. Stupid broom… I said up, not down!"

Harry laughed. "Neville, Luna?"

"Safe as Bulgarian Boggart-free houses, thank you Harry."

"Yeah, what she said." Neville echoed, sounding vaguely convinced.

"Bill."

"Charlie."

"And although nobody's asking –probably wishing I was dead- I, Draco Malfoy, am actually still alive."

One of the girls giggled.

"Hagrid?"

"'Ere, Harry, and Grawpy's not far behind. I say- whatever happened here?"

"We'll explain in a minute." Harry was racking his brain. They were missing someone.

"Wait!" Rachel's voice was stressed and tearful. "Where's Will?"

"And Wynden?"

"They were both near the Centfray when the water…" Rachel's voice trailed off. Harry was sure she was crying. Taking a deep breath, Harry called lit his wand, sending out a dull shimmering light.

"Will?" he called uneasily. "Can you hear me? Call out if you can- light your wand! Wynden? Hello?" But apart from the snakes gliding through the water, it remained still.

Rachel began to cry softly. Hermione put her arm around her.

"Will!" Harry called out, more urgently than before.

"Did he have a broom?" asked Rachel quietly.

"Yeah, he did." One of the Weasleys answered.

"What kind?"

"A comet."

"The only one here?"

"Yeah."

"_Accio comet_!" There was an eruption of water from the corner of the room. Everyone looked over expectantly, waiting to see Will's head appear with it, laughing, but nothing happened. A single wet broom fell into Rachel's hands. She reacted like a widow being handed her husband's shield.

_"No!" _thought Harry. _"No, no, no!" _It was another loss, another Cedric, another Dobby, another innocent victim- a simple good-guy in the wrong place and the wrong time. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right- it wasn't true. "WILL? WYNDEN?" Harry scoured the surface of the water. "ANSWER ME!"

"Harry don't-" Hermione's face looked down at him, illuminated by Ron's wand. She and Ginny were comforting Rachel, for all the good it did.

"NO!" Ginny screamed suddenly, lurching forward. A bony hand had wrapped itself around Harry's ankle, followed by another on his leg. In a single movement, it had pulled Harry into the water. Buckbeak gave a squawk of protest and dived after him, but was batted away like a fly. He tried again, this time the snakes coiling round his ankles. Harry rose to the surface, coughing and spluttering, before more hands reached out to submerge him, fleshy bones digging into his skin and pulling him under.

"Harry! HARRY!" Everyone seemed to be calling his name. George and Ron were already on their brooms, Hagrid racing down the steps, Hermione screaming with Ginny. Teatrina was pointing her wand and shouting one spell after the other, but nothing was happened. Harry was falling slowly. He'd dropped his wand in the struggle, but he kept a tight grip of the sword, swinging it about uselessly. He could see Bill holding Hermione back, Rachel sobbing in a heap, Draco calling out something voicelessly. He could no longer here them. He could no longer see them. The whole world went black.

.o0o.

**A/N: The words finally seem appropriate here. This took me BLOODY AGES on account of school work, my lack of ability to right action, and the sheer volume of this battle. It wasn't meant to span over two chapters but oh well. Enjoy this! All the pain it took me.**

**Anyway, it's nearly eight in the morning and I've got to go to school (big groan) I really can't wait to come home and finish this! Jesus Christ, this was the LONGEST CHAPTER in the world- which means the next one (the last one!) will be long too, because the battle still hasn't finished and I've got to round it all off, get everyone together (or… not? There's still room for more deaths… teheeee… so evil…)**

**Cookies for all those that recognised the Indianna Jones quote. ;)**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but you know what I want! That's right, folks. Review review review!**

**PS, Hope Neville x Luna fans are happy. I am!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The End of it All, and the Beginning of Something Else

**A/N: Let's see if I can squeeze absolutely everything into a final chapter… I said I would, so I will, although this is the longest chapter EVER. Seriously, it makes the last one look small. Ah, well...**

**Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed! I won't keep you waiting any longer. The Final Chapter.**

**.o0o.**

Something cold and hard was nudging Harry's cheek. It was wet, but not unpleasant. Slowly, feeling returned to Harry's body. He was lying on a cold, rough stone floor, a steady dripping sound ringing through his ears. One thing instantly occurred to Harry; he was alive.

The minute he grasped full realisation of this, Harry opened his ears and shot up. Buckbeak made a squawk of surprise and shook his wet feathers. It made little difference, Harry was soaking anway.

"Thanks, Buckbeak." Harry rubbed his beak, knowing that somehow the Hippogriff had pulled him to safety. Shaking and a little cold, he pulled off his ragged robe and discarded it. "Doubt I'll be needing it much now anyway."

Harry turned and looked at his surroundings. He was in a long, dark cave lit up by blue torches on the walls, which gave it an unpleasant, ghostly glow. The walls were damp and dripping, and when Harry turned around, he saw a deep, thick pool burrowed out of the rock. This, he assumed, was were he had come from. There was no light seeping through the water to suggest warmth or persons on the other side, it seemed to go on forever. Not wanting to chance this route back, Harry decided the only way on was forward. Forward to where Centfray was. Harry could have kicked himself.

"My wand," he hissed, "I dropped my wand!"

He had, of course, been holding onto the sword with all his might, but that must have fallen to the depths with him. It could be retrieved later, of course, but not now. It was then Harry noticed something glinting in the dark; it was the sword of Gryffindor.

Harry rushed to pick it up, never knowing and not caring how it got there, whether he'd brought it with him or Buckbeak had pulled it up to, or if some kind of magic was watching over him, Harry would never know. But it was here. Light seemed to bounce off the blade. It was then something else caught his eye, a thick trail of watery blood leading off down the tunnel. Harry began to run, Buckbeak galloping after. Within seconds something swam into view.

It was Wynden. Pale, soaked, unmoving. The water must have carried him here. By his side was another figure, still as ever, but bleeding from a terrific wound in his shoulder. The blood-soaked body of Will.

Harry looked at the two of them for a guilty moment, his breath held in respect. How had he allowed this to happen? Harry would have stared longer if it hadn't been for a sudden realisation; Will was still bleeding. The dead don't bleed.

"Will?" A wave of relief washed over him.

Instantly, his ghostly face shot into the light. "Harry?" he said, and then looked back at Wynden. "It's OK, he's alive, just unconscious. Can't bring him round though…" Will suddenly clasped his shoulder and gasped, falling back against the rocky walls.

"That looks pretty nasty," said Harry, striding towards him. "Here, let's borrow your wand."

Will handed it over quickly and Harry tired to fix his shoulder, to know avail. Either the wand wasn't obeying him properly, or this wasn't something a simple 'Episkey' was going to cure. He hastily looked around for another solution.

"Hey, Buckbeak, go fetch my robe, will you- please?"

The Hippogriff puffed out his chest and headed back, returning in a matter of moments. Harry ripped it apart with his sword and wrapped it around Will's wound, holding in the blood. "Bit Muggle, I know." He admitted, "but it can't be helped." He looked over at Wynden, his chest barely rising. "How did you get here?"

Will winced, clutching his arm. "I was holding Centfray's tail when the water came in. Wynden tried to rescue me but got knocked unconscious, so I grabbed onto him. Blacked out or something. The next thing I knew, we broke the surface. Centfray flung us off, hit a rather smooth spot on the wall, of course, and he must have thought I was dying or something because he left. Sorry I couldn't follow him."

"No, it's fine, you're lucky to be alive."

"Are the others-"

"Safe, wet mostly- but unharmed."

Will took a deep breath of relief or pain. "Thank God."

"You're telling me." Harry peered further down the tunnel.

"Looks like the Bat Cave or lair of a Bond villain." Laughed Will.

Harry frowned. "You're a Muggle-born?"

"Nah, halfblood- best of both worlds, if you ask me." Will tried to laugh again, but Harry's face was deadly serious. Slowly, he began to pull himself up. "Right then, if you're going to fight Centfray, I'm coming with you."

"You're joking, right? You can barely stand!"

Will looked offended for a brief moment before he began to wobble and had to steady himself. "Yeah, OK," he said. "I'll give you that one."

"Stay here and look after Wynden- and try not to move too much. If anyone comes along, send them to help."

"Sure thing." Will flopped to the ground. "I'll try to stay awake then…" he leant his head back and Harry couldn't help but think Will was more badly wounded than he thought. But he couldn't help him, there was nothing he could do. Fighting down his worries, Harry gripped the sword and walked on, Buckbeak by his side. He wished Ron or Ginny or Hermione were with him, but he took comfort in the presence of the Hippogriff beside him. At least he wasn't alone in this battle.

"Always seems to end up this way, doesn't it, Buckbeak?" Harry sighed, petting his feathered back.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever, stretching further into darkness with each passing step. It seemed as if and age had passed before the lights grew brighter again, and Harry found himself in a tall cavern.

Centfray stood at the other end, near another patterned wall. Harry realised with horror that it bore the symbol of Salazar Slytherin. There was little time to think; Harry leapt onto Buckbeak's back and kicked off the ground, streaming through the air like lightning. Harry held his sword high, aiming for Cenfray's back, charging faster than he ever dared-

In a flash Harry felt a hand wrap around his throat. Buckbeak fell from under him, smashing into the floor with a loud, painful squawk. Harry could see him on the ground beneath him, writhing like a worm, a chick fallen from the nest. Centfray was so large he nearly filled the cavern, and his enormous pulsing tail was wrapped around Harry's feathered friend.

"Harry Potter!" he hissed, bringing his face so close that Harry could feel his tongue as he spoke, count every one of his large, jagged teeth. "I might have known… Come to kill me by yourself, have you? Or has all your pathetic army died?"

He loosened his hold, as if suspecting him to reply. Harry said nothing.

"No matter, no matter… should they live I'll kill them anyway… one by one, like little bugs…"

He began to slither back to the wall, holding both prey in vice-like grips.

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Centfray laughed. "I've heard your story, Potter. You've killed our Basilisk! Slytherin's most noble creature…no matter, though, now I have come… I will complete his noble mission…"

"Noble mission?" choked Harry, "You mean-"

"Yesssss, Potter. Have you not guessed what this place is? It is the lost tomb of Salazar Slytherin, hidden for Centuries beneath the forest. Voldemort discovered it, of course, no one knew better the secrets of Hogwarts than he. He filled it full of bodies, Inferi ready to attack, should he ever need them, and his little pets… this is the army he never used, and they run deep. This tunnel here will lead me into the Chamber of Secrets, and from there, into Hogwarts. There, I will purge it of all its impurities."

"Impurities?"

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS!" he seethed thunderously. "HALFBLOODS! BLOOD TRAITORS! ALL OF THEM! I can taste it, you know," the fork of his tongue slithering across Harry's cheek, "taste it round all of them. You, Potter, are a half-blood, son of a blood-traitor and a Muggle-born. That filthy Hufflepuff I killed… half-blood. The big-haired Gryffindor female- Muggle-born. The redheads- pureblood. And that disgusting excuse for a Slytherin… a traitor if there ever was one. I can smell the Muggles on him, the stench of treachery…"

"You're going to kill them?" Harry felt his blood boil in anger. "You're going to 'purify' Hogwarts- by bathing the place in the blood of _children_?"

"It doesn't have to be bloody," he roared, "so long as they don't move too much."

"You're mad."

"They deserve no part in the glory of magic!" Centfray's eyes bulged. "It was OURS! All ours- those filthy things destroyed what was the old magic, and dirtied it. We are stronger than they are!"

Harry lashed out, kicking with all his might. Centfray simply laughed. "You might have been safe, Potter. I might have let you live, your parentage _was _magical of both sides, after all. But, I know you now, you are to dangerous to be kept alive…"

"YOU'LL NEVER WIN!" Harry screamed, "They'll stop you! You'll never take down Hogwarts!"

"Perhaps," Centfray agreed, "But I can certainly try… how many are you willing to bet I can kill before the Ministry arrived… they certainly aren't very good at finding you, are they? Where were they as I fought you before? Slow, so slow… and they'll come here, won't they, following the trail I set? It could be a long time before they realise where I have gone, and I could kill so many in that time, with my little friends, of course… I wonder how yours are, up in the tomb?"

"YOU'LL DIE! IF I DON'T KILL YOU FIRST-"

"You won't. And if you, the destroyer of Voldemort can't, then… all your little friends couldn't stop me, could they? What about all the other little children, sleeping in their beds… I slither like a snake into Gryffindor first, shall I? The first years' dormitories, I think…"

Harry thought of Minnie, back at Hogwarts. Would she be there, tucked up in her bed, or would she be sitting in the common room, awaiting their return, sneaking round the school? Harry wasn't sure he had ever felt so furious in his life, not even at Voldemort himself. Threatening to kill innocent sleeping children… he lashed out, blood pumping in his ears. His feeble attempts made Centfray laugh.

"YOU WON'T SUCCEED!"

"I already have. And now, Mr Potter, prepare to die…" Not trusting himself to strangle him, Centfray lunged, mouth open, teeth blazing. Harry could hear Buckbeak squawking pointlessly on the ground, struggling with all his might. Harry fought, trying to find his sword, to break free somehow- he couldn't die! Not now! But there was no escape. As Centfray's fangs rushed up to greet him, he swore he could hear Ginny's voice.

_"Please be OK," _he thought, _"Just get out, all of you…stop him, and be safe…"_

"DON'T YOU DARE KILL MY BOYFRIEND!"

Centfray turned round and screamed. There behind him stood a rather wet Ginny Weasley, her wand transfigured into some sort of flaming, rocky blade. She had driven it straight into Centfray's tail.

"Ginny?" Harry stared. Suddenly, Centfray had dropped him in pain and he was falling through the air. He barely registered it before something feathery and furry and streaked passed him and he found himself on the back of Eagle, clinging onto Neville.

"OK, Harry?"

"Better."

They both slid to the ground and Harry shot off, collecting his wand. Ron and Hermione rushed towards him.

"All right, mate?" Beamed Ron.

"Thanks for showing up."  
"You're welcome."

"Couldn't let you do it on your own, could we Harry?" Hermione seemed torn between the urge to hug him and the urge to finish the battle. As usual, sense won and she ran off to help Luna, who was beating back one on Centfray's arms with a sword similar to Ginny's.

"Wants with the weapons?" Harry asked Ron quickly.

"Hermione's idea, dead clever, of course. Lots of rock to transfigure and stuff- barely took her five minutes too, she's so-"

"Ron, save the drooling till after we've killed the bad guy."

"Oh, right."

And eruption came from the back of the tunnel. Grawp and Hagrid, dripping and covered in rubble, burst into the Cavern. The giants rushed up towards the snake, Grawp wrestling his arms, Hagrid taking his tail- Ginny, Teatrina and George were hacking away maliciously, beating him back to the wall. Buckbeak, injured, was being led away by Luna. Neville was still on Eagle's back, and Bill and Charlie were helping Grawp with the arms. Harry could not see Draco or Rachel.

Teatrina had somehow made her way to Centfray's head.

"Didn't quite get your eye the first time, did I?" she raised her wand, but at that exact moment Centfray's arm broke free and he ripped her off his face. She fell through the air at an alarming rate, but George was quicker. He caught her squarely in his arms.

"You just can't help falling for me, can you?" he grinned.

"Here, Uncle, here!"

Harry turned briefly and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt along with what appeared to be half of the Ministry striding down the tunnel. Draco Malfoy zoomed after them on broomstick. He dived to the ground and handed it to Harry.

"Go!" he commanded.

Harry took it without a second word.

Centfray hung in tatters, beaten and bleeding. His arms were pulled back by Grawp, tied to the ceiling by magical ropes. His tail was in pieces. The Ministry had him cornered. There was nothing he could do. He looked up at Harry, as though no one else were in the room and every bad thing in the world was all his fault.

"I was… A GOD."

"No," Harry shook his head. "You really were a freak."

"I am pure! The last great thing of Slytherin-"

Harry raised the sword to Centfray's chest, ready to strike the heart. He silenced him. "That-" he nodded to Draco, "Is the greatest thing Slytherin has ever turned out. You're just a vengeful imitation."

Centfray didn't seem to care. "Filthy blood traitors."

There was no need for more talk. Harry pulled back and heaved forward, his friends urging him on, and stabbed Centfray's heart. There was a horrific scream, followed by a blast of cold air that knocked everyone to the floor. Harry looked up, expecting to see some sort of explosion, but instead all the flesh was peeling off Centfray's body, melding him into the wall. The sword stood strong and true as the creature howled, wilder and wilder. In a few moments, all that was left of Centfray was a grotesque skeleton, stuck to the wall in a horrible green web, as though he'd been there for centuries.

"Slytherin's last monster," said Harry quietly.

The noise had gone, and feeling returned to Harry's body. Somehow, every part of him seemed to ache, and he'd ripped his leg rather badly at one point, although he'd failed to notice it. Draco was worse off as were the animals, and Will (who had been retrieved by a military healer) was been carried off in a stretcher, Rachel at his side. Neville seemed relatively unscathed for a change, and had his arm around a smiling Luna. Hermione and Ron were both panting on the floor.

"HARRY!" Suddenly Ginny was in his arms, holding him as she never had done before, as if an army of Centfrays couldn't have pulled her away.

"Ginny…" Harry breathed in her warmth, her body, the scent of her hair. He couldn't believe how close he'd come to dying, to losing her. "I… I do love you, you know?"

"Oh, Harry," Ginny spoke to his neck. "I love you too, idiot. I'm so relieved… because if you'd died…" she pulled back, scowling. "I'd have brought you back to life just to kill you again."

"Well, as long as it's quick…"

Ginny punched him lightly on the shoulder. Unfortunately, that happened to be where one of his injuries resides and she quickly regretted it and started fussing him like Molly Weasley herself. Harry could just imagine what her mother would say to this. Well, as long as they were all alive.

George and Teatrina stood apart from the others, looking at each other strangely.

"You can put me down now, George."

"I don't want to."

"I'm not injured."

"I don't care."

"You really can let go of me."

"No," George insisted. "I'm never letting you go again, Andromede Teatrina. Not ever."

And just –just- as George was leaning his head towards hers, there was a sudden noise from above as the Ministry succeeded in opening up a whole in the ceiling.

"Right then, men, let's get everyone up."

With the aid of an assortment of broomsticks, magic, Grawp and Eagle, the party of now over fifty –including their allied creatures- found themselves back on the floor of the forest. It was pitch black, but everyone was hastily lighting their wands. Kingsley Shacklebolt looked towards Harry, as though thanking him, but said nothing. It was though he seemed know that Harry didn't want to speak right now. Instead, he nodded, and began to led the party back towards Hogwarts.

Barely ten minutes had passed before a group of Centaurs found them. One approached the group with something like relief. "Glad to have found you," he said, with a tone that didn't quite match. "We have be scouring the Forest some time in the hopes of finding you."

"Who sent you?" asked Kingsley.

"Firenze has us all searching- as a favour, we obliged him. A threat towards Hogwarts is a threat to us. Seeing you all here, I must assume that threat has passed."

Kingsley nodded. The Centaur turned back to the others and conversed with them silently. "We will escort you back to the edge of the Forest. Your injured may ride on us. Come…"

The journey seemed to go much faster with the Centaurs as their guides, and Harry, who was travelling with Ginny's arm round his waist, from himself next to Ron, Hermione and the others that had made up their army. He filled them in on all that had happened, and they in turn of their desperation to reach him. Harry wasn't sure whose was more dramatic.

"I mean, we couldn't tell how far the water went!" Hermione explained. "So Draco volunteered to go underwater by broomstick… worked alright in the end, but for a while we were worried he'd drowned."  
"Speak for yourself," said Ron bitterly, with such a tone Harry was beginning to think there was no hope the two would ever come to any mutual ground, ever.

"He was very brave, Ron. Stop mocking him."  
Ginny laughed. "Yeah, you spent most of the time panicking."

"You weren't much better! 'Harry, oh God, Harry!'!"

"I did not say it like that! And anyway, I'm allowed, I'm his girlfriend."

"So what? I'm his best mate, I can be worried too."

"Guys!" laughed Harry, "Stop it, seriously. I'm fine now, aren't I? Nothing to worry about." He looked over at Neville and Luna, and Rachel holding fervently to Will's hand and George and Teatrina with their fingers wound around each other's so tightly Harry wasn't sure they'd ever let go. Draco Malfoy was, (rather ironically, thought Harry) riding on a steady broomstick alongside Buckbeak, who was in such a state that Hagrid and Grawp were having to carry him. He seemed rather upset. Charlie Weasley was conversing with a now awake Rylia, and likewise Bill with Wynden. Despite their injuries, everyone seemed in high spirits.

They reached the Castle Grounds to find Hogwarts ablaze with light. It seemed as if every teacher and student were standing on the lawns with their wands lit, stalwartly awaiting their return. The Hardwood twins stood in front of them all, making up a row that consisted of the entire student Order. They had been ready to fight.

Upon seeing their friends and classmates return victorious, a loud cry went up. People were fighting their way towards them, crying out their relief.

"Draco Malfoy, you're a bloody mess!" Announced June.

"Nice to see you too." He suddenly felt a bit light-headed and found himself leaning on her somewhat awkwardly. She sighed.

"Come on, then, better get you up to the Hospital Wing…" She and Edward led him away. The Ministry followed with the stretchers.

"Bloody hell, Will looks in a bad way…"

"Is that Rachel?"

"Is she OK?"

"And Professor Weasley too…"

"Teatrina-"

"Andy! ANDY!"

"ANDY!" McGonagall flew towards her granddaughter with open arms. "Oh, thank heavens! And the others- they are safe too! Thank Merlin, I be damned! Are you hurt at all? No? And Mr Weasley… um, is you hand stuck?"

"Harry!" Minnie, seeing her cousin was fine and otherwise engaged, leapt towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're safe! Yay! Eveyone's OK! And you'll never guess what!"

"What?" Harry rubbed his shoulder.

"We beat Slytherin! Two-hundred-and-sixty-points to fifty. We've won the cup!"

Harry laughed, and then laughed harder, thinking how strange it was that a normal thing like Quidditch could still exist, and how he'd missed his last ever game but was happy all the same, completely and ridiculously happy. He was alive… they were all alive… they were all safe. Hogwarts, students, friends and all.

"Ahem!" Coughed Madam Pomfrey. "Did no one hear me? All battle personal to report to the Hospital Wing immediately!"

.o0o.

They had not been able to retrieve the Sword of Gryffindor. It was still in the tomb, sealed to Centfray's chest. Harry had gone back with the others a few days later, but it hole had vanished and the tomb swallowed up by the earth. Harry had no doubt they'd get it back someday, when it was needed. All someone had to do was dive into the hat and it would come to them, but not now. It couldn't help but feel that it was unfair somehow, how the sword remained lodged in the chest of Slytherin, as though one had triumphed over the other. There was still prejudice against that house, but not from him. He supposed it might take a generation or two before people had complete acceptation of it, and Ron was living proof.

Will spent four days in the Hospital Wing with his injury, but his stay was the longest. Draco had forcefully removed himself after two, claiming that he was an adult and could do what he liked. Only a feeble attempt was made to stop him.

The last few days sped on with little worry. Kingsley Shacklebolt had seen Harry and the others involved privately for a little, 'Thank-you-and-what-happened?' chat, and spoke to Harry separately about his career, telling him quite seriously that he liked his job and Harry couldn't have it, no matter how many dark wizards he defeated. Harry spoke to him about becoming an Auror and Kingsley said if he wasn't one within the year, he'd resign. He congratulated him once more and left the school without much fuss.

Most of the attention was focused on the new End-of-Year Ball, courtesy of the student council who complained Hogwarts didn't have enough social events and they'd never had anything more to celebrate. Dates were not obligatory, although Harry was fearfully glad he had Ginny because, as always, the girls hadn't seen it this way and were eyeing him eagerly. He'd asked her out of politeness, of course, but she'd just kissed him and said, 'I've already brought the dress.'

On the night before their last in Hogwarts, they all piled into their old common room and talked about the years and everything in them. It was hard to remember they'd been fighting an evil wizard only a few days ago, and that it had been well over a year since Voldemort's defeat. The only things they spoke of were irrelevant, like the plans for the summer that seemed to involve a lot of group camping.

The ball came all too early. Harry waited for Ginny at the bottom of the girls steps and she appeared to him as something like an angel, dressed in gold and white that resembled something like a wedding dress. She made Harry blush, thinking of the ring hidden safely in his trunk. As Harry took her hand, he couldn't take his eyes off her. While he knew that she was without a doubt the one for him, he wasn't ready to use it yet, and neither was she, although he felt it wouldn't be long. He wasn't going to let her go, not ever.

There was an embarrassing amount of clapping as he and Ginny entered the room. Even Ron let out a low whistle at Ginny, receiving an elbow in the ribs from Hermione. Hagrid cried and clapped him on the back.

"It's lovely, jus' lovely to see you two 'ere together, jus' like yeh parents. I'm so happy…" he said, taking another swig of ale. "Buckbeak's fine, by the way, Eagle too, and the Threstrals not too damaged… they'll all be OK by the start of next term, when… when… you'll be gone…" he dissolved into tears again and Professor McGonagall had to lead him away.

"I'll miss him," said Harry sadly.

Ginny squeezed his arm. "We'll visit- as often as possible."

"I know."

"Hey! Lovebirds!" George squeezed into a seat beside them. "Why so glum?"

"It's sad, leaving."

"Well, you can't have my job. Sorry."

Ginny's face lit up. "You're staying on for another year?"

George nodded happily. "Yep."

"You'll break the curse! Oh, George!"

She through her arms around him.

"Yeah, well, broken all the school rules, thought I'd start with the curses…" he glanced over her shoulder to where Teatrina was dancing with Mike the Hufflepuff, the first student she'd turned into an animal. "I think there's more fun to be had here, personally. Figured as Ron's reopening in Diagon Alley, I can afford to stay here for a bit longer… excuse me."

The dance ended and he shuffled across the floor. Ginny seized Harry's hand again and Hermione pulled Ron away. They both looked particularly nice that evening in their new, flesh robes.

Neville and Luna were dancing somewhat clumsily, with several girls staring at their assistant teacher with disappointed expressions. Neville had never looked more embarrassed when Luna lent her head against his chest for a slow dance. His face resembled a beetroot, although he looked mighty pleased with himself nonetheless.

Rachel and Will were there too, with nothing to show for his serious injury at all. They both looked very happy, dancing to nearly every dance although not with each other. Eventually Harry and Ginny found themselves right next to an arguing Ron and Hermione in the middle of a relatively fast number.

"-Believe you danced with Malfoy!"

"It was only polite Ron, he was just trying to make amends-"

"Well he'll be making them for a bloody long time!"

"Honestly, Ronald!" Hermione swung out of his arm, "Ginny, can I steal Harry, please?"

Ginny smiled. "Sure, I'll go tame my brother."

"Thanks."

Hermione seized Harry's hands and he suddenly felt a bit weird; he hadn't danced with anyone other than Ginny. Beside him, Ron and grudgingly agreed to partner with his sister.

"Don't be nervous, Harry. It's just me- I'm not going to steal you away!"

"I know."

"Not much of a dancer?"  
"Not really."

Hermione giggled, and glanced over at the two Weasleys. "Funny how things turn out, isn't it?"

"Yeah- in a good way, of course."

Hermione smiled, blushing slightly at Ron. "Yeah, in a good way."

Inspired by Hermione's example, a bit of partner swapping was going on. Harry hadn't much time with Hermione before he found himself dancing with Rachel, then a young Hufflepuff girl, then an all-too-eager Minnie, followed by Luna and eventually Teatrina.

"Sorry if this sounds patronising," she smiled, "but really you've done extraordinarily well, Harry. I shall be sorry to see you and your friends leave."

"Maybe we'll meet up at the Weasleys next Christmas."

"Harry!" she didn't scold him, instead finding herself blushing rather uncharacteristically. As if to reinforce this fact, George slipped in between them as the music began to slow.

"Mind if I steal this one, Harry?"

"Be my guest."

Harry heard giggling behind him and discovered Minnie and Jake, retreating for the tables from the slow song. They gestured to him.

"Are they going out?"

"I don't know," replied Harry, glancing back at them. They weren't actually smiling, but looking deep into each other's eyes with the same intensity that they'd had back at the battlefield. "But I bloody well hope so."

Ginny came over and took his hand. "Last one, Mr Potter?"

Harry smiled and let himself be pulled away. Minnie looked at Jake enthusiastically. "So, how long you want to bet before those two tie the knot?"

"I don't know- how long you willing to bet it will take Gryffindor to realise you're the second-best Seeker they'll ever have?"

Unseen, Teatrina had slipped out of the Great Hall, pulling George behind her. They ran up the stairs towards the classrooms and ran into hers, where she roughly shoved him towards the desk.

"What's going on between us?" she asked impatiently. "I mean, seriously. We haven't even kissed even though I practically told you I'm ridiculously, completely and totally stupidly in love with you, and you've barely looked at me since the battle. You implied, of course, yes, plenty of implying, lots of 'moments' here and there… you're driving me insane! 'Oh, I'm never going to let you go, Teatrina' Well you bloody well did! You haven't spoken to me since then! What the Hell's going on? All through this year- all the teasing and pranking and stupid stuff like that. Calling me 'Trina' when no-one else ever had. Giving me that adorable Christmas present! Did you mean to make me fall for you or something? Was it all some kind of game? I love you!" She added irritably, snapping her fingers in his direction as if implying, 'this is all your fault' "And I hate it. I hate the way you make me feel- the way I'm not happy unless I'm with you or plotting to get my revenge. And you don't even care! You won't even say anything! You sleezy, rotten, manipulative-"

Teatrina didn't get much further, because in a single movement George caught her flailing wrist, spun her round and crushed his mouth down on hers, silencing her. Teatrina resisted the urge to slap his face and instead flung her arms around his neck, pushing her body into his and began kissing him back violently.

"Idiot!" she barked when the two of them surfaced for air.

"You can talk! A game indeed. I never thought of you as a game, Trina. Not once! Every prank, every tease… just my way of showing affection."  
"Affection!"

"Yeah! I'd never been much for girls, really, and you… well, you weren't like others. Seriously, Trina." He took her in his arms, "I think I fell for you quite literally- when you first hit my over the head with your broomstick."

"Oh, George."

"I'm being honest here- for once. I've been in love with you for ages- longer than even I realised. There just wasn't much of a way to get your attention, that and the whole war-thing was bloody hiralious. I'll stop pranking you if you really, really want."

Teatrina took George's face in her hands. "George love, prank me forever, because I'm not stopping on you for anything."

"Really?"

Teatrina mumbled something like, 'shut up' and launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his middle and leaping into his arms. George pulled her into his embrace, half laughing at his sheer luck when they toppled back against the desk.

It was going to be another interesting year… 

.o0o.

Back on the dancefloor, Ginny nudged Harry's side. "I've had enough of dancing- let's go find somewhere quiet."

Harry, suddenly extremely eager, allowed himself to be led away. There was something in Ginny's quietly wild mood that excited him. She opened the door of the nearest classroom she could find and was just about to pull him in when she quickly doubled back; inside were the tightly wound figures of Ron and Hermione, looking considerably less neat than when Harry had seen them last. They quickly hurried away.

"Er, bit noisy in there." He concluded, opening the second. The door swung open as Harry and Ginny's jaws hit the floor. The sight was even more shocking than their previous surprise- George and Teatrina were making out like horny rabbits that had just been released from prison. George lay flat on the teacher's desk, Teatrina astride him, legs wrapped around him, groping at his shirt. Their arms and mouths were so tightly entwined it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. The two of them stared transfixed. Neither seemed to have noticed them.

"Definitely too nosy in there."

"Hagrid won his bet then."

"Yeah."

They closed the door quietly and set off down the corridor. Harry whipped out his wand and summoned the Marauder's Map, hurriedly opening it up. "Merlin's beard, I don't believe this. Ron and Hermione, Teatrina and George…" he pointed out all the couples dotted in the classrooms around Hogwarts. "Will and Rachel –well, didn't see _that _one happening- Neville and Luna… weird, but OK…don't know them, or them, or- BLOODY HELL! Draco Malfoy and June Hardwood!"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Ginny laughed. "Hermione overheard them in the Hospital Wing. They're crazy about each other, apparently Malfoy's going to 'wait for her' to finish Hogwarts and they want to elope- even though both parents are thrilled or something peculiar."

"You're joking."

"Nope." Ginny sauntered up to Harry and kissed him suggestively, sliding her arms around his neck. "There's one good thing about Ron and Hermione being so tied up."

"Oh yeah?" grinned Harry, "What?"

"Your room will be free for a while."

Harry's eyes widened. "What do you-"

"Come on, Harry." Ginny took his hand and began racing towards the Gryffindor tower. Behind them came the noise of George and Teatrina bursting out of the classroom. The noise seemed to suggest they were still attached and banging into several suits of armour in a desperate search for a more private place.

"What if they come up later-"

Ginny laughed. "They won't, and if you're worried, we'll keep the map unfolded just in case."

"Gin, are you sure-"

"Oh, yes, Harry, I'm sure. Besides which, I want to beat one of my brothers at something and by the sound of it, George is halfway there already.

Harry was torn between the desire to insist on a talk and the desire to keep up with her. Ginny was stubborn, he knew she'd already made up her mind. Perhaps they'd talk later, when they were alone…

Harry's last night at Hogwarts was the best he'd ever had.

**.o0o.**

"I'm going to miss this place." Ron said, pulling his trunk behind him. "And that last night was terrific."

Harry looked and Ginny and smiled. "Yeah, terrific."

"Sad to be leaving… where's Hermione?"

"Handing out winnings."

"Oh, of course."

Oddly enough, George and Teatrina had not been seen since their hasty exit from the ball, although at least one of their rooms was definitely empty. Ron hadn't returned until the early hours of the morning and Harry was quite certain he'd been with Hermione, whether in the classroom or somewhere else he wasn't really sure.

For the last time, their cupboards lay empty and their bags packed. Owls and cats dozed peacefully in their cages, ready to be taken down to the train. Hagrid put on a brave face when he readied a cart for them, but he was noticeably upset, as where a great many of the other teachers. Harry had seen it before with different students, the farewells and good-lucks, but it was somehow different receiving it himself.

McGonagall came last to say goodbye, hugging and kissing all four of them and saying should they ever want a teaching post, she'd be only to happy to give it them. She seemed more distressed than Hagrid.

"Take care, Harry," said Jimmy Peakes, climbing into a carriage with his sister.

"Yeah, good luck."

"Thanks," Harry waved. "And Martha- don't forget Minnie next year!"

"I don't think anyone staying will," she laughed. "She's brilliant. If she isn't picked for the team next year, I'm eating the Sorting Hat."

"Am I really that good?" Minnie appeared at Harry's side with Jake, beaming from ear to ear.

"Better," smiled Martha. "I'll see you at tryouts!" she disappeared behind the carriage door and the Threstrals set off down the path.

Harry took Minnie aside. "I've got something for you." He told her, and handed her the Marauder's Map. "Only a lend, mind, I'll be wanting it back when you've finished. I won't need it anymore… do you remember how to use it?"

Minnie nodded fervently. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good…"

"Excellent! Use it wisely, Min. That thing belongs at Hogwarts… in the right hands of course."

"Thank you, Harry. I'll take good care of it." Minnie put her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. Impulsively, Harry reached down and lifted her into the air, spinning her around like a little sister. She looked as if she might cry with happiness.

They were interrupted as Rachel and Will came by with Draco and the Hardwood twins. Will, along with Neville and the Hardwoods, would be joint running the Order Recruitment at Hogwarts, which had been christened, 'the Threstral Division' which dealt with all the training of new members. Harry was sure more would be added as Neville through Luna got more inventive; he was sure they'd be a Nargle Division somewhere in his lifetime.

Final goodbyes were said and the last few trunks were loaded. Saying goodbye to Neville was oddly hard, and Luna was staying another day to help him with something in the greenhouses. Never again, Harry realised, would he take lessons with this two, have lunch in the Great Hall, smuggle Luna into the common room… with a final glance round the Entrance Hall, Harry realised with a great sigh his days at Hogwarts were well and truly over.

Ginny beckoned him into the carriage. It was a sign, somehow, he thought, of the things and futures that would follow, but only by leaving the place that had been his home for the past eight years. It was the saddest thing in the world climbing inside and watching as Hogwarts grew smaller and smaller.

There was Grimmauld Place, of course, that was his home now, although it didn't feel like one at the moment. He was sure it would come in time.

"-Stay with Mum and Dad for a while, till I get my own place."

"Stay at home? You must be joking! I'm moving into the apartment above the shop-"

"Lucky you. We professional Quidditch players don't earn enough for that- I'm staying at the Burrow. Harry?"

Harry was jolted from his reverie. "Oh, Grimmauld Place of course. Near to the Ministry."

"Lucky sod, all that space to yourself…"

A horrible thought struck Harry of the new life that awaited them outside of Hogwarts, of a life where they could only afford weekends and afternoons in each others' company, in which they were more likely to couple off than do anything as a group again. Since starting Hogwarts in October, Harry hadn't gone a day without seeing either one of them, except for Hermione at Christmas.

That was when an idea struck him. '_All that space…' _

"Move in with me." Said Harry suddenly.

"What?" Ginny looked at him strangely.

"All of you- move in with me. To Grimmauld Place, make it a proper home and stuff."

"Harry, we couldn't, the cost-"

"Oh, hang the cost, so long as you buy some of the food I'm not stuffed. Come on, it's perfect. Close enough to Diagon Alley –and the Ministry for you too Hermione- and Ginny can get anywhere by broom or apparition."

Ginny beamed secretly. "And if you guys don't," she looked at Ron. "I might just move in on my own, if the offer's still open."

Harry half-wished he'd only asked her to begin with. "It is."

"Mate, I'll make it up to you one day, I swear."

"Just name one of your kids after me or something. Or a middle name or something."

Ron roared with laughter and Hermione blushed, mouthing something like, 'Harry Weasley-Granger?' somewhat experimentally.

Ginny threw her arms around Harry and slid into his lap. "Well, I'm in. And bags the room closest to yours."

"Ginny!" Ron looked distressed.

"Oh, hush Ron! You're going to get used to it."

Harry thought once more of that ring he knew he was one day going to use. "Yeah, Ron, you'll get use to it."

.o0o.

_'horny rabbits that had just been released from prison'- not my line, I adopted it._

**A/N: And there we have it. Not much to say, very long, and finally finished. Hallelujah! I really had fun writing this, folks. Poor edit, because I wanted to get this up ASAP.**

**I have finished this with:**

**151 Favs, 705 reviews and 247 Story Alerts.**

**It is my crowning achievement.**

**While it's my last chapter and I'm not demanding any more reviews for updates, I would be really thankful if just EVERYONE reviewed to tell me what they think of it, over all.**

**PS, feel free to beg for a sequel. I'm going to have a break for a while, but I'll be back! Next up: a story about what happens NEXT, as the group start their wizarding careers, continue their relationships… you know the drill! Also to include George and Teatrina! I love them so much… and/or a story about the next generation: warning, includes many other characters, because I think we all agree that the second generation of Weasleys/Potters/Grangers & co probably make up half the population of Hogwarts.**

**Great fun writing with you and for you, folks.**

**HighSummonerMelecca**


End file.
